The Lightning King Raijin
by Shadow Knight Destroyer
Summary: Hero's aren't born, there made just as Villains aren't born either; all it takes is for a single moment in there life to change who they are. There's one hero who is between those two, and the side he joins will effect everything. Naruto X Harem. Crossovers, My Hero Academia X Twin Star Exorcist X One Punch Man.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, I hope you like this fanfic a well as will consisted Hero's from One Punch Man but not Saitama himself since face it, the guy is so OP he could literally blow up the moon with one punch... Naruto will be very similar in ways to that of a certain character from Hunter X Hunter since I found him to be quite interesting. Also depending on how this fanfic goes the updates may or may not be slow just like the new Tokyo ghoul fanfic I made.

Chapter 1

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DREAM/YEARS AGO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Big brother, where's mom?" Came the words of a child no more then five years old having long red hair with fox ears pointing out from her head and a small blood-red fox tail. She was staring up at her brother while holding onto multiple blood red fox tails. She wore a pretty pink dress her brother just wore a white sleekness shirt and orange shorts as well as having a single small blood-red fox tail, fox ears protruding from his blood red spiky haira and three whisker like markings on his cheeks.

"I don't know..." The kid said, being a little taller then his younger sister while the two were walking through a forest while behind them was a man made entirely out of mist. He wears a very elegant suit with a tie and has five metal plates that go from around his collarbone to just below his eyes.

"Young masters, it's about time we head back now since your father doesn't want you out late." The man said to the two which the boy just turns to him.

"Do we have too? I want to stay out more with sis." The kid told the bodyguard who just shakes his head which the boy shows and annoyed look on his face.

"Yes, Master Naruto." The man said to the kid who just turns to his younger sister.

"What about you Naruko, do you wanna stay out longer?" The older brother questions his sister who just smiles with a nod.

"Yes." Hearing that, Naruto just smiles.

"There you have it, we'll go back in one more hour so let's play hide and seek again!" The child said to his sister who just smiles as she hugs her older brother. Seeing this, the man just nods in understanding since he won't listen and can be quite stubborn.

"Ok big brother, I'll go hide this time!" Naruko said before running off in one direction which Naruto just smiles happily.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DREAM END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto's eyes open slowly to find himself once again sleeping within an underground subway system, having been abandoned years ago. In the abandoned subway was a two brown couches, few lanterns, and a shall tv. They were in just one part inside the subway system, having multiple rooms for the "others" that live there.

"So what was it about this time?" Hearing that, Naruto just gets up from his couch. He wore a black leather jacket that was wrapped around his waist while donning a black tank top with lightning skull design to show off his muscular arms as well as wore black pants. Oddly unlike the past he didn't appear to have his fix talks nor the fox ears that should be appearing from his hair. Naruto turns to see with great annoyance one of his friends eating the last cup of instant ramen. The guy was about his age. He has black hair styled in a pompadour and dark eyes. He wears black hakama pants and black gakuran, which he drapes over his red long-sleeved turtleneck.

"Seriously... Eating my ramen again?" Hearing that, the guy just gives a laugh at finding that hilarious.

"Hey, your the asshole who left me with the bill for last nights dinner." Hearing that, Naruto just raises an eyebrow.

"If you can pay it then you get the bill, after all I'm not the one who has a rich family but prefers not to live with them." Hearing that, he starts getting annoyed and the two were now glaring at one another before the two noticed the other guy living with them also eating ramen. He has spiky blond hair and his eyes have black sclera with yellow irises. His eyebrows are are light brown in color and has pierced ears. He wears normal street clothes such as a sleeveless hoodie to show off his robotic arms.

"I his this one in the back of the fridge, next to the vegetables." Hearing that, Naruto was greatly disappointed.

"Oh come on, seriously?! You had to hide it next the vegetables on that small container, really Genos?!" Naruto yelled while pointing at his friend who just raises an eyebrow.

"It was that or you eating it, I mean really all you eat is Ramen; you realize that's unhealthy for you." After saying that, he shuts up seeing the annoyed look on his face but noticed his eyes widen before he looks away.

"Whatever..." After saying that he stood up from the couch and starts walking towards the darkness before he stops and turns to catch an envelope along with his phone.

"That's the Groceries you'll be shopping for today." Hearing that, Naruto just sighs before walking away into the darkness with a passive look on his face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~30 MINUTES LATER AT THE GROCERY STORE~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Let's see, Hamburger meat, buns, hot dogs-" he stops reading from his attention being drawn towards a panic in the streets which even the owner had ran out to see what was happening. Seeing this, Naruto just smirks and starts putting a lot of instant ramen inside the two bags since there's no one here to stop him.

"Now that's better..." Naruto thought having about 20 cups of instant ramen in his two bags and starts walking towards the door slowly which opens up for him to walk out into a crowd. He just looks up to see a large villain on the bridge. Seeing him, Naruto just sighs and was about to walk away when his phone started ringing and he takes it out, placing it against his right ear.

"What?" Was all he said before he heard a loud tone of great annoyance.

"WHERE ARE YOU?! THERE'S NO FOOD IN THE FRIDGE!" Hearing that, Naruto just sighs and was about to answer when he heard someone yelling for him to get out of the way but all he does was look up to find a beam falling down straight for him and just stood there just as Death Arms arrived to catch it.

"Are you stupid kid, don't you have any idea what's happening?!" He yelled at the kid but almost face faulted at seeing he was back on his phone.

"As I was saying, yes I have the food-" he stops there to see Death Arms having stepped on both bags, crushing eve trying inside resulting in a veins appearing on his forehead.

"I'll call you back..." Was all he said before dropping the phone and disappeared by lightning, surprising the hero who watched the phone hit the ground with the teenager being nowhere in sight; having not a single clue he had appeared by lightning on top of the train tracks in front the villain.

"WHO THE HELL ARE-" he stopped cold after seeing the look in his eyes as if he were a predator scout to feast on its next meal.

"I'm annoyed." Was all he said before pulling left arm back.

"Thunderbolt!" Was all he said before releasing bolt of lightning from his hand, striking the now surprised villain who not only received much damage, but it was indeed very painful caused stunning for him which he shakes his head to find Naruto in the air, directly up close to his boy which he rams both of his hands into the monster chests, unleashing a greater amount of electricity that caused him to scream before stumbling backwards in pain while seeing he was gone in a flash of lightning, appearing behind him with his right arm pulled back, creating an orb of lightning.

"I wish I could show this annoyance my full power but-" he stopped there after Kamui Woods lands in front of him.

"Stand back, I've got it from here!" Hearing him say that, Naruto was very much annoyed due to interference in his fight but taking down a pro hero would give him a bad name.

"I don't need-" he stops seeing the hero had already made his move against the villain by wrapping his arm around the him and being pulled so he was sent flying through the air until he lands in a train cart that was stopped in front of the villain.

"Illegal use of powers during rush his and robbery resulting in bodily-" Kamui stops there at seeing a large lightning bird about the size of the villain rising behind him.

"Lightning Phoneix." With their words it moved odor wards just as the villain turns to be electrocuted with one of Naruto's more dangerous attacks resulting in the villain steaming as he starts falling forwards before to the surprise of the two who witnessed a large women drop kicking the villain into unconsciousness while shooting "Canyon Cannon!" sending him flying off the bright and into the streets which the ground shakes as he just lays there while the woman lands on the ground with the bridge being behind her. She has long voluminous blonde hair with two curled strands, and violet colored eyes with white hero costume is composed of a purple and nude colored skintight bodysuit, that is accented with orange stripes separating the purple and nude. Her bodysuit distinctively imitates the illusion of her wearing nothing but a top, gloves and thigh high boots. The bodysuit also has three peculiar orange diamond shaped dots on the purple top and it's under her chest. She also wears a purple domino mask with horn-like protrusions on the sides. Seeing her, many guys began taking pictures of her while Naruto was sweating at knowing who she is.

"Today is the day of my debut! My name is Mt. lady. A pleasure to make your ass-quaintance." Hearing that, Naruto just face palms at seeing her giving a sexy pose of waning she brightens more at seeing Naruto bit before she could say a word he vanishes by lightning, appearing back on the ground which he picks up his phone and places it in his pocket.

"Naruto!" Hearing his name being called, he merely turns to be met with the 23 year old hugging much to the jealously of all the guys taking pictures of her.

"Can you let go, I have to get groceries for the others." He told her with a passive look on her face which she blinks in surprise and just smiles while letting of him so he could then walk into the market once again to get some food for tonight.

[Naruto Uzumaki/Age 15/Only Quirk ever recorded having been "Lightning control and generation". All other information on him is unknown.]

LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter Adam sorry if you wanted these chapters to be longer but looking now here was only about like 80 chapters of the manga so far so I can't just simply skim right through it. Also if you like Attack on Titan then I suggest you look up "Kabaneri of the Iron Fortress".

Chapter 2

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BACK AT THE UNDERGROUND SUBWAY~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm back!" Naruto announced as he arrived deep in the tunnel to find everyone there. In the room were four individuals being hungry due to the wait.

"Sorry I'm late, asshole hero steps on groceries so I had to get it all again." Naruto said to them.

[Jason, nickname: Metal Bat. Weapons: just a metal bat...not a titanium, steel, or Iron but a regular bat... Quirk: Fighting Spirit, will get stronger either by becoming more angry or with the damage he takes.

[Genos, nickname: Demon Cyborg. Weapons: himself. Quirk: Mechanical Evolution, to evolve his body with mechanical parts in order to defeat his opponent.]

[Fubuki, nickname: Bitch, fangirl, Blizzard of Hell. Weapons: none. Quirk: Psychokinesis.]

[Speed-o'-Sound Sonic, Sonic Ninja. Weapons: Ninjato, Kunai's, Exploding Shuriken's, Smokescreen Shuriken's. Quirk: Ninja, an immense increase in Speed, Reflexes, Strength, and Durability as well as having ninja based moves.]

"Finally..." Jason said which Naruto just placed it on he table before turning away from them.

"You're not hungry?" Fubuki asked Naruto who starts walking away while saying "no." which she just looks at the others.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ONE HOUR LATER AT THE HOSPITAL~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto sat in a chair, right next to a bed where a girl a year younger then him sat. The right half of her body was badly burned as well as she was wearing an oxygen mask while also having bandages over parts of her body which didn't include the scar over her right eye showing deep claw marks that became a scar. Naruto just sat there with a lost look in his eyes until he closed his eyes finally speaking.

"No matter what I do, I can't stop thinking about that day... You know, I heard that when people are in Coma's, some can hear though they cannot move or speak. Sis... I come here every day, when you wake up I-..." He just stops there and looks down.

"Never mind... That will never happen, after all I'm the reason you're in this situation. Eheh, even now I'm wondering if I'm supposed to be a Hero or Villain..." Naruto said but his attention was drawn towards a smoke cloud in the distance which his eyes just narrow before standing up.

"I'll see you tomorrow... Naruko... Right now, I need to find my path." With those words he left the room with the lost look on his replaced by annoyance.

"I need to let out my frustrations." Naruto thought with lightning sparks being seen from his body while his left hand grips his face and in an instant the pupils turned slitted before turning back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AT TATOOIN SHOPPING DISTRICT~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the time Naruto had arrived on the building, he found destruction in the district he was looking down into. His attention was drawn towards the monster that had a student hostage while he himself tried using his Quirk to free himself but it only caused more explosions.

"Interesting, physical punches won't work on him and the kid makes it more difficult to-" he stopped there after seeing one teenager running straight for them. He has green eyes and black curly hair with green highlights. He wore a black gakuran uniform with yellow buttons as well as wore oversized red shoes. His eyes continues to widen in surprise then shock.

"He doesn't have a Quirk so why is he..." He stopped there and continues to watch even through Death Arms told him to stop yet he wouldn't listen.

"Die in an explosion!" The villain shouted while he pulled his right arm back but had a bag thrown at his face, hitting his right eye along with loosening his grip on the blond haired kid who begins to cough.

"KATSUKI!" The teenager yelled as he tried pulling the slime off but it wasn't working.

"Why are you here?!" Katsuki shouted in anger at his classmate who wouldn't stop.

"My kegs moved on their own! I don't know why, though!" He shouted while Katsuki's mouth was covered once more, seeing this he leaned closer just as the teenager showed a smile with tears appearing in his eyes.

"You looked like you were asking for help..." Hearing those words, Naruto's eyes widen all the way.

"Hero..." Naruto thought as he started to smirk.

"Just a little longer. DON'T GET IN MY WAY!" The villain shouted with all the hero's trying to save the kid in a hurry but in that instant two things happened. One was an explosion blinding everyone's view while the next was sparks of electricity.

"I really am pathetic." Came the words of All Might he stood there, body steaming and blocking the villains left arm.

"All Might..." He said with wide eyes at his Idol protecting him yet again.

"Even though I admonished you, I wasn't putting what I said into practice!" He shouted before pulling his arm away. Seeing this, the villain goes to use his other arm until he saw to it was no longer there as well as a portion of his body was missing, he looks to see a couple of feet to his right was Naruto holding Katsuki by the back of his jacket.

"PROS ARE ALWAYS RISKING THEIR LIVES!" All Might shouted with a lot blood coming out of his mouth while he pulled back his right arm.

"ALL MIGHT!" It yelled while quickly forming another arm but it was too late.

"DETROIT SMASH!" He shouted with a single swing being made, causing a massive pressure to smash into the villain and sent him splattering away with the air pressure being strong but he withstood that while crouching. After that the hero fell to one knee taking deep breaths while Naruto just continues staring at All Might with wide eyes, remembering him very clearly from tv.

"So that's All Might, the one who beat dad... He is dangerous..." Naruto thought to himself at seeing the power of a single swing can do when it comes to Number One. It didn't take long for him to notice that clouds have formed above them as it began to rain.

"He made rain?" Naruto thought while looking back down at All Might and that's when he saw it, before he had wiped his mouth the Hero had two trails of blood bleeding up to him mouth along with when he stood to slowly, even when they cheered in amazement he noticed the hero leaning backwards a little before taking a small step back to stop him from falling.

"He keeping up his appearance yet...something's not right..." Naruto thought to himself but blinks in surprise at seeing the fearlessly smiling hero had his eyes locked in Naruto before receiving a thumbs up which caused him to look away feeling the emotion of embarrassment due to the fact he was a fan of All Might's when he was a kid. By the time the cheering was over the repeaters had arrived as well as the collected sludge was given to the police. Naruto was standing there against the wall, refusing to talk to the reporters who were on his left while his gaze was fixated on the teenager who was being scolded by hero's.

"Jeez, there's a limit to how rash you can be!" Came the words of Kamui Woods/Pinocchio said to the sweating teenager followed by more words from Death Arms.

"There was absolutely no reason for you to put yourself in danger!" He said to the teenager all the while Naruto had disappeared by lightning, surprising the reporters on who he was.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LATER THAT DAY DURING SUNSET~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"(Sigh) I wanted to apologize to All Might, but he was still getting interviewed... I'll try sending him a message on his website when I get home." He thought to himself not noticing Naruto was over one of the neighbors walls. The reason why he was there was because he wanted to speak to the teenager but couldn't due to hearing someone shout "Deku!". The now named Deku turns around to find Katsuki running towards him in a hurry.

"Katsuki...?" He said with confusion just as Katsuki stopped in front of him.

"I never asked for your help! And you didn't help me! Got it?! I was fine by myself. You're a Quirkless failure playing with it a full deck! Don't think you can look down on me! Are you trying to make me owe you?! Don't look down on me! You damn need!" With that said he starts walking away with his hands in his pockets.

"Wtf is wrong with him?" Hearing that, Deku turns fast to find Naruto looking last him.

"Wait, you're-" he stops there after Naruto looks into his eyes.

"What you did was beyond stupid, having no Quirk and doing something like that... That's how you end up dead." Hearing the seriousness in his voice, Deku could only look down in sadness until he continues with a smile appearing on his face.

"But I have to say, that was pretty damn cool." Hearing that, Deku just look up at the smiling Naruto.

"What you showed... Is what a Hero truly is. It wasn't stupidity you showed but Bravery so don't ever doubt yourself... Deku." Hearing that, he began sweating.

"A-Actually my name is Izuku...Izuku Midoriya." Hearing that, he just blinks in surprise before turning his back to Izuku.

"You can call me Naruto... Naruto Uzumaki... Now ever what I said... As well as thanks." Hearing that, Izuku was confused while he starts walking away with his hands going into his pockets.

"Because of you, maybe I'll try out the hero business...and see what's it like." With those words he disappeared by lightning and leaving a very much surprised Izuku.

NEXT TIME, ONE YEAR TIME SKIP; HERO SCHOOL. I'M CONSIDERING INVOLVING MORE OF ONE PUNCH MAN TO THIS TO MAKE THINGS MORE INTERESTING SUCH AS THE VILLAINS, WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK?


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 3

~~~~~~~~ONE YEAR LATER WITHIN A DREAM AT THE BEAST'S FOREST~~~~~~~

"What... What have I done... First my master and now you." Came the words of a crying Naruto kid who was a few years older, in his arms was a badly burnt Naruko who was shaking while her right half was steaming. As this was happening it was dark out as well as it was storming with the rain falling down on them. The kid could only hold his badly hurt sister closely while the trees surrounding then were burned badly by lightning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DREAM END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto's eyes shot open, now fully awake and swearing but all he does was sit up with his gaze fixating on the alarm clock that was ringing which he merely presses it. He was currently in one of the many holes made until the walls to act as rooms which one of them became his room. In it was merely a single bed and a work table, on it were blueprints consisting of the outfit he's trying to make as well as next to his bed was a table holding an alarm clock.

"Another nightmare..." After whispering that he merely stood up slowly, only wearing boxers and having deep scars on his body. As he was standing, the lights began turning on one by one.

"Yo Naruto, you up?" Hearing that, he just looks up to see an awake Jason already dressed.

"Yeah..." Was all he said before to too got dressed.

"So, are Fubuki and Sonic going or are they just gonna stay here?" Hearing that, Jason just shrugs.

"Don't know, doubt we will be on the same class though." After saying that he starts walking away with bat in hand which Naruto immediately got dressed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OUTSIDE U.A. ACADEMY DURING 8:40 A.M.~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Did you have too sharper your kunai's on the way here, Sonic?" Naruto questions Sonic who he met on the way here along with Fubuki; he was with Jason and Genos at the time. The group wore normal street clothes while they walked to the academy but as they were walking, they noticed a sign that read "U.A. HIGH SCHOOL ENTRANCE EXAM LOCATION".

"This must be the place." Naruto muttered but stopped for a few seconds and looked around to see Izuku which he couldn't help but smile at seeing the kid before he eyes widened all the way in comes let's shock at what he was feeling.

"What the hell, how the hell does he have a Quirk when he didn't have one last year?!" Naruto thought to himself with come lately wide eyes.

"What the hell, he has a Quirk but last year he was Quir-did I make a mistake?" Naruto thought to himself with wide eyes filled with confusion until he attention was drawn back towards the entrance where they had entered.

~~THIRTY MINUTES LATER AT U.A. HIGH SCHOOL HERO COURSE EXAM ORIENTATION~~

Naruto was currently sitting one seat behind Izuku so he could figure him out but he had to stop focusing on him and more on the one speaking on the stage.

"For all you examinee listeners tuning in, welcome to my show today! Everybody say "hey"!" Hearing that, Naruto just sweat drops along with the fact there was only silence. As he was sitting, he didn't notice there were some eyes on him including a girl sitting next to him. She had pinkish skin and short, messy light pink hair. Her eyes have black sclera and yellow irises as well as also has two yellow horns on her forehead. She was just staring at Naruto with wide eyes due to remembering him from the video's.

"What a refund response. Then I'll quickly present to yo the rundown on the practical exam! Are you ready? Yeah!" He shouted gaining only more silence which Naruto just sigh while leaving back in his chair, feet on the connected tables, and eyes closing since he doesn't give a shit as well as if it were a paper exam well... He would do just horrible on it including that he would also draw pictures on it such as very good drawings of animals. As Present Mic went on and on about what they will be doing, he heard someone speaking to him.

"Will you stop snoring." Hearing that, his eyes open in annoyance and looks above himself at a tall and muscular physique. He has black hair and wears square shaped glasses.

"Don't care." Hearing that, the teenager just glares at Naruto who had a look of not giving a shit on his face.

"The hero Napoleon Bonaparte once said: A true hero is someone who overcomes life's misfortunes. Go beyond. Plus Ultra! Now, everyone, good much suffering!" He told them all and it didn't take them long to be taken to an area, separating Naruto from his group while he stood outside battle center B.

Currently a shaking nervous Izuku stood where everyone else was.

"Mock battles... How can everywhere be so confident? Aren't they nervous? They even have equipment to go with their Quirks..." Izuku said but stops when he spots the girl from before.

"Oh, it's the person I met at the school gates! The nice person! She was assigned to the same battle center, huh? Oh yeah, I have to thank her for earlier." Izuku thought to himself, approaching the girl until a hand grabbed his shoulder, stopping Izuku who turns around to see the guy from behind scaring him.

"That girl appears to be trying to focus. What are you doing here? Are you taking the entrance exam to interfere with everyone else?" Hearing that, Izuku began to panic while the guy pulls his hand away.

"N-N-No, of course not...-" Izuku stops after feeling an arm wrap around his neck and looks to his right to find a smiling Naruto.

"Listen kid, keep messing with the guy and I mess with you." As he said it, he then had a look of annoyance on his face while he said "Got it?" before removing his arms as there now staring at the other seriously.

"Okay, start!" Hearing that, they all look up at the pillar where the voice hero stood.

"What's wrong? There are no countdowns in real fights! Run, run! The die has been cast, you know!" He shouted but his eyes widen at seeing Naruto was already gone shocking Izuku and many others before they ran too in a hurry with Izuku being last. After a minute whine they ran through the streets, the students could see the destroyed and sparking machines which most of them were three's. By the time they arrived into the center where everything took place they were met with Naruto who stood in front of another level three machine. It swing it's right mechanical arm at Naruto but he just moves to the side too dodge it and merely touched it resulting in it being electrocuted.

"So weak... If there metal then there pathetic." Naruto muttered before disappearing by lightning much to the others which as they all scattered to quickly find machines to destroy. As this was happening, Izuku began to panic at not being able to find an opponent but everyone's attention was drawn towards something in the distance which was causing the ground to shake. Even Naruto who had gotten done electrocuting a machine looked to see a giant machine approaching them. Seeing this, Naruto couldn't help but smile at seeing this but more so at it throwing a single punch towards the ground, resulting in a shockwave occurring with dust blow at them.

"If Genos was right, destroying that means I get no points but it does look like I can unleash my full power on it." Naruto thought as he began approaching it while the other students past him including the one who found Naruto annoying but when he saw the look on his face, he couldn't help but shiver; Naruto blinks in surprise at seeing a scared Izuku with tears in his eyes trying to crawl away as fast as he could while saying "This isn't funny! I have to run away! I'll get points as I run... Shoot, shoot, shoot, I'm still as zero points!".

"Less then two minutes left!" Came the shout of the voice hero, resulting in a tearful Izuku looking up but was met with Naruto staring down at him.

"Izuku, never got to say it's been awhile but... Why the hell you acting like a child, where's that bravery?" Hearing that, he just stares at Naruto with wide eyes to see him then sigh.

"I think I have an idea, I'm gonna give you a little push." After saying that he turns around, scanning the crowd until his eyes rest on one girl. She has shoulder-length brown hair, big round brown eyes as well as sports 2 long locks of hair beside her face and a short bob at the back.

"Sorry for what I'm about to do..." After saying that, he was gone in an instant much to Izuku shock until her heard his name being called and turns fast to find Naruto having kicking the girl in the stomach. After he pulls his leg away, the girl fell to her knees with wide eyes and just looks up at Naruto in clear confusion.

"Sorry, but I need that kid to past and putting you in danger may just be the thing to push him towards action but if I'm wrong I will make sure you will not be harmed." He said quietly before disappearing and reappearing in the left of the wide eyed Izuku who just turns to Naruto to see his hands in his pockets.

"I-" he didn't even finish due to Izuku suddenly winning past the surprised Naruto.

"That was fast..." Naruto thought with wide eyes as he watched Izuku charging straight for it until he gave quite a high jump straight for the metal machine, causing his eyes too widen even more as he watched him pulled his right arm back with his right sleeve being torn to shreds. As this was happening, the machine swung its hand down straight for Izuku but he passes it without receiving any damage an when he was close enough he let loose one hell of a punch which resulted in the machine receiving a powerful punch that forces it to fall backwards while its head was destroyed.

"Damn..." Was all Naruto could say at seeing the technique shown but soon noticed he was free falling while having one more minute left. The reason why he knew he didn't know how to land was very simple, Izuku was yelling. Seeing this, Naruto just scratches his hair.

"Guess I gotta save him..." With those words he was gone by lightning. As this was happening, the wide eyed Izuku was thinking fast as he fell.

"Break?! AHHHHHHHHHHH-" Izuku stops could at feeling an ark wrapping around him and finds himself being carried over someone shoulder. When he looks down he finds Naruto who looks different now. He had a surge of electricity all over his body showing a yellow aura as well as his his was much more wild like lightning, the longer he held onto Izuku the more he was shocked by just coming into contact with him. As they fell towards a building, the moment his feet came into contact with it he was already gone by lightning, appearing on the ground much to the shock of many at what he's just displayed. After he few more seconds he drops the no longer being shocked Izuku who just looks up at Naruto who deactivated his lightning mode. As this was happening, he noticed the girl approaching then but was stopped from saying anything after Izuku grabbed his leg.

"Why did you do that?!" He questions Naruto who just stares down at him before pulling his leg away.

"To help you..." After saying that he turns his back to him and disappears by lightning. As this was happening, the guy with the glasses known as Tenya Iida had wide eyes filled with shock.

"He covers his body in an instant with lightning... That's how he disappears by lightning but the skill he's shown... Just how strong is he...?" Tenya thought with wide eyes at thinking just how strong Naruto actually is compared to a Pro Hero.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter and I've been thinking carefully about this fanfic and decided to use ideas from the reviews such as making One Punch Man more involved with this story.

Chapter 4

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BACK AT THE UNDERGROUND SUBWAY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, after you tried using the girl as bait you get in trouble and had too talk to the principal?" Genos asked which Naruto just nods.

"I figured but... To think the principal was a Quirk wielding animal; not something I would expect..." Naruto muttered while a bead of sweat came down his face at remembering that animal sitting in the principals chair. Seeing the look on his face, Genos took out a stack of papers and hands then too Naruto who takes them.

"We're all apart of Class 1-A as you predicted so, do we begin the plan?" Hearing that, Naruto just looks at the ceiling in wonder.

"You're still on about that idea you had, forming our own organization?" Naruto questions Genos who just nods.

"Naruto, you're superior to the the Pro Hero's maybe even All Might himself so why not begin the dream you once had, the Hero Association. A united front against all villains." Hearing that, Naruto just looks down at the papers.

"I have yet to decide if I want to be a hero or villain... Besides, right now I am no match for All Might since his speed is equal to my lightning mode." Hearing that, Genos just spoke again.

"But not your Lightning Beast mode; Raijū-" he was cut off by a serious Naruto.

"You realize that don't like using that more then anything, it's caused much pain for me... I rather use my sword art or the the fighting style my master taught me. Now enough about me, until the tone this generation can take the stage that "Hero Association" thing is on hold, besides I rather not work with the so called "Sweet Mask" I mean really, he calls himself that yet he doesn't have a mask makes no sense but at least he isn't Puri-Puri... That guy just freaks me out; even now I can't get that move he showed out of my mind." Naruto mumbled in annoyance which the others only agreed since they too saw his so called "Puri-Puri-Prisoner Angel Style" they were brought out of that thinking when they noticed Jason standing up.

"Now if you will excuse me I'm going to see my sis and tell her that I've got accepted into the school." He said, not caring about the discussion anymore as he left the subway tunnel, leaving them by themselves.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ONE WEEK LATER AT U.A. IN CLASS 1-A~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, these are our classmates." Naruto thought to himself while looking around the class at his fellow classmates besides his friends. In the class was Yuuga, Mina, Tsuyu, Tenya, Denki, Eijirou, Mezou, Kyouka, Fumikage, Shouto, Katsuki, Minoru, and Momo. Seeing them, Naruto just sighs at being unimpressed by them while having his feet on his desk just like his explosive classmate. Naruto's attention was drawn towards the door opening whole heavens Katsuki were being yelled at by Tenya.

"I attended Somei Private Academy. My name is Tenya Lida." Hearing that, Naruto gave a laugh at that while Katsuki spoke in an uncaring tone.

"Private school, huh... Lame." Jason said while he was sitting on his chair backwards without a care, Fubuki was glancing at Naruto, Genos was typing on his laptop, and Jason was bored out of his mind. Tenya just grits at there attitude until everyone noticed Izuku at the door which Naruto just smirks at seeing the surprised Izuku standing at the doorway now panicking.

"Oh, um..." Izuku was stopped by Tenya speaking to him.

"Good morning!" He said loudly while hurrying towards Izuku as he spoke.

"I am from Somei Private Academy. My-" he was cut off by Naruto appearing next to Tenya who turns towards Naruto who was speaking.

"No one cares so sit down..." Hearing that, Tenya just turns towards Izuku before giving him a bow now surprising many.

"Midoriya, you realized there was something more to that practical exam, didn't you? I misjudged you! I hate to admit it, but you are better than me." Hearing that, Naruto couldn't help but find this situation to be entertaining to hear.

"Oh, that curly hair! You're the plain-looking one!" Someone said and they turn to see the girl that Naruto had endangered.

"You passed, just like Present Mic said! Of course you did! Your punch was-" she stood there after noticing Naruto and immediately hid behind Izuku much to his surprise which all Naruto did was give her a bow.

"I apologize for what I did, but I needed Izuku here to pass." Hearing him say that, Izuku's eyes widen at realizing why he had done something like that.

"You, helped me pass?" Izuku said which Naruto just stood up straight.

"You're needed to help me with a problem I've been having..." After saying that, in the corner of his eye he could see the annoyed Katsuki.

"Best I break him down from his high horse and show him what reality is..." After thinking that, he couldn't help but have the corner of the right side of his mouth turn upwards at teaching the kid what defeat tastes like.

"Go somewhere else if you want to play at being friends." Hearing that, they all turn towards the door to find a man inside a sleeping bag which he gets out of it. The man is a tall with shoulder-length black hair, with some hanging down in front of his face, a half-shaven beard, and a small mustache. He wears a matching black outfit, consisting of a dark, long-sleeved shirt and black pants. Alongside them, he wears wrappings around his neck.

"For a second there, I thought he was a caterpillar..." Naruto thought, thankful he didn't say that out loud or else he would be considered an idiot, not knowing he's already considered that by his friends when it comes to simple things.

"Okay, it took eight seconds before you were quiet. Tone is limited. You kids are not rational enough." Hearing that, Naruto just stares at the man only deducing that he's there teacher...or some homeless guy who broke into the school.

"I'm your home room teacher, Shouta Aizawa. Nice to meet you." He said in a tied as well as lazy tone. The students were quite surprised when he heard that except for a few who either weren't much surprised or didn't even care. They just watched the man take out some sort of uniforms from his sleeping bags.

"It's kind of sudden, but put this on and go out onto the field." He told the entire class which they just stare at it. It took them only thirty minutes to get dressed and be outside to listen too Shouta's explanation.

"A Quirk assessment test?!" Almost everyone said simultaneously.

"What about the entrance ceremony? The orientation?" Ochako questions there teacher.

"If you're going to become a hero, you don't have time for such leisurely events. U.A.'s selling point is how unrestricted its school traditions are. That's also how teachers run their classes." He told them with his back facing them until he glances at them before turning to face them.

"You kids have been doing these since Junior high, too, right? Physical fitness tests where you weren't allowed to use your Quirks. The country still uses averages taken from results from students not using their Quirks. It's not rational. Well, the Ministry of Education is procrastinating. Bakugou, you finished at the top of the practical exam, right?" He questions the hot head who just looks at the teach with a surprised look of sorts.

"I'm Junior high, what was your best result for the softball throw?" He questions Katsuki who answers.

"67 meters." He told Shouta who then tells him to do it again but this time to use his Quirk. Naruto just watched Katsuki enter a circle that showed where he's supposed to throw the ball but before that he turns towards Shouta who spoke to him.

"You can do whatever you want as long as you stay in the circle. Hurry up. Give it all you've got." He told Katsuki who starts stretching him right arm while the words "Then, well..." left his mouth. As soon as he finished, Naruto was glancing at Genos who had begun to analyze Katsuki's Quirk ability which he got the most information on it when Katsuki threw the ball full force along with and explosion followed by the word "Die" leaving his mouth. Naruto just looks up at how high the ball flew whine thinking "who did he want to die?". As the ball finally fell, Shouta spoke again.

"Know your own maximum first." With that said he shows the score.

[705.2]

"That is the most rational way to form the foundation of a hero." He told them while showing his score, shocking most of the class.

"750 meters? Seriously?" Denki said with a bead of sweat running down his face unlike an ecstatic Mina who clapped her hands together in sheer amazement while having the words "What's this? It looks fun!" leaving her mouth.

"It looks fun," huh? You have three years to become a hero. Will you have an attitude like that the whole time? All right. Whoever comes in last place in all eight tests will be judged to have no potential and will be punished with expulsion." Hearing that, this time they were all shocked and surprised at not expecting him to say that. Naruto couldn't help but smile at the threat of expulsion he just made.

"We're free to do what we want about the circumstances of our students." As he said it, he pushed his hair above his eyes.

"Welcome to U.A.'s hero course!" He told all of them which they show a determined look on there faces.

"Last place will be expelled?" Ochako said but she hit her answer by Naruto speaking.

"I suggest you guys to show what you've got so you don't get expelled." Naruto told all of them with a smile on his face. Seeing that look on his face, Shouta's eyes just narrow.

"Natural disasters, big accidents, and selfish villains. Calamities whose time or place can't be predicted. Japan is covered with unfairness. Heroes are the ones who reverse those situations. If you wanted to go talk with your friend at Mickey D's after school, too bad. For the next three years, U.A. will do all it can to give you one hardship after another. Go behind. Plus Ultra. Overcome it with all you've got." He said surprising many at his words while Naruto just looks away.

"All right, demonstration's over. The real thing starts now." He told the class of students.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTEST 1: 50-METER DASHxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

[On your mark...]

The machine said with Naruto just standing there while Tenya was in running stance.

[Get set...]

As it said it, Tenya's eyes widen to see Naruto entering lightning mode and with a gunshot, as fast as lightning he was already at the finish.

[0.35 seconds.]

After passing it he was followed by Tenya who made it by "3.04" seconds. When he stops, he just stares at Naruto's back while his lightning stops. Next up was Genos who stood next to a smiling Ochako who pats parts of her body, releasing a light pink glow.

[Get set...]

Hearing that, boosters came out of his shoulders and legs that released boosters but he stayed put. With a gunshot he blasted off towards the finish line and ends with "0.89" seconds unlike Ochako who got a "7.15". Next up was Jason and Fubuki who better a running stance.

[Get set...]

Hearing that, veins appeared on Jason's legs and with a gunshot he blasted off towards the finish line unlike Fubuki who was behind him. As soon as he passed it he got a "3.78" while Fubuki hit a "5.69".

"Looking at the upper limit of your Quirks and the room for growth in each result, it becomes clear what you can and can't do but... That group...but more so that kid, he's never been admitted into a school before so who is he?" He thought while staring at Naruto who was talking to a yelling Jason who tried blaming the machine since he thought he was faster then it gave him.

[Ok your mark... Get set...]

Hearing that, Sonic entered a fighting stance while on his left was a smiling Yuuga who acted like he was fabulous.

"Everyone, you're not being creative enough. I'll show you what it's like..." He told them just as a gunshot was heard and Somic disappeared just as Yuuga users the laser located at his belly button and launches himself through the air. As he spoke, he was ignored by Sonic having already past.

[0.65 seconds]

Yuuga finished at "5.51" being shown he's much slower then Sonic but he merely brushes it off.

"If I shoot for more than a second, I get a stomachache." Yuuga said fabulously much to the annoyance of Naruto and his group at finding him to be odd.

By the time it was the last ones, Izuku ran with Katsuki but ended up being behind unlike Katsuki who was ahead of him.

Seeing Izuku appearing the be out of breath, Naruto's eyes just narrow.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTEST 2: GRIP STRENGTHxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

While they were inside the training room outside the school, Naruto held the grip strength calculator and with sparks of lightning he grips it resulting in it being "347.0" but when he looks up, Mezou has a score of "540.0" while Jason has a score of "437.0" and Genos having a score of "527.0".

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTEST 3: STANDING LONG JUMPxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Outside they all did when had to be done by jumping through the air in front of the camera with Naruto once again getting the highest score by his pure lightning speed.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTEST 4: REPEATED SIDE STEPSxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

As fast as lighting he appeared as multiple people due to his lightning like speed much to everyone's shock at his capabilities of speed as well as Genos.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTEST5: BALL THROWxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Naruto was staring at the ball before looking up at the sky.

"I'm bored..." Naruto thought just before his body was covered in the yellow airs again. He entered a stance, soon enough he raised his left leg before thrown the ball high in the air with full force, they could even hear a sonic boom when he threw it while it went for the sky. Seeing this, Shouta just shows then the score he got on his phone being "803.7" much to the classes surprise.

"Damn!" Eijirou shouted in amazement but it wasn't in league with Genos who got "1,747.0" score due too using boosters on his arm. It didn't take long for Izuku to be next, holding the ball in his right hand while being feel in thought. As this was happening, Naruto just watched the teenager closely, wanting to know his capabilities even further while Genos was already analyzing Izuku's Quirk too understand it more. It didn't take long before Izuku went to throw the ball, seeing this Genos had already began analyzing it but he was stopped by the Quirk suddenly shutting off much to his surprise while they all watched the ball hit the ground, not that far compared to the others thrown.

[46 meters.]

Hearing that, Izuku was horrified by the results, the young man just stands up straight and stares at his right hand in confusion.

"I was definitely trying to use it just now..." Hearing that, they look at there teacher who's scarf began unsealing itself while he was approaching Izuku.

"I erased your Quirk." He said, stopping just as Izuku turns towards him to now be able to see his goggles and glowing red irises.

"That entrance exam was definitely not rational enough. Even a kid like you was accepted." He told Izuku who was confused until he spots his goggles.

"You can erase other people's Quirks with your Quirk just by looking at them. The Erasure Hero: Eraser Head!" Izuku said confusing many while Naruto and his comrades were surprised at a Quirk that can makes others useless.

"From what I can tell you can't control your Quirk, can you? Do you intend to become incapacitated again and have someone save you?" He questions Izuku who disagreed but was wrapped up by his wrappings and pulled towards him.

"Whatever your intention, I'm dating that what those around you will be forced to do. In the past, there was an oppressively passionate hero who saved over a thousand people by himself and created a legend. Even if you have the same reckless valor, you'll just be decked and turn into a useless doll after saving one person. Izuku Midoriya. With your power, you Dave become a hero." With that said he pulls his wrappings off of him while he closed his eyes.

"I've returned your Quirk. You have two turns for the ball throw. Hurry up and get it over with." He told Izuku while walking Bach run his spot. As this was happening, Naruto watched Izuku, wanting to see what he will do now.

"What will you do, there isn't a possible way to-wait a second... Could he do that? Would that even count?" Naruto thought while placing his left hand in his chin just as Izuku brought his hand back again while gripping the ball tightly. When he went to throw it, in slow motion his eyes began to widen while Genos had analyzed it again. What Izuku did next became quite a surprise for Naruto and his friends due too seeing him use his index finger, with that single finger he sent the ball sky high.

"Wtf?" Jason said with confusion while sonic used his left hand to blocked the sunlight, trying to see where the ball left while Naruto couldn't help but smile.

"So he figured it out, if he can't used is arm then he must focus it in a single finger... This kid, eheheheh." Naruto said with a smile on his face just as Genos finished analyzing his Quirk, now having barriers eyes.

"Just as I thought, his Quirk is an exact copy of All Might's but how does he have it?" Genos thought to himself with confusion at not knowing what happened. Shouta was just staring at his phone, Izuku having gotten a score of "705.3".

"Mr. Aizawa..." Hearing that, the teacher just looks up at Izuku who showed a hurt smile while making a fist with his right hand.

"I can still move!" He told the man who just smiles at finding Izuku to be promising.

"This kid..." Was all Shouta said, not noticing that All Might was watching with sheer amazement.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

READ BOTTOM NOTE

Also for some odd and weird reason when I'm being sent a review I cannot reply to it nor does it show up on my fanfic, can anyone help with that since I cannot get any reviews because of that. It's affecting King of the Ocean, Assassination Classroom, Assistant, and this fanfic.

Chapter 5

"Amazing..." Genos said, having already finished analyzing his quirk with his evolution quirk yet still amazed at how he focused his power into one finger.

"His finger's swollen!" Tenya said while having his hand block the sunlight in his eyes so he could see the damage done to his finger then places the hand on his chin.

"There was the entrance exam, too. He has a strange Quirk..." Tenya said while Mr. Fabulous didn't like it because it wasn't stylish. The only one who wasn't all too happy about this was a shocked Katsuki who's mouth was wide open. Naruto's gaze shifts over to Katsuki who's right hand was sparking with small explosions of lightning and without thinking he charges straight for Izuku.

"Hey! Tell me what going on, Deku, you-" he was cut off by Naruto who appeared on his right with his right leg up high and quickly slams it firm on his head hard, sending Katsuki face first into the ground hard and while this was happening Naruto deactivated his lightning mode since it wastes more stamina the longer he's on it.

"Calm down kid... Touch him and you'll deal with me; I still need him so don't even think about touching him." After saying that he pulls his foot off of the angry Katsuki who glares up at Naruto until he saw it, the look he gave him and the killing intent he released made his blood freeze.

"What... You wanna fight?" He questions Katsuki who stood up while looking away. As this was happening, Izuku approached the others while Naruto walks towards his friends but stops now standing on Katsuki's left.

"If in right, if he had used that when he was younger then your friend would have been dead." Not even seeing the reaction on his face, Naruto continued walking away while Katsuki was still very angry.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LATER THAT DAY AT SCHOOL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Currently all the students in Shouta's class were gathered outside to see there scores.

"Okay, I'll quickly tell you the results. The total is silky marks you got from each test. It's a waste of time to explain verbally, so I'll show you the results all at once." After saying that, he presses a button on his phone to show a 3D hologram of a the scores.

1\. Naruto Uzumaki

2\. Genos

3\. Sonic

4\. Momo Yaoyorozu

5\. Shouto Todoroki

6\. Katsuki Bakugo

7\. Tenya Lida

8\. Jason

9\. Fumikage Tokoyami

10\. Mezou Shouji

11\. Eijirou Kirishima

12\. Mina Ashido

13\. Fubuki

14\. Ochako Uraraka

15\. Tsuyu Asui

16\. Yuuga Aoyama

17\. Denki Kaminari

18\. Kyouka Jirou

19\. Minoru Mineta

20\. Izuku Midoriya

Seeing the score, Naruto just gushers at Izuku who's right hand was made into a gripping fist.

"By the way, I was lying about the expulsion." When he heard that, both Naruto and Jason became dumbfounded at hearing that just as Shouta smiles.

"It was a rational deception to draw out the upper limits of your Quirks." Hearing that, Naruto face faulted while others yelled "WHAT?!".

"ARE YOU SERIOUS, YOU ACTUALLY FELL FOR THAT?!" Fubuki yelled at the now depressed Naruto who were looking down sadly while sweat having a gloomy expression on his face.

"Shut it..." Naruto said, disappointed in himself for falling for that.

"And he's stronger then us... Wow." Jason said behind Naruto which he could clearly hear him.

"I know, how is someone like him better then us; I mean he just did horrible on the written test." Sonic said but they noticed Naruto was even more gloomy now, gaining a sweat drop from the two.

"Idiot..." Fubuki said while also sweating at the fact she thought that the teacher was serious. Not only him but other believed the teachers words.

"You would have done the same thing Jason of your score was lower." Hearing that, he showed a weak smile while he then began to sweat.

"Wow... So Naruto isn't all badass." Denki whispered to Eijirou who just nodded but then the saw Naruto was now standing in front of them covered lightning.

"Did you two insult me?" Hearing that, they began sweating.

"No!" They both said in fear of getting there assess kicked by Naruto who just turns his back to them while the lightning deactivates.

"With that, we're done here. There are handouts with the curriculum and such in the classroom so when you get back, look over them." Shouta said while he was walking away.

"Naruto seems to be interested in you." Hearing that, Izuku turns around to face Genos who means towards Izuku's ear.

"Would you mind telling me why your Quirk is an exact replica of All Might's?" Hearing that, Izuku!: eyes widen in disbelief and began to sweat, gaining narrowed eyes from Genos who turns around.

"Relax, not gonna dig into your problems any deeper then that." Was all he said and began walking away, knowing he might get in trouble with All Might. After class, Shouta was walking away until he was stopped by All Might calling him a liar.

"All Might. So you were watching? Too much time on your hands?" He questions him while looking away.

"A rational deception" you said? April fools was last week. You punished a whole class of last year's first-years with expulsion. You cut those you judge to be without potential without hesitation. For a man like that to take back his words... That must be because you also felt the potential of that kid, right?" Hearing that, Shouta turns towards All Might.

"Also? You seem to be supporting him quite a bit." Hearing that, a bead of sweat came down All Might's face.

"Is that how a teacher should be acting? Besides, the reason why I allowed him to pass was simple... Naruto. That kid, can already fight Pro's yet he's so young. Not only that his Quirk is an exact replica of "his"... There's something not right about that kid ever since I saw him endanger the life of a fellow student and I intend to find out what; Izuku is only a means to drawn out more information from him. If it weren't for him, I would have cut him down...there was no other reason why I would keep him." As he said that, he was walking away from All Might who just stood there.

"He's not wrong about the boy, that killing intent I felt... I haven't felt something like that since-" after thinking that, All Might was lost in thought now. After school, Naruto was walking home and thinking about the past and what gave him the idea of being a hero.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~YEARS AGO WITHIN THE FOREST~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Big brother, why doesn't daddy let us explore outside the forest?" Came the words of Naruko who was walking with her older brother through the woods whine holding onto his tail.

"Dad doesn't want us to since he cares about our safety... Let's go back home and watch the news about All Might!" The kid Naruto said to his sister who just tints her head in confusion.

"All... Might?" She said, not knowing who that is until Naruto turns towards his sister while raising his hands.

"He's the strongest Hero in the world and he never stops smiling! He saved over a thousand people once with no help at all!" The kid Naruto said which his sister seemed truly amazed and smiles with stars in her eyes.

"I wanna meet him!" The little girl said but her brother looks down sadly.

"The guards won't allow us to leave the forest since we're still young." The kid said and his eyes widen in surprise at hearing the bushes behind his rustle and turns around to find a teenager walking out of it.

"There you two are..." The guy said, he is a skinny young man with dark, spiky hair. He wears dark pants that reach above his ankles and a dark coat over a simple light shirt, along with dark shoes. He also wears a belt and what appears to be a small leather pouch around his waist.

"Big brother Dabi, can't you take us to go see All Might?" Hearing that, the teenager was quite surprise at his little brothers words.

"U-uuuuh... Maybe another time." Hearing that, Naruko just nods with a whole in her face while still holding onto her brothers tail as if it were a stuff animal.

"Let's not talk about this in front of dad..." Dabi said before picking up both of his siblings in his arms.

"Why don't make you two down Vanilla milkshakes?" Hearing that, both smile happily at hearing that and agreed with there smiling brother.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CHAPTER END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'VE BEEN THINKING OF THE PAIRING, AND I WANTED YOUR THOUGHTS ON IT TO SEE WHO WILL BE BETTER. ALREADY THINKING OF PUTTING MOUNT LADY IN IT BUT MAY CONSIDER ONE MORE GIRL FROM THE CLASS, TOO. ALSO IF YOU GOT A DESIGN FOR NARUTO'S HERO COSTUME I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR IT, AND MAY PICK IT IF IT'S TOO MY LIKING. LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. I've decided on the pairing but thinking I should make it a surprise or put the pairing up.

Chapter 6

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASH BACK YEARS AGO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Currently a kid Naruto wore rags while sitting within a dark alleyway by himself. His head between his legs while it was raining with him inside a cardboard box.

"What do we have here, a child who's lost his way?" Hearing that, the child just looks up to find an old man staring down at him while wearing a grey trench coat and a hat. He has light blue eyes, thick eyebrows and a thick mustache and has slightly tan skin. The old man just gives the child a smile while he stares at him before looking down until he felt a hand rest on his head which he looks up at the old man.

~~~~~~FLASHBACK END, NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL; WITHIN ENGLISH CLASS~~~~~~

Naruto was sitting in the back of the class, not listening to anything but staring at what appears to be a containment like pod having a cylinder like shape and about Naruto's size with a hand scanner on it.

"EVERYBODY, HEADS UP! LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED! Okay, Yaoyorozu, come one!" As he went on with teaching, Naruto glances at Izuku.

(His Quirk is identical to that of All Might's.)

Remembering the words Genos spoke to him about, Naruto's eyes just narrow now wondering what the hell is happening.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AT THE GRAND MESS HALL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Where are they?" Naruto thought, having right arm holding the containment pod over his right shoulder while his left held his lunch.

"Naruto, over here!" Hearing that, he turns to see Jason telling his name, sitting down with Genos, Fubuki, and Sonic which he walks over to them so he could then sit down with them.

"So, you've finished with the armor?" Fubuki asked Naruto while she was eating rice, they noticed Naruto merely tapping on the titanium pod.

"Yes... So I've gotta ask, the only one's who are gonna wear a costume is Sonic and me but why not you guys?" Hearing that, Jason looks away with annoyance.

"Hell no am I wearing some spandex outfit though... It would work for you Fubuki." Hearing that, she starts blushing not at Jason's words but at the fact they all were lost in thought, thinking of Fubuki wearing an outfit like Mount Lady and thinking of her, Genos thought of something before turning to Naruto.

"By the way, how are you acquainted with Mount Lady?" Hearing that, Naruto just sighs while leaning back into his chair.

"If I recall right, I met her when I spotted her being ganged up on a dark alleyway. Finding it to be annoyed I quickly dealt with them, not knowing she could take care of herself but if she had used her Quirk the buildings would have been destroyed." After saying that he starts digging into his ramen while being stared at by the others.

LATER THAT AFTERNOON AT SCHOOL; FOUNDATIONAL HERO STUDIES

"I am...coming through the door like a normal person." Came the words of All Might who has entered through the front door while wearing his hero uniform much to the amazement of almost everyone in class who didn't know he would be teaching the class which only included Naruto and his friends but they immediately sweat drop at seeing the hero doing a march towards his desk but for each step he stops about one or two seconds before stepping again.

"I teach Hero Basic Training. It is a subject where you train in different ways to learn the basics of being a hero. You'll take the most units of this subject! Let's get right into it! This is what we'll do today-" he stops there showing a sign that read "BATTLE" before saying "Combat Training" much too Katsuki's joy and Izuku's concern.

"And to go with that are these!" With that said, from the wall on the left of the class appeared numbers that held there costumes.

"Costume made based on your Quirk registrations and requests you sent in before school started." Hearing that, most made sounds of amazement at wanting to see there outfit unlike Naruto and his team who didn't care. Jason just look down at his metal bat strapped to the right side of his pants.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AT TRAINING GROUND BETA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All Might was currently standing outside the the entrance where he could see Naruto playing poker with Jason, Fubuki, Genos, and a now ninja clad Sonic.

"I SWEAR TO GOD GENOS, STOP USING YOUR X-RAY VISION!" Jason shouted at Henis ago appeared to have over five hundred dollars in cash from only about 30 minutes in the game.

"Damn, still surprised at Genos having the skills of a pro gambler." Naruto trout, remembering the time when he won the rights to the underground subway in a game of Texas Hold 'em. When they first heard footsteps coming from the entrance, Genos immediately pocketed the money.

"They say the clothes make the man, young men and ladies. Be fully aware... From now on...you are heroe's!" All Might said to all of them as they were standing in the open, wearing there costumes expect for the four sitting down.

"That's great, everyone. You all look cool! Now, shall we begin, you zygotes?" He asked all of them, having his still unchanging smile upon his face. Naruto's attention was drawn away from All Mightvto nor be staring at Izuku who had ran out of the entrance, seeing him the lightning user could only sweat drop at thinking he resembled some sort of bunny with big ass teeth. Ignoring the conversation of Izuku and Ochako, his attention was drawn towards All Might who began speaking after containing his laughter from seeing the obvious look alike costume of Izuku's to his appearance.

"Now, it's time for combat training!" All Might said but was cut off by Tenya immediately speaking while raising his right hand.

"This is a battle center from the entrance exam, so will we be conducting urban battles again? No, we're going to move ahead two steps! Most of the time, fighting villains takes place outside, but if you look at the total numbers, atrocious villains appear indoors at a higher rate. Imprisonment, house arrest, backroom deals. In this society filled with heroes, truly intelligent villains hide in the shadows! For this class, you'll be split into villains and heroes and fight 2 on 2 indoor battles." Hearing that, Tsuyu only asked a question such as it not being basic training.

"This is a real battle to understand those basics! However, they key this time is that there's no robot you can just beat up." He told them all, gaining another question from Momo as well as others.

"How will wins and losses be determined?"

"Can we beat them up anyway?"

"Will the punishment be expulsion like Mr. Aizawa?"

"Can we destroy buildings?"

"How shall we be split up?"

"Isn't this cape crazy?"

"Can I knock Mr. Fabulous over here, screws back in place?"

The sweating All Might was now having trouble dealing with all the questions but mostly the physical violent ones.

"I'll answer all your questions!" With that said it didn't take him long to gather the necessary things for there battle.

"Now listen here. The situation is that the villains have hidden a nuclear weapon somewhere in their hideout. The heroes are trying to dispose of that. The heroes need to catch the villains or get the nuclear weapon back in the allotted time. The villains need to protect the nuclear weapon for the whole time or catch the heroes." He explained to them all and showed a box with the word "Lots" written on it.

"Teams and opponents will be determined by drawing lots!" He told all of them, which immediately Tenya asked another questions but Naruto just him out. By the time he was done talking, All Might began the team matching.

Team A-Izuku and Naruto

Team B-Shouto and Jason

Team C-Momo and Minoru

Team D-Katsuki and Genos

Team E-Mina and Yuuga

Team F-Mezou and Fumikage

Team G-Sonic and Fubuki

Team H-Kyouka and Denki

Team I-Tsuyu and Ochako

Team J-Eijirou and Tenya

All Might had both hands within one box that had "Hero" on it and the other that had "Villain" on it.

"The first teams to fight will be..." After saying that the hero takes out two balls, one from each box. In his right was a black ball that had a white D on it while the other was a what ball that had a black A on it.

Hearing that, Naruto and Genos looks at one another.

"Team A will be the heroes, and Team D will be the villains. Everyone else, head toward the monitor room." With that said that all began moving except for Katsuki who was glaring at an unmoving and nervous Izuku who then looks back at him with a determined look on his face much to the anger of Katsuki.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~5 MINUTES LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Villain team, go in first and set up! In five minutes, the hero team will break in, and the battle will start!"

All Might said while the villains team were the first too enter.

"Young Genos, young Bakugo, learn to think from the perspective of the villains. This is pretty close to a real battle. Go all out. Don't be afraid to get hurt. If things go too far, I will stop it." He told the two who ever said he building finally, as they made there way through the building they found themselves in a sort of open area where the rocket sat.

"So this is our objective..." Genos said, looking the face rocket over.

"Hey! Deku has a Quirk, right?" Hearing that question, Genos's eyes just narrow

"Yes... But as Naruto told you he would have died if he used that when he was younger. But you should know, Naruto values Izuku alive and if you try anything that would risk it he will kill you." Hearing that, Katsuki just grits his teeth in anger, completely blocking out the part where Naruto would kill him. As this was going in, Naruto sat in a rail next to Izuku with the pod in front of him. After looking at the paper he crumbles it up become throwing it over his right shoulder.

"I've already memorized-..." Naruto stood there at seeing the very nervous Izuku.

"We're up against Kacchan...and there's Genos, too, so I feel like I need-" he was cut off by Naruto flicking his forehead before speaking.

"Relax, I got Genos so you just worry about your ticking time bomb like friend." Hearing that, Izuku just looks down.

"He's amazing. He's a piece of work, but his goal, his confidence, his physical strength, and his Quirk are way more amazing than mine. But that why right now..." Izuku said as he sat up.

"I don't want...to lose..." Hearing that he just smirks at seeing him out his mask back on.

[Now, let's start the indoor person to person combat training with Team A and Team D!]

Hear it that, Naruto immediately presses his right hand in the scanner resulting in it opening up to reveal mechanical parts moving inside it, giving him room too walk inside it which just closed the door. After actors of 10 seconds the pod splits up into three parts and separates to reveal a fully armored Naruto also having the Raijin wheel attached too it with the colors being black and dark-yellow.

(Look on my profile for "Lightning Raijin Armor" to find what it looks like.)

NEXT TIME, NARUTO AND IZUKU VS GENOS AND KATSUKI/SHOUTO AND JASON VERSUS FUBUKI AND SONIC. LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter and thanks for the reviews you guys have been sending me, even if there not appearing online I still can read them. Due too the the buildings being small, Naruto and Genos fight won't be lengthy since the building can't be destroyed. Also I may add one OC character to this fanfic since I was inspired by a certain cinematic trailer I saw on YouTube.

Chapter 7

The two silently enter through the window and for armor Naruto was pretty light on his feet as well as the sound his armor made with each step weren't that loud.

"You actually made that?" Izuku said with great surprise which Naruto just nods in order to answer his question while he led the way through the passage way. Not even checking first he makes a right but immediately moves in the blink of an eye with his left arm wrapped around Izuku to pull him right out of arms way from an angry Katsuki. After the explosion was made he lets go of Izuku who was staring at the smoke dispersing with Katsuki standing there.

"Come on don't dodge." Hearing that, Naruto just stood up straight, considering whether or not to end him immediately but stops when he looks at Izuku who immediately gets in front of him much to Naruto's surprise at seeing him catch Katsuki's arm before he throws the teenager over his shoulder with all his strength, yelling as he slams him into the floor hard, surprising many in the monitor room who were currently watching.

"Kacchan... You usually start with a big right swing. How much do you think I've been watching you?" When Naruto heard him say that, he just realized something about Izuku he never really thought about.

"I wrote an analysis all the heroes I thought were amazing in my notebook. In the notebook you blew up and threw away. My "Deku" isn't always going to mean "useless"! Kacchan, my "Deku" means "You can do it!"." Izuku shouted which Naruto moved as fast as lightning to arrive behind Katsuki.

"Izuku, you got things here so I will be going to stop the bomb!" Naruto said before he starts running to where he needs to be.

"Before he came to this school he was a fan boy... Meaning he has quite the intel on hero's whether it be used for good or evil. It can also help him fight like when I saw him throw his bag at that sludge monster. Of that kid were too use all the skills he picked up on... Eheheh, now that would be interesting." Naruto thought while quickly moving again with lightning like speed but the moment he reaches the room he skidded to a stop at finding Genos with both legs steaming and in front of him.

"I see that you've finished your design." Hearing that, Naruto just smiles whine they both crouch.

"You realize we will be unable to go all out here, the building would be destroyed then." Hearing that, Naruto just nods knowing full well they can't use there full speed while fighting or else they will cause major damage to the buildings structure as well as it would be cheap of him since he's speed isn't destructive like Genos's.

"So, what do those drums do?" Hearing that, Naruto just smirks while raising his left hand.

"I'll show ya." With those words he bangs the drum on his lower left hand-side with his hand to create a giant beast-shaped blast of lightning from that drum which heads straight for the surprised Genos while Denki watched with shock along with the others but Genos extended both of his hands and merely absorbs the lightning.

"I made sure that I can absorb your lighting..." Hearing that, Naruto just stares at Genos with his eyes narrow under his armor.

"As always my rival, you have the ability to evolve your body to defeat your opponent but even you have limits, that being said I am at a disadvantage due too the area being quite small and we both being unable to use our full extent sooooo..." Hearing that, Genos's eyes slowly widen at what he's doing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WHERE THE OTHERS ARE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All Might's eyes widen all the way at what he's seeing.

"What's he doing?" Eijirou asked no one in particular, all not recognizing the fighting style except for All Might who simply watched his hands move like a calm stream.

[Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist!]

Hearing those words, All Might started thinking a new possibility of exactly who Naruto is.

"If he knows that style...and has that lightning... Could it be, he's Silver Fangs son?" All Might thought to himself bit his attention was drawn back due too the other fighters.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BACK TOO NARUTO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Genos just enters a fighting style knowing full well that when it comes to him, Naruto will make his attack unpredictable. Genos was the first to make his move and leaps straight for Naruto while he brought back his right arm but the moment he swung his right fist at Naruto he redirected it by slamming his left wrist into the bottom of Genos's right fist too push each other upend suddenly the entire building shook, stopping both of them.

"Katsuki you fucking idiot..." Naruto muttered before turning towards Genos who had his fist inches away from his face, unable to move fast enough he was punched in the face but his armor blocked most of the blow but even so the impact made him skid back until he hits the wall.

"Good, attacking even when surprised." After saying that, Genos's eyes widen as he banged multiple drums, firing out multiple lightning like-tigers right at Genos who extended both hands both instead of it hitting him they hit the pillars, the floor, and the ceiling to block his view yet all he had too do was use thermal vision but Naruto wasn't there, showing he's hiding behind one of he pillars due too not having enough time too get the target. Just like he knew, Naruto was standing behind one of the pillars.

"Izuku... Can you hear me?" With that, he got a quick "Yes!" from him before continuing.

"I got a plan so listen closely..." With that said he begins telling Izuku the plan but had no choice to stop for a few seconds due to Genos striking the pillar with his right leg, shattering it but thankfully to him his leader had already ducked in the nick of time before rolling forwards and stands up fast while turning to find Genos once again having leapt into the air towards him with his right arm drawn back. Seeing this, his eyes narrow knowing what he must do and the moment his fist once again connected with his face, just as fast skids his right palm into Genos's face; the two now skid back from the strike.

"Sorry about that Izuku, but as we talked about, warm me the moment you're about to do it!" Naruto said with his helmet blocking out his voice so Genos couldn't hear the conversation taking place; Genos then surprised after seeing Naruto charging straight for him, showing a different approach then what he's used to so far during the fight.

"Offensive?" Genos thought before he brought both arms back unlike Naruto who entered his fighting stance and the moment they were within range, Genos unleashed a wild barrage of punched unlike Naruto who redirected his punches with calm and powerful movements, each strike causing sparks from metal connecting with metal.

[NARUTO NOW!]

Hearing that, Naruto immediately jumps backwards, confusing Genos who didn't not understand until he felt the building shaking and from the floor below his feet erupted a shockwave that sent him flying high through the air, out and above the building with wide eyes.

"HE PLANNED THIS?!" Genos thought before looking back down with his eyes locking into Naruto who was jumping form pillar from pillar towards the target. Seeing this, Genos immediately used his boosters to allow him to fly right down for Naruto with incredible speed; Genos's right arm was extended towards Naruto's left arm that was feet away from the device and in that moment Genos saw lightning spark from Naruto's arm and with enhanced speed his left arm changed directions with it grabbing Genos's right wrist before using his right arm covered in lightning too chop off Genos's right arm, being cut inches away from his shoulder. Seeing this, Genos's eyes slowly widen at seeing Naruto pull his left arm back and swung it like a baseball bat, slamming it right into Genos's face and sending him flying right into the wall causing large cracks to form.

"As expected..." Genos thought at the exact same time Naruto placed his left hand on the target.

"TARGET ACQUIRED!" Naruto shouted to Izuku while his yell could be heard somewhat from his helmet.

[Hero team... WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINS!]

Hearing that, Naruto just sat down while Genos jumps off the wall and approaches Naruto who hands him back his missing arm so he could reattach it back to himself before sitting down next to Naruto who's helmet opens up to reveal his face.

"Did you have to use my arm like a baseball bat?" Hearing that, Naruto just smiles while breathing out.

"Sorry..." Was all Naruto said before they reach the bottom the two could see Izuku being carried away on a stretcher. Seeing this, they were all led back into the monitor room where Naruto could see Katsuki who was deep in thought. Seeing him, Naruto knew what he had to do to at least open the teenagers eyes a little.

"Hmmm, I'd say... THE BEST IN THIS MATCH WAS YOUNG UZUMAKI!" Hearing that, he turns towards the smiling hero.

"You must all be thinking why I could poooooosibly think so? WHO KNOWS WHY?!" He yelled which immediately Momo raised her right hand.

"Yes, All Might-sensei. It's be-" she was cut off by Naruto having his right hand cover her mouth.

"I get the feelings you will start giving us an essay long explanation sooooo... Don't want to hear it." Hearing that, she glares at Naruto who pulls his arm away. With all that being said and done, the next match was immediately started with the match ups being B Vs G. It only took about ten minutes for the next match to start with both Shouto and Jason sitting on the rails outside the building.

"So what are there Quirks?" Shouto questions Jason who drank from juice box before throwing it over his shoulder.

"Fubuki can move objects with her mind but with the building not supposed to be destroyed then she will have to hold back but Sonic is a problem with his ninja like abilities enhanced incredibly by his ninja Quirk, oh would have saw a ninja being born with a ninja Quirk..." Hearing that, Shouto just looks at he building.

"But there is a weakness..." Hearing that, Shouto turns towards the smiling Jason.

"He doesn't do team battles but one on one... You could say it's his damn pride, wanting to get stronger without others fighting with him." After saying that, he stood up while putting the bat on his shoulder.

"It won't be easy so you take on Fubuki while I deal with Sonic." Hearing that, Shouto began to speak.

"To be honest, I thought you were just a hot head like Katsuki." When Jason heard thatC he starts sweating while looking away.

"Fighting smart and fighting stupid are two different things." After saying that, the two could hear All Might telling them too start the match which before Jason entered the building, Shouto went first and just like that he watched the freshman freeze the building with somewhat surprise.

"Damn..." Jason muttered while entering the building after Shouto to find the walls, ceiling, and floor covered in ice but the moment they entered the buildings Jason's eyes just narrow and before Shouto could move he was already in front of him, deflecting the kunai's thrown.

"Come on Sonic, come on out... If you don't..." With those words he raises his right arm still holding the bar and slams it on the ground, causing cracks to appear all throughout the room which a shadow moves from the next room into there's and once again Jason swung his bat with great speed to block a Katana, seeing this even Shouto didn't expect Jason to move that fast or be that strong but thinking his eyes made it easier to crack he could only presume his thoughts are right.

"Aren't you just the confident one!" Sonic said to Jason who just smiles with both struggling to overpower the other. Seeing this, Shouto just runs towards the next room, letting them fight it out and the moment he left the room, both sigh.

"You do realize we can't destroy the building right?" Sonic questions the depressed Jason who immediately gave him an answer.

"What do you think? Anyways I would rather face that explosion hit since I wanna see who would last longer." After saying that, Sonic disappears with multiple Kunai's stabbing into his back but instead of reacting like the other students would, much to the shock of almost all the watchers the teenager just uses his bat too knock them off while steam could be seen from his back.

"Seriously Sonic, Kunai in the back again; is this because I accidentally hit you in the nuts that one time with my bat?" Hearing that, Sonic appeared across the room with a look of annoyance at hearing that.

"Don't ever bring that moment up again." Sonic said with great annoyance at his words.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~UPSTAIRS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shouto enters the large room slowly to find everything covered in ice yet Fubuki was sitting cross legged while floating in the air.

"I have to say, that's actually pretty good." Just after saying that the door shuts behind which he turns fast to see its closed and when turns he found Fubuki was in from of him with her right fist drawn back. Seeing this, Shouto ducks immediately while surprised at how fast she was but he creates an ice wall in a split second to block her high speed kick that sent him right into a column creating cracks.

"W-What?! She was holding back in the testing?!" Shouto thought with wide eyes until he noticed a light green aura coming off her body as she moves straight for him again which he immediately creates a wall of ice but it shatters with him being sent straight into the wall, hard resulting in cracks appearing and just grits his teeth. Fubuki just stares at Shouto with her arms crossed before the teen was thrown around the room like a ragdoll, ending with him being sent through the door he came from.

"Geez, why do I have to deal with-" before she could finish she was caught in a giant eruption of ice that was now outside the building and being larger then the building itself.

"W-What the hell?!" Fubuki thought until her eyes widen more to see a tired Shouto walking through the room and places his left hand on the ice which starts melting.

"Capture complete..." He said while warming himself up too.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF CLASS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They all stood at the exit with Fubuki now wearing a coat to warn herself up while listening with the others as All Might spoke to them.

"Good work, everyone! Apart from young Midoriya, there were no big injuries! Never less, no holds were barred! For your fu at full training exercise, you all did wonderfully!" After saying that, he was off with Naruto tubing everything out and looks towards the still upset Katsuki.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AFTER SCHOOL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Katsuki took one step outside to find Naruto standing there down the steps. Seeing him, Katsuki's eyes just narrow at seeing him yet he just turns around.

"Follow me, I wanna show you something and if you resist I'll knock you out. As you should know I was holding back a lot so shut up and follow me..." Hearing that, Katauki glares at him before felling the killing intent which he just followed Naruto without a word being said. It took them only thirty minutes to reach the hospital where they enter in silence.

"What I want to show you is at the top floor." Hearing that, Katsuki just spoke as they headed up the stairs.

"What's this whole thing about?!" Katsuki demands Naruto who answers in a casual tone.

"Let it go, forget about thinking you're the strongest and who've everyone else. But most of all, Izuku isn't your enemy..." Hearing that, Katsuki made a "tch" sound after hearing that.

"Listen, you're not seeing what true power comes from..." Hearing that, Katsuki began glaring at Naruto.

"What?!" Hearing that, Naruto stops outside a door, turning to Katsuki with a serious look on his face.

"I was once like you... Thinking my power could do anything if I was just strong enough, even letting out all my frustrations with my Quirk. People like me don't have happy endings." Hearing that, Katsuki's fists turn into gusts with small explosions appearing around his hands.

"YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME!" He shouted at Naruto who just opens up the door on his left.

"I want you to meet the most important person in my life." Hearing that, Katsuki stops for a few seconds before approaching the door and the moment he was at it he froze completely at what he was seeing.

"The one who put my sister in this condition was me... That day, I swore I would never act like I did back then again. You're not the only one who knows what it's like to think there above others... But you must understand, your anger will will result in the people you care about ending up just like my sister is right now." After saying that, Katsuki just looks down before felling a hand touch his shoulder and looks up to see he was smiling sadly.

"But even so... I was very lucky to find my friends... Just like how you found yours. Izuku is your friend, rival, classmate, but he's no enemy and neither is your classmates. People may prefer to be alone but no one can handle it, even you. Anyway, I understand how you feel all too well, your Quirk is indeed an amazing power but it can also be a very dangerous weapon such as when you could've killed Izuku just for your own ambitions. All Quirk's aren't meant to hurt people, but to help. True power, comes from the want to protect someone you care about, only when there life is at stake is when a Quirk fully blooms." After saying that he shuts the door.

"The reason why I'm telling you this, is because I don't want you to make the same mistakes I have...and feel the regret as well as Nightmares of your mistakes." After saying that he turns his back away from Katsuki.

"I'll see you at school..." After saying that he was covered in electricity and disappears by lightning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CHAPTER END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

NEXT TIME, THE CALM BEFORE THE THUNDER STORM. DEPENDING ON HOW THE FANFIC GOES THERE MAY BE THREE GIRLS BUT DON'T KNOW YET, ALSO THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND BE SURE TO LEAVE A REVIEW AGAIN IF YOU WANT.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. Also I've already decided on the harem choice which will be three girls, hope you like it.

Chapter 8

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK YEARS AGO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Come on you guys, go to bed." Came the words of Dabi who stood in his siblings room as they both lay in each of there separate beds. Naruto's was designed of that if a princess while Naruto's was medieval Knights.

"One story big brother, your better then dad at telling stories." Hearing that, Dabi was surprised before he began smiling before he sat down on a chair.

"I'll tell you a story mom told me when I was just a kid. It's called "The Demon King"." Hearing that, Naruko hides under her sheets which all Dabi did was give a small chuckle before continuing.

"Just listen... There was once a Demon king who disguised himself as a human. The Demon King was not evil but truly kind, he gave everyone Land and Money... He healed the sick and protected the young... He was truly a kind king but that all ended when the people discovered he was a demon. The people hated the king, unable to see past what he is instead of what he's done. You see, the demon king fell in love with a human woman who was the strongest knight of the kingdom...in secret they had a child, a beautiful young girl...no one knew about there child except for the demon himself and the women. The women had to leave the kingdom, being told by the demon it was too dangerous for her to stay with there child and she left... The next day the kingdom burned to the ground." Hearing that, Naruko glares at Dabi for telling such a sad story in her eyes while Naruto just tilts his head.

"What happened to the mother and child?" Hearing that, Dabi just stood up while placing his right hand on Naruto's head.

"Who's knows... It's said the women had died... Leaving her child to fend for itself." Hearing that, Naruto's fox ear just twitched from Dabi pulling his hand away while turning away from them.

"Night you two..." As he said it, he starts walking towards the door and when he stares closing it, Naruto could see the look on Dabi's face being depressed much to the child's confusion.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK END, NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto was currently staring at Katsuki who was sitting in his desk, having a look of being deep thought from the words said to him yesterday.

"He's not gonna apologize but I can see my message got through to him at least." Naruto thought to himself but his attention was drawn back towards the teacher who was speaking.

"Now let's get on with the home notices... I'm sorry to have to spring this on you all, but... We need to pick a class president." Shouta said which Naruto hardly cares about sine ting like that and lays back into his chair with his eyes closing. When he opened them, he was met with funding his name on the board and having a total of five votes.

"DAMMIT YOU GUYS, YOU KNOW I DON'T WANNA BE CLASS PRESIDENT!" Naruto shouted while standing up and pointing at his classmates who didn't really care.

"Don't blame us idiot, we all voted for Genos." Hearing that, Naruto was surprised and looked at me he rest of the class to see many avoiding his gaze including Momo which he sweat drops.

"Well, isn't that surprising the know it all voted for me..." Naruto thought to himself while he was sweat dropping.

"Zero votes... I see how it is! Of course, since I insisted on the sacredness of the role...!" Tenya said in sadness which Naruto looks at him.

"You voted for somebody else..." Momo said, confused at why he didn't vote for himself.

"So then it's President Uzumaki and Vice-President Yaoyorozu." Shouta said having just entered the room which Naruto was pushed to the front of the room with Momo who was averting her gaze from Naruto who was staring at her intently.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LUNCH TIME~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Damn this is good Ramen." Naruto muttered while having his third bowl of the ramen made in the school while sitting next to Genos who ate rice.

"Um, Naruto can we talk?" Hearing that, he turns around to see Momo standing next to her friend Kyouka.

"If it's about what I need to do as Class president then you can forget about it, I'm not cut out for that kind-..." He's stops there at seeing she just sat down next to him with Kyouka, both sitting on his sides which Naruto was now between them. Momo completely shut him down much to the amusement of Jason.

"Naruto, you have to take things seriously." She told the lightning quirk user who just raises an eyebrow.

"I'm pretty sure you already know that not gonna happen. I'm sorry but I'm now going to ignore all your questions involving class." With that said he just looks away from her, gaining an annoyed look from the girl.

"How aren't you fat?" Fubuki finally asks the question they all wanted to know but didn't know if they should ask that or not. Naruto just looks at his female friend to see she was staring at him intently, wanting to know his secret so she too can use it since almost every day Naruto eats ramen get gains no weight, instead he's at peak physical condition.

"What can I say, I'm so badass I can eat whatever I want." Naruto said with a know it all smile but stops at seeing Fubuki was glaring at him with anger which he just sweat drops and immediately change the conversation.

"Hey Genos, what are they talking about over there?" Hearing that, Genos looked to where he was looking at to see Izuku sitting at a table with Ochako and Tenya. Using his Quirk he focuses on the conversation more.

"It appears Tenya is talking white his family that's been in Heroics for generations, the Iida family." Hearing that, Naruto gave a laugh at hearing that.

"Please, the only hero's out there I respect are the Trio." Naruto told them Kyouka asked the question she and Momo were thinking about.

"Trio?" Hearing that, Naruto just turns to them with surprise.

Yeah, unlike the Pro hero's above three, I respect those three the most. You know, Pro Hero #3, the Sound King. Pro Hero #2, Silver Samurai, and Pro Hero #1 All Might." Hearing that, Kyouka was surprised at hearing that.

"Wait a second, Kyouka your last name is Jirou, right?" Hearing that, Naruto looks at Genos due to being confused at why he's talking about her name.

"Yes, why do you ask?" She questions Genos who as were with a passive look on his face.

"Your the daughter of the Number 3 Pro Hero, am I correct?" Hearing that, Naruto had a look of disbelief in his face and turns to his left at the surprised Kyouka.

"Your dads Sound King... Damn... I must say I didn't expect to meet his daughter here, hearing how he talks about you on tv I thought you would've been in some private school or something." Naruto said with surprise which the girl just looks away in embarrassment at the fact her "dad" talks an awful lot about her on tv and even calls her "princess" much to her embarrassment when she's with friends.

Suddenly with it warning the sirens went off much to everyone's shock except for Naruto's group, well mostly Naruto who was too busy eating another bowl of ramen to even give a shit about it.

[Security level 3 has been breached. Students, please promptly evacuate.]

Hearing that, Naruto's eyes narrow at remembering reading the student handbook...well reading one page of it before tossing it in the trash and that was about the levels of security in the building.

"Naruto, you need too-" Momo stops at seeing his bowl was rolling in circles on the table, empty with him no where in sight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OUTSIDE THE BUILDING~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"GO BRING ALL MIGHT OUT HERE! HE'S GOTTA BE IN THERE!" One reporter shouted, standing with a crowd of reporters who were questioning Shouta and Present Mic.

"We told you, he's off duty!" Mic told them yet they wouldn't listen.

"JUST A SINGLE WORD FROM HIM AND WE'LL GO AWAY!" Another shouted but much to there surprise, Naruto had arrived by what appeared to be lightning.

"Leave now..." He told them all yet they were listening.

"Wait, aren't you from the sludge in-" the reporter was cut off by all of them seeing his body covered in lightning while showing a serious look on his face that struct fear in them.

"All Might isn't here today, so if you do not leave I will take the pleasure of destroying all of your expensive cameras... Now leave!" He said with great annoyance which they were all quite shocked at hearing the tone of his voice, not being how someone who aims to be a hero in this school should act. Naruto just turns his back to them and starts walking away until he heard one question.

"Can you at least tell us what All Might is like as a teacher?" Hearing that, Naruto stops walking and turns towards the crowd to see they were all gathered in front of him with there mics.

"How he acts while saving people and during interviews is the same during school, to be expected of the strongest hero." Naruto said before walking back to the school, having settled things himself while Shouta just stares at Naruto as he was walking away.

NEXT TIME, NARUTO, GENOS, JASON, FUBUKI, AND SONIC VERSUS THE FIRST OF THE FOUR KINGS; THE RAIJŪ MODE UNLEASHED. LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 9: The King of the Sea Versus the five Part 1

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK YEARS AGO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"To think... A child could do this much damage." Came the words of a bloodied Dabi who was standing, covered in blood with his upper skin having been burnt to a crisp, left arm broken in several places, right leg bending the wrong way. Standing in front of him, was a growling monster that was on all fours, it's entire body was black with an outline of dark yellow as well as having electricity coming off of its body. It had white eyes and its mouth was white on inside, long fox like ears, and two horns with one being broken.

"Eheheheh..." Dabi could only laughed as he was grabbed by his throat and lifted in the air while the monster pulls its right hand back slowly, causing Dabi to give another laugh.

"Once a demon...always a demon, my little brother." As he said it, his spiky black hair turned bright pink.

"Take a good look, at what you've accomplished..." As he said it, it was as if his words echoed into the monsters soul which it looks around to find the cutest destroyed but when it's eyes laid upon a steaming Naruko it froze. The beast began morphing until it was Naruto who stood there, frozen as his eyes just stared at the unmoving Naruko. When he turns around, Dabi was nowhere to be seen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK END, IN THE SUBWAY TUNNEL~~~~~~~~~~~

"I can see why Shouta hates the press..." Came the words of a sweat dripping Naruto who was staring at the news article on the newspaper involving how he threatened a crowd of reporters if they didn't leave, not mentioning the part where he was going to destroy there expensive equipment.

"Nice job, dumbass..." Jason said to Naruto while he held a water bottle. Naruto could only look down while sighing.

"I know, I know... But I don't care. That was there fault and I really don't care what they say about me..." As he said it, Naruto stood up while looking at his containment armor pod was already sitting in the direction of the entrance.

"So how do you power that thing?" Hearing that, Naruto just turns towards curious teen.

"It's simple, me." Hearing that, Jason was surprised by his words as he continued.

"I power it up before using it for battle." After saying that he starts walking towards it while Jason just stares at the back of his head with his eyes slowly narrowing.

"What the hell goes on in that guy's head?" Jason thought to himself as he looks towards Fubuki who just walks out of her room and immediately spits out his water at seeing she wore only pink panties and a pink tank top. Hearing the water being spit out and turns now once again sweating.

"What are you guys looking at?" She questions the two which Jason looks at Naruto with a "she can't be serious" look on his face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~LATER THAT DAY AT THE ACADEMY DURING 12:50 PM~~~~~~~~

"Forbes he foundational skill of heroics we'll study today... It was decided you'll be supervised nine three-man team comprising me, All Might, and somebody else." Came the words of Shouta to the class of hero's in training.

"Sensei! What'll we be doing?!" Tenya yelled with his right hear raised.

"Ben he hero everyone needs, either it's a flood or any other disaster. It's the trial of rescue!" J braid while showing a "Rescue" plate. Hearing that, Naruto just giddier at his suit of armor.

"Trail of Rescue... Sounds a bit difficult this time around..." Denki said with a smile on his face, getting agreements from the other students.

"Don't get ahead of yourselves. As I was saying, this time, it's entirely up to each of you whether or not you wear your costume. Some of your costumes probably aren't adapter to the task at hand, after all. The training area is fairly far away, so we'll get there by bus. That's all. Go get prepared." He told all of them while pressing a button on his phone too show there suits coming out of the wall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~45 MINUETS LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They were all sitting down in the bus with Naruto sitting next Kyouka on her right while she was listening to music.

"Yo Naruto!" Hearing that, his gaze shifts over towards Denki bring the one to the all to him.

"What is it Lightbulb?" Hearing that, the electricity Quirk user just sweat drops at hearing that unlike Eijirou who as chuckling.

"I wanted to know if your by any chance you're related to Silver Fang?" When he heard that name, his eyes slowly widen along with his close friends.

"It's just you have a Quirk that like the same and you have his fighting style." Hearing that, Naruto just looks down which Kyouka just glances at him just as Genos began speaking.

"That is none of your business!" Genos told the now surprised Denki who could see the annoyance on Genos's face.

"What, it's just a question." Denki said but he then noticed the serious looks on not only Genos's but also Sonic, Jason, and Fubuki's faces which confuse not only him but the others as well for they could feel the tension in the air increasing. As this was happening, Naruto was lost in thought, only seeing blood everywhere and a lifeless body in his arms.

"He was once my teacher..." Came the words of Naruto much to the surprise of his friends.

"What do you mean by once?" Eijirou asked him but immediately regrets it after seeing the look on his face.

"He died..." He told them all which Shouta who was driving the bus had wide eyes from what he just heard.

"He's dead?!" Shouta thought to himself with wide eyes at the fact the previous number one hero before he retired is dead with Naruto having been the one who knew it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SOME TIME LATER AT HE USJ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"AMAZING! IS THIS U.S.J. [Universal Studios Japan] or something?!" Eijirou shouted in sheer amazement, soon enough getting an answer when a man wearing a spacesuit arrives.

"Flood wrecks, landslides, Fires... Etc. Etc... This is a practical training area I created to simulate all kinds of accidents and disasters, and it's name is... The Ultimate Space for Jams!" He declared to all of them recognizing him as the one who wields the black hole Quirk. Naruto just ignores everything and places his pod on the ground so he can then enter it to be able to put it on. As this is was happening, Shouta who was leaning against the rail watching everything noticed something in the corner of his eye and turns around to see some kind of dark swirl in the air that shows a hand followed by a face now alerting him just as the darkness expanded to reveal a man wearing a dark blue suit and holding a suitcase in his right hand. He has fins on the side of his face, sharp eyes and large fangs. He has a small pink oval over each eye, similar to eyebrows, and another at the corner of his eyes. Behind him he was followed by others who look more menacing then he does.

"HUDDLE TOG-" Shouta didn't even finish after Naruto had already jumped over the railing with Genos, Sonic, Jason, and Fubuki much to the students surprise but even more Shouta and Thirteen who saw they didn't waste even another second but leapt into battle. When they had final landed they could see into thirty of them having arrived.

"All right, firing squad here we g-" he was stopped by Naruto who appeared in front of the villain with his left hand touching his chest and electrocuting him. Seeing this, the bullish dressed adds cow lifted his machete while the women moved her hair but were stopped by some force holding them until they had kunai's thrown in the center of there heads, drawing blood while they fell back.

"Ya bunch of morons! You can tell just by looking there no kids! You!" Hearing that, Naruto turns to see a four armed rock villain looking at him which he turns towards Jason who places a hand on his shoulder.

"Do you-" he was stopped by both appearing above the now surprised villain who had now been hit directly in the head by Jason's metal bat full force which sent him flying over others until he finally hits the ground in front of the suit wearing fishman who just looks down at the beaten villain before a large smile appears on his face. As this was happening both Naruto and Genos were dispatching the enemy villains with incredible speed though they were still standing but not in a good condition.

"Ahahahah!" When they heard that, Naruto and Genos glance at the smiling fishman who began loosening up his tie.

"I must admit-" he was stopped by a right fist connecting with his left cheek followed by electricity but instead of falling back like the other he withstood the punch with only his clothing being damage. The one who had punched him was a surprised Naruto who was staring through his helmet at the fishman who looks at Naruto with an insane, seeing that he immediately moved back, appearing away from the man who just continues smiling.

"Yo, I got these guys so do what you wanna do!" The fishman told the others before looking around himself to find he was surrounded and immediately clicks a button on his suitcase, opening it too reveal a large cape confusing Naruto who was curious at how he withstood a he punch.

"You guys sure we shouldn't just attack him before he does something?" Jason questions Naruto who was staring at the fishman closely.

"Let him do what he wants... It's ju-" he was cut off after seeing what appears to be a crown falling which had an emblem on the side of it showing devilish horns, the moment he saw it he had appeared right in front of the fishman with his right arm pulled back and unleashing a large amount of lightning but a darkness appears all around the fishman, blocking him from attacks which Naruto grits his teeth and looks up at the one who's causing it.

"Hello again, Kurogiri..." After saying that he looks up see his old bodyguard.

"Hello again master Naruto." With those words he disappeared just as a large fist came right out of the darkness, seeing this he moved away by lightning, appearing next to Genos who watched with their others at seeing a large humanoid fish. Sporting an aquamarine color, he is a large, muscular with dark skin covering his arms, legs and back with his chest and stomach being a lighter color. He wears a red speedo, a large, fur-trimmed cape held together at his chest with a clasp in the shape of a fish head, and an ornate crown. He also has hearts where each of his nipples should be. On his head was a crown and all Naruto could do was swallow.

"So it wasn't just a myth..." Naruto muttered, gaining Genos's attention who turns to him.

"Get ready... If he has that emblem than he's no push over..." Hearing that, Genos was confused at what he's talking about involving the large cape wearing seaman.

"I see, you can move almost as fast as lightning but that doesn't matter... Also, you can call me Sea King..." The Sea King said with a sinister smile on his face, giving off a terrifying aura.

NEXT TIME, THE KING OF THE SEA VERSUS THE FIVE PART 2; RAIJŪ MODE UNLEASHED. LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 10: The King of the Sea Versus the five Part 2

Before the fight began, Naruto looks around to see that everyone had been separated then looks at the smiling Sea King.

"Genos!" Naruto shouted which he just nods in agreement before he placed both hands in the ground while Naruto's body was covered with lightning. As Genos lifted both arms, boosters ok his back igniting he starts floating in the air from the electricity coming from the palms in both hand before the two disappeared straight for Sea King who just smiles while he threw a right fist but in slow motion Naruto had moved out of the way from the fist before Genos then delivered a powerful left fist right into his right cheek, followed by a powerful beam that rips a massive hole on the buildings wall shocking many Ayato seeing the destructiveness of a single attack. Outside the two had noticed it was already raining with Sea King nowhere in sight. Naruto just Curtis his teeth at seeing the traffic outside the building and the people.

"Nice shot.." When they heard that, both of there eyes widen and turned around fast to find Sea King with his cheek having regenerated.

"FUBUKI! WE NEED TO CLEAR THE STREET!" Naruto shouted before he quickly bangs three of his drums causing a large lightning Phoenix, a Chinese dragon, and a tiger to be sent at the Sea King who brought both arms up while being hit by a powerful lightning attacks that consume him yet even after it faded away his body was covered in wounds yet they had healed.

"Oh." The Sea King said at seeing they all went outside to clear the streets to make sure no one was in the battle range which they needed time too also clear the buildings. Before he had noticed, Sea King received a powerful attack that hit him in his left ribs sending him flying into the ceiling.

"Home run." Jason said, pointing his bat at the bike he made in the wall until Sea King bursts through another part of the walk now smiling more before charging straight for Jason who lifts his bat in order to block the Sea King's large right fist that caused him too skid back before stopping much that he surprise of Sea King.

"Until they finish there job, you'll be our opponent." After saying that, multiple Shuriken hit Sea King's back verdure they explode, causing him too turn towards Sonic.

"Seriously?" Was all Sea King said before he swing his left arm into Jason, sending him flying into towards one of the training grounds ruins zone but when he didn't hear any explosion he turns to find Sonic having his right hand in Jason's back all the while having blood coming down his face.

"Ok, now I'm pissed." Was all he said before they disappeared which the Sea King's eyes widen and looks down to find they were now director in front of him. Sea King Once again threw a punch right at Jason who countered by swinging his bat, this time both of there attacks bounced off the other. From the first attack being pushed back, Sonic took his chance too move with incredible speed in order to cut both of Sea King's Achilles' tendon but he stood his ground though the distraction caused the fish to receive a powerful bat to the face the causes cracks to form on my he ground. When he went for a second swing the Sea King ducks before he swung his left fist full speed, slamming into Jason but this time he only skids as couple of inches back, surprising the Sea King even more at the humans durability.

"OOOOWWWWAAAAAHHHH! SAVAGE TORNADO!" Jason yelled as he wildly spun in a circle, appearing like one itself with Sea King having both arms up, already seeing his swings are getting even fast and was unable to counter the swings. The moment he saw Jason lift his bat he took his chance and swung his right fist half way due too Sonic flipping above him which during the flip he throws his foot downwards on on Sea King's head, that moment he immediately used his left arm to hit the ground in order to launch himself in the air, dodging Jason's next strike that caused massive cracks in the ground that travel all the way to to the ceiling, destroying whatever was in its way including destroying the flood zone that began loosing lots of water from the water seeping through the cracks and into the sewer system, unintentionally helping Izuku and the other two students fight against the shark quirk user. Even Sea King was surprised at the increasing of power but already noticed his body was starting to shake. His attention was them switched over too Sonic who already threw smokescreen Shuriken at Sea King who was still in the air for a couple more seconds but that was all Sonic needed for him to grab Jason and jump straight for Sea King who just got done seining the smoke in the air away to receive a powerful strike in the face, sending him spinning clockwise straight for the ground. As this was happening, Shouta was busy losing yet still could see that they were putting up one hell of a fight.

"I see... His Quirk not only makes him more powerful but also continually increases his physical abilities..." Sea King thought to himself before he starts smiling.

"Interesting." The Sea King said before standing up slowly to show the wounds he had received have all but healed much to there annoyance.

"I felt that...a little." With those words, with incredible speed before Sonic had any chance to grab Jason the King had already appeared in front of the teen in order to deliver one hell of a right punch to his stomach, breaking a couple of ribs, another to his right shoulder which knocked his arm out of its socket to then a right uppercut that caused to the student to have blood coming out of his mouth.

"Weak." Was all he said before unleashing a barrage of punches followed by a high left kick that luckily sent him through a hole in the wall.

"Your turn!" Sea King said before he Lewis straight for Sonic who moved out of the way with incredible speed to dodge the right fist that had caused cracks to appear in court he ground, when he looks up he saw Sonic spinning down for him but this time he counters by releasing a long eel like creature from his mouth that extends straight for Sonic who was bitten by it but just puffs into smoke, much to the surprise of the Sea King who found Sonic right after he slammed his right hand in his chin, forcing the Sea King to bite his own tongue off.

"Now I can fight seriously!" Sonic said with a child-like smile on his face just before he began dodging the barrage of fists being sent at him in slow motion.

"You may have power...but you're too slow to fight me. I'm glad, Sea King! Fighting something like you just confirms how strong I really am!" With those words he hits Sea King multiple times before landing near the large hole made by Genos; Sonic was greatly surprised at Sea King having already closed distance between the two she immediately jumps out of the USJ to gain more distance but the moment he lands on the roof he heard something land behind him. The ninja hero just turns around to find a now changed Sea King who has become much larger, his muscles having expanded dramatically. The fins on the side of his face and back are now much larger, and he had developed new fins on his forearms and shoulders. His face also became significantly more monstrous, with his eyes and mouth becoming larger, distorting the other features of his face.

"The air of the surface shriveled me up a bit, but thanks to this rain, I feel like myself again. Your attacks don't hurt me...even w little!" Hearing that, a bead of sweat falls from Sonic's face before he smiles.

"Is that so?" Right after asking that, under his feet the building began to collapse which the Sea King just looks down while Sonic had already gotten off the building just before the collapse. As it fell it became like a whirlwind, delinking around Sea King who just looks should in confusion just before he looks up to find Genos.

"LIGHTNING EYE!" He yelled, blinding the Sea King who then received a powerful left kick to his headX sending him speeding for the ground followed by Genos head down straight for him.

"Machinegun Blows!" Genos shouted while he brought his left fist back before extending it, causing the ground below there feet to give way, now falling into the sewer system all the while Genos was unleashing a barrage of fists against the Sea King who just took it while smiling.

"You do like combo attacks, don't you?" Was all he said before landing on his feet, feet in ware with Genos landing in front of his all the while his arms began morphing to release steam.

"You realize that you're now cornered in this space, do you not?" Sea King questions Genos who just smiles before that were both consumed by lightning.

"RAAAGHHHH!" The Sea King yelled in pain with his gaze shifting to the sewer water to find it being the cause of the lightning happening. When he looked up, Genos was still in front of him with both arms extended and combined to show many cannons. Seeing that, Sea King's cheeks puffed and spat something out which Genos merely moves his head to dodge it before continuing.

"INCINERATE!" Genos shouted before unleashing a point blank incineration type attack at Genos who was gritting his teeth. By the time he was done, there was nothing left which Genos just sighs before he jumps out of the sewers to find Naruto looking at the damage made from Genos's last attack.

"Damn..." Naruto muttered while staring at the damage he had made.

"Do we have to pay for that?" Naruto asked Genos while they were both staring at the destroyed city before someone flew past the two, slamming into a car which there eyes widen to see an unconscious Fubuki, head bleeding badly which the two turn fast and shockingly what stood behind them was an uninjured Sea King who had already grabbed Genos by his right arm with his left arm as well as punched in square in the face, tearing his arm off while he sent Genos right into a building.

"GENOS!" Naruto shouted but when he turns he found the Sea King still in his monstrous form, staring down at Naruto.

"Now I'm angry... If it weren't for that regeneration Quirk Sensei gave me I wouldn't have been able to regenerate from that small piece of flash I spat out of my mouth." Hearing that, Naruto's eyes widen under his helmet before he got serious.

"GENOS, CAN YOU STILL MOVE?!" Naruto shouted before he heard movement which he moves with incredible along with Genos too as they charge straight for the Sea King, Naruto soaking his left fist in his stomach, electrocuting him while Genos kicks him right across the face though he was hit he pushed past that resulting in a two on one barrage fight with kicks and punches.

"GENOS, UP HIGH!" Naruto shouted to his friend who just got a kick against Sea King's left cheek, soon followed by a left uppercut hat sent him flying up high, giving Naruto enough time to clap his hands together before sexier sting then to reveal multiple lighting orbs connected by a thine line of lightning, as they spun in a circle he extended his hands upwards, directly at the Sea King.

"THOR'S JUDGMENT!" With those words he unleashes a large lightning beam like stream at the Sea King who was consumed by it, when it stopped the two were above the Sea King with both of there right legs raised.

"TWIN LION'S BARRAGE!" The the two yelled before they slammed down there feet on top of the Sea King's head yet another time, sending him crashing into the street once again but even when he was in a crater, the Sea King just starts getting back up slowly with his wounds healing until he saw the eight drums connected by a ring flying down straight for him before it separates in two in order too the reattach with Sea King being in the ring, acting as a sort of restraints. Seeing this, the Sea King couldn't help but chuckle at this.

"Seriously-" he stops there after noticing all eight drums began sparking before looking at Naruto who had his hands clapped together, now standing on a building.

"TASTE THE LIGHTNING GOD'S WRATH! ZUES'S..." As he shouted that he separated both hands to reveal a red bolt that he grabs with his right hand and lifts it above his head.

"BOOOOOLT!" Naruto screamed before throwing it full speed at a wide eyed Sea King who jumps out of the way yet it followed him like a heat seeking missile which he could only presume it was following him cuz of the drums but when he tried to break it, the thing didn't budge much his surprise as as he turns to see the lightning inches away from him before screaming as he's consumed by a lightning sphere with him inside it, slowly being burned away until he smiles.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Hearing that, Naruto became unnerved by hearing the laughter.

"Why the hell is he laughing, he's slowly turning to nothing yet he's-" he stopped there after Sea King jumps right for the wide eyed Naruto who was shocked to see he could move even while being hit by all that electricity that was no longer hitting his body since for it too follow him it will cost even more stamina including the fact his regeneration is faster then anticipated. Suddenly Sea King spat something right at Naruto who immediately moves by lightning but not before it hits his left arm before he disappeared and reappeared on the ground. It didn't take long for him to realize why he should have paid more attention to Sea King's attacks. Naruto's entire left melting away, right through the armor and into his skin.

"RAAAAAAAWWWWWWRRRRRRRR!" Was all Naruto could do but scream as he fell to one knee in pain.

"NARUTO!" Genos shouted but that distraction cost him dearly for he was ripped in half, body twitching as they were tossed away in two different directions. Seeing that it appeared he won, he returns to his dehydrated form while approaching the suffering Naruto while the ring fell off of him after his size change so he hit steps over it.

"You should have paid more attention kid, and because of that you lost an arm. But I must give you credit for giving me a few scratches but... Of course, they've already healed. Now, time t-" he could finish, he was suddenly landed on by Mount Lady, crushing him under his feet and sending him straight into the sewer system.

"Naruto!" She shouted while grabbing Naruto with her right hand and lifts him to her face even though he was wearing a helmet to conceal his face, he was clutching his badly damaged arm.

"Run." Hearing him say that, she was confused before she turns to her left just as a right gist slams right into her face, sending her into a building. When she tried to move the Sea King was already in front of her, where he brutally delivers several strikes from the stomach to the face which she couldn't react but protect Naruto with other her hands over him.

"GIVE ME BACK MY PREY, STUPID WOMEN!" He shouted and was about to deliver another devastating punch when he felt multiple things hit his back which he just turns to find a group of hero's having assembled behind him, all staring at how he's on Mount Ladies right leg, having just beaten her very badly.

"More pray?" With those words he stopped down as hard as he could and broke her leg, gaining a scream from the hero which causes them all to get ready to fight which the Sea King just walks off of her now broken leg, not even caring when she returns to her normal size, laying next to Naruto who's head ended up resting on her right shoulder.

"Idiot..." Naruto muttered while Sea King was easily dealing with the Hero's, all the while a news copter was broadcasting everything.

"Why did you do that? You realize you couldn't win...right?" Hearing that?, she just shows a weak smoke regardless of the fact she couldn't move from the devastating lunches she received.

"That's what Hero's do...even if we don't even have a chance at fighting we still fight. We can't afford to lose, not while people endangered." Hearing that, Naruto just looks looks at the beaten Genos who was busy getting help by Sonic who had arrived with the backup though he originally wanted one of the top three Hero's too interfere since right now the Sea King was effortlessly beating all the Hero's that had arrived which were eleven including there principal. As Naruto watched it, he began thinking back.

(He's the strongest Hero in the world and he never stops smiling! He saved over a thousand people once with no help at all!)

Remembering that, he just looks down at his right arm.

"Sis... Would you approve of me using what cost my Sensei's life...what caused you to be in a coma?" After thinking that, he closed his eyes.

(Naruto...your power is unimaginable yet it is also very dangerous...it has the capability of causing mass destruction but also has the ability to protect many. You already know this and the damage you can cause so...what path will you follow; that of a villain or-)

Naruto just opened his eyes which changed from ocean blue to blood-red and slitted. As this was happening, the Sea King had just gotten done with Blood King before he felt something, a feeling he hadn't felt since years ago.

"What?" He asked while looking back to see no one was behind him including Genos and Sonic.

"Sorry...it don't like using this as well as I have a time limit." When the Sea King heard that, he turns around to find a newly changed Naruto much to the Sea King's shock. His arm had regenerated completely yet having sharp midnight-black clawed hands with blood-red fur covering his hand up to his elbow. His helmet was removed to reveal his face which showed he has a pair of yellow ridged horns that curve outwards from beneath his hair along the sides of his head but the left horn was broken, razor sharp teeth, and darker whisker marks. As the Sea King got a closer look he could see a blood-red fox tail as well as his legs were revealed to have blood red fur on it along with having fox like legs with night night-black fur and razor sharp claws. Seeing this, the pro hero's were quite surprised while the citizens who were watching became shocked at the new look.

"He has two Quirks?" Came the words of one Pro Hero who was staring at Naruto who stood in front of Sea King who was looking down at him.

"This is what I call...Raijū mode." After saying that, Sea King immediately swung his left fist right for Naruto merely crouched and used Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist in order deflect Sea King's strike much to his surprise and unleashed a barrage of fists yet he deflects every single one of his attacks with great speed before the last dust that connect with his hand resulted in Sea King yelling in pain at being consumed by black lightning. As soon as it stopped, Sea King just stood there with his skin burned.

"So you're lightning increased in power, it doesn't matter!" It shouted while he brought back his right which Naruto does the same and the moment one minute was up a second tail began appear causing his muscles to slowly start growing.

"DIE!" Sea King shouted as he swing his right fist that connects with Naruto's own right fist.

"Black Lightning Drill Dragon." With their words, from his fist unleashes s powerful serpentine dragon made of black lightning that rips through Sea King's arm that through his chest much to his shock as the dragon has four large blades on the sides of its head, and large scales at various points on its body, two comparatively small clawed hands, hard scales on various regular parts of its body, and many spikes on its tail. Sea King could only stumble back at the damage its received, even with the healing for a single attack to be able to rip a hole through him and destroy his arm is truly a dangerous one which caused him to charge right for Naruto in anger. Naruto just raises his right arm to unleash my black lightning that takes the form of an immense dragon arm. The dragon's hand, had a yellow orb in the center of the palm. Sea King tried breaking through but it was also a powerful defense sucks his punches didn't pierce though it, not even noticing the hand creating a giant blade bearing a resemblance to ocean shark fin, which was brought down right on top of Sea Ling who immediately extended both arms so he cousin then catch the blade that began cutting and burning his skin a lot.

ZATCHBELL OST-A HERO IS BORN

"Times up..." Hearing that, Sea King just looks at Naruto and for a split second an image of an older man having the same looks of Naruto except for facial hair, and should length pink hair. As Sea King saw it, Naruto became serious just before he clapped his hands together and screamed causing the blade too cut Sea King in half just before Naruto separated both hands to reveal a golden orb. As this was happening a third tail appeared which veins appeared on his forehead.

"LIGHTNING DRAGON GOD!" Naruto screamed as the orb erupts into a massive golden dragon-shaped manifestation of lightning with enormous fangs that emit electricity and shining red eyes, and two lightning bolts in each of its hands. It has two massive brown horns jutting from the sides of its head with a large crest atop its head, similar in shape to the crown. The dragon flus through the sky before heading downwards straight for Sea King who was yelling as he wasn't done healing. The dragon opening its large mouth as it gave a roar just before devouring the screaming Sea King who's own evil intentions caused it too turn as black as midnight. Seeing this, many were confused at it being able to turn black.

"That attack...can only be used against those of evil intentions...its feeds on it, increasing its-" he stopped there whirl falling to his knees due too a four tail trying to emerge get it was stopped by Naruto who stabbed himself with his own hand, piercing through his own chest. As this was happening, the lightning faded away just as Naruto fell forwards on the ground, tails receding and him turning back to normal. As this was happening the side effects began kicking in forcing him to become unconscious from the over exhaustion of power he was forced to use. As this was happening, cheers could be heard from the people watching on the videos, though it was cut short due to Naruto having been placed on a stretcher due to his bodies entire nervous system being affected by the long use of lightning then black lightning as well as his bodies muscle fibres having been badly ripped to shreds from the intense electricity that was coursing through his body and sudden muscle growth that has returned to normal size.

NEXT TIME, NARUTO GANG, TIME AT THE HOSPITAL. LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 11

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WITHIN THE HOSPITAL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well...we look like shit." Jason muttered, having his entire body covered in bandages and bed ridden, unable to get up while also in the room was also a bed ridden Genos, and Fubuki who were also covered in bandages unlike Sonic who sat on a chair, uninsured.

"That's what you get for not moving fast." Sonic told the mummy like Jason who's the began twitching.

"DON'T PULL THAT SHIT WOTH ME; YOUR THE ONE WHO RAN LIKE A FUCKING CHILD!" Jason accused of Sonic who just looks away, out the window to see he citizens of the city.

"Where is Naruto?" Genos asked Sonic all the while his body was slowly repairing itself.

"He's with Mount Lady in the zen garden courtyard." Hearing that, they were quite surprised at hearing that.

"So, uh...who's taking care of our hospital bills?" Jason asked Sonic who raises an eyebrow.

"The Hero Committee will take care of everything since we pretty much did all we can against." Sonic told Jason who just sighs since he rather not want his parents to learn about this incident.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~IN THE ZEN GARDEN/HOSPITAL COURTYARD~~~~~~~~~~

A bandaged up Naruto who wore hospital clothing sat next to Mount Lady who sat next to him ok the bench with a few bandages on her body thanks too being healed, both overlooking the peaceful garden.

"So...that's what happened." The depressed hero said to Naruto who just nods.

"As you can see, even when I'm not using it "that" power can heal my body. Because I've refused to use it, as well because of what I've done I can no longer connect with "that" thing inside me...resulting in me having a time limit for how long I can use it until it is about to take complete control of me like it did years ago and again." After saying that he looks down at his hands.

"I killed my Sensei who wanted to see my capabilities and because of that he died but not before giving me his Quirk. But...again I lost control when Dabi...my sister is still in a coma and won't even wake up." After saying that, Sena just stares at him to see the sadness in his eyes before seeing him close his eyes.

"But...the fight with the Sea King...I remembered hearing my Sensei's words...my power can cause a lot of destruction but it also has the ability to protect many. If I keep running away from my beast I won't ever be able to face my sister again. If she saw me now...she would hate me." Hearing that, she watched him open his eyes and noticed even though they are ocean-blue they were slitted.

"I need to tame my beast...my demon. I have a limit in using my lightning that starts affecting my nervous system, if I could turn my body into lightning like Sensei did o wouldn't have that problem...not only that I need to train more in lengthening the time I have in that beast mode and to gradually reduce the side affects of that state too; I may be stronger then normal Pro Hero's but I still got a long way to go in mastering this power." Hearing that, Sena couldn't help but smile.

"So...what about your other Quirk?" Hearing that, he just sighs with his left hand running through his hair.

"I won't use it until the day comes when I need it the most but...for now I will not rely on it one bit but on my master's Quirk and the power I've inherited but it won't be easy, reconnecting with "it" after so long, denying it freedom..." After saying that his eyes widen immediately at feeling a pair of lips press against his right cheek, causing his eyes too widen with his gaze meeting Sena's and immediately looks to his left with a blush on his face.

"U-Uhhhh...ummm...thanks?" Hearing that, Sena just gives a small laugh at hearing that before she stood up.

"I have to go now, let's talk again some other time." With that said she starts walking away, leaving Naruto by himself until he heard footsteps and looks over his shoulder to surprisingly find a smiling All Might.

"All Might?" Naruto said with great surprise at seeing the number one hero approach him before placing a right hand on his left shoulder just as he gives him a thumbs up with his free hand.

"I heard all about what you did, Naruto-boy and I must say what you did is surely incredible. I am sorry that I wasn't there-"he was cut off by Naruto speaking.

"I know all about how you helped Izuku and the others, so thanks..." He told the Hero who starts sweating at the fact he didn't really care who he was but just looks at the zen garden with a passive look on his face.

"Naruto, may I ask you something?" Hearing that, Naruto just glanced at All Might.

"What?" He asks the Hero who gives a cough before speaking.

"What your connections too Sil-" he was once again cut off by Naruto speaking.

"That's none of your business but if you tell me why Izuku has an exact replica of your own Quirk, I'll tell you." When the hero heard that, a bead of sweat ran down his face at how he knew.

"Genos scanned your Quirk before and then Izuku who suddenly found a Quirk, both being a match so mind telling me why he has that?" Hearing that, All Might began thinking but thankfully what Naruto said next stopped those thoughts.

"Forget it, if you don't want to tell me then you don't need to. Besides, because if you in able to watch Izuku more, to understand the kind of "Hero" I want to be." Hearing that, All Might was surprised at hearing that while Naruto just stood up slowly.

"Now if you excuse me...I have things to do." Was all he said before he starts walking away from the strongest hero, not even noticing atop the building was a figure who wore a black cloak that had silver symbols on it. What could be seen was silver samurai armor with a sheathed katana on the persons right and a silver Oni mask on his face that had flames coming out of it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AT NIGHT IN THE HOSPITAL~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto sat in a chair, sleeping while in front of him lay Naruko. As this was happening, there was only silence while I'm an instant the figure appeared in the room, beside Naruto staring at the girl them to Naruto.

"Interesting...there twins yet it appears the boy devoured most of his sister when they became two separate beings in the mothers embryo." After thinking that he glances back at the sleeping Naruto with his hand moving to his sword slowly but stops after a thought went through his mind from the earlier conversation the teenager was having with All Might.

"Izuku huh..." After thinking that his hand moved to his side before turning around and disappearing right before Naruto's eyes shit open and he instantly stands up.

"Wtf?! I thought..." He stopped there and just sighs to himself before sitting back down with his eyes focusing back on his sister.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CHAPTER END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

IM CONSIDERING OF ADDING ANOTHER ARC TO THIS STORY CONSISTING OF NEW ENEMIES BUT WHO KNOWS IF I WILL DO IT OR NOT. LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER.


	12. AN-FUTURE ARC?

I'm considering whether or not to add another arc in the future along with the one already in planning to this story. The reason why is because I was inspired by a new series that is actually pretty good and would like to use it like I did with One Punch Man by adding it into the story. I wanted to know what you all think of the idea before I finally decide it on what I will do.


	13. Chapter 13

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 13

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NEXT DAY IN CLASS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Currently a bored Naruto sat in his desk with a sleepy look in his eyes, waiting for there teacher to arrive while Fubuki, and Jason were staying back at the subway system since there still very weak.

"Morning." When they heard that, there attention to find a bandaged up Shouta entering the class with Gus eyes covered though there were small openings in it.

"AIZAWA-SENSEI, YOU'RE ALREADY BACK?!" Came the words of the class but he just doesn't listen and sits down behind his desk.

"Don't concern yourselves over me. After all, the battle hasn't really ended for you yet." When Shouta said that, Naruto, Sonic, and Genos became serious.

"Yuuei's sports festival is approaching, boys and girls!" Hearing that, Naruto was now surprised at hearing that.

"Wait, hold up! That sounds like something villains would try to infiltrate... Isn't it? Will it be all right?" Denki asks in confusion which the teacher continues speaking.

"On the contrary: since we're going ahead with the festival, it means that the school is confident it has all its ducks in a row when it comes to its crisis control now. I hear police presence will be five times bigger than normal, for example. What you should be thinking about is...what a "huge chance" the academy's sports festival presents for you all. This isn't some event that'll be brought to a halt by the likes of villains. Our sports festival is one of Japan's biggest events! In days past, the "Olympics" was the sports festivity they whipped all the nation into a froth of enthusiasm! But now, as you know, the extent and population have shrunk and its lost a lot of substance." Hearing that, Naruto just stays silent as he continued.

"Naturally, entering the squad if a famous hero will get you higher status and more experience. Remember, time is limited. Of you get noticed by a pro, that gives you the standing for a brighter future then otherwise. This is the chance you'll get only once a year...for a total of three chances. If you aim to be a hero, this is an event you can't overlook. Besides, you guys should not make fools of yourself since Silver Samurai will be attending to watch the festival." Hearing that, many were shocked at hearing that due to him being more of a mystery then even Shouta himself with all that was known was years ago he stopped a massive meteor from hitting the city. Even now it is unsure if he's stronger then All Might or not. As everyone was talking, Shouta was staring at Naruto, remembering what he found out yesterday at the hospital.

~~~~~~~~YESTERDAY AT THE HOSPITAL, IN DOCTOR AKASHI'S OFFICE~~~~~~~

Akashi was a tall, pale, and slim man with a mix of light peach, pink hair that was pulled back and peach eyes. He wears a white lab coat, and an employee name badge on the left side of his chest. He also wears slate gray color dress pants and gray shoes. The look on his face was serious and stern while he held photos on his right hand. In front of him was Shouta who was bandaged and stood in front of him.

"You asked me to tell you anything in case I find something...strange about Naruto...this is something you need to see." After saying that he puts the picture of a regular human body.

"As you can see, this is a normal human body...but... Naruto's body..." As he said it, the look on his face was very confused and unsure.

"Come on, show me..." After saying that he gives a nod and puts up much to Shouta's shock at what he was seeing.

"As you can see, he has five hearts, I don't know how this is possible but it gets even weirder. When we took a blood sample it turns out his blood was black as midnight, some kind of goop of sorts that we couldn't identify. Now we get to the bones..." After he said that he puts a picture up showing the bones being also black as midnight but having some sort of blood-red lines running through the them.

"Long story short, I've never seen a body like his before...its beyond anything I've learned about before and I'm not even sure if he's even human?" Hearing that, Shouta's eyes were just narrowed, staring at the pictures in deep thoughts.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Naruto Uzumaki, just who are you...what are you?" Shouta thought to himself, wanting to know just who he is. By the time class was over, Shouta left even though there was a crowd outside confusing the students that were in the class.

"Who the hell are these guys?" Naruto questions no one in particular while standing up.

"They're crowding the exit! What are they here for?" Minoru said with worry and got his answer from an annoyed Katsuki that approached the door, walking past them while telling him they are scoping out the competition.

"They wanna see the gang who came through the villain ambush. They're checking us out before the big battle, asshole. It's pointless to try, so why don't you just duck off, ya go-" he was cut off by a fiat shamming against the top of his head which causes him to bend down, holding his head in pain.

"Calm down, no need to be an ass for no reason." Naruto told the annoyed Katsuki who glares at Naruto but there attention was drawn towards the one who wakes in front of the others, sporting a wild blue hair style.

"I came to see what you kids are made of, true, but I didn't think you'd be this-" he kid was cut off by a flash of lightning that had Naruto standing right in front of him with his middle and index finger touching his forehead much to his surprise and others shock.

"I'm no kid you idiot, if it's a war you want then it's a war you get but I'm just letting you know...everyone outside this class is of no challenge to me." When he said that, Momo just face palmed, Kyouka sweat drops, Tenya face palms, and Izuku as well as Minoru just stare at Naruto who surprisingly was the first to start a fight before Katsuki.

"HEY! YOU! I'M FROM-" he was cut off by Naruto shouting "I DON'T CARE!" much to the guys great annoyance while other kids in fact seemed to show fear due to seeing how he and Genos fought against that Villain, showing terrifying power that is beyond them.

"Now...go back to class before I tase you all." He threatens the group that quickly dispersed while some had to be dragged away like a certain loudmouth dumbass.

~~~~~~~~~LATER THAT DAY BACK AT THE UNDERGROUND SUBWAY~~~~~~~~~

"So...bored..." Came the words of a bandaged Jason who sat next to a bandaged Fubuki, both watching tv on the couch all the while Naruto was in his room with Genos with Sonic being the only one who's out to get groceries.

"Are you serious?" Came the words of Genos who stood next to Naruto, overlooking the destroyed hero armor he wore.

"I need to make modifications...change the designs to a more moveable armor. Perhaps one with wings so I can move through the air with my lightning boosting its speed." After saying that, Genos began speaking in an uneasy tone.

"Naruto, the doctor was able to scan your body and he showed it too Shouta." When Naruto heard that, he froze for a couple of seconds with his left hand running through his hair.

"Geez...dues that guy even leave alone? I mean really, so what if I'm Half-Human. But if he does keep poking into my past, I might just have to get rid of him myself." After saying that, Genos just stares at Naruto and noticed he had a lost look in his eyes.

"Naruto...what's wrong?" Hearing that, his eyes just narrow.

"I don't know...its just now and again...its hard to explain but the night after I used Raijū mode I saw a vision. One was an island that I've never seen before, it's within a deep fog...another was a group of figures concealed by darkness...I think about eight and finally I saw long blood-red hair. I get a bad feeling for what will happen in the future." Hearing that, Genos understands since there are three other Sea Kings yet the "island", "group" and "blood-red hair" got him thinking.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CHAPTER END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

NEXT TIME, THE SPORTS FESTIVAL BEGINS. STILL DECIDING ON LAST GIRL OF HAREM, WHETHER IT BE AN OC OR CHARACTER FROM BOKU NO HERO.


	14. Chapter 14

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter as well as I will say this only once, I won't respond to guest reviews since I cannot message the person and rather not answer there question for all to see so if you have a question then PM me. Also this fanfic will feature OC and ideas from other anime's, mainly appearances as well as this chapter will be short since I've got things to do and not enough time to lengthen it.

Chapter 14

~~~~~~TWO WEEKS LATER WITHIN THE WAITING ROOM OF THE FESTIVAL~~~~~

Naruto currently sat next to Genos and Jason, all three wearing there gym uniforms unlike Fubuki and Sonic who not only aren't wearing them but there not even participating in the games since there not even interested in the least involving it. While Naruto was sitting his gaze was focused on his right hand, thinking back to the fight with the Sea King and the after affects of the fight.

"Is it even possible I can increase my muscle growth at a larger rate?" Naruto thought, thinking about the lightning and All Might's power.

"Could it be if I focused all my Lightning in physical abilities, could beat All Might?" Naruto thought to himself but his train of thought was cut off after hearing someone call his last name.

"Uzumaki." Hearing that, he just looks back to find Shouto standing behind him.

"What?" He questions his fellow student who just behind speaking.

"In terms of abilities you are clearly better then me. But even so I don't care, I will beat you." Hearing those words, the two just stare into the others eyes.

"Sorry, I don't deal with a child." When he heard that, Shouto's eyes just narrow at hearing his words while he just looks away from him.

"You know, there was a show I saw once and your story show great resemblance to it. I suggest you look up a show called "Avatar The Last Airbender" that was made in America, it's actually pretty decent." Hearing gun say that, Shouto was even more confused but he just stands up not a moment sooner.

"Also say high to your sister for me... Anyways time too leave guys." He told everyone with a look of uncaring in his face as they all walked through the tunnel during the freshman stage while Shouto was confused at how he knew his sister.

[The Yuuei Sports Festival! Where the Hero World's inchoate little eggs aim for each other's throats and the top! Our grand yearly melee and let me guess, all you miscreants came to see them, right? The freshly formed miracle stars that shrugged off a mass villain assist with wills of steel! The department of Heroics freshman class! YOU'RE HERE FOR CLASS 1-A, RIGHT?!]

Hearing that, there were cheers filling the crowds while Naruto was just bored but his gaze rest upon the one he came to see. Silver Samurai who wore his cloak over his armor all the while sitting on stage in front of all the students.

[And following Class B, here come classes C, D, and E from the Dept. of General Education...! And now are classes F, G, and H of the department of support! Now for the department of managements..." As he said that, Naruto felt someone grab his arm and looks back at Shouto in confusion.

"What?" He questions I've and fire user.

"How do you know my sister?" Hearing that, he just blinks in surprise before just staring at him.

"I met her in the hospital...you don't need to know more about why I was there." Was all he said before pulling his arm away from the confused Shouto.

"I will be the chief referee for the freshman stage this year." Came the words of the deep voice of Silver Samurai who held a mic while gaining a lot of attention.

"Now for the rep. Naruto Uzumaki of 1-A." He said loudly into the mic which Naruto starts approaching the stage all the while staring at Silver Samurai and could clearly see paper charm's with writing on them, located some kind of small bag on his left leg due to he was sitting with the cloak not covering one of his legs. By the time he got on stage he just looks at everyone.

"All I'm going to say is you better be ready since this isn't not gonna be easy. If you're not prepared you will fall and fall hard to the earth." Was all he said before walking off the stage, confusing the students while others knew what he meant by the power he displayed once during the fight with Sea King. When Naruto walked by Genos, his friend knew they would be fighting and this time they weren't going to hold back one bit.

"Now it's time to begin the first event so just like the kid said don't screw up." After saying that, he points back to the screen to show the words "OBSTACLE RACE" being shown to everyone.

"An obstacle race...!" Izuku said with worry unlike Naruto knew he needs to save up his lightning for the real challenge ahead. As this was happening, they all approached the gate, ready to race with one another.

"This race will not only feature the eleven classes but also be almost 4 km, it will be a ring around the whole stadium. You can do anything as long as you're within the course. On your marks..." With those words the three light begin flashing down with the first red light at the top of the gate turning green. Seeing this, Naruto just crouched knowing he should at least get in front of Shouto knowing full well he may just start by freezing the ones behind him since he would do the same thing. When the final light turned green, Present Mic shouted "STAAAAAAAART!" which they all moved with Shouto leading the way.

"Our first filter." Was all he said before freezing the students in there attacks right behind him but his eyes widen as in a flash of lightning Naruto was on his left while on his right was Genos who used his boosters.

"Nice trick but there's more then just us." Hearing Naruto say that, Shouto looks back to find more having avoided his ice which included his class mates.

NEXT TIME, RACE TO THE FINISH LINE. LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	15. Chapter 15

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 15

"Targets detected...multiple!" Came the words of robot that arrived in front of there path. Naruto and the others just look up to see the first barrier.

[HERE COME THE OBSTACLES, AND SO SUDDENLY! AND FROM THE VERY OUTSET THE FIRST BARRIER WILL BE A ROBO INFERNO!]

As Naruto heard that, he, Genos, and Shouto were staring at the large group of giant machines, one was used during the enters nice exam but it was only worth one point. Naruto and Genos look at Shouto who's already making his move by crouching down with the words "Since my shitty old man's watching." leaving his mouth before bringing up his right arm that causes a wave of ice to rise and consume the now frozen giant machine surprising the two but they just hurried in front of Shouto who chases after the two.

"He stopped it! He opened the way! We can go through!" One student yelled but Shouto just started speaking whine looking back at them.

"Don't. I froze then inns precarious position..." With those words the giant frozen machine collapses downwards on any who would dare go past it.

"So it's gonna crash down." As he said it, Naruto and Genos were ahead of him staring at four more there where in there way.

[1-A'S TODOROKI HAS FORGED AHEAD AND BLOCKED THE OTHERS IN ONE FELL SWOOP! THAT KID'S HARSHHHHHH! HE'S SEPARATED THEM FROM THE REST OF THE COMPETITION!]

Naruto just extended his right hand with milk yoke lightning orbs appearing connected by a ring while Genos extended both arms that combined to show many cannons.

"INCINERATE/THOR'S JUDGMENT!" The two yelled with Naruto unleashing a yellow lightning beam unlike Genos who unleashed a large blazing blast of flames, incinerating and destroying the four machines that were now sparking with electricity while they collapsed shocking many. As this was happening, Shouto took this chance to run ahead of the two of them which they just followed him onto the next course to reveal large rock connected by a single rope, below then was only darkness.

Surprising to Shouto, Genos just used his boosters while while his feet skids across the rope, shredding and destroying it, now leaving only four more rope paths to take leaving two of them being used by Naruto and Shouto running on opposite sides towards the third a last part. While this was happening, Katsuki was gaining on Shouto who was getting closer and closer to the last stage unlike Tenya who was trying to catch up too Katsuki; Naruto was lost in though whirl running, his imagination spinning while creating a new technique within his mind to use. The crowd seemed amazed the students so far with Genos being the one to have taken the lead.

"The Black lightning techniques are indeed my strongest but could I somehow create blue lightning techniques that are more for defending?" When Naruto thought that, his eyes widen a little at the thought blue lightning appeared through his mind which was used by Silver Fang unlike when his was yellow and black, unable to make blue lightning including the fact he could only chapter the lightning while in Raijū mode unlike Silver who did it with ease. By the time he reaches the front he found himself arriving on land next to Shouto who arrived at the exact same time too.

"Same one huh?" Naruto said with a smirk on his face while Genos was halfway to the finish line but he was suddenly stopped by ice covering his legs, freezing him in place which Genos looks down just as his entire body was frozen. Seeing this, Naruto looks at Shouto to see he was the one to have done it.

[AND NOW WE COME TO THE HIDDEN FINAL BARRIER! ITS TRUE FORM IS NONE OTHER THAN... THE MINE FIELD RIGHT OUT OF RAMBO 3! ITS SET UP SO THAT IF YOU LOOK CAREFULLY, YOY CAN SEE WHERE THE LANDMINES ARE PLACED! STRAIN YOUR EYES AND FEET!]

As the two heard it, the ice covering Genos slowly began to crack while Naruto and Shouto ran towards the final gate.

"Bastards are in it for entertainment value..." Hearing Shouto say that, Naruto just smirks while looking across the field with his eyes but was stopped due to hearing someone yell behind him.

"HAHAHAAH! IT DON'T MEAN A THING TO ME!" Came the yell of Katsuki blasting ahead of Shouto and next to the surprised Naruto who just stares at him.

"I'M NOT GETTING LAST PLACE!" Katsuki yelled with anger all the while using the explosions from both hands to help him get slowly ahead of the surprised Naruto but the moment they passed Genos, the ice shattered with the two turning to find Genos having a look of seriousness on his face whirl having his body steaming with heat.

[AND THE LEAD HAS BEEN UPSET! REJOICE, MASS MEDIA! THIS IS JUST SORT OF DEVELOPMENT YOU CRAVE! WHY, EVEN THOSE WHO ARE TRAILING BEHIND ARE PUTTING ON SPURTS! HOWEVER, WHILE THEY'RE PULLING EACH OTHER BACK...WE EFFECTIVELY HAVE FPUR KIDS IN THE LEAD!]

Hearing that, the four just ran trying to pass the other until they heard a loud explosion from behind, gaining all four of them's attention to find Izuku high in the air with a piece of armor under him.

[A GIANT EXPLOSION NEAR THE ENTRANCE?! WHY WAS THE BANG SO BIG?! WAS IT HIS PLAN OR SHEER COINCIDENCE?! CLASS-A'S MIDORIYA MOUNTS HIS CHARGE...USINH SHOCK MAVES?!]

As they heard that, the four just stare at the insane Izuku with such at what he just did since the explosion launched him right over the of them. Seeing this, Naruto and Genos made eye contact before the two began to slow down in order to allow Katsuki and Shouto to pass them as they were going all out in speed towards the finish line. Seeing this, Naruto couldn't help but smile at seeing how hard there trying but even more so at how Izuku just a second ago trigger another explaining that sent him further past the others who were pushed away from the explosion.

[IN NO TIME AT ALL MIDORIYA BLEW DUST IN THEIR EYES! AND NOW HE'S CLEARED THE LANDMINE AREA ENTIRELY! DAMN, ERASERHEAD, YOUR CLASS IS INSANE! WHAT ARE YOU TEACHING THEM?!]

Hearing that, they could hear Shouta's silent disagreement but he was ignored.

[WHOOEY, WHO COULD HAVE PREDICTED THIS OUTCOME WHEN THE TRIAL BEGAN?! THE MAN WHO HAS RETURNED TO THE STADIUM IN TRIUMPH IS NONE OTHER THAN... IZUKU MIDORIYA! HIS WILL BE A NAME TO KNOW!]

As they heard that, Izuku was the first having arrived long after the breathless Katsuki and Shouto who did not get first.

"AGAIN?!... SHIT...! GODDAMMIT...!" Katsuki said but was then elbowed in the side, gaining his attention to find Naruto standing there.

"You have to admit, if he hadn't done that then who knows who would have won." Hearing that, Katsuki just looks away in annoyance whine Naruto looks to see Momo had finally arrived and couldn't help but smile as he approached the tired girl.

"Khhh... I can't believe I...!" Momo said tiredly but here eyes widen when she saw Naruto stop in front of her.

"Good job getting seventeenth buuuut...you appear to have taken on a few pounds since I last saw you." When he heard that, she immediately blushes and covered her body since her uniform was open to reveal her quite big chest and stomach. It didn't take long for her to glare at Naruto who began scratching the back of his head with a smile on his face and soon enough points at something on her which she turns to find the per better Mineta stuck to her and hanging onto her.

"Two birds with one stone! I'm a genius!" Mineta yelled proudly much to the even more embarrassed Momo who could only glare at Mineta due to pretty much now in an awkward moment with a smiling Naruto. By the time everyone had arrived, Silver began speaking into the mic.

"The top forty-two can advance while the ones who did not make it fail. Now onto the second event." After saying that, he notions at the screen to reveal "Human Cavalry Battle!" much to the players confusion that gained questions.

"You can all form a 2-4 person team freely and form a horse back configuration. It's the same rules as the normal game, swipe enemy riders head bands and guards your own. But everyone will get points based on their performance in the last trial. The number of points a player is worth is five if you're in 42nd, 10 if you placed 41st, 15 for 40th place, and so on...with the exception of 1st place, whose head is worth ten million points." When they heard the last part, color visibly drained from Izuku's face just as Naruto, Genos, Jason, Shouta, and almost every single pro hero thought one thing.

"Well...he's fucked." Was all they could think at feeling bad for the now panicking Izuku. As this was happening, Naruto's eyes just widen with his left hand touching his head in pain from the sudden painful throbbing.

"WTF IS GOING ON?!" Naruto thought and for a split second he could have sworn he could hear crying of a babies as well as saw a vision of a silver-haired baby, crying while it bore some sort of net/number sign on the babies chest the was glowing silver. The moment the image disappeared so did the headache much to Naruto's confusion whine he was staring at his left hand from feeling a sudden strength like encouragement as well as excitement.

"What the hell is happening?" Naruto thought to himself with wide eyes, not knowing anything of the stakes that will be placed in the future.

NEXT TIME, LIGHTNING, EVOLUTION, AND WILLPOWER VERSUS ONE FOR ALL, FIRE/ICE, AND EXPLOSION.


	16. Chapter 16

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 16

~~~~AT THE CITY OF NIIGATA WITHIN JAPAN, WITHIN THE SEIKA DORMITORY~~~

"What are you doing?" Came the words of girl about 16 years old having waist-long black hair and green eyes. She wore normal civilian clothes while having a pair Japanese bellflowers shaped hair pins in them. She was staring at the cheering teenager about her age which he just turns to her to show he has messy dark brown hair, with a small ahoge at the top, red eyes and sharp teeth, along with wearing civilian clothes. He had a smile on his face while pointing to the screen, sheikh the Yuuei Sports Festival.

"You can't be serious Benio, this is the Yuuei Sports Festival! Naruto is gonna be in it!" He told the girl who was surprised and just looks at the screenful see the students talking amongst themselves. The guys eyes widen when the girl sat next to him, much to his confusion.

"If that's true, then I'll watch with you and see how Naruto has been doing..." Hearing that, he just looks back tab the screen with a smile on his face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BACK AT MUFUTAFU CITY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto couldn't help but stare at Izuku to see even through he's nervous as fuck he did run or do anything that shows he's scared.

"The time limit will be fifteen minutes. Each group's headband will be worth the total point accumulation of each of the warhorses members. The one who will wear it will be the he rider so until times up you'll be trying to steal the other's headbands. The headband in general will be on your neck or head, you decide. Also if you lose your headband or crumble as a horse you have not lost, not until times up. Quirks are allowed so I suggest you all get ready, you have fifteen minutes." He told everyone that was there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AT THE BREAK ROOK FOR STAFF ONLY~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"The Yuuei Sports Festival is all about preparing you to he a hero and such. It's a simulation of the survival of the fittest competition you'll find when you step out into the real world of heroes. If a hero office gets lost in the shuffle then there goes any means of making a living and don't you think the preliminaries obstacle race was the perfect representation of the need to sometimes kick down others to show yourself off?" As soon as he said that, he sweat dropped at the love strict pro hero lost in thought involving a certain red head.

"Honestly what is the deal with you and the lightning kid?" Hearing that, she just smiles brightly.

"Nothing." When Deathgoro heard that his eye twitches.

"You do realize he's still a minor...right?" Hearing that, she just blushes before glaring at the now sweating Kamui Woods.

"N-Never mind." After hearing that, she just smiles again while looking at the video feed.

"He doesn't need to be in the academy, as you saw he showed capabilities that are above the normal Pro Hero." Hearing that, the two pro hero's just look at each other.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BACK AT THE FESTIVAL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Naruto!" Came the words of Katsuki, gaining the red heads attention from his two teammates Genos and Jason so he could look at him.

"What?" He questions the explosion quirk user.

"Team up with me!" When Naruto heard that, he was surprised but ends up shaking his head, confusing Katsuki who watched him point as his friends.

"Nope, I'll be teaming up with these guys." Hearing that, he looks at the two behind him to see both Genos and Jason staring at him.

"I suggest you team up with Izuku and Shouto." When he heard that, he looks away with annoyance which he just smirks.

"You don't stand a chance without them, so I suggest you hurry and tell them if they hope to win you guys need to team up." With those words, he just walks away with his hands in his pockets, approaching Izuku.

"Why did you tell him that?" Hearing Jason ask that, Naruto just turns to him with a smile on his face.

"It's because I have what a challenge. Also, even I can tell once there older they would be quite the fearsome team." Hearing that, the two just look at each other and by the time the fifteen minutes were up. Naruto stood in front of Genos who had both arms on his shoulders which Jason sat on, tying on the headband on his head.

"Now, this is gonna be fun." Naruto spoke knowing full well the two fastest among the school will act as the vehicle while Jason acts as the driver.

"I'm already getting pumped up, even my sister is cheering for me." Jason said, seeing his sister in the crowd. Whine this was happening, Katsuki was tying his headband in with an annoyed look on his face while Izuku had a determined one, being in the back unlike a serious Shouto who was in front. As this was happening, Silver stood up straight before speaking.

"Now get ready! This will be an event to show your teamwork! So... THREE! TWO! ONE! START!" Silver shouted but his eyes widen a little along with everyone at what had just taken place, even Izuku now had wide eyes.

"Too slow... Kid." Hearing those words, the three just look behind themselves to see Jason holding onto Katsuki's headband while Naruto and Genos stood straight up with steam coming from a line from where they stood and whet they started. Seeing this, they were quite surprised at seeing this.

"Remember, the rider can detach from his horse but he cannot touch the ground." Silver said then visibly sweat dropped even though he was being concealed at seeing the now furious Katsuki.

"Eheheheh, well the game had already begun she so many things have happened already." The smiling Naruto said from seeing the angry Katsuki who yells in anger.

"Cool it." Hearing that, the angry quirk user looks down at the serious Shouto.

"If you get consumed by your anger now we've already lost and besides...it's not over." Shouto said to Katsuki who just grits his teeth before his eyes widen just as Naruto's at seeing on all directions were other grand heading for him but he just smiles and they were about to move when they felt something cold and looked down, not only Genos and himself but four other teams head there feet coveted by ice.

"We were distracted." Genos said before easily breaking free of the ice while Naruto was consumed by lightning resulting in both Jason and Genos feeling the effects somewhat but they managed to jump high in the air to avoid them while ignoring the commentary. Naruto's eyes sidebar widen and looks to his right to see a wickedly smiling Katsuki high in the air next to them.

"RIDING REAL HIGH AND MIGHTY, AINT'CHA?!" Katsuki shouted at Jason who just swung his dust right at Katsuki who did the same.

"Please, you think your fist-" he was cut off by Naruto yelling.

"YOU IDIOT, HE'S NOT-" he stopped there after Katsuki got punched in the face while grabbing back his headband before ripping it off the now surprised Jason who suddenly got serious as soon as they landed which Genos used his quirk that changed his body while Naruto was once again covered in lighting but Jason had veins appear on his forehead now greatly annoyed.

"Now...I'm pissed." Jason said, making eye contact with the smiling Katsuki while both had lightning appear between them.

"Oh look, Jason finally found a rival." Naruto said with fake surprise while Genos just sighs.

"Let's move-" the two stopped there after the entire floor was coveted in ice caused the two too suddenly stop what they were doing.

"Why are you guys stopping?!" Jason asked the surprised Naruto who was no longer covered in lightning.

"There preventing us from moving to fast..." Naruto said while Genos's feet had spikes appear on it.

"Yo, Naruto!" Hearing that, he just turns around to see Denki on top with Eijirou in the front while Kyouka and Momo were in the back.

"Indiscriminate Discharge 1,300,000 volts!" Denki shouted before releasing a large amount of electricity in all directions which they just turn around with Naruto in front.

"Ok, you're stupid." Naruto muttered before opening his mouth which all the electricity he unleashed was then drawn into Naruto's mouth much to the surprise of Denki.

"DENKI YOU ODIOT! YOUR QUIRK IS ELECTRICITY WHILE HIS IS LIGHTNING!" Momo shouted to the surprise classmate who just blinks in surprise.

"Oh yeah...oh crap." Denki muttered at seeing Naruto now having a wicked smile on his face from absorbing all the lightning released.

"NARUTO!" Hearing Genos yell that he quickly looks to his right to find a very large hand heading straight for them which Jason swung his right fist resulting in the hand being forced back, now being regular sized to show Itsuka Kendou being the one to have had the giant hand that was a little hurt from the fist. Suddenly ice surround them, creating a large ring that not only surrounded the but also Katsuki's team.

[THERE'S ONLY ABOUT A MINUTE LEFT AND TODOROKI HAS SET THE FIELD... ALL THAT'S LEFT NOW IS TAKING THOSE TEN MILLION POINTS! IT'LL BE SWIPED IN AN INSTANT OR SO I MIGHT HAVE THOUGHT UP UNTIL FIVE MINUTES BACK!]

Hearing that, Genos began speaking out loud.

"He can only use his right for freezing so let's stay on there left." Genos said having already a analyzed Shouto's quirk.

"So what will you do?" Naruto questions then as they began heading straight for them but not being to careless as they charged for them before being covered in lightning while Genos used his boosts and once again they readily swopped Katsuki's headband a second time.

[WHAAAAAAAAAT?! ONCE AGAIN THEY MOVE AT SPEEDS THAT NOT EVEN I COULD SEE! UZUMAKI AND GENOS, IF YOU HAD SUPER ACCELERATION, THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU USE IT IN THE PRELIMINARIES?!]

"Come on you guys, ya' gotta do better then that." Naruto told the group whine they deactivated his lightning just as Katsuki's group charged for them but something very odd happened. Suddenly Jason's entire face was consumed by a small explosion shocking both Naruto and Genos who were visibly frozen at what they had just saw, giving Katsuki and there team enough time to grab there headband while getting behind them.

"I GOT IT!" Katsuki shouted while looking at the headband to show "240".

[TIME'S UP!]

Hearing that, Naruto had wide eyes at what had happened while hearing the scores.

[Technically they last had the headband before it exploded so in first place is Team Jason, in second is Bakugou.]

When Izuku heard that, he couldn't help but smile from hearing that.

[IN THIRD PLACE IS TEAM TETSUTE-I mean team Shinsou-WAIT TEAM SHINSOU!]

When Naruto heard that part he looked at me he one with spikes blue hair having different headbands around his neck. Seeing him, Naruto wondered who he was but his attention was drawn towards Jason having smoke coming off of his face while parts of his hair were burned away showing he was far from displeased.

[AND IN FOURTH PLACE, TEAM KENDOU!]

Hearing that, the lightning users gaze focuses on the one who had the large hand quirk which he made eye contact with the strawberry colored haired girl who just smiles as Naruto who merely raises an eyebrow at her team having also passed.

[THE FIRST FOUR TEAMS WILL MOVE ON TO THE FINAL EVENT... NOW STEP FORWARD!]

Hearing that, Naruto couldn't help but smile to see that things are about to get interesting but his attention was drawn towards Shouto having placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We need to talk." Hearing him say that, all Naruto did was blink in somewhat surprise at the sudden want to speak to him while Katsuki and Jason were still glaring at the other until Genos placed a hand on Katsuki's shoulder, which he just turns to the blonde who just gives him a thumbs up.

"I never imagined you could time the explosion of the nitroglycerin-like sweat that came from the palms of your hands. Pretty amazing I must say." Hearing that, he just blinks in surprise before looking away with his hands in his pockets.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DURING THAT TIME, WHERE SILVER IS~~~~~~~~~~~~

Currently the number two hero in the world was walking down a flight of stairs until he heard a very familiar voice.

"It's been five years Silver..." Hearing that, the cloaked man stopped walking and turns around to face All Might.

"Since I saw you leaving I wanted to talk to you-" he stops right there and moves in front of him before Silver could continue walking.

"Silver, you should take a break and see your s-" All Might was cut off by a katana at his neck with Silver holding it.

"I will only say this once...if you endanger them I will erase you." Hearing him say that, a bear of sweat falls down All Might's face while Silver continues walking.

"Don't worry, I'll keep them safe..." Hearing that, he just continues walking while passing Endeavor who was eavesdropping and almost immediately when they made eye contact, Silver took an inhale of air resulting in all of the hero's flames suddenly being absorbed into the mouth of his helmet resulting in the hero falling to one knee while smoke comes from the helmets mouth.

"Do that again, and I'll drain you dry." Silver threatened the angry Enji who just glared at Number #2 Hero in the world who just continues walking.

NEXT TIME, THE WILL OF A DEMON. LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	17. Chapter 17

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter and also to all Bleach, it appears Bleach is ending soon so we don't got much time left of the story sadly.

Chapter 17

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AT THE EXIT OF THE SPORTS FESTIVAL~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So what you wanna talk about?" Naruto questions Shouto while having his arms crossed.

"What was it you talked to my sister about?" Hearing that, Naruto just blinks in surprise since he's still on that subject but in the end he just sighs while closing his eyes.

"I know all about it he incident." When he heard that his eyes just widen.

"Quirk Marriages bring forth children that inherit both parents Quirks...but that's not the problem here." Hearing that, Shouto just covers his burned face.

"In my memories, my mom is always crying... She told me that my left side is ugly and she dumped boiling water on me. The reason I'm aiming to beat you is as a personal triumph. I won't use my shitty old man's quirk...or rather... I'll become-" he was stopped there from having Naruto's left hand lands on his head much to his surprise and just looks up at Naruto who was smiling at him.

"You're not the only one who wishes not to rely on a Quirk, I too possess a Quirk that far surpasses my father's yet I rather not use it because it's was born from my father but even so, if it's to protect the ones I care about it that I have no other choice I will rely on it." Hearing that, he just looks down while Naruto continues.

"If you want, I can take it away." When he heard that, he just looks up at Naruto who had his right hand covering his left eye.

"So, what's your choice?" Hearing that, he just knocks his hand away.

"This is more of a reminder, at why I hate my father so I rather keep it." When he heard that, Naruto just blinks in surprise and just watched him walk away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BACK INSIDE THE FESTIVAL SOMETIME LATER~~~~~~~~~~

[Before we get started with the final event, there's good need for those who dropped out of the preliminaries! In the end, this is still a sports festival! So to have everyone continue to be able to participate, we've got some recreational events in store! Just look how fired up those cheerleaders we called from America are... Huh? What's this? WHAT HAPPENED TO CLASS A?!]

As he heard it, he was standing next to Genos and Jason as the three looked to see Momo, Mina, Ochako, Tsuyu, and Kyouka wearing cheerleader outfits that gained a raised eyebrow from Naruto.

"MINETA! KAMINARI! YOU TRICKED US, DIDN'T YOU?!" Momo accused the two idiots who gave a thumbs up to Naruto.

"You idiots do realize Kyouka has an overprotective father as I so heard and as soon as he finds out about this you're dead." When the two heard that, they began to sweat a lot.

[ALL RIGHT, EVERYONE, COMPETW YOUR HEARTS OUT, RECREATION AND AFTER THAT, ITS THE FINAL EVENT! FROM FOUR TEAMS, FOURTEEN INDIVIDUALS HAVE MADE IT THROUGH! IT'S A TOURNAMENT! WE'RE PITTING THEM AGAINST EACH OTHER IN ONE-ON-ONE COMBAT!]

Hearing that, they have all gathered around to listen to Silver who held a box.

"Now it is time to do the drawing. The fourteen participants from the tournament can choose to abstain from this event." Hearing that but funny thing was no one didn't decline and with that the large tv showed who was facing who.

Uzumaki Vs. Shinsou

Kendou Vs. Shiozaki

Genos Vs. Iida

Tetsutetsu Vs. Kirishima

Katsuki Vs. Jason

Midoriya Vs. Bondo

Todoroki Vs. Monoma

"Hitoshi, huh..." Naruto thought to himself before looking at the guy who was looking at him.

"Naruto, you-" Eijirou was cut off by Naruto raising his hand.

"Yeah, no spoilers." He told his classmate who was surprised by his words. In just thirty minutes that all all but set the stage for the fighting to begin with Silver as judge.

[AFTER SO MANY EVENTS... FINALLY THE ONE VS. ONE BATTLES, THOSE WHICH REALLY WE ALL WANTED TO SEE! THE ONLY PERSON WHO CAN COUNT ON IS YOURSELF! HOWEVER, EVEN WITHOUT BEING A HERO, YOU FACE SITUATIONS LIKE THESE IN YOUR EVERYDAY LIFE, REALLY?! WILL ABILITY, RESISTANCE, AND JUSTICE... THIS IS THE MOMENT TO PUT ALL THESE IN PLAY AND ACHIEVE A GLORIOUS VICTORY!]

As they heard that, both Naruto and Hitoshi walked out of there respective exits.

[FIRST FIGHT! HIS GRADES MAY BE SLACKING, BUT HIS POWER IS ALMOST TERRIFYING! FROM THE DEPARTMENT OF HEROES, NARUTO UZUMAKI! Against... WE'RE SORRY BUT, HE'S ONLY A NORMAL STUDENT WITHOUT ANYTHING SPECIAL. FROM THE COMMON DEPARTMENT, HITOSHI SHINSOU! The ruler are simple! If your opponent leaves the ring, can't move anymore or says "I give up", then the victory is yours. Don't worry about overdoing yourself! A Recovery Girl is waiting prepared at the edge of the stadium! So, leave your morale to be he side and give it your all! Of course, to out the life of an opponent at risk for reason is not permitted, if you do that you will be disqualified immediately! Heroes should only attack without mercy when attacking villains!]

"I give up", eh? Did you get that, Naruto Uzumaki? This event is a battle to test it he strength of our determination... If I had a strong desire for the "future", then fears don't matter." Hitoshi said, confusing the red head by his words.

[WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, LET THE BATTLE BEGIN! READY! BEGIN!]

"You think we are weak yet you are the one who got beat up in that fight with the Sea King, you could have ended it fast yet you didn't chose to and got many heroes hurt proving that you find pain amusing, like a villain." When Naruto heard that, his eyes just narrow.

"What did you just say?!" He demands before ha eyes widen in realization.

"The victory...is mine." Hitoshi said to the frozen Naruto who just stood there.

[LISTEN, WHATS GOING ON? THIS IS THE FIRST FIGHT, YOU GUYS CAN'T BE ANYMORE EMOTIONAL?! AT THE BEGINNING, UZUMAKI... HE COMPLETELY STOPPED MOVING?! UZUMAKI ISN'T MOVING AN INCH?! HE'S JUST STANDING THERE, GAPING LIKE A MORON! COULD IT BE SHINSOU'S QUIRK AT PLAY? EVEN THOUGH HE HASN'T MADE ANY IMPRESSION AT ALL UP UNTIL NOW, COULD IT BE HE'S THAT CRAZY?!]

"Damn it must be nice to be so blessed, Naruto Uzumaki. How about face and amble out of bounds." Just after saying that he noticed Naruto's body was shaking.

"I said walk out of bounds." He told him but his eyes slowly widen to see his hands moving to his head, gripping his face.

"How...? You shouldn't be able to resist my commands?! WALK OUT OF BOUNDS!" He shouted at Naruto who was gritting his teeth with veins appearing in his forehead.

"No... Your Quirk... You think, I would be controlled..." As he said it, he showed the look of strain on his face.

"WILL YOU LISTEN-" he was cut of by Naruto showing anger on his face with sparks of lightning coming from his body.

"I... I...AM NO ONE'S FUCKING PUPPET!" Naruto shouted as he unleashed a a large amount of lightning that was like a beam, piercing the clouds much to Hitoshi and everyone's shock at the amount of lighting being unleashed from his body and as soon as it was gone. His right fist was inches away from a wide eyed Hitoshi who could only stare at Naruto with wide eyes at seeing the fist. While this was happening, Eijirou was shocked at seeing him break free from Hitoshi's control.

"Now..." As Naruto said it, his eyes could be seen as blood-red and slitted.

"Say I give up." When he said that, Hitoshi jolted with beads of sweat coming down his face.

"I... I give up." He surrendered which hearing that, Silver spoke loudly.

"The winner is Uzumaki! You will advance to round 2!" Came the words of Silver who shouted that just as Naruto stood up straight with his eyes turning back to ocean-blue.

NEXT TIME, KATSUKI VERSUS JASON; THE TWO MONSTERS FIGHT! LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	18. Chapter 18

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter as well as after this festival will be a flashback arc of what took place during the one year before Naruto joined the school as well as I've decided it will be four girls in Naruto's harem.

Chapter 18

AT THE CITY OF NIIGATA WITHIN JAPAN, WITHIN A CERTAIN GIRL'S HOUSE

[I... I...AM NO ONE'S FUCKING PUPPET!]

As this was being shown all across the world, one girl sat on her bed wearing only a pink towel from just getting out of the shower.

"Naruto...you've gotten stronger." The girl said with a smile, having yellow hair that fades into a green color, along with blue eyes. She had a blush forming on her face at seeing he's changed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BACK AT MUFUTAFU CITY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[Yah-hah! Bit of a no-frills battle to start the tournament off. But clap your hands and gives these two a round of applause! You fought well, boys!]

Naruto just stood there in front of Hitoshi who then turned around.

"I can't help what I long to be, can I?" He asked whine turning around.

"You were so cool, Shinsou!" One of his classmates shouted to him followed by more of his classmates talking.

"To think, I would have to overpower my own nervous system to be free of your control, now that is a powerful quirk indeed." Naruto admitted at the fact his Quirk has the power to pause a very dangerous villain, being given enough time to end the fight quickly.

"The Quirk would be incredibly helpful against villains! I definitely want it!" One pro hero said followers by more agreeing with him at the fact his Quirk is indeed quite amazing.

"Can you hear them, Shinsou? You're amazing." His friend said from the edge of the stands. It only took a few seconds for him to respond.

"Even with these results, I can still come under review to be placed into Heroic and remember this: even if it's not now, I'm going to qualify fur Heroics, enter your department and show you all up as a fantastic fucking hero." Hearing that, Naruto just smiles.

"Then once you get out of school, contact me and I can give you a spot in a new kinda organization in creating." He told the guy but his eyes widen at being unable to move again.

"Most people would be a bit more apprehensive when talking to me. If you keep this up, it'd be too easy for me to pull the rug out from under you, wouldn't it? So at the beer least... Don't lose too pitifully out there." With that said he starts walking away along with Naruto who was walking in the other direction but his eyes just narrow at the fact he used more lightning then he needed to use since he never directed it into his own nervous system before.

"Mind control huh..." Naruto thought, wondering if he can do something like that with his lightning. Whirl thinking that the next match was underway.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SKIPPING NEXT MATCH AND ONTO GENOS'S~~~~~~~~~~

[All right. Here comes the next matchups! Sprint to the top! He's coming across like a center fielder?! It's Tenya Iida, if the Deparment of Heroics! VERSUS! The man who is more robot then human, Genos, if the Department of Support!]

The two just stood there with Genos already analyzing his Quirk.

[START!]

With that said, Tenya speeds off straight for Genos who just stood there but blinks in surprise when Tenya used his Recipro Burst but during those seconds Genos merely extended his left hand in slow motion knowing with that sudden enhanced boost he can't stop. In that moment his first detached with thrusters that was sent speeding for Tenya who had no time to block but run right get into a fist that slammed into his stomach, greatly hurting him and sending him to his knees all the while the fist returned to Genos's wrist.

"Evolution... I can scan a person and see what there quirk is as well as do other things but the main thing I can do is evolve my body." He told Tenya who looked up just as he was sent flying by a single kick over the line.

"Iida is out of bounds! Genos advances to the next round!" Silver shouted into the mic for all too hear while Tenya www gritting his teeth at how easily he lost to Genos. While this was happening, Genos was a walking back towards the entrance, not caring about the two skin hardening Quirk users were next to fight.

"Soon enough I'll be fighting Naruto..." Genos thought to himself knowing full well that this isn't a match he will be holding back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~10 MINUTES LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Silver just watched the two students duking it out until they both fall backwards, no longer able to fight. Seeing this, Silver spoke wildly into his mic.

"Since there both out, there is no victor!" Silver said into his mic, declaring that no one won much to many disappointments in the crowd but the real fight was about to begin which Present Mic began shouting into his mic.

[It's now the fourth match of the first round... The boy who's been somewhat famous since middle school! But that face of a kid on the straight and narrow! Katsuki Bakugou of the Department of Heroic's! Vs... The man that's tougher then he looks! Jason Shiba, of Heroic's as well!]

"Time to settle this." Jason said, still pissed about the explosion in the face which Katsuki just smiles before charging straight for Jason with his hand extended, resulting in an explosion being made upon impact but much to his surprise it was deflected by Jason's Metal Bat that was barely damaged. Seeing this, Katsuki created distance between the two of them.

"Please...is that really how you start a fight? If you keep fighting like an idiot in seriously gonna break yet skull." Jason said with a somewhat dark smile which his fellow classmate just grits his teeth before using the explosions from one hand to help him leap towards Jason while the other was pulled back, when he swung the fist Jason didn't even appear to want too block and was hit by an explosion that covered his face just before being forced to skid back but he stopped himself just as the smoke shears to show his face covered in scratches.

"Just keep talking!" Katsuki told him but his eyes widen a little at how he just closed the distance between the two in the span of a second or two, now in front of him with his hammer raised. With one swing, Katsuki barely dodger it before countering with a right punch to Jason's face drawing blood along with an explosion being made but when he started falling backwards he used his bat to touch the ground for him before pushing himself back resulting in a fast crescent moon swing towards Katsuki who had its flying right down to his feet, missing his face by pure inches and lucky touching the tip of his nose. Seeing this, Katsuki was quite surprised but lore sonar the small crater he made.

"What's going on, I'm sure I landed some good attacks on him and damaged his body yet he's moving faster along with his attacks getting stronger-" his train of thought was stopped when a single swing but that bat, just one swing that made contact with his arm sent him flying towards the edge of the grounds but with hay explosions he fell at the edge. Katsuki's eyes were completely wide at the fact he could no longer use his left arm from the single hit he received, feeling bones broken in several area's but instead of yelling in pain he used his good arm to send himself flying above the next strike from Jason so he could be above him in order to slam his right leg into Jason's face but this time the leg didn't even push him back, having taken on the blow head first with little to no damage. Not a moment later Jason unleashed a devastating multiple hit combo that involved multiple powerful jabs that's sent the kid rolling on the ground backwards from the strikes all the while seeing Jason is now faster and much stronger. Not enough time to counter the kid had to roll out if the way in order to dodge another devastating strike in the ground that traveled through the ground and up to the stands much to the explosion quirk users clear shock. Not wasting enough time he swung both arms outwards even though his one arm was hurting and directed his sweat at Jason who uses the bat to block two explosions while the rest hit his body yet he just charged straight for the wide eyes Katsuki who used his explosions to send him backwards to dodge another strike that sent Silver a couple of feet into the air.

"I see...rather then succumbing to hit injuries he gains more and more physical abilities..." Silver thought to himself at seeing Jason's quirk.

"My fightin' spirit will never disappear! No matter just how badly in beat, the moment I'm dead I'll stop fighting but until then I will never stop... No bring it in kid, show me what you got or else I will keep getting stronger." Hearing that, Katsuki's eyes just narrow before crouching down but surprisingly Katsuki's body began steaming before bringing back his right fist before he swung it outwards resulting in a wave like explosion heading straight for Jason who's eyes widen immediately and with a single swing cut the explosion in two but that was when he noticed Katsuki was not in front of him.

"YO!" Hearing that, he turns fast to receive multiple point blank range explosions from Katsuki who had his right arm extended, drawing blood from Jason who suddenly tackles the now surprised Katsuki who was then slammed into the ground, leaving a small crater like hole where Katsuki lay until he started to stand to slowly along with Jason.

"Heh..." He laughed at the pissed off Katsuki who was currently in a lot of pain yet he just stood his ground before charging straight towards Jason all the while each step he took caused a small explosion, confusing Jason once again at what his Quirk can do before multiple explosions appeared all over his body before getting punched right in the cheek, completely confused at what Katsuki can do. When he swung down his bat, something that surprised Jason happened, his bat met an explosion that ended up sending the top part flying and leaving him with only the handle. Using the surprise to his advantage, Katsuki punched Jason square in the face along with several explosions but what came next was the first time Katsuki had felt fear because as he was using his explosions Jason grabbed Katsuki by his throat before lifting him in the air while his right fist was being drawn back; Jason's face was complete darkness inline his eyes that appeared to be two bright circles. Jason swung his fist full force at Katsuki's face but stopped inches away from his face, allowing him to feel a powerful burst of air. Katsuki could only stare at the fist with beads of sweat coming down his face.

"I've gotta say...you're..." As the words left Jason's mouth he had already dropped Katsuki while falling backwards until he hits the ground.

"Pretty damn strong." He said with a clear smile on his face having hot his fill from from fighting for awhile.

"Shiba is unable to mine. Bakugou advances to the next round!" Silver said into his mic, while this was happening Naruto watched from the entrance.

"He's improving..." Naruto thought to himself with a smile at seeing Katsuki falling down on his back from exhaustion.

"So, when did you get here?" Naruto asked whine turning around to find Fuyumi standing behind him.

"Not long..." She told him which he just turns around and starts approaching her until he was side by side with her.

"Relax, this is the day your little brother will have some sense knocked back into him." After saying that, he just continues walking past her.

"Or is it because you were worried we for little ol' me?" When he said that, Fuyumi began blushing before turning around yelling "T-That's not it at-..." she was stopped by seeing he was gone.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	19. Chapter 19

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter and sorry for the short chapter, I recently been watching " Man" and considering of trying out a new fanfic as well as after the chapter will be a pairing vote in the final girl since I wanna know which girl would be the one picked the most for the pairing.

Chapter 19

"Izuku..." Naruto thought to himself while watching Izuku being trapped by Kojirou's cement.

"AMAZING!" When Naruto heard that, he turns fast to be met with a girl. She has quite a fit physique with a fairly rounded chest. About Izuku's height but a little taller. Somewhat messy and curvy pink shoulder-length hair, somewhat resembling dreadlocks or bananas, and yellow eyes. She also has a crosshair-like design on her eyes along with having goggles over her head. Not only was she wearing her U.A. gym outfit but unlike others her sleeves were rolled up, along with added gizmos, and fingerless gloves.

"Hello, I'm Mei Hatsume from the Department of Support!" She said with a clear smile on her face yet Naruto just stares at her since there is no reason why she should be talking to him.

"Ok...hi..." After saying that she proceeds to speak to Naruto while she bows to him.

"I was wondering if you could show me your armor after the tournament!" When Naruto heard that he was clearly surprised from hearing her say that to him.

"Wouldn't Genos be better since he helped mostly on making it." Hearing that, she just shakes her head in disagreement.

"Already asked him but he declined and told me you were the one who mainly created it, he just collected the materials." Hearing that, Naruto just sweat dropped but did think about his armor could use some fixing to adjust its ability.

[Bondo is out! The winner who will be advancing to round 2 will be Midoriya!]

Hearing that, Naruto turned his head fast to see he had just missed the fight.

"DAMMIT!" Naruto swore before turning towards Mei who had her hands raised while sweating at the fact he had just missed the fight because of her.

"Maybe I'll ask later-" she couldn't finish due too Naruto karate chopping her right on the head resulting in the girl yelling "owwwww" but stops at seeing he was still glaring down at her, causing her to sweat more but that was when he recognized her.

"Wait a second, aren't you the girl on the news, you know the lawsuit involving an exoskeleton having paralyzed some student?" Hearing that, she just stood up while scratching the back of her head.

"Like I told the parents, he signed a waiver so I'm not held legally responsible if there's still a few bugs or that I misprogrammed the range of motion." Hearing that, Naruto just sweat drops at the fact she somehow tricked the student into signing it or something.

"Yeaaaaah, no... You really have to make safer precautions on your creations." Hearing that, she only smiles even though she was sweating at the fact he's not letting go the fact she straight up put a student in the hospital. Suddenly they heard Present Mic shouting loudly into the mic.

[Now onto the next fight! He's turned in an excellent performance to make it this far, and yet, what's with the look on his face, does he already know he can win?! Neito Monoma of the Heroic's Department! Versus! You who stand at the top of the top! He who is way too damn strong! From the selfsame Department of Heroic's, Shouto Todoroki! START!]

Hearing that, Neito only smiled and was about to approach him when in an instant that even shocked Silver Samurai as well as Naruto, Shouto unleashed a massive geyser of ice that appeared almost as big as the entire stadium. Naruto along with almost everyone watching was pretty shocked at how fast the ice was created in that moment not to mention half of Silver Samurai's body was frozen with Neito being the one covered in ice and having a shocked look on his face. Silver merely look at his body then at Neito before speaking.

"Shouto is the winner since Neito can no longer move, but if you try that again you will be disqualified." Silver told Shouto who was staring at him until he noticed something that shocked everyone since his abilities were even more of a secret them All Might's. What they saw was the I've glowing light blue as it began turning into a sort of mystical energy that entered through the mouth of Silver Samurai's helmet and as soon as he finished devouring it the flames that were continuing to come out of his mouth turned dark blue.

"Do I make myself clear, "boy"!" Silver said the last part with great annoyance which Shouto only swallows from seeing this.

"Yes, sir." Shouto said to the man who easily devoured all the ice after it turned into energy, seeing this Genos thought of something and immediately began scanning Silver until his eyes widen all the way at what he was seeing.

"So that's it...that's how he stopped the meteor...no wonder why he is by far the most dangerous of them all yet what is that unknown energy in seeing?" Genos thought with a look of disbelief on his face but then the look on his face turned to fear at seeing Silver was staring directly at him.

"What is he?" Genos thought in fear of the man's capabilities of he ever were to get serious. The man merely looks away at his phone seeing he got a message from a man called "Arima Tsuchimikado" which he just checks the message.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CHAPTER END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

NEXT TIME, SILVER FANG'S STYLE. THESE WILL BE THE GIRLS FOR THE PAIRING VOTE.

Mei Hatsume

Itsuka Kendou

Kyouka Jirou

Mina Ashido

Himiko Toga

Ryuuko Tsuchikawa

LEAVE A REVIEW ON YOUR VOTE, GUEST REVIEWS DON'T COUNT SINCE THEY CAN BE FROM THE SAME PERSON.


	20. FINAL PAIRING VOTE

This message is too tell you all in case a lot of you didn't boots about the pairing, I changed it a little and thought quite a bit until I figured out the four that will be involved with the vote of who will be the last girl.

Mei Hatsume/the crazy inventor who almost killed a guy

Itsuka Kendou/the martial arts chick

Kyouka Jirou/having an overprotective father, 3# Pro Hero The Sound King

Ryuuko Tsuchikawa/cat girl who's quick too true love

You can only vote once and guest reviews don't count including I myself will be taking place in the vote, if you're curious who I'm voting for just PM me. The next chapter will decide who will be the final girl that will be apart of this small harem of four.


	21. Chapter 21

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 21

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK YEARS AGO, WITHIN A DOJO~~~~~~~~~~~~

"That's why I left..." Came the words of a kid Naruto wearing a karate uniform while on his knees in front of an old man with silver hair while being on his knees, too. The man wore a long sleeved black shirt, light colored pants and Kung-Fu shoes. While meditating, Naruto was looking around in boredom due too the fact there meditating when he wanted too be trained by him.

"Why aren't you meditating?" Hearing that, Naruto was surprised when he saw the old man open his eyes which Naruto immediately looks away.

"Can't you teach me something already?" Hearing that, the old man just sighs at the kids attitude at wanting to be trained in fighting already.

"We will train but first you must calm your mind, child."

Hearing that, the kid just looks away with an annoyed look on his face before sighing loudly.

"Whatever." He said before closing his eyes completely now doing as his teacher.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK END BACK AT THE FESTIVAL~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[AND NOW FOR THIS SECOND ROUND OF THE SPORTS FESTIVAL, BOTH COMPETITORS ARE THE STUDENT PRESIDENTS OF THERE OWN CLASS! FROM CLASS 1-A NARUTO UZUMAKI VERSUS FROM CLASS 1-B ITSUKA KENDOU! START!]

Hearing that, the two fighters that stood in front of the other immediately Itsuka got into a fighting stance yet Naruto just stares at her and only watched as they ran straight for Naruto who just stares at her.

"I can't waste my lightning on her so I gotta switch too my alternative fighting style." After thinking that, he entered a fighting stance just as she pulled back her right fist then enlarges as she swung the fist right at Naruto who in that instant redirected it at his feet with merely two fingers that had sparks appear around them too increase the speed. Seeing this, Itsuka's eyes widen at seeing his arms moving like the water.

"Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist." With those words, Itsuka's eyes widen all the way just as she was sent through the air, landing on her feet now sliding a few feet back yet the look on her face didn't change.

"That style...how did you learn that?" Hearing Itsuka question him about that, he just scratches the back of his head.

"Silver Fang Sensei taught me it." Hearing that, Itsuka just blinks in great surprise from hearing that.

"Silver Fang taught you but why-wait...could you be his-" She was cut off by Naruto who raises an eyebrow in wonder while speaking.

"I'm not his son so leave it at that, now is this fight over or what?" He asked Itsuka who got up slowly with a bead of sweat coming down her face since Naruto isn't taking this seriously.

"Come at me with everything you got." With those words she charged straight for him full speed, preparing too strike him with high her haves enlarging yet Naruto just stares at the girl who swung her fist at his face yet he just redirects it with ease before long he starts redirecting her attacks with incredible ease.

"Is this all she can do? Swing her fists-" his train of thought was cut off when she tried doing a sweep kick yet he just jumps in the air, only too raise right right arm when Itsuka pushes against the ground with her large right hand so she could do a clockwise spin with her large fist connecting with Naruto's arm yet he stood his ground when his feet touched the ground but his eyes widen when he felt large fingers wrapping around his arm and soon enough found himself being lifted in the air, slammed down on the arena floor.

[AND THERE IT IS, KENDOU'S COUNTER ATTACK!]

Hearing that, he just looks up at Itsuka showing no signs of pain from being slammed against the ground.

"Seriously?" With those words he rolls backwards with both legs pulled in before extending outwards so he could kick Itsuka in the face yet she blocked both of them with her other enlarged fist just before spinning in circles before tossing him towards the edge yet he just slams his right hand in the ground, bringing up a small piece of earth before having his feet connect with the earth.

"Gotta admit, didn't expect that which means you're also skilled in the arts of fighting close combat but having that won't help you much in a fight with a guy who can use long range attacks. You hehe a lot too learn until you can be a real master of martial arts. Compared too the ones I fought there what I consider the true geniuses without a need for Quirks as well as one of them made me feel fear for the first time in my life." He told Itsuka who was confused while he just starts too roll his neck, gaining crack sounds until he stops.

"Now..." With that said his entire body is covered by lightning just before moving with great speed in front of the now shocked Itsuka just before receiving multiple fast strikes that cause her too fall backwards while Naruto was turning around with the Lightning disappearing.

"I win." He said just as she hits the ground, having just lost. After a few seconds, Silver approached Itsuka to find she was unconscious.

"The winner is Naruto by knockout." Silver declared before standing up, gaining cheers from the crowds while Naruto starts walking away with his hands in his pockets.

"The only person that ever made me feel true fear, Rokuro Enmadou..." Naruto muttered as he continued walking in silence, only thinking back at how he lost using his Raijū mode.

~~~~~~~~~~THIRTY MINUTES LATER, FINAL FIGHT OF ROUND TWO~~~~~~~~~

Naruto just stood at the entrance, watching what is about too take place. Behind him was

[And now for this round of the sports festival! TODOROKI VS. MIDORIYA! START!]

Hearing that, Naruto watched Shouto send an ice wave right at Izuku who had countered using the power of One For All in just his middle finger, sending a shockwave right through the ice yet Shouto remained unharmed. Seeing this, Naruto could only watch as he lost another finger in his attack.

"Izuku, what will you do exactly?" Naruto thought at seeing he lost a third finger too prevent Shouto's ice from freezing him from below. Naruto could only sigh since this wasn't even a fight but more over who can mast monger and was about too turn away when he heard something.

"WHERE ARE YOU LOOKING?!" When he heard that, Naruto for some reason stopped cold before turning back towards the match and much to his surprise he watched Izuku use one of his broken fingers a second time in a the, knocking Shouto off his feet.

"You're shivering, Shouto. Quirks are jar another one of our physical functions, so they're a limit to how much of your own generated cold you can take, isn't there? If that's the case, then you could just solve that problem yourself by using the heat from your left side, am I wrong? Everyone's... They're giving everything they've got! They're doing it so they can get that much closer to victory! They're doing it so they can someday become number one! You think you can win using only half your power, but you haven't been able to put a single scratch on me yet. SO GET OVER HERE AND FIGHT ME!" Hearing him say that, Naruto was greatly surprised by his words.

"Izuku..." Was all Naruto could say, only watching as as Shouto charged for Izuku now giving him an open which he took it by charging right for him the moment his leg red raised so he could then lunch Shouto scare in the stomach, sending him far back near the edge of the arena with Shouto holding his side in pain.

[HE...HE LANDED A HIT ON TODOROKI! EVEN THOUGH MIDORIYA'S THE ONE WHO'S ALL BEAT UP... TO THINK HE'D LAUNCH AN OFFENSIVE HERE...!]

While this was happening, Ishiyama was speaking too silver.

[Shall I stop them, Silver?]

"No, the match will go one." He said with his dark blue field continuing too come out from his mouth. The hero just watched as Izuku closed in on Shouto.

"I WANT TO LIVE UP TO HIS EXPECTATIONS...! I WANNA BE ABLE TO ANSWER WITH A SMILE... I WANNA BECOME A SUPER COOL HERO! THAT'S WHY EVERYONE'S GIVING IT THEIR ALL! I CAN'T EVEN BEGIN TO UNDERSTAND YOUR CIRCUMSTANCES, OR YOUR RESOLUTION... BUT EVEN SO... NOW I THINK THE IDEA THAT YOU'LL BECOME NUMBER #1 WITHOUT USING YOUR FULL STRENGTH AND THAT YOU'RE DOING THIS TO DISAVOW SOMEONE IS A FUCKING JOKE!" When Naruto heard that, his eyes start too widen while images of his dead Sensei and badly hurt sister appear through this mind.

"THAT'S WHY... I'M GONNA WIN! I'M GONNA SURPASS YOU!" Izuku yelled, sending Shouto flying back all the while being affected by his words too.

"IT'S YOURS! IT'S YOUR POWER!" Hearing that, Naruto began shedding tears all the while having yellow lightning sparking all over his body yet the color began turning from yellow too dark blue.

"I may be unable to forgive myself nor can I forget what I done but still...I can't give up on mastering this power. My goal, is too find the path I will walk on." Naruto said, all the while Shouto himself was releasing flames of change from his left side while ice on his right.

"I... I'm gonna be a hero...!" Shouto declared out loud.

NEXT TIME, NARUTO VERSUS GENOS; GENOS'S NEXT EVOLUTION. LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU WOULD AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	22. Chapter 22

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. If you're wondering I've been taking a break. Sort of from updating in stories since I've been playing Destiny: Rise of Iron and Dragon Ball: Xenoverse on my Xbox One.

Chapter 22

Naruto watched closely at what he was seeing from both Izuku and Shouto charging for the other with Silver immediately taking off his gauntlet too reveal his hand right hand before taking out his sword and quickly cutting himself on the hand then raising the bleeding hand over his mouth that had begun dripping in the open mouth piece causing the flames too turn blood-red before raising his left arm, and in that instant both Izuku and Shouto froze only feet away from the other, both unable to move with sliver getting between the two.

"You are both disqualified for how dangerously stupid you two are from what you were about too do. You could have killed each other." Hearing that, the two were quite shocked at how he's doing that before he twisted his hand in a quick motion, causing both too fall forwards hitting the arena now unconscious much to the crowds shock at seeing Silver picking both of them up on his shoulders.

"I'll quickly deliver them too the medical room since they must be healed and be back in a few." Silver said before approaching the exit right past the wide eyed Naruto who just looks back. While this was happening, an announcement was made regarding why both of them disqualified which was due too what they were about too do.

"What the hell...was that?" Naruto asked himself in confusion while Silver continued waking in silence before looking down at Izuku, couldn't help but give a small chuckle as he kept walking.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~5 MINUTES LATER, BACK ON THE ARENA~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[NOW ITS TIME FOR THE THIRD ROUND! FROM CLASS 1-A NARUTO UZUMAKI VERSUS ALSO FROM CLASS 1-A GENOSSSSSSSS! BEGIN!]

Hearing that, the two friends were silent while standing before one another.

"So, this stage may be small but we can't hold back." Hearing that, Naruto merely smiles with blue electricity sparking from his body, much too Genos's surprise.

"I see you went through some sort of change between your last match and now. But even so that makes no difference friend. I will simply evolve my body." He said with his arms changing too handle Naruto's electricity.

"Hey Silver, you mind if we fight in a more roomy place such as the running course with the multiple pillar like rock formations?" Hearing that, Silver said nothing but made a hand jester with a "go ahead" motion, big disappearing with there respective abilities, appearing on the rock formations shocking many at how fast they were in the span of seconds. In only a few more seconds, Genos entered a fighting stance with orange lights appearing on his arms and under his clothing. Seeing this, Naruto's entire body was covered by electricity. Soon enough, boosters were released from Genos's back while the cries watched closely on the screen at how fast Genos went for Naruto who ducked from a kick by Genos who had his right leg extended outwards. Seeing that Naruto had dodged, Genos had a helmet cover his head with a V visor in glowing orange right before turning towards Naruto with both arms extended too reveal multiple speed heat seeking missiles heading straight for Naruto who extended his right arm too fire out a thunderbolt from his hand, hitting the missiles before they explode too reveal smoke from them. Seeing this, Naruto was surprised before jumping off the now collapsing rock column due too Genos slamming his right leg on it from falling from above Naruto but while he was on another rock column he had to move to the side in order too avoid a laser from Genos's hand which destroyed multiple rock columns. Seeing this, he turns back to Genos who had a serious look on his face before seeming both hands in the ground before electricity came from them and with great speed he slammed his right arm into Naruto who was sent crashing into a rock column that soon collapsed with Genos jumping down into the darkness, finding Naruto was jumping all around him with the Lightning being released from his body.

"He's making it more difficult for me too hit him." Genos thought before his scanners with his helmet locate Naruto just before being hit by a blue Lightning Phoneix that electrocuted Genos until they were absorbed into Genos's hands too give off a blood-red electricity. Seeing this, Naruto's eyes only widen at seeing Genos launching himself right for Naruto who bright up both of his arms too defense against a single strike from the red Lightning fist that sent him crashing into another rock column that had begun too fall with Naruto looking up at Genos before spitting out some blood.

"Well that's new." Naruto commented before standing up straight, now entering a his fighting stance just as Genos charges for him but in an instant he was sent flying back from several lightning speed strikes that connected with his body.

"Bring it on." As he said it, both of his arms were flowing like water for heading straight for the wide eyed Genos. While this was happening, the crowds heard explosion after explosion with one by one the rock pillars began too collapse into the darkness of below which started too brighten somewhat. While watching this, Mei was watching while sketching fast into a notebook for a new outfit due Naruto too wear which would be more flexible then the armor he wears. While this was happening, Katsuki had completely wide eyes at what he was seeing at the intensity of the fight the two were having that was causing large could a of dust too rise from the now giant pit. With all that dust, Naruto and Genos's vision write blocked from the other.

"Done..." Genos said with the helmet receding.

"I can't win as of now, guess I better use what I've been training for after the Sea King fight." As Genos said that, his entire body began morphing with a new helmet appearing in his heading which appears too be a white faceless helmet while his body changed too reveal a full-body plated armor, with four wing-like jets on his back. The entire body had red electricity sparking from it.

"Devastation Mode: Genos Destructor." Hearing that, Naruto's eyes just widen as in an instant Genos was now in front of him with his right fist slamming into his stomach with boosters appearing on it, sending Naruto flying high into the air with everyone getting a good view of him, followed multiple missiles being fired at Naruto who swiped his arm to send electricity at them but the moment they explode a large amount of smoke was released from them with Genos moving with great speed to now be above Naruto with both arms raised up high in the air before slamming it down onto his face the moment he looked up. The commentary could not speak at what he was watching, the devastating fight with Naruto crashing into the ground hard, injured from the fight before looking up at Genos who began too slam his fists all over Naruto's body full force.

"Come on Naruto, kick his ass!" Came the shout of Sena known too others as Mount Lady, cheering for her crush who was having shit beaten out of him with each punch making contact and stealing his Lightning all the while.

"Dammit, at this point I will have too use my beast mode but I only have three minutes!" Naruto thought just as he was lying on his butt, staring at the approaching Genos. While staring at him, his eyes widen a little at remembering something.

(IT'S YOURS! IT'S YOUR POWER!)

Hearing that, his eyes only widen all the way with images of his dead Sensei and Naruko appearing in his mind before slamming his right fist into the ground, surprising Genos at hearing Naruto was screaming with tears once again falling from his eyes.

"I'll surpass my own limits! I won't be the weakest when it comes too Benio and Rokuro! I SURPASS MY LIMITS, I MUST GET STRONGER AND BREAK THROUGH THE LIMITS ON THE TIME!" Naruto thought as the Lightning turned pitch black, seeing this the evolution quirk users eyes widen all the way at what he was seeing. His hands now had sharp midnight-black claws with blood-red fur covering his hand up to his elbow. He now had a pair of yellow ridged horns that curve outwards from beneath his hair along with the left horn being broken, razor sharp teeth, and darker whisker marks. He had three blood-red fox tails as well as his legs were revealed to have blood red fur on it along with having fox like legs with blood-red fur and razor sharp claws. The most noticeable changes were that his skin color was now much darker, the sclera of his eyes were now pitch black with the irises being blood-red and slitted pupils, and finally on his chest showed a glowing red Kuji-kiri.

"This is my power, this apart of me!" Naruto shouted with the black electricity erupting form his body shocking all while Silver had narrowed eyes at seeing the Kuji-kiri on his chest appear.

"This is the first time I've done something like this so I don't have much more time in this form sadly. I need too train more..." Naruto thought while Genos was staring at Naruto with wide eyes due too the sudden change in his body.

"Raijū Mode: perfected stage three." Naruto said before getting on his hands, ranking a running start.

"Ceremonial Swallow Form, Naruto version!" Naruto shouted just before moving as fast as lightening with a sonic boom being created with all Genos could do was revive a Lightning part punch that caused blood too come out form his mouth from the impact.

"This makes no sense, he already went too three tails! Could it be that he has already mastered three tails?!" Genos thought while still I midair with Naruto appearing at the direction he was headed fir before receiving a heel to his face, sending him into the ground with wide eyes.

"His appearance has somewhat changed not too mention he appears too have more control over it but he can't attain that form for long. This must be new too him not too mention he will still suffer from the side effects of the Lightning." Genos thought before igniting the boosters on his back to send him high into the air before turning around to be met with three fox tails that sent him flying back into the arena they were previously in, shocking all at Genos now on the arena with the cement being uprooted behind him in some sort of couch, when he looks up he was met with Naruto having his arms crossed.

"It seems that form you're taking has not yet been mastered." Hearing that, Genos's eyes widen as he began scanning his form too find its no longer even human but something else entirely. While watching this, Silver just stares at Naruto closely.

"So, he is the child of the devil. I was right... Not only is he the son of All For One but Kushina, the queen of all Impurities and leader of the Basara. This isn't gonna go well back at HQ once they find out the ninth prince of Magano is alive but thankfully it appears that without being joined with his sister he cannot awaken his full powers or...control it. Why would the queen allow such a powerful child leave? If she wanted so she coujd have taken both children back and returned then too there original form so why didn't she?" Silver thought to himself while watching closely.

"I see..." I still must get stronger not too mention we couldn't go all out due too all these people here sadly not too mention we aren't yet strong enough." Hearing that, Naruto merely nods in understanding while not noticing they were being watched by a single cloaked figure standing atop the stadium.

"Ahahahah, ahhhhh...seems that he's starting too move on his own two feet." After saying that, his hoody fell backwards too reveal his face. He had pink spiky hair and large patches of his skin are purple and deeply wrinkled. The borders between those areas and the rest of his skin, smooth and pale, appear to be held together by crude surgical staples or stitches. Rows of stitches extend from the corners of his mouth to above his ears, giving him something of a permanent grin. His eyes are heavily lidded, too.

"Little brother, I'm not the same as I was years ago and I know your weakness." As he said that, he looks at an old photo of a kid Naruto sleeping with a kid Naruko, both sound asleep and hugging onto each other.

"Dabi, your father wants too talk too you." Hearing that, he turns around too be looking at Kurogiri.

"How many times do I have too tell you, my new name is Boros so don't forget." He told his guard.

LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU CAN AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	23. Chapter 23

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. I decided too release another chapter but this one is much smaller since I wanted too do another one since my two week break too get back into things. If you can, remember to leave a review for this chapter of you could.

Chapter 23

~~~AT THE CITY OF NIIGATA WITHIN JAPAN, AT ROKURO AND BENIO'S HOUSE~~~

"That form..." Rokuro said with wide eyes, looking at the tv along with a shocked Benio at seeing his skin color had changed along with sporting the same design on his chest just like other Impurities.

"Naruto..." Rokuro said while Benio remembers the exact words.

(So, this is the half-breed child of the Queen's. Now that I have a good look of him, he does resemble her yet he doesn't seem too have fully converted his body to his Demon form, but that must be he is still just a twin, without having devoured his sister he cannot completely control or awaken his full power.)

"This isn't good, if word gets out then Naruto may be targeted." Rokuro said, not wanting the exorcists too execute Naruto who's form appeared too be that of a Basara on nation wide Tv.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BACK AT THE FESTIVAL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

While staring at the other, Naruto's eyes widen right after falling on one knee due too being exhausted from using the power over the limit while Genos returned to normal form.

"I guess you reached your limit in power wise." Hearing that, Naruto only got serious while standing up until he felt his entire body shaking with him taking deep breaths with beads of sweat falling from his face yet Genos just stood up too reveal himself turning back to normal but his body was steaming.

"That form was more controlled yet you still receive the side effects..." Hearing that, Naruto merely looks down at knowing he most likely surpassed his recent form yet still receives the backlash of the forms power.

"I forfeit." Naruto said, surprising Genos and everyone else at seeing him fall on his ass, exhausted from the fight that had taken place.

Hearing that, Silver spoke loudly into his com too annoyance who had won.

"The winner is Genos who will go to the final round and will face off against Katsuki! The match will begin in ten minutes!" As he shouted that, he watched Genos help Naruto up by having him wrap his arm around his neck to help him stand up but they were stopped by Silver walking in front of them.

"I will need too have a word with him." Hearing that, Genos was surprised along with Naruto yet he only nods.

"Hey, I won't be back so have Midnight be the judge for the final battle." Hearing that, he only got an "Ok" from the commentator hero before continuing too walk with Naruto being helped by the pro hero. Watching this, Genos merely stayed silent before looking in the direction of Katsuki which they made eye contact with one another.

[WE REACH THE FINALE AT LAST! THE TOP STUDENT AMONG U.A'S FRESHMAN CLASS WILL BE DECIDED RIGHT HERE! OUR FINAL MATCH, GENOS VS. BAKUGOU! STARTS NOW!]

With that, the overly excited Katsuki just smiles while Genos looked in the direction of where Naruto is.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AT THE NURSE'S OFFICE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"W-What..." Came the words of a wide eyed Naruto who sat in front of Silver Samurai.

"That is what I said, I know all about what you are and seeing that you just revealed your turn half-breed form on tv, the others will know who you are meaning you will be executed." Hearing that, his eyes were just wide before glaring at Silver but before he could say something the man simply raises his hand.

"But...I'm considering of reporting back too tell the others you are no threat to us from seeing your attachment to your sister as well as your fight with the Sea King. You defended the citizens from monsters, who knows you could be a great ally but you could also be a very dangerous villain if they were too use your sister as a hostage, ordering you too commit heinous crimes." When he heard that, Naruto merely looks away from the hero.

"Tell me, if your sister was a hostage and the only way for her not too die was too kill every student in your class, could you do it?" Hearing that, Naruto's eyes just widen all the way from hearing him say such a thing until he looks down at his hands.

"... Yes..." When Silver heard that, his eyes narrowed at the seriousness in his voice and detected no lie.

"So, in the end you would kill anyone too protect your sister but what would your sister think of you if she wakes up to find everyone dead?" Hearing that, Naruto glares angrily at Silver.

"I see, you're willing to be hated by your sister if it means she lives. From your words it would be unwise to let you live but on the other hand if we protected your sister you could be an ally in the fight against the Basara's in the future... I got a proposal which I will most likely regret, I will keep the Exorcists off your back under one condition." Hearing that, Naruto was now confused since what kind of condition would put weigh the right to kill him from being a future enemy.

"This condition is that you will train under me during the field training week. I will nominate you and you will except it without any problems. In return, I, one of the members of the Thirteen Heavenly Commanders will make sure that you will not die including, I will teach you a better way too use your Lightning." Hearing that, Naruto didn't understand what he meant by that.

NEXT TIME, KATSUKI VS GENOS; THE END OF THE TOURNAMENT. LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU CAN AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	24. Chapter 24

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. Remember too read after the chapter since I got a message as well as sorry for the fights being short, it's difficult thinking up fights.

Chapter 24

The moment Silver walked outside of second nurses office, he was met with a blazing arm slammed into his side that sent across the hallway until he lands with his cloak being in tatters to reveal silver armor, before him was a very pissed off Endeavor.

"I don't understand why they allowed you to disqualify both of them!" He shouted at Silver who just stares at him while he stood up slowly.

"Because if I didn't stop the match they would have-" he was cut off by Endeavor pointing at him.

"Cut the crap! Stoping it was one thing but disqualifying them both was not needed, even now I'm talking to the ones in charge to change your damn decision! Silver Samurai, you may act like you are powerful but you're too weak when it comes to heart." When Silver heard that, his eyes just narrowed a little under his helmet.

"I know exactly why you stopped the match, it wasn't because what they did would cause major damage, it was because you didn't want to see-" Endeavor stopped at Silver drawing out his katana slowly to reveal a dragon like drawing in red on his sword.

"I'll say this once. If you value your career as a Hero, I suggest you shut the hell up and mind your own damn business." He said to the flame hero who simply stares at him.

"You beat me only once and that was years ago, I'm far stronger then I once was. I'll incinerate that armor on you and show the world your not worthy of number 2!" Endeavor said with the flames radiating from his body while Silver's sword began too be coated in blood coming from the wound of his hand.

"If you do not silence yourself, I will end you here child." Hearing that, Endeavor had a tic mark appear on his forehead at being called a child when there in fact about the same age.

"That is enough, the both of you!" Hearing that, walking down the hallway was the number one hero known as All Might having his ever lasting smile on his face while approaching the two. Seeing him, the killing intent being released by the two subsided with Silver turning away with his sword being sheathed.

"I'm done here, but Endeavor...the next time you dare talk as if you know my intentions, I will cripple your hero career because a Hero can't be an ass of a father to his own son." With those words he continues walking without a care in the world.

 **BACK OUTSIDE WHERE JASON AND KATSUKI ARE AT**

Genos extended both of his right arms at Katsuki before unleashing multiple heat seeking missiles at him but the teen just creates explosions in front of him E fire jumping out of the way with the missiles causing many explosions where he was due to having been confused by the large amount of heat created by the explosions. Seeing this, Genos only blinks in surprise before he started scanning him until his eyes widen wake clapping his hands over his eyes just as his body had started steaming.

"My body is still effected by the fight." Genos thought in seriousness before looking to at Katsuki who's hands were steaming.

"What, do you think I'm not strong enough for you?" Hearing that, Genos's eyes narrow at knowing he's about to reach his limit from his fight from Naruto but since there were people around the two couldn't go completely all out and cause mass destruction.

"DON'T YOU DARE MAKE FUN OF ME, ASSHOLE' I'LL BEAT YOU TO A PULP! I'LL TAKE FIRST PLACE AND YOU'LL BE NOTHING BUT A BLOODY SMEAR ON THE GROUND! BUT I CAN'T DO THAT IF YOU DON'T FIGHT FOR REAL, YOU PIECE OF SHIT! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU IF YOU'RE NOT GOING ALL OUT?! IF YOU DON'T PLAN ON-" he stops there after seeing Genos's body changing once again to show himself entering his devastation mode again.

"I have ten seconds left in this form." With those words, he was already in front of Katsuki who's eyes slowly widen just as he found a fist slamming directly into his face, sending him into the arena floor hard before having his right legged grabbed by Genos who pulled Katsuki right into a left fist, sending him into the floor yet again with Genos turning back to normal.

"Listen Katsuki, your quirk isn't suitable in fighting me." He told Katsuki but his eyes widen to see he wasn't moving before grabbing his shoulder.

"Wait, don't tell-" he stopped there at feeling a hand rest on his shoulder.

"You talk to much, asshole." Katsuki said just as Genos was hit with an explosion point blank range with the evolution quirk user stumbling back just as Katsuki used his explosion to send himself high in the air while spinning faster and faster towards Genos who merely looks up at Katsuki before extending both arms to show many compartments opening up, revealing his weapon he used again the Sea King. The smiling Katsuki draws back his left arm all the while Genos was lost in thought.

 **FLASHBACK YEARS AGO AT A JUNKYARD, SUNDOWN**

"Holy crap, a cyborg!" Came the words of Jason who was poking a badly damaged Genos with his metal bat. Genos just looks up at Jason who was now annoyed at the look he was being given.

"What, you wanna fight?" Jason said to Genos who tried getting up but fell down due too his body being badly damaged from a fight with his arms missing.

"Jason stop picking on him, can't you see he's hurt?" Hearing that, Jason only sighs while Genos just blinks in surprise before looking to the right where he found a young Naruto digging through garbage with Sonic at his side, both soon lifting what appears too be a tv with a crack on its screen.

"Seriously? If this guy can glare then he can-" Jason was cut off by Naruto turning towards Jason with a now serious look on his face.

"You can't serious, fighting someone who is clearly weaker then you is pretty pathetic of you not to mention it's not right." He told Jason who looks away while Genos just stares at Naruto with completely wide eyes that widen even more when in a flash of lightning he was in front of Genos.

"If you're not gonna die, how about we take you back to our place and help you get fixed up?" He asked Genos who just continued staring at Naruto with wide eyes.

 **FLASHBACK END**

"I cannot do it..." with that thought in mind he moved both his arms just as he took a point blank range explosion that consumed him without firing back.

[WITH FEARSOME POWER AND ROTATION, HE'S THE EPITOME OF A HUMAN MORTAR SHELL! GENOS DOESN'T APPEAR TO BE USING HIS FULL POWER LIKE HE DID IN THE LAST MATCH SO...]

The down Katsuki's eyes widen at seeing Genos outside the ground with both his arms pulled up, regardless the rest of his body damaged. When he pulled them down, he was met with a pissed off Katsuki grabbing him by his shirt.

"STOP SCREWING AROUND! YOU JUST-" Katsuki couldn't finish after reliving a quick strike to his stomach by Genos who just watched as the boy hits the ground next to his feet befit looking down at him.

"You fought well, it saddens me I couldn't take you seriously." He said before falling backwards on his back, no longer conscious.

[ALL MATCHES ARE HEREBY CONCLUDED! THE WINNER OF THIS YEAR'S U.A. FRESHMAN TOURNAMENT IS... CLASS A'S KATSUKI BAKUGOU!]

With that, many cheered from hearing that.

"RRRRRRRRNNNNGGGHHHHHH!" Came the sound of a chained down Katsuki standing on a small pillar that had the number 1 on the front of it while Genos was on 2 and Naruto was on 3.

"Now then, let's move on to the award ceremony!" Came the words or Midnight yet things didn't go well since the insane Katsuki struggled hated against the chains towards the sweating Genos.

"TIME TO CONFER THE MEDALS AND THE ONE WHO'LL PRESENT THE MEDALS THIS YEAR IS NATURALLY NONE OTHER THAN-" she was cut off by a loud yell from someone jumping down from the top of the stadium.

"IT IS I AND I AM HERE WITH MEDALS!" Came the words of All Might having just landed on the stadium ground, cutting off Midnight. In a matter of seconds he was placing a medal on Naruto.

"Naruto my boy, congratulations." He said to Naruto who stared at the man before looking down.

"I still do not know the right path I should be walking on but...as of right now, I need to find what being a hero means to me and why I would want to be one." Hearing that, All Might simply hugs him while patting the term on his back.

"That question won't be as easy as you think. It could be very easy or very difficult when it comes to thinking. Remember, the path you should follow is the one you chose." Hearing that, Naruto just stares down at his feet, lost in thought while All Might went onto the next one.

"Congratulations Genos my boy! You're a tough student!" He said while placing the medal on before hugging him so he could get closer to pat him on the back and speak to him.

"Your problem isn't firepower but you yourself do not have an exact fighting style to follow. If you combine your quirk with a certain style then you could become quite the fearsome hero." He told Genos who only nods.

"I understand All Might, sir." He said to the number one hero all the while Midnight got closer to Naruto so she could whisper something into his ear.

"So, I heard you know Mount Lady." Hearing that, he just stares at her in confusion.

"Yeah, I know Sena so what." Hearing that, the hero blushes in shock.

"T-Then she wasn't lying when she said you guys did it all night long before the festival." When he heard that, Naruto left eye began too twitch up until Midnight gets closer again so she could wrap her right arm around her neck with her breast pushing against his body.

"Just so you know, if you ever get sick of the blond bimbo, just give me a call and I can rock your world far more then she could ever." She told Naruto who had a "wtf" look on his face while getting a wink from Midnight who follows after All Might to the last insane teen who had an expression that literally made no fucking sense.

"Take this and bear it! Bear it as a "wound"! So that you shall not forget!" All Might told the teen.

"I TOLD YOU, I DON'T NEED IT!" He shouted with All Might having some trouble putting it on before getting it to stay in his mouth.

"AND THERE YOU HAVE IT! THIS YEAR, IT'S THESE THREE! HOWEVER, TAKE HEED, FOLKS! THERE WAS A POSSIBILITY FOR EVERYONE IN THIS ARENA TO STAND THERE! IT'S JUST AS YOU SAW WITH YOUR VERY OWN EYES, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! THEY COMPETED AND BOOSTED EACH OTHER UP! EVERYONE CLIMBING TO EVER HIGHER, ADVANCING EVEB FARTHER! THE NEXT GENERATION OF HEROES WILL SURELY SPROUT FROM THE SEEDS PLANTED THIS DAY AND TO THAT SENTIMENT, I'LL ADD ONE NOTE THING! EVERYBODY SAY IT WITH ME NOW! AAAAAAAND! GREAT WORK!" He shouted yet all those who shouted didn't exactly say what he said but something different.

 **OUTSIDE OF THE FESTIVAL AT THE END**

"Finally..." Came he words of Mei who was standing at the entrance, holding a drawing book in her hands which it was already getting late since it was sundown with Naruto being one of he last too leave after getting all of his stuff and thinking about what has transpired. He stood at the entrance where Mei was standing in front of him, the hyperactive tech girl closes in on Naruto who began sweating just as she showed him the drawing she made. Seeing it, Naruto's eyes widen.

"See, you don't need that metal suit since your body it already tough but the drums could stay!" She told Naruto who looked closer before speaking in an amazed tone.

"Damn it looks sweet, the outfit, the color, especially that...wait a second-...THIS IS THE OUTFIT FUTURE BARRY WORE IN "THE FLASH: FUTURE END" ARE YOU TRYING TO GET ME SENT TO COURT FOR COPYRIGHT?!" Naruto shouted at the girl who merely scratches the back of her head, not actually knowing what she did was against the law. While yelling at her he noticed his phone was ringing, now ignoring Mei he takes out his phone and looks at who's calling, much to his surprise he was met with a name he hasn't seen on his phone in almost a year.

[Zenkichi Otomi]

Without another moment he answers the phone.

"Yo old man, what's up." Naruto said, completely ignoring the now annoyed Mei.

[Naruto why haven't you called, I miss have my chat with my future Grandson-in-law.]

When he heard that, the look on Naruto merely sighs bridge speaking.

"Sir, I have no interests in dating in the slightest so could you just drop it at that?" After hearing that, he was then being yelled at which he had to move the phone away from his ear.

[CUT THE CRAP, I KNOW ALL ABOUT THAT DISPLAY OF AFFECTION YOU SHOWED MY GRAND CHILD BACK IN MAGANO OR IS IT THAT YOU'RE JUST A PLAYER AND TO GOOD FOR MY HER?!]

Hearing that, Naruto began sweating before looking back at Mei who was smirking as of telling him she now can black mail him. He turns back to the phone now sweating.

"Sir, can you speak a little quieter since I'm not alone." He said yet was yelled at again.

[QUIET-OH I SEE, YOUR WITH ANOTHER GIRL, HUH-...sorry about that.]

When he heard that, Naruto's eyes just widen at hearing the new voice.

"Oh, hello again Seigen, I-" he was cut off almost immediately by Seigen speaking with a hint of anger in his tone.

[Don't ever call back and never again will you talk to my daughter.]

With that, Seigen hung up with Naruto being silent, confusing Mei who heard the man spoke.

"I see, so...he must've saw my match, meaning." After thinking that, he merely breaths outwards to let out a sigh of annoyance with turning his back towards Mei.

"I'm going home alone, please do not follow. He told the girl before he starts walking away before looking back at his phones pictures and couldn't help but smile from looking at one picture exactly showing a blushing as well as annoyed Naruto in the hot springs, he had an arm wrapped around him with a beautiful women behind him. She was a young and gorgeous woman with long blonde hair with pink sidelocks, ending with ringlets and blue eyes.

"So, seeing you in the hot springs with a makes older woman shows that you have experience." When he heard that, Naruto began to sweat at Mei being behind him and looking at the phone.

NEXT TIME, HERO NAMES. HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR IZUKU HERO NAME INSTEAD OF DEKU OR JUST KE P DEKU? LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU CAN ON YOUR CHOICE.


	25. Chapter 25

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter and if you're wondering I was thinking of a bit of a rivalry between Mount Lady and Midnight too add done comedy with getting Naruto dragged into there catfight.

Chapter 25

 **TWO DAYS LATER AT SCHOOL**

"Oh thank god." Came the words of Naruto leaning back in his chair tired, gaining off stares from Jason, Fubuki, and Sonic.

"Is this about that tech chick stalking you after you had ate something with her tracking device?" Hearing that, Naruto's face merely hits the table out of great annoyance.

"She won't...leave me alone. I swear to god I think she was in the stall next to mine when I was using the can." Naruto complained with Fubuki sighing.

"Well she is the one who has a relentless will since she wasn't even fazed after sending her fellow student to the ER." Fubuki said with Sonic agreeing. Soon enough, Shouta entered the room, gaining all of there attention.

"Aizawa-sensei, I'm happy you were able to remove your bandages!" Tsuyu said to there teacher who merely rubs his eye.

"The old lady got over dramatic with her treatment. But keys put that aside. Today's hero informatics period is a little special. It's time to formulate your codenames. Your Hero names." With just those words, everyone was completely over excited. While this was happening, Naruto was surprised.

"This is related to the draft nominations by pros I mentioned the other day. The nominations will truly start mattering only after you've gained some experience and your adaptable fighting ability is judged during your sophomore and senior years... In other words, the nominations you're getting this year are more akin to expressions of "Interest" in your future potential and it's not rare that that interest dries up by graduation or is simply unilaterally dropper. Typically the results are more balanced. But this year all the attention leaned towards you four." Shouta said adjusting pointed at the board which was a picture screen showing the nominations of class A.

 _Naruto-4,280_

 _Genos-4,258_

 _Shouto-4,123_

 _Katsuki-3,556_

 _Jason-3,093_

"Well, aren't you popular." Momo said to Naruto who didn't really care at all.

"Based on this... Regardless of whether or not you received any nominations, I'll be having you all get some so-called "work place experience." Well, you've all dipped a toe in the world of the pros, unfortunately. But I think experiencing the activities of pros firsthand will prove to be more fruitful training than before. Of course, placeholder names are fine, too, but something appropriate..." Just after saying that, Naruto felt a chill up his spine just as he heard a familiar voice.

"Because if not, it'll be hell from there! The names you pick now! The names you come to be known by the world as of now. In many cases, they stay that way after becoming pros!" Midnight said while entering the room all the while giving Naruto a wink, much to Momo's annoyance.

"Well, she is correct. I'll be having Ms. Midnight evaluate your naming sense. The way your futures end up will approach the image projected by the names you choose. It's all down to earth that old phrase, "names and natures often agree." For example: "All Might". With that said they all got a clip board along with fifteen minutes too think of a name and all the while the uncomfortable Naruto had to avoid Midnight's eyes since she was eyeing him. The first one to walk up was Yuuga who looked fully prepared but what that got...was overboard.

"The name of the sparkling hero: I cannot stop twinkling." Just after saying that, almost everyone was somewhat annoyed by the idiot with Naruto being the one too face-palm himself all the while everyone began going one after the other until it got to the main ones.

"King of Explodo-kills!" Katsuki said but just after saying that, he had a spit ball land on his face, causing him too lose his temper.

"YOU WANNA DIE?!" Katsuki yelled at Jason who merely stood up from his desk with bat in hand.

"I've been needing of a-" they were both cut off by being electrocuted by the uncaring Naruto who watched as they hit the floor.

"You realize you can't use your Quirk and will get in trouble, right?" Midnight questioned Naruto who raises an eyebrow.

"Would you wanna be the one too pay for the damages caused by the two since your Quirk will make us all fall asleep?" He said to Midnight but in less then a second he was slapped with a week of detention for using his Quirk on his fellow students. In a few seconds after, she walks over to Jason's board that was on the floor before picking it up.

"Oh, Metal Bat would work." She said before looking at the others which Fubuki shows hers first and lifted it up.

[The Esper Hero: Miss Blizzard.]

Hearing that, Midnight questioned it.

"Why that name?" She asked the girl who blinks in surprise before smiling down at it.

"It was a name my...sister picked out..." she said with a sad smile on her face, surprising Midnight who only nods.

"My turn." Sonic said before showing his with one hand.

[The Speeding Hero: Speed-o'-Sound.]

After reading that, Midnight couldn't help but smile at that from how it was spelled in a way that made it sorta unique in some sense.

"Here's mine." Genos said before showing his own.

[The Evolution Hero from Hell: Demon Cyborg.]

Reading that, she merely sweat drops.

"I think you should keep thinking." Hearing that, Genos just shakes his head before taking out his laptop and showing what was on the screen which contained polls from his fan club of what his future hero name would be, surprising Midnight at seeing it got the highest votes.

"Now, what about you two?" Midnight asked them which Naruto goes first by showing his.

[The Lightning King Hero: Raijin.]

Reading that, Midnight only nods though she questioned herself why he didn't just get rid of King since it would make more sense but everyone's got that problem when it comes too these kinds of things. After showing his, he looks at Izuku who was staring at his before turning it around, surprising them all at what there seeing.

"Up until now I didn't like it at all but a certain somebody changed the meaning of the word for me and blew my world wide open... I was so happy. This will be my Hero Name." Izuku said with the only word on the board was "Deku". Naruto merely smiles but his gaze moved over towards Tenya who acted weird during the name since like Shouto he used his real name.

"Didn't expect him too do such a thing since he's always by the book." After thinking that, he then looks back at the name he wrote down.

(How about the Lightning King, Raijin!)

After remembering that, he merely smiles to himself, starting too think back to when he met Rokuro and Benito during the year before joining U.A.

 **FLASHBACK A YEAR AGO, AT THE CITY OF NIIGATA/NARUKAMI WITHIN TOKYO, THE CAPITAL OF JAPAN**

 _[Naruto Uzumaki/Age 15/Only Quirk ever recorded having been "Lightning control and generation". All other information on him is unknown.]_

"Well Genos, this is my vacation since I can't take sleeping in that subway system after you decided to bring a fucking skunk there. I mean really, what caused you to do such a stupid thing not to mention this place...I was told once that my dad met my mom here, I'll leave once I get what I need so-" he couldn't finish due to someone slamming right into him, causing Naruto to drop his phone while the kid falls on his butt. The one who did it was a kid a year younger then he was with messy dark brown hair, with a small ahoge at the top. He is short, has red eyes and sharp teeth. He also wore a school uniform too.

"O-Ow..." he said before looking up to meet the annoyed Naruto's gaze who broke it to pick up his phone.

"Sorry about that, an idiot rammed into me but anyways gotta go." He said before hanging up to look at him.

"Mind telling me what the hell that was all about?" He asked the surprised kid.

 _[Rokuro Enmado/Age 14/was skilled enough at the age of twelve he was considered a Genius Exorcist who quit after the Hiinatsuki Dormitory incident. All other information on him is unknown.]_

"A-Sorry, I was uhhhh..." he was stopped by both hearing a voice.

"I'm sorry, my friend ran away from a girl after being turned down." Hearing that, he turns around to meet the gaze of a girl. She appears to be same height as Rokuro but both were somewhat shorter then Naruto, but has a slender figure. However, the most noticeable part was her busty chest. She has yellow hair which fades into a green color, along with blue eyes. She also wears the school uniform like Rokuro.

 _[Mayura Otomi/Age 14/daughter of Seigen Amawaka, member of the thirteen heavenly guardians and Yukari Otomi.]_

 **NEXT TIME, FLASHBACK ARC BEGINS; THE LIGHTNING KING RAIJIN MEETS THE TWIN STAR EXORCISTS. LEAVE A REVIEW OF YOU CAN AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**


	26. Chapter 26

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. Also I am still thinking about the harem but depending how this story goes, some things may change. Anyways, enjoy as well as with Naruto being in this story, things will be different for both Boku No Hero and Twin Star Exorcist.

Chapter 26: Flashback Arc Part 1

"So...this told you your life could change by finding love." Came the words of a sweat dropping Naruto who was staring at a magazine in Rokuro's hands.

"Are you that desperate for a change?" Mayors asked the teen who simply looks away before asking a question.

"Never mind that! Is there anything good about me? You'd probably know, right?!" He asked Mayura who had a look of wonder on her face.

"Let's see... Well, you'll eat anything and say it's good, for one thing. You know how to tie your shoelaces...behind that...oh, you know right from left, don't you?" During this time, Naruto was trying hard not too laugh at his misfortunes for some odd reason as if these kinds of situations somewhat amuse him greatly.

"Huh... I'm actually feeling worse now... what the..." Rokuro said, losing even more hope with Naruto glancing at the girl Mayura, thinking if this was her plan.

"That's one of the things that's cute about you..." she muttered but immediately blushes at meeting a smirking Naruto who knew what was happening but before Rokuro could ask what Mayura said his attention was drawn behind them. They found three kids picking on one kid by throwing his bag to each other with the smaller kid trying too get it back.

Seeing this, Naruto was about too do something until the dumbass Rokuro ran towards them in anger but stops in time to not step in a black cat which he trips chin first into a small stone that stuck out of the ground, gaining a flinch from Naruto and a worried Mayura.

"Rukuro?!" Mayura said but her eyes widen along with Rokuro's at seeing Naruto was behind one of the kids, grabbing hold of the kid who has the smaller kids bag with sparks of lightning coming off of him.

"You're annoying me so stop picking on him." He told the boy before letting him go which he didn't take any chances and gave the boy back his bag before running off with the other two. When Naruto looked back at Rokuro, he found he was glaring at Naruto with tears running down his eyes and some blood coming down his mouth.

"Whoa..." The kid said, looking up at Naruto who stares down at him until he saw somewhat of a vision of his kid self before looking away.

"Run along kid." He told him, gaining a "thank you" before he hurried off.

"I had things covered!" Rokuro told Naruto who merely raises an eyebrow.

"You were just crying a second ago due too hurting yourself." Hearing that, Rokuro just blushes in embarrassment before realizing just how he got there so fast.

"How did you-" he stops with Naruto raising his right hand to show Lightning sparking from it.

"This is a Lightning quirk I posses. I simply use it too increase my speed." Naruto told Rokuro who was surprised at hearing that before smiling.

"Cool!" He shouted to Naruto, when he heard that he was somewhat surprised.

"Yeah well, see ya." Naruto said before he starts walking away with his hands in his pockets, surprising the two of them at him suddenly leaving. In a matter of half an hour he found himself lost in the big city.

"I feel like I've hit a dead end, I thought when I got here I would find some clue but so far I got noth-" he stopped cold while getting some sort of strange feeling before looking in the one direction closest to the water.

"Odd..." Naruto muttered before turning away, not wanting to go in that direction until he felt it, the moment he did his eyes widen all the way at feeling a sinister aura in that direction.

"DABI!" Naruto shouted before disappearing by lightning, running straight for the direction he felt Dabi's presence he gave off during there fight but found himself on Narukami Murasaki Bridge. Naruto looked around everywhere in all directions but could not even feel the power he gave off once, as of the moment he arrived it just vanished like it was never there in the first place.

"It's you again." Hearing that, Naruto looks to find the surprised Rokuro that leaning on the guard railing.

"Oh, you're that Rokuro guy." Naruto said to the teen who just blinks in surprise but there attention was drawn to one girl falling from the sky past the bridge. Seeing her, Naruto was surprised and immediately Rokuro reacted by jumping off the bridge too grab her yet he didn't realize he himself was no longer on the bridge and fell at the same time Naruto moved like lightning and grabbed Rokuro's leg to stop him from falling with his feet hanging on the edge of the bridge.

"WTF IS THIS, CASTLE IN THE SKY?!" Naruto shouted before realizing his feet didn't really have a good hold on the bridge resulting in the three straight up falling into the water.

 **FEW MINUTES LATER**

"Ahhhh great..." Came the complaint of Naruto who was ringing out his clothing along with the girl. While this was happening, just like Rokuro, Naruto looked at the girl. She was a teenage girl around average height and bearing green eyes. She has waist-long black hair that has a set of long bangs that framed her forehead. She wears a school uniform with 2 purple bobble hair ties on both sides. Rokuro couldn't help but blush unlike Naruto who just stares at the girl in interest before she turns to the both of them with a map in hand.

"Oh, um... Are you okay? Actually, thanks..." Rokuro said as he stood back up while scratching the back of his head sheepishly tight before being handed the map with a location on it.

"What is this? A map? You want to go to where this star is?" Rokuro questioned the girl who merely gives a slight nod.

"What's "Kuniden"? I don't think it's the same thing as Narukami Station..." After muttering that to himself, Rokuro looks up at the face of girl before coughing.

"W-Well, whatever! I'll show you the way." Rokuro said while Naruto decided too go with them since this can't all be a coincidence including he felt Dabi's presence yet he wasn't there.

"I got nothing too do so I'm going with." Naruto while following them up the stairs.

"I've never seen that uniform before. Where'd you come from?" Rokuro asked yet there was no reply.

"Why don't you talk?" He asked, getting only two words.

"Conversations...annoying." Hearing that, Naruto found this to be amusing unlike Rokuro who was very uncomfortable. In only a matter of thirty minutes they found themselves at an intersection.

"Crap... Where are we?!" Rokuro asked himself yet could see both were staring at him, unimpressed.

"YEAH, I KNOW! I GOT LOST! But this is all because your map-" he was cut off by the girl.

"You line around here... Correct?" Hearing that, he was somewhat taken aback with her looking up ahead.

"Man, where did I make a wrong turn? Let's see..." Rokuro said with Benio looking at Naruto who was facing a Ramen stand that was near a candy story.

"What is it?" Rokuro asked while looking at the two which Naruto was already walking over there with the girl pointing at the store.

"The candy store? You're hungry?" He asked, gaining a nod from the girl.

"Why don't you but a snack?" He questioned her but was told she was simply broke.

"Just one thing, okay?" He said regretfully before handing her his wallet, gaining a bow. But sadly in less then 3 minutes, Rokuro found himself sitting in a bench with the girl and Naruto on his right. Naruto eating a few bowls of ramen quickly while the girl was chewing down on the sweet food known as Ohgai.

"I said one thing! I did say that, didn't I?!" He shouted in anger at now also behind broke like the two of them.

"Don't just eat it with that happy expression! Just how much do you live Ohgai?!" He shouted at the two who continue eating in silence.

"Let me have one, too..." Rokuro said but end result was a furious girl protecting her food like a wild cat like animal.

"DON'T SNARL AT ME! DO YOU REALIZE YOU BOUGHT THAT WITH MY ALLOWANCE?!" He shouted in anger at being the one tone starving since he has yet too eat unlike those two. About some time later they were walking on a path, Rokuro being angry while Naruto and the girl were satisfied.

"Kohana, are you keeping up?" One boy asked while riding past the three, gaining Naruto's attention to see a much younger girl riding after him.

"Wait! Wait! You're going too fast, Onii-chan!" The girl said which Naruto had a gentle smile on his face yet sad all the while not noticing the girl was also smiling at the seeing this.

"Why'd you fall out of the sky, anyway?" When Rokuro asked that, Naruto looks at the girl questionably too right up until the sky and area suddenly grew quite darker along with an evil like sound being heard, alerting Naruto who looks back to see the two kids were now gone.

"This is..." Rokuro said while Naruto was coleteky confused at what's happening, most likely being an illusion Quirk yet the laughing gave off a somewhat odd feeling.

"What's-" he stopped there at seeing everything return to normal but heard something drop to see that the two kids were missing with only a small bike being left behind.

"Where are they?!" Naruto shouted while looking around with Rokuro approaching them just as the girl reveals a charm tag of sorts.

"Magano gate, open." She said while throwing it straight ahead soon enough creating a large symbol of light that heads for them, swallowing the girl first.

"What th-" he stopped there as he too was swallowed up too and then Rokuro, all three appearing in a somewhat reverse like world with the ground being reddish while the sky being reddish yellow. Naruto merely looks around until he started feeling it, joy and happiness.

"W-What am I-" stopped there at feeling his eyes were watery.

"Why am I..." He stopped there before looking at the girl and her injured brother who lay in front of her, before them was a large dark skin monster with no eyes, nose, ears, or hair but had a kuji-kiri on its torso.

"Kohana...run..." He told his younger sister who was crying.

"No! Let's go home together, Onii-" She was cut off by the monster now approaching her with its purple drooling tongue sticking out out of its mouth but suddenly it was struggled with a large amount of electricity with Naruto moving with incredible lightning speed to grab both of them before moving away but that was when he noticed his lightning disappeared too reveal the monster wasn't even affected by his lightning Quirk due too showing no signs of damage to it until he watched the girl end it by slamming two large swords into its head before cutting its head off, on her face was a kitsune like mask. Suddenly it's entire body exploded too shove a star before all traces of its body vanished with a sparkling light.

"What are you?" Naruto asked with the girl stabbing the earth with both of her swords while approaching them but suddenly all around them the sane monsters rise from the earth.

"What the hell are these?" Naruto said with the little girl holding onto him tightly.

"Are all these unaffected by my Lightning-wait...could Quirk's being useless against these things?" Naruto thought with wide eyes until he saw the girl throw four charms in the air.

"Might Talisman, Skanda Talisman, Vajra Talisman, Star-Sight Talisman..." with each talisman it transformed into glowing light blue symbols.

"Exorcist Enchantments!" She shouted before shoving her left arm in one of the symbols that binds to her body.

"Pulverizing Lion's Strength!" She shouted before continuing.

"Heaven Striding Speed!" She said with the markings appearing on her legs.

"Adamantine Raiment!" She shouted with a symbol appear on her main body.

"Calamity Foresight!" She said as the final symbol makes her blank kitsune mask have three eyes and symbols on it.

"Come forth at once!" She shouted before grabbing both swords and lifting it high in the air before going to one knee.

"Shores of Enlightenment Dance!" She shouted before mooning at a speed which rivals Naruto's in Lightning mode. Seeing this, Naruto's eyes widen all the way at what he was witnessing moreover she was slashing them all with so much ease, stopping right in front of them with all the monsters still in one piece until stars appear on there bodies before exploding with sparkles of light.

"Damn." Was all the teen could say at seeing this while the girl removed her mask before bending down to the injured boy.

"It's okay." She said before placing a talisman on the wound located on the boy's back.

"Om tathagata udbhavaye svaha." She changed before the talisman disappears with the wound immediately disappearing along with the blood, the kid himself was now awake. Seeing this, Naruto's eyes widen all the way before looking up at the smiling girl all the while the little sister hugs her older brother.

"Who-" he was stopped with the girl realizing she dragged not only him but Rokuro along to which he was behind the girl, just arriving now.

"Wh-What are you doing here?!" She asked, gaining an answer of blame due too dragging both of them along.

"I never wanted to come to Magano..." When Naruto heard that, he was somewhat surprised by thus place being its name.

"You know about Magano?" She asked until Naruto spoke.

"Can anyone fill me in on what the hell this-" he stopped at feeling the earth shake right before Naruto stood up straight before he grabbed both kids before running away from the large ass like spider monster, seeing this Naruto's eyes were completely wide before getting serious.

"Rokuro, watch the kids!" Naruto said before letting them both down with electricity covering his body. Seeing and hearing this, Rokuro only nods before leading the two kids away with Naruto and the girl looking up at the creature right before he disappears with lightning, jumping from arm to arm with incredible all the while he claps his hands together before separating them too reveal multiple lighting orbs connected by a thin line of lightning, he then spun them in a circle before extending his hands towards the monsters face just after getting in its face.

"THOR'S JUDGMENT!"He shouted while unleashing a large lightning beam like stream point blank range, creating a fire like explosion but while still in midair, he didn't see one of its arms move through the smoke until it was too late with Naruto being slammed by its palm, sent right into the ground, about a few hundred feet away from it along with a small crater being formed.

"It...has no effect." Naruto said with his eyes being filled with utter disbelief at seeing his attacks aren't doing shit against it but even so he stood up slowly.

"A-Are you alright?" Rokuro asked while approaching Naruto who stands up to see the girl also being sent away.

"What is that?" He asked Rokuro who looks back at it.

"It's huge for a Kegare, and it's really strong!" He said to Naruto who just looks at the girl to see she was having much trouble before walking past him.

"My quirk has no effect against these things...but even so." He said with Rokuro being surprised.

"That girl also appears too not be giving up so I'll act as bait too draw it's attention with her being the one too attack it." Hearing that, Rokuro just stares at Naruto with confusion.

"Can you really exorcise something like that?!" He questioned Naruto who simply shrugs.

"Don't know, but...that doesn't mean I won't try with all my might. This is the first time I found myself too be completely helpless against something like this but even so I will still fight even if I can't do any damage. Tell me, I can see the look in your eyes...you too suffered a terrible event in your past. I shouldn't be the one who's talking since I too am avoiding it but...if I'm right, and you are an Exorcist then doesn't that mean you have the power to protect people from being hurt by these things? If you do, then fight...because, if you don't more and more will die." He told Rokuro who was shaking, watching as Naruto went over to the girl to help her out in the fight but all he can do was act as a diversion by unleashing large amounts of lightning all over its body.

"WHAT ARE THESE MADE OF?!" Naruto shouted while he ran across its body before be jumps off of its arm after it was hit by one of he strikes. Landing next to the now maskless girl who was now breathing hard along with the lights on her body disappearing.

"No! My Enchantments!" She said before looking at the holster under his skirt before feeling a hand touch her shoulder.

"I'll keep it busy, I don't think they left yet so hurry and bring back up. Too tell you the truth I have a limit for how long I can use this Lightning so I suggest you hurry!" Hearing that, her eyes widen at seeing the clear determination in his eyes.

(Onii-chan!)

Hearing that, his eyes narrow while thinking about those two kids.

"If this happens all the time...I can't leave then. Even if I survive this how can I even do anything but grab the injured and escape?!" Naruto thought until the two noticed Rokuro walking in front of them.

"You... Why..." The girl said right before hearing the teen speak.

"From what you said...you also have a power you don't want too use. Now you, your an Exorcist yet you let this kind of thing happen? Don't act like your all that if you can't back it up, an I mean both of you!" Hearing that, the girl got angry since she never acted like she was all that.

"But I-" she was cut off by Rokuro.

"If you die... You don't get to eat Ohagi anymore." Hearing that, the girl was surprised along with Naruto but there attention was drawn too the giant Kegare approaching them.

"It's coming!" She said but there attention was drawn too the boy holding a black talisman all the while approaching the charging Kegare.

"Cleanse...(so much for...)purify...(becoming the strongest Exorcist...)...(I will exorcise all evil Kegare.)..." Rokuro stops there after remembering Naruto's words.

(if I'm right, and you are an Exorcist then doesn't that mean you have the power to protect people from being hurt by these things?)

(I'm gonna get rid of all the bad Kegare!)

"CLEANSE! PURIFY!" Rokuro shouted while he raised his right arm.

"MOVE/WATCH OUT!" Both of them shouted to Rokuro who didn't move an inch from his slot whiten the Kegare was about too attack.

"COME FORTH AT ONCE!" With those words, both Naruto and the Kegare felt it, a dangerous power as well as seeing symbols being removed from Rokuro's arm which transforms into a demonic arm. Seeing this, Naruto's eyes widen all the way at what he was witnessing.

"What happened...to his arm?" The girl muttered while Naruto spoke with shock.

"Akuma no migiude...(悪魔の右腕)" Naruto said with shock at the demonic looking arm. Both Naruto and the Kegare felt fear when looking at that arm.

"BRING IT ON! I'LL WIPE AWAY THE SINS AND THE KEGARE!" Rokuro shouted with anger while pointing at the Kegare that immediately attacked him yet the boy jumps up at it with his fist connecting with its large claw, devastating it yet he just kept going and going until he found himself delivering an uppercut to the Kegare that had exploded with a star.

"With just one hit..." the girl said with shock along with Naruto who merely nods in dumbly in agreement as well as knowing he is fucked if it were too get punched by that kid since he doesn't know how strong that arm is compared too All Might himself. The two just approach the heavily breathing Rokuro who was grilling his arm in pain.

"I've never seen power like this before." The girl said, gaining Rokuro's attention so he was now looking at them but looks away with a sad smile on his face.

"This power is nothing but a curse..." Hearing that, Naruto spoke.

"Your preaching to the choir on that one." Naruto told him before looking at the girl.

"I never asked...what's your name?" Hearing that, she looks at Naruto.

"Benio Adashino..." Hearing that, he just stares at her.

[Benio Adashino/Age 14/parents were killed by a Kegare.]

"Hey." Hearing that, the two look at Rokuro.

"Don't tell anybody about today, all right? I don't wanna be an Exorcist." Just after saying that, Benio immediately stomps hard on his foot, gaining a yell from Rokuro who began yelling "ow" repeatedly.

"YOU'RE STEPPING ON MY FOOT!" Rokuro shouted, soon enough freeing himself from the foot before yelling at her.

"What's the big idea?!" Rokuro shouted with the girl looking away.

"I didn't ask for help." Hearing that, Naruto merely sweat stood unlike the aggravated Rokuro, both watching her use a talisman to create a new portal that teleports them back on a hill during night time.

"The Kegare wasn't that strong. I could have beaten it al-" she could finish that sentence due to receiving a karate chop on the head along with a surge of electrical shock that sent to the grass hard.

"Geez, you're so full of yourself." Was all he said before picking the girl up over his right shoulder though he wobbled somewhat.

"I'll be taking her home now. See ya later Rokuro." He said before walking away with Benio who tried resisting but it was quite futile against his strength. While walking, the Quirk user began speaking.

"Mind telling me what you guys exactly are including where do you live?" He said just before noticing someone moving in her skirt, gaining his attention. What popped out was a fox like spirit of sorts grabbing into Naruto's surprised face.

"HOW DARE YOU STARE AT BENIO-SAMA'S PANTIES YOU PERVERTED-" the fox was stopped by Naruto grabbing the fox before shocking the poor thing who just hangs there steaming.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked the fox looking spirit of sorts.

"I'm Benio-sama's loyal familiar, Kinako! Mess with Be-" Kinako was silenced by getting electrocuted a second time in a row.

"Ok...I'm done." Kinako said, giving in with Naruto not a care, placed that fox back up Benio's skirt, causing the girl to turn a deep red. Long story short, Benio decided too deceived one hell of a kick to the only place a man is truly weak at resulting in him falling to his knees with Benio glaring down at him with both Exorcist blades at his neck, causing Naruto too start sweating but he then sighs before having his entire body give off yellow lightning, much to her surprise before looking up at seeing Naruto looking down at her.

"You may be able to defeat those things that even I can't but when it comes to you and me I'm still better." He told the girl who glares at the smirking Naruto before she went to swing but stopped at finding a Palm in front of her face.

"You can't eat me, I apologize for what I did but if you want to fight me then you have no chance at winning." He said before turning away from her, no longer wanting to get her home safely since they fought together. Naruto starts walking away again with his hands in his pockets yet he merely grits his teeth at the fact he was basically useless during the fight.

"Next time I meet Rokuro, I'm-" he stopped there after recalling something.

"Now that I think about it, I remember "him" telling me and Naruko that he once had a job..." Naruto stopped there with his eyes widening.

"Now remember, dad was an Exorcist but why-" he stops there before looking down since he called that man his dad. Naruto just continues walking in silence while having a look of sadness on his face. He starts too release Lightning, about too run towards the nearest hotel before it disappeared with his body hitting the ground before rolling down the grassy hill and onto the rocky path, on the edge from falling into the water. Due too having uses all of his Lightning attacks on that Kegare, he pushed himself to his limit.

"Crap...I used too much Lightning." He thought while laying there before his eyes began too close, passing out from exhaustion.

 **NEXT MORNING**

Both of Nauto's eyes slowly open to find himself laying on what appeared to be a couch before sitting up, noticing there were blankets on him.

"Where am I?" Naruto asked himself before standing up, now off of the couch. Naruto blinks in surprise when he heard sounds down the hall and walks in that direction but stops at seeing a picture, much to his surprise it was a smiling Mayura with a woman who looks like her along with a man who has long multi colored hair and rather dead blue eyes along with bags under them.

"Are these her parents, wait a second...that doesn't make sense, it couldn't be a coincidence I'm brought to the house of someone I just met." Naruto thought before blinking in surprise at hearing a door opening up before looking in the direction down the hall to find Mayura wearing just a towel, exiting what appears to be a bathroom and froze when she made contact with a shocked Naruto. Almost immediately she began blushing before screaming while covering her body.

"YOU PEEPING CLOSET PERVERT!" Hearing that, Naruto immediately is covered in lightning before turning fast to find a woman standing behind him. She had long, wavy hair that reaches below her shoulders and wears a long white lab coat. She had an innocent smile on her face yet a dark aura could be seen coming off of her, giving Naruto and Unohana vibe which scared the teen.

"Mind telling me what this is all about?" She asked the scared and blushing Naruto who could see this is the mother of Mayura.

"I-I-IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" Naruto shouted while waving both of his hands a lot in embarrassment before breathing out and looking up at the mother.

"Did you bring me here?" Hearing that, the dark aura subsided with her still smiling.

"I found you on my way home from work, passed out next to the river." She this Naruto who sweat drops, not really buying it before she looks at Mayura who had already made her way into her room in a hurry too get changed.

"So where are your parents?" Hearing that, Naruto's eyes widen before he looks away with a look of annoyance on his face before turning away from her.

"Thanks for the help but I'll be leaving now-" he was cut off by her grabbing the back of his shirt, still having that innocent smile.

"Please be careful." Hearing that, he just blinks in surprise but with a nod he left the house without another word but "thank you". The moment he left, she couldn't help but smile due too seeing the great resemblance Naruto has to her Ex-Husband not too mention that just like has came husband he still had what appeared too be hope in his eyes.

 **LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU CAN AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**


	27. PLEASE READ

I will be taking some time off from FanFiction, I do not know how long depending how I am feeling but it will be for some time. I may update one or two stories now and again but I wI'll most likely continue my regular updating by December or by next year. While off I think I'll be using my free time too be working on stories that are not yet finished like the Magi story I'm currently working on as well as work on my regular stories too.


	28. SERIOUS AN

Hello everyone, this authors note is too tell you what's been happening over the past several months. Basically during these past few months I have been dealing with Anxiety and Depression which was the reason why I went on break from Fanfiction since I had no inspiration in writing new chapters for my stories but during the month I got better and was able too update some stories but sadly I stoped again due too experiencing it once again. Right now I'm doing better but it made me think a lot. I don't know as of yet what I'm completely planning too do but I still need too focus more on getting better as well as of right now the prototype stories I've been working on have been cancelled by me except for a Next Gen bakugan story I'm considering doing and an Iron-Blooded Orphans fanfic which would use parts from the canceled Gundam story. Anyways, right now I'm considering of letting go of stories such as Akuma With A Heart since it had just begun and the manga isn't even close too finish, Fox Emperor due too having just begun and that the author once again went on break so that manga is unfinished, Rise of The King due too having already completed a Tokyo Ghoul X Naruto fanfic already and this story has some time before it reaches Black Bullet series, and Magi since that story is far from finished since I'm not even done with the first season not too mention that there are lot of confusing things too do with the manga. The other stories I'm not sure about are some of the Yugioh fanfics such as the Gx and 5Ds stories due too the duels are time consuming as well as Gx is far from finished and 5Ds is also not close too ending. I don't think I will be doing a next Gen for Wicked Blade and I'm still thinking about the Lightning Soul Reaper one, too while Zero the Uchiha is under consideration but maybe unlikely since the Boruto story has yet too reach its own story. Demon Emperor is still under consideration since I've already caught up to story and it's still not at the part where I can simply branch off from the actual series. Clone of Darkseid due too not being close too finishing but more so at the fact it's quite straining thinking of fights for the story and how I might've messed the story up. The other stories I screwed up was Titanium Dragon Slayer and my Soul Eater fanfic, the soul eater I planned on bringing it back but sadly I lost the entire story and rather not due it again from scratch while Titanium Dragon Slayer was screwed up since Naruto wasn't really focusing on him using Titanium magic and he was too OP though I still regret deleting it since I could have just changed the chapters instead delete it, over 90 chapters down the drain from my one stupid mistake. Now onto the main stories

Naruto and The Sacred Gear

King of The Ocean

Naruto The Warrior of Hope

The Lightning King Raijin

The Dragon Slayer of Light

The Mandarin Returns S3

Naruto and The Next Generation

Naruto and The Sacred Gears main story is reaching its conclusion but he Next Gen has just begun with what appears too be a four arc series, not exactly sure if I can do it or not but if I did it will go over 200 chapters maybe reach even 300. King of the Ocean began more recently but it surprised me too see it quickly becoming popular though it's far from finished, even I wonder when this will be done and hopefully it will in the next 3 maybe 4 years give or take since I'm not sure due too how long the story is which is very impressive on the creators part. Now the Warrior of Hope story, look at the AN for that story since I changed it for that very story since it has a different message from all the ones I've put up on my stories. The Lightning King Raijin is one of my most favorites since I liked how I brought in Naruto as main character with Boku no Hero, One Punch Man, and Twin Star Exorcist. Basically I have the arcs sorted out in my mind on how too do things for this story. Dragon Slayer of Light was created to apologize too those who liked Titanium Dragon Slayer as well as the story is reaching the end of the festival arc including the fact it will be skipping into the Tartarus Arc due too Naruto not having much too do with that at the moment. The Mandarin story is the sequel too two other Mandarin stories, I've worked on it for awhile as well as may plan on doing a fourth fanfic for that story due too that it may need it after the infinity war arc I plan on doing once the hulks get back to earth. Now finally the Yugioh story...when I was a kid I loved the card game Yugioh though even I may be getting old for the series but it was one of my first stories I ever did and it has created multiple stories though I had too end The Search For Naruto early since I had problems coming up with Duels. Don't think I will do another Yugioh fanfic for the sixth series if it is going too be announced. I don't have all the time in the world too focus on my stories since I realized I need too focus more on my life and not Fanfiction which is more of my hobby. Anyways thank you for reading and hopefully I can get back on my feet in January, still trying too adjust after what's been happening too me.

Peace✌️


	29. Chapter 29

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 29: Flashback Arc Part 2

 **NEXT DAY, BEFORE SUN RISE AT THE OTOMI RESIDENCE/DREAM**

"This is..." Came the words of Naruto who found himself once again in Magano. Naruto just looks around, realizing he's standing atop a tall building that was tilted and abandoned like all the others in this reverse like world.

(I see...)

Hearing that voice, he turns fast to see no one at all, much to his confusion before getting serious.

"Where are you?!" Naruto demands in seriousness yet did not get a reply.

"ANSWER ME!" Naruto shouted before unleashing yellow Lightning all over his body yet in only vanished from his body. Seeing this, Naruto looks down at his body with wide eyes.

(Quirks have no place in this world. You, are completely defenseless.)

When that was said, the scene to show Naruto surrounded by Impurities of all shapes and sizes. Seeing this, Naruto's eyes were completely wide at what he was seeing and immediately he tried using his lightning yet it did not appear and instead found himself being tackled by the Impurities from all directions yet he couldn't do a single thing too stop them. All he could do was outstretched his right hand towards the sky while being buried alive yet from the sky.

"I...I don't want too go out like this..." Naruto said as he began losing consciousness the teen could see something floating down to his hand, the moment he grabbed it was the moment everything went black.

(Eheheheh, I suppose I could help you. But only a little for now.)

 **DREAM END**

"RAGHHHHH!" Naruto yelled while sitting up in bed, sweating beads of sweat with a completely shocked look on his face yet it also was terror before he calmed down. Suddenly he heard a knock at the door, gaining his attention.

"Is everything ok?!" Hearing that, he merely looks down from hearing Mayura's voice.

"Yes, just a nightmare so go back to bed." He said, but instead of leaving the door opened a tad bit for her too peak in, meeting Naruto's gaze.

"I said I'm ok..." Hearing that, she just shuts the door without another word being said before looking at the lamp on the table in the hallway that was flickering. Worrying her due too the reason she left her room was all the lights kept turning on and off until they exploded right when she heard Naruto scream. Back inside his room, Naruto just stares down at the blankets covering his feet having been lost in thought.

"To think I would end up in this situation..." Naruto thought before noticing a light hitting his face and turns towards the window to see that the sun was rising.

"Morning, huh..." Naruto muttered to himself before he got out of bed slowly.

 **HOURS LATER AFTER SCHOOL**

"To think I had too do this?" Naruto thought while waiting for Mayura outside her school due to Mayura's mom asking him to walk Mayura home which he couldn't disobey her since he's staying at her house as well as she was quite stubborn and had used the blackmail of him seeing her daughter leave the bathroom against him.

"Hey Naruto." Hearing that, he just looks to his right finding a somewhat confused Mayura standing there.

"Your mom asked me to walk you home, just to let you know I couldn't refuse." Hearing that, she just puffs her cheeks out while glaring at him.

"And too think I was about to invite you to lunch with me." Hearing that, Naruto didn't show any care until the sound of a stomach growling could be heard along with Naruto turning around, resulting in Mayura smiling in a smug kinda way.

 **THIRTY MINUTES LATER AT A RAMEN STAND**

Currently a smiling Naruto sat excitedly in his seat, looking at the chef making the Ramen. He didn't even care if he sat next to Mayura who was looking at him with a smile upon her face from seeing that he was enjoying himself.

"I asked my mom, and she said this place is famous for their Ramen." She told the red-head who just realized he's a little too happy and just looks away without answering much to Mayura's annoyance before it turns to surprise when the chef placed two bowls in front of them.

"Enjoy, if you need anything just ring the bell while I'll be in the back." He told the two before walking behind the doorway that had only drapes instead of a door.

"Ahhhh, I'm hungry now, too! Time too-" Sge was silenced when she heard Naruto say "Done!" gaining her attention to find a now empty bowl of Ramen in front of the teen who was licking her lips much to her utter shock.

"S-So fast, I didn't even see him." She thought while staring at Naruto who rang the bell, gaining the chefs attention which he just walks out.

"Done already?" He asked Naruto who merely nods before speaking.

"Ten more bowls, please." Hearing that, the two were now shocked at the appetite of the guy.

"T-Ten, but sir I don't think...uh..." He was silenced when he was handed bills much to Mayura's shock and immediately she checked her pockets to find her wallet was missing and begins too glare at Naruto.

"You took my wallet!" She shouted at Naruto who merely raises an eyebrow at her.

"Hey, your treating me to lunch so no complaining since you decided to invite me, saying you will pay for everything I'm having." Hearing that, she only looks down sadly at seeing she is almost broke but that sadness turns to somewhat happiness at the look of joy on Naruto's face from delving into the delicious Ramen. Shockingly it took him only about two minutes to finish the ten bowls, Mayura could only voice her shock.

"How can you eat so fast and fit all of that in you?" She asked Naruto who looked happy while answering her question.

"It's my favorite food but when it comes to Ramen my sister loves-" He froze the moment he started too talk about his sister much to Mayura's surprise at seeing the lost look on his face and immediately she changed the subject.

"Soooo-" She was cut off by Naruto speaking, getting what she's trying too do.

"Have you asked out Rokuro yet or what?" Hearing that, she blushes madly from hearing him say that.

"W-Why would you say that?! We're just friends after all!" She disagreed while Naruto only raises an eyebrow until the lights began too flicker until they turn off completely Roth a red glow appearing in the stand surprising the two from where they sat before they left in a hurry to find a long line of glowing red earth at there feet.

"What is-" He stops their when the two see the windows reflection, that showed the chef being held by many creepy creatures with multiple glowing red eyes and razor sharp teeth. Seeing the man, Naruto's eyes only narrow yet knew no way too enter Magano except for an Exorcist due too seeing no one behind the glass.

"Mayura, run now." Hearing that, she turns to him with surprise evident on her face to see the serious Naruto facing the window.

"I'll try and figure out a way too save him while you get out of here since you'll only be in the way-" He stopped before turning fast to see she was nowhere in sight.

"Where did she go, she was here just a moment ago?!" Naruto thought with wide eyes filled with confusion.

"Your friend was taken to Magano." Hearing that, he turns fast to the one who said that and found someone about his age. He has spiked fuchsia hair and blue eyes. He wears a maroon shoal, headphones, a black shirt with a circle with a diagonal line through it, cargo shorts, and combat boots. Over his left should was a strap connected to a long bag. Seeing him, Naruto I'll entered a fighting stance but was stopped by the guy raising his right hand that held a talisman while approaching Naruto until he stood next to him.

"Stand aside. Magano gate, open!" He shouted while throwing it forwards, having it glow brightly before creating the gate.

"Leave now-" He was silenced by Naruto quickly running through the gate, annoying the guy who ran after him into the gate that disappears.

 **MEANWHILE IN MAGANO**

"This place is..." Mayura said, finding herself in Magano. When she looked around, she found the chef nowhere in sight and a creepy smiling child with growing red eyes release a reddish miasma.

"Kegare!" Mayura shouted at seeing it increase until it disappears too reveal a large Kegare wearing a robe and a light-green kuji-kiri on its stomach while it laughed. Seeing this, she could only scream before being picked up by its tentacles that wrap around both her arms, legs, and waist. It began tightening around her while it's chest showed screaming and agonizing faces which tears began falling from her eyes.

"Help..." Was all Mayura could say, completely terrified while looking at its face that had begun too open its mouth as it brought her closer to its mouth.

"NO!" She screamed until a beam of black lightning strikes the head of the Kegare, completely destroying it while it let go off the shocked Mayura who was about too pass out but not before being caught bridal style by someone just as the Kegare exploded with an Exorcist symbol appearing.

"So...the other Quirk I hate using more then anything is the only thing that can hurt them...so cruel..." Hearing that, she just looks up at Naruto's face with her eyes widening a little at first seeing his eyes were now blood-red and the pupils being slitted. She could see the pair of yellow ridged horns that curve outwards from beneath his hair but the left one was broken. He has razor sharp teeth, and darker whisker marks then usual. What she didn't notice was his hands were now midnight-black with the hands being more beast like a monster with blood-red fur covering his wrist up to his elbow. A single blood-red fox tail was swishing back and forth with his legs being covered in blood-red fur along with looking like fox legs with the feet having night-black fur and razor sharp claws.

"N-Naruto, why do you-" She was stopped by having a finger placed on her lips.

"Are you ok?" He told her with a look of sadness on his face.

"Y-Yeah... Naruto... You came to save me?" Hearing that, Naruto's eyes narrow a little with a somewhat questionable look on his face yet he just shows her a smile.

"Well...uh..." He stops their at seeing she passed out, falling unconscious.

"Have too admit, that's a first seeing a Quirk actually do damage on one of them." Hearing that, he just turns towards the guy who opened the gate right before returning to his Human form.

"Who are you exactly, an Exorcist?" Hearing that, the guy was about too answer when he noticed one by one, Kegare were revealing themselves from the ground and buildings, surrounding them in seconds. Naruto just holds Mayura closely while the guy takes out a sword from his baggage.

"Get away from me." Hearing that, he just looks at the guy before nodding and disappears by Lightning, leaving the guy surrounded by the Kegare. The guy simply takes out a single talisman with his left hand before he spoke in a serious tone.

"Guardian Master Talisman!" He said before tossing it in front of him, transforming into a blue light that he pierces with his sword that had begun too change as it comes out from the other side. Appearing as a giant red and yellow sword that was stabbed into the earth with blue electricity sparking from it.

"Vermilion Wing, cone forth at once!" While he spoke, all the Kegare surrounding him charge forward but before they could get near the large blade began too unleash a powerful eruption of flames that engulf all around it, destroying them with their bodies exercising until there was nothing left but a large crater with the only one standing was the guy on a small piece of land. Naruto was just surprised from seeing the display of power, watching him return his now normal sword back into the bag before zipping it up and jumping high in the air, landing in front of the surprised Naruto.

"Who are you?" He asked the him yet received a reply yet not an answer he wanted.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you too give your name before demanding someone else's? I don't give my name to those with no sense of manners." Hearing this, he felt Gear annoyance.

"Well, don't have too be a dick about it, baka." Hearing that word of disrespect, his eyes only narrow from not the disrespect but that fact he just Exorcised a Kegare with a Quirk.

"My name is Shimon Ikaruga, now what is yours?" Hearing the sudden change of mind, Naruto merely gives him a expressionless stare with sweat falling from the side of his face.

"Naruto Uzumaki." He answered the now named Shimon who just stares at Naruto.

"For an Exorcist, I felt more power from you then the others two." Hearing that, Shimon only spoke after presuming the answer.

"Rokuro Enmado and Benio Adashino." Hearing that, Naruto's eyes only widen in surprise at how he knew that but without another word he heard a creepy laugh which was in fact Shimon's creepy ass ringtone.

"Yes, hello?" Shimon said, reviving a reply not even a second later.

[Hi, Shimon-kun! It's me, Arima! Did you meet up with Rokuro-kun yet?]

"Sorry, something came up." He said back into the phone.

[Really? Anyways, could you return back to Kyoto right away?]

"My investigation in Narukami has just began. Including I wanted too ask someone a few questions-" Ge was cut off by Arima.

[Theres an emergency! That's an order from your Chief Exorcist, by the way.]

When Naruto heard that, his eyes only widen in shock.

"U-" Shimon couldn't even finish due too Naruto taking the phone out of his hands.

"Sorry but I need too ask you a couple of questions!" Naruto said, having moved at in an instant, grabbing Shimon's phone right out of his hand.

[Oh, who might you be?]

"Naruto Uzumaki." Just after saying that, there was only silence before getting an answer.

[Oh...]

Just after hearing that, Arima hung up much to his surprise and confusion by what he said and did but couldn't ponder on it due too having the phone taken out of his hands by Shimon who already threw his talisman forwards too create the gate.

"Wait!" Naruto shouted as he followed after Shimon through the gate, finding themselves back in the area they were just at. Shimon just looks at Naruto with a side glance before saying what was on his mind.

"I don't know what kind of Quirk you possess that could do something like that but next time we meet you will be answering some of my questions as well as I suggest you get the girl home." Was all he said before turning her back to Naruto who just stares at him walking away.

 **HOURS LATER BACK IN KYOTO DURING SUNRISE, WITHIN ARIMA'S OFFICE**

"Shimon-kun, take a look at this." Came the words of a tall man who wears glasses, having long white colored hair with blue ends. His eyes seem to be amber coloured while sporting a grinning expression. He wore traditional robes of an Onmyōji.

"The usually innocent idol, Sayaka-chan, has finally, finally, finally released a swimsuit photo book!" Arima told Shimon who was staring at the gleeful man holding a swimsuit magazine.

"Are you telling me... this is your "emergency"?" He questions the usual happy leader.

"You bet! I mean, this is huge, isn't it?! I felt like I needed to let you know as quickly as possible!" Arima told Shimon while flipping through the magazine pervertedly.

"Come! Let's look at it toge-" His proposal was immediately shot down by Shimon much to the sadness of Arima.

"Really? Anyways, about the Uzumaki boy...leave him alone." When Shimon heard that, he was very confused.

"What are you talking about, I came here too discus with you about the Quirk he displayed. I don't know exactly what he did but from the looks he possess two Quirks and together he exorcised a Kegare." Hearing that, Arima's eyes narrowed a little from hearing that yet he continues smiling.

"I see...a Quirk has no effect on a Kegare meaning what he displayed wasn't that of a Quirk but something else..." When he heard that, Shimon was very confused by his words.

"What about his name?" Shimon questions Arima who merely smiles more.

"Uzumaki...ehehehe...basically there was only one man I recall reading about in the history books that had Uzumaki in his name. He was the only man every too become the Head of the Exorcist Union by the age of 16..." When he said that, Shimon's eyes slowly widen as he continued.

"That's right, if he bares that name then it's a possibility he's a descendant of Minato Uzumaki Namikaze." Arima told the wide eyed Shimon.

 **BACK IN NARUKAMI, MORNING TIME IN MAYURA'S ROOM**

"W-Wha..." Mayura said with her eyes opening up slowly to find herself staring at the ceiling of her room before they widen at realizing she's in her room and sat up quickly now remembering what happened last night. She looks down to see she was wearing the same clothes as well as having been tucked in bed.

"Why am I-" She stops there after thinking about Naruto and quickly she dashes for the door, opening it fast before running right out of her room where she heard a voice.

"Damn, there's nothing on today." Hearing the voice, she quickly made her way down the hall until she found herself standing in the living room where Naruto sat. He just looks back over his right shoulder to find a wide eyed Mayura.

"So your awake-" He was silenced by Mayura who suddenly jumped over the couch so she could tackle Naruto off of it much to his surprise at finding himself on the floor.

"Why did you-" He stood from hearing sobbing.

"I'm so glad! After I remembered what happened I was so worried you weren't ok!" Hearing that, his eyes widen a little.

"You don't need too worry about me." Naruto told the girl who disagreed.

"Of course I do!" She shouted while hugging him closely as she cried. Hearing and seeing this, he merely just sighs at finding himself in an uncomfortable possession, one being she was on top of him and the other being her "assets" were pushing against Naruto's chest.

"Thank you..." When he heard that, he blinks in surprise while she continued.

"Thank you for saving me...I was so scared!" Hearing that, Naruto couldn't help but feel happiness along with his arms wrapping around Mayura's waist while she cried.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **NEXT TIME, MAYURA'S DAD ARRIVES. LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU COULD AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, ALSO HAVE A GREAT CHRISTMAS.**


	30. Chapter 30

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter and if you can could you leave a review on what you liked.

Chapter 30: Flashback Arc Part 3

 **SOME TIME LATER, FLASHBACK YEARS AGO**

"Big brother, what is this?" Came the words of Naruko who was holding a clear white tag while looking at her older brother digging through the pile of very old tools such as clothing, weapons, furniture, and all sorts of things. Naruto stops digging through it when he found an old wooden box much to his confusion while he examined it. The box had two locks on it while showing the design of a yellow star on it. Naruko gets closer so she could look over her brothers shoulder while her tail was waging.

"Big brother, what is that?" Naruko questioned her older brother who was staring at it before quickly breaking the locks and opened it up to reveal seven tags. Naruto began reaching for one until the two siblings heard a voice as well as a hand passing by there heads too grab the case.

"Naruto and Naruko, I've said it many times the basement is off limits." Hearing that, the two turn around to find a man wearing a suit while wearing a black, skull-like mask with angular pipes at the top, a collar-like life support system around his neck, and his suit.

"Sorry dad." The two apologized while the man's fingers run across the box.

"I see you found my old Exorcist Talismans, have I ever told you that was how I met your mother?" Hearing that, Naruko immediately brightens up while Naruto tilts his head.

"Mom...but I thought you said you met her in a scary place?" Hearing that, he just received a pat on the head.

"Of course I did, it's just I was involved with an organization before I met your mother." He told Naruto who was curious.

"What Linda organization?" Hearing that, the man crosses his arms at trying to think of a way to explain it.

"I'll tell you another time." He told the two kids who were surprised.

 **BACK TO THE PRESENT AT ROKURO AND BENIO'S NEW RESIDENCE**

Currently a surprised Naruto sat on the couch in front of both Rokuro and Benio who sat on another one facing him while Mayura was the only one standing in absolute shock.

"MARRY AND HAVE A CHILD?! YOU TWO AGREED TO THIS?!" Mayura shouted with a deep blush evident on her face. Hearing her, Rokuro immediately stood up in defiance.

"Of course not! Not with her!" When Naruto heard that, he just sighs at knowing that Rokuro once again started a fight from hearing Benio agree but the opposite.

"Then why are you living together?!" She questions the two of them.

"I told you, we're being forced to!" Rokuro told the girl with Benio being the one to give the two more information at what he meant.

"By the Chief Exorcist, Arima Tsuchimikado-sama." Hearing that, Naruto's eyes widen a little while Mayura herself was surprised at hearing that.

"Yeah, that Percy underpants guy just decided-" Rokuro was stopped by Mayura reaching out to grab his sleeves, surprising Naruto again along with the other two.

"Rokuro, I'm sure I'm wrong, but... You're not thinking of being an exorcist again, are you? You're not going to fight Kegare again, are you?" Hearing the worry in her voice, Naruto found this situation to be quite curious most likely involving something having happened in the past.

"Well..." Rokuro said, avoiding eye contact with the now realizing Mayura.

"Wait, have you already been fighting?" She questioned her childhood friend who only stayed silent.

"Why?! After all the pain you went through... You said you didn't want to fight anymore. I don't want to see you end up like that again! You're still in middle school, you know! You're still just a kid! Can't you leave the danger to the-" She was cut off by Naruto placing a hand on her shoulder after standing up.

"Mayura, it's his choice and besides...he has the power to save lives. Are you telling me you would rather let him not save people that fighting again even if he feels that pain again?" Hearing that question, Mayura only looks down.

"Even the strong have weaknesses and troubles within there past. Most like a scar that doesn't heal no matter what you do...all you can do is live with it, having it become apart of who you are. After all, in order to save you I had to rely on a power that I hate more then anything." When he said that, he could clearly see the shock that turns to sadness now being unable to speak due to finding out and remembering she why he had to resort to using a power that most likely has caused a great deal of pain in his past.

"Look at it a different way, if you took exorcism from him, he'd have nothing. Much the same as Ohagi without red bean paste or mochi rice." When she said that, Naruto had started too sweat drop at seeing Benio was basically insulting the bow downed Rokuro who felt the jabs at his emotions.

"That's not true! Rokuro has lots of things going for him besides being an exorcist." She said, clearly not staying what those are.

"Such as?" She questions the blonde who answers in a way that makes Rokuro even more depressed.

"He's so accepting that he believed Santa was real until recently! He keeps asking girls out, no matter how many times he's rejected! He even knows the multiplication-" She was cut off by Naruto placing a hand over her mouth with beads of sweat falling from his face.

"You do realize you make it sound he's even more pathetic then Benio makes him out to believe." He told her before pointing down at the crying Rokuro who was crouching in a corner.

"I'm sorry...and please stop..." He told the two girls who weren't looking at the sighing Naruto.

"How do you feel, Rokuro?" Hearing that, he turns towards Mayura while he stood up.

"What do you really want?" Mayura asked her long time friend.

"Let's clear that up right now. Do you want to fight as an Exorcist or not? Which is it?" Benio questioned her future husband who looks down at trying to find the words. Naruto himself wanted to clearly hear what Rokuro had to say for it may help him out with his own problems.

"I thought all this time that I shouldn't be fighting, but... If this power can be used to protect people, I want to do that. No matter what may happen to me if I fight, it's all right with me." Hearing that and seeing the resolve in his eyes, Naruto could only look away and at Mayura.

"Rokuro... Fine... Do what you want!" She shouted in sadness with tears being seen falling from her eyes as she ran past Naruto and put the door with it being slammed shut behind her.

"I know this has nothing to do with me, but what exactly happened in your past?" Hearing that, Rokuro only looks down sadly.

 **30 MINUTES LATER AT THE SEIKA DORMITORY**

"So why didn't you tell Benio?" Naruto asked Rokuro who stood on his right while they were staying at the door.

"I told you I don't want too-" He was silenced when they heard a yell from the garden behind the gate of the house which immediately the two go into to find a guy who had a red streak that runs down his brown hair as well as wore a jersey and pants.

"ATSUSHI?!" Rokuro shouted in shock while noticing Benio's grandmother Kinu Furusato who was a short old lady with a bob cut style and and old man Zenkichi Otomi, an old skinny man, with almost waist-length hair kept in ponytail as well as wears big circle glasses and have a long beard and moustache.

"Welcome back, Rokuro-oh and who might this lad be?" Zenkichi questioned the confused Rokuro who entered with Naruto and were met with seeing a sweating Ryogo on his knees. He was a tall young man with dark brown spiky short hair and a braid in front of his right ear.

"What are you doing?" Rokuro questions one of his closest friends.

"Well, uhhhh...where should I begin?" Ryogo said until Naruto noticed the one who sat on the couch in front of Ryogo and immediately he starts too sweat for it was Seigen Amawaka/Mayura's dad. He always seen wearing a suit without the jacket. He has long multi colored hair and dead looking blue eyes along with eye bags under them.

"Yo twerp, you're still the sane shrimp as always, huh." Seigen said at Rokuro who only showed a smile before making a break for it as fast as he could out of the gate soon enough followed by Seigen who appears too be pissed off. Seeing this, Naruto just sweat drops before hearing Zenkichi speak in realization.

"Wait, red spikey hair and three whisker like markings on each cheek; you just be Naruto!" Zenkichi said to the young man who faced the smiling old man that places both of his arms on his shoulders.

"It's an honor finally meeting my future grandson-in-law!" Hearing that, Naruto simply froze while others were confused.

"You know him?" Ryogo asked Zenkichi while he stood up and the old man simply nods.

"He's the one that's staying with my daughter and granddaughter as a guest due too not having a home. Just some time ago I heard he saved my granddaughter from a group of Kegare with the help of one of the heavenly commanders." Hearing that, the four were quite surprised from hearing that.

"Who exactly is that person by the way?" Shinnosuke Kuzaki questioned the old man, having long purple hair in a bob cut style but being cut right in front of his eyes just below eye level. He wore a blue jacket and a red-white stripped shirt under it along with having light brown pants and darker brown shoes.

"He's my Daughter'a Ex-Husband. Seigen is Mayura's father and of course he's quite skilled. Because Seigen is one of the "Twelve Heavenly Commamders"." When he said that, the ones who didn't know were very shocked.

"They're named after the Shikigami that Abe No Seimei-sama is said to have used. Excelling in martial arts. Enchanted powers knowledge and battle experience, they're the strongest, most supreme ranking Exorcists "The Twelve Heavenly Commanders". Seigen is one of the twelve and is also crowned the evil commander "White Tiger"." Just after saying that, they heard Seigen's voice.

"Enough of that already old man. Also who said you could stop kneeling?!" Seigen said to Ryogo who immediately went on his knees in fear.

"Putting that aside, Seigen. What did you come to town for this time?" Zenkichi questioned Seigen who held the unconscious Rokuro's neck collar tightly.

"Two reasons, one was to clean up my idiots disciples mess and the other involves a call I received." Seigen said with an annoyed look on his face before in only a few minutes, Rokuro found himself kneeling in front of Seigen while the other stood with the two oldest behind Seigen.

"Hey, twerp. You have something to tell me, right?" Seigen questions his old student closely who began too speak.

"Something I have to tell you...? Uhhhhh... IT'S BEEN SO LONG! YOU ALWAYS LOOK SO YOUTHFUL, MASTER!" Rokuro said but Seigen didn't by it one bit and decided too stick both thumbs into Rokuro's mouth and pulls while pinching him.

"OW,OW,OW,OW,OW,OW,OW! EH! WHY?! DID I SAY SOMETHING TO MAKE YOU MADE?!" Rokuro shouted with the annoyed Seigen speaking while letting go of Rokuro.

"If you keep messing around, I'm seriously going to beat you down...! I heard from Arima." While he said that name, the commander stood up so he could tower over Rokuro.

"You...the "power" of that arm, it seems you're going around, using it however you please. Hey, Jii-San. The "Celestial Charm" I left with you, what did you say as you have it to him?" Seigen questioned the old man who looked very serious while the other thought of the one charm Rokuro uses the most.

"If it's to protect yourself or there's no other option, and you use it one or two times, I wouldn't say anything, but... The story changed if you use it multiple times of your own free will. Right, twerp? I doubt it's likely, but you're not going to blurt out that you want to be one an Exorcist again, right?! Well, what is it?" Seigen questions the kid who slowly stood up.

"I... I don't plan to fight, as an Exorcist... The world, the future... I don't have the right to fight for anything big anymore, but... If a person is getting hurt right in front of me... I just can't let that go...! Even if it's this arm, if it can reach out to someone right before me, I want to be sure to reach it out to them...!" Hearing that, Seigen goes to hit Rokuro when his arm was grabbed tightly, causing him to look at the one who caught it to find Naruto standing behind him with his hand holding tightly onto his arm.

"So you are an asshole, have too admit I thought you would at least be nicer if you were Mayura's dad but I guess I'm wrong." Hearing that, Seigen's eyes only narrow at the young man and who he electricity sparking from his body.

"In case you're wondering, I'm the guest that is currently sleeping in your daughters home." When he heard that, his eyes widen a little at the fact he had the guts to say that right in his face but more so the look in his eyes showed he didn't care who he exactly was. Seigen quickly pulls his arm away before walking out into the garden.

"Come on. That look in your eyes shows you want too fight so I'll give you a demonstration of why you shouldn't act so high and mighty in front of me. Twerp, you come along, too." Seigen said to the both of them before taking out a charm and throwing it forwards, creating a gate the swallows all three of them up, disappearing without a trace.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxcxCHAPTER ENDxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **NEXT TIME, ABSOLUTE DEFEAT. LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU COULD AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**


	31. Chapter 31

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 31: Flashback Arc Part 4

WITHIN MAGANO, MOMENTS LATER AFTER ENTERING

Naruto stood tall in front of Seigen who had his hands in his pockets, just staring at Naruto with Rokuro behind him.

"Here, there's no need to worry about the surrounding area. So fight me...if you win, Rokuro can do whatever he wants so don't hold back. However, I won't hold back one bit." Hearing that, Naruto merely smiles from hearing that before having his body covered in yellow lightning.

"I may not be able to hurt Kegare but humans I can indeed hurt." Hearing that, Seigen just stares at Naruto before bending down and picking up s rock that he proceeds to crush, confusing Naruto.

"That's good, but arrogance is getting the better of you." Hearing that, Naruto just watched the man toss all the pebbles into the air while speaking with his left hand being raised in front of his face, making a fist with the index and misfile finger sticking upwards. When he started too speak, the pebbles floated in the air.

"The enemy who revives blessings, and yet infringes, with bow and feather arrows, I shoot them down. Void Rending Bullets." Seigen chanted just before catching them all with his right hand but the moment he flicks one out, it shot like a ballistic missile, shooting past both Naruto and Rokuro, crafting into the large rock behind them that was destroyed upon impact. Seeing this, Rokuro immediately started running out of the way while Naruto on the other hand disappeared by lightning just as Seigen unleashed a barrage of fire from where he stood, causing multiple explosions with dust flying everywhere.

"That all?" Naruto asked from behind the somewhat surprised Seigen who looks back to seeing Naruto having his right fist drawn back. When he swung full force his eyes only widen to see it was caught by Seigen's right hand, shocking Naruto who saw light blue symbols on his body.

"You were saying?" He asked the clearly shocked Naruto who could see as plain as day his lightning fist wasn't harming Seigen as well as him having caught his fist with ease. Even after that, Naruto showed seriousness before shouting "Thunderbolt" which his left hand unleashed a powerful bolt of lightning from his hand, striking Seigen who's eyes narrowed before he kicked Naruto directly in the stomach, sending him rolling away before he stops by getting on al fours and leaping right for Seigen with both of his hands clapping, separating them too reveal several small orbs that are connected by lightning and grabs one of the orbs before he swung it like a whip with the orbs staying close because of the Lightning with the tip unleashing an explosive lightning the moment it came into contact with one of Seigen's pebbles before it turned into multiple explosions due too Naruto using the orb whip too block the pebbles every single time.

"This guy, so they weren't lying about the Twelve Guardians being strong but I don't think he's taking me seriously yet?" Naruto thought with wide eyes while he used his whip too try and wrap around Seigen yet he jumps away in order to gain distance before unleashing a second barrage at Naruto but the dust was cleared from a large Phoenix heading straight for Seigen who was surprised at seeing his attack taking shape but that was when he felt a kick slam into his back that sent him right for the Lightning Phoenix due too Naruto having kicked him in the back towards it, watching as an explosion took place. Naruto just stood there, staring at the explosion in midair before seeing someone fall down to the ground from it but it instantly clears with Naruto's eyes widening at seeing an unharmed Seigen with his right arm having a white gauntlet on it, the fingers being very like with large and sharp blue nails like a beast.

"I should've just done this from the beginning." After saying that, he looks at Rokuro much to his confusion.

"Listen twerp, your arm isn't something meant to save people... Human hands that are outstretched, seeking salvation, are meant to drive them away, aren't they?! What you did at Hiinatsuki, you haven't forgetter, right?!" When Naruto heard that he was very confused.

"Hinnatsuki?" Naruto thought in confusion but noticed the look of sadness on Rokuro's face.

"Are you still using that favorite phrase of yours? Speaking of which the one where you say "Sins and Kegare's, I'll cleanse them all". Exactly, whose mouth did that phrase come out of? Huh...?! The one that's smeared in Sin and Kegare...is you yourself!" Hearing that, Naruto just stares at the man before his gaze shifts over to Rokuro but it once again shifts over to the serious Benio who was watching the entire time.

"BENIO...?!" Rokuro said with the tone of his voice filled with shock and fear at thinking she heard Seigen speak.

"H...How long have you been there...?!" Rokuro asked Benio who's hair blocked her eyes.

"What did he mean...just now?! What were you guys talking...about?!" Hearing that, Seigen understood completely with his Enchanted Gear disappearing.

"Ahhh...! Hyouga and Saki's orphan, huh? There was no deep meaning to it. Speaking of which, you two are a couple, right? There shouldn't be any secrets between a couple, right?" Seigen said but there attention was focused on Rokuro who spoke in utter fear.

"Seigen... D...Don't...Don't do it...!" Hearing that, Naruto could clearly see he is about too find out about Rokuro's past.

"Don't do it? Don't do what?! Are you more afraid of having the truth revealed than dying in battle?! I don't know why Arima kept this a secret, but it's not something you can continue to keep a secret... no, that girl absolutely must know. I'll explain it to the daughter of Adashino." Hearing that, Naruto just stares at Seigen who began explaining.

"Two years ago, at the establishment where they raised cadets Hiinatsuki Dormitory, several Kegare's appeared from Magano, and most of the cadets were killed. This is what's commonly referred to as the "Hiinatsuki Tragedy." But the truth is completely different. Two years ago in that day, the night when the tragedy occurred, they say Kegare's appeared from Magano, but there were none." Hearing that, Naruto's eyes slowly wide with a few ideas popping in his head.

"Then, why, how did the cadet children die?" Benio asked with the look on Rokuro's face turning to utter fear.

"The answer is simple. The lone surviving child... Rokuro Enmadou, it's because he's the one who killed the rest of the other cadets!" Hearing that, Naruto's eyes just widen all the way at what he's heard.

"Don't just stand there... Rokuro...is what he said true...? Answer me... I SAID ANSWER ME! ROKURO ENMADO!" Benio screamed at Rokuro who looks back down at his feet.

"It's true. I was the one who did it. With my own hands...I killed everyone at Hinnatsuki." Hearing Rokuro say that, Naruto's eyes just widen before he looks away seeing that his pain he's endured is far worse then what he's done.

"You...killed my brother..." After Benio said that her enchanted sword appears in her right hand.

"FACE ME, ROKURO ENMADO!" She demanded of her future husband. Naruto could clearly see the great struggle on there faces and surprisingly the man who caused this stopped it.

"Put the sword down, Adashino girl." Seigen told the one filled with rage.

"I've-" She was cut off by Seigen speaking again but this time he faces Rokuro.

"I'm not trying to defend my idiot pupil, but there's still more to this story." Hearing that, Naruto wanted too know more until he smelled it with both of his eyes widening before gaining the others attention to see Naruto's body covered in lightning again.

"Dabi..." As he said it, he was staring at someone approaching them all wearing a brown cloak while having the scent of Dabi on him.

"So, he was right about you having a good sense of smell." Hearing that, they all look at the one speaking while he revealed his face, showing he's a teenager with blue hair that is kept in a bowl cut hairstyle, he has a gold colored eye and wore an eye patch over his left eye and is seen wearing a white uniform with dark blue designs on the sides of the sleeves and on the zipper.

"Mind if I join in? Hi, Roku! We meet again." Just after seeing him, an intense rage was felt by Naruto from Rokuro while Seigen steps forward.

"Yo, idiot pupil #2. You showing up actually saves me a bit of trouble." Seigen said to the smiling joyful one.

"It's been a long time, Seigen-sensei. What's one of the Twelve Guardians doing here?" He questioned the man who simply answers.

"I think you know why." He said while showing a talisman.

"I'm cheating up my idiot pupil's mess." Hearing that, he just spoke cheerfully again.

"I see you're as kind as ever, Seigen-sensei. But do you really think you should fight me right now? My new master is currently watching a certain girl, he won't do anything as long as you do the same." After he said that, Seigen's eyes narrow in great annoyance before he looks at Naruto.

"So your masters younger brother, saw your fight and I have too say I'm unimpressed." Hearing that, Naruto just glares at him.

"Now, back to you Roku." After saying that, Benio finally spoke.

"Big brother..." When Naruto heard that, his eyes just widen at seeing this is Benio's brother.

"Hey, Roku, why so quiet? Say something! Come on, Roku, I'm talking to you." He said with a joyful tone.

"Why... WHY ARE YOU STILL ALIVE, YUTO?!" Rokuro demands in anger at Yuto.

"I'm not sure how to answer that... As you can see, the wound you gave me two years ago has healed up so nicely and anyway, isn't this more like a scene where you shout, "You're alive, Yuto!" and cry tears of-" He was silenced by the sudden connection of Naruto's fist with Yuto's face but he only skids back.

"If your Dabi's comrade, then your my enemy." Just after saying that, from the ground burst wrappings that wrap all around Naruto's waist, arms, and legs. Surprising Seigen somewhat at seeing he didn't need to use a talisman.

"What the hell are these?!" Naruto shouted, trying too break free while Yuto simply rubs his cheek just as he approaches Naruto too stand in front of him.

"Master told me it's not wise too anger you, after all you did send your own twin sister into a coma after falling victim to your rage." Hearing that, Naruto's eyes just widen in shock he knows about that and could only watch Yuto walk past him all the while he released Lightning too break free.

"It's been so long since we last met. Let's have a nice, leisurely chat, Roku. We're friends, aren't we?" Yuto's asked the pissed off Roku who went too punch him but he easily dodged it.

"FRIENDS WITH YOU?! DON'T GIVE ME THAT CRAP! What did you do to the others at the Hiinatsuki Dorm two years ago?!" Rokuro demanded of the smiling Yuto.

"What did I do? I was just trying to give them more power. On the other hand, what was it you did to them, again?" Yuto asked the sweating Rokuro, gaining a laugh from Yuto.

"So much happened on that night. It was so much fun, wasn't it, Roku?" Hearing that, Benio began speaking.

"What are you talking about, big brother? Explain it so I can understand!" Benio asked until Seigen leaves a hand on her right shoulder.

"Listen closely, Adashino girl." Hearing that, Naruto decided too listen in on there conversation.

"What you just heard is the truth. The reason why they died was because of Kegare Corruption. It's when the bodies of loving humans turn into Kegare. Once that happens, all you can do to save them is and their lives before they start committing atrocities." Hearing that, Naruto's eyes just widen.

"I've never heard of this before!" Benio said, never having heard of such a thing.

"Of course not. Kegare Corruption was discovered through Exorcists turning themselves into Kegare to gain their power. It's the most wicked of the dark arts. Meaning his master somehow knew about this dark art...two years ago, on the night of the Hiinatsuki Tragedy, there were cases of Kegare Corruption. Toying with the most wicked of dark arts, using the Hiinatsuki trainees as test subjects for his Kegare Corruption experiment...the one who messed up everything for this runt was your brother, Adashino. That is, Yuto Ijika." Just after hearing that, Naruto's eyes were completely wide now all the while Benio had a look of absolute disbelief, finding this all too be unbelievable.

"My brother...caused the Hiinatsuki Tragedy? That can't be! My brother is kind and righteous. He's a brother I can look up to! Please, stop joking! My brother is not the kind of person who would do something like that!" Benio said but was silenced by Yuto's cold and harsh words.

"Shut up, Benio. Close your childish mouth right now. You are so pitiful, thinking I'm kind and righteous. That would mean you didn't understand a single thing about me." Hearing that, Naruto's hair just covered his eyes.

"Accept reality, Benio Adashino. That's Yuto Ijika's true nature. He's always deceived everyone around him." Seigen told the girl who was still in denial.

"But...what about the promise? THE PROMISE WE MADE IN FRONT OF FATHER AND MOTHER'S GRAVE!" Benio shouted, surprising Yuto a little.

"Father and Mother?" Yuto asked his younger twin sister.

"We swore to become the strongest Exorcists. The tears you shed then... Were those a lie, too?!" Benio demanded of her brother who just smiles easily before speaking.

"As if I would look up to two fools who only preached ideals, yet never accomplished anything themselves and most foolish of all, they died trying to protect you. I have no idea why they expected anything from-" In an instant his words were silenced by a powerful tail slamming into his side, sending him spinning into a building. Seeing this, Rokuro and Benio look at the one who did it all the while Seigen's eyes were completely wide. They were all staring at Naruto who's form changed entirely to more Beast like with a single tail swinging back and forth.

"If Rokuro can use his power after what he's experienced then so can I. Seigen, protect them in case I lose control because...I'm no longer holding back." Naruto said while staring at the building he sent Yuto in to see him walking out of it with his cloak no longer ok him.

"Oh, so your now-" He was stopped by a black flash of lightning from Naruto flaming into Yuto with his right forearm before sending his onwards but he used both his feet to skid against the ground in order too stop him but his attention War more so focused on Naruto who was gone from his line of vision, already behind him with his right arm pulled back before he swung down for Yuto but his attacked was blocked by his enemy much to his surprise due too the arm he blocked with was transformed. It was similar too Rokuro's demonic arm but it was rocky blue with the aura being dark blue.

"Oh, no, no, Naruto...you can't go all out unless your planning on going berserk here like you did to your innocent sister." With those words, the arm sent a powerful shock wave at Naruto threat sent him skidding back with his expression becoming deadly serious before jumping right for Yuto while he brought back his right arm. Naruto just raises his right arm too create an immense Dragon arm made from black lightning. The dragon's hand, had a yellow orb in the center of the palm that created a giant blade bearing a resemblance to ocean shark fin, only raising it up high before bringing it right down onto Yuto who immediately raised his left arm too catch it but at that moment he suddenly grew a second tail, increasing his power all of a sudden, forcing Yuto's knees too start bending from the power before he raises his right arm which a symbol appears at his feet showing a glowing light-green symbol with electricity.

"Let those who turn away from divine blessings be struck through with the divine arrow..." As he said it, large rocks begin too rise from the earth and take shape as giant floating rock monsters with light-green glowing symbols in there heads.

"Light-Warping Bullet, come forth at once!" Yuto said before sending all of them at Naruto, causing many explosions from where he stood but Naruto was seen jumping out of it with several wounds on his body, landing over twenty feet near Yuto before he clapped together his hands before separating them too reveal a red bolt of lightning that he grabs with his right hand and lifts it above his head.

"TASTE THE LIGHTNING GOD'S WRATH! ZUES'S..." As he said it, he threw it full speed directly at Yuto while it was connected to him by lightning.

"BOOOOOLT!" Naruto screamed while it connected with Yuto who raised his right arm too stop the bolt that exploded with a large amount of lightning that he was currently holding back though he started too skid a little before noticing Naruto was unleashing more lightning into the attack, increasing it more with Yuto using more power until the third tail emerged, drastically changing the balance of the two forces much to Yuto's shock as he was now holding back the tremendous amount of red and black lightning.

"What the hell?!" Yuto thought before he was consumed by what appears too be an eruption of lightning, like a long black rang beam that soon enough dissipates. While this was happening, Naruto's tails were gone with him breathing heavily from the use of lightning he had unleashed.

"That one...was pretty good." Hearing that, Naruto's eyes merely widen from hearing a voice from the cloud of smoke. From it walked out Yuto but his entire body looked more like that of Kegare.

"But it wasn't quite a one-shot kill." Hearing that, Naruto just stares at him with disbelief along with both Rokuro and Benio with Seigen being shocked once again at what he's doing, more so angering him.

"Yuto...you...your entire body is a Kegare!" Rokuro shouted at Yuto who spoke again.

"Well, I would've taken more damage if I had kept holding back my power." Just after saying that, in an instant Yuto had appeared on his right by a single step. A second later, Naruto felt an unshakable amount of pain.

"W-What...just happened?" Naruto thought before looking down slowly to see a large hole in his stomach due too having Yuto's left arm through it. Yuto pulls out slowly with Naruto falling forwards onto the ground, unmoving with wide eyes while blood starting pouring out of his wound.

"NARUTO!" Rokuro shouted while he ran to the side of Naruto who was bleeding heavily with his vision starting too face before looking up at the now normal Yuto.

"Relax, he won't die immediately...but I have too say one thing. You haven't changed in two years but always ran away. You stand before the door to gaining incredible power, but you always turn away. Your crime, Roku, isn't killing the Hiinatsuki Kids, or failing to bring me down. Your crime is your lack of commitment to become truly powerful. Both of you lack this..." Hearing that, Roku and Naruto's eyes widen while Yuto turns around.

"I'll being leaving now, after all you should hurry and take him to the hospital. But before I take my leave, When next we meet, Roku...actually do something instead of standing around watching." Yuto said before he starts jumping far away from them with Naruto's eyes slowly closing before passing out from exhaustion. During the time he was mostly unconscious, he could hear voices along with his eyes opening a little to find himself staring at a ceiling with what appears to be four doctor staring down at him while he found himself too be pushed on a gurney with a breath mask over his mouth. After seeing this he passed out once again, seeing only darkness.

CHAPTER END

LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU COULD SO KINDLY AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	32. Chapter 32

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter as well as I'm considering some big changes or small to the story plot and pairing due too the constant thinking of this story during my break. But right now I decided too get back to the story at hand of Boku No Hero. The flashback arc will continue but as a side while continuing this arc. The stories will start updating again starting next week though I do also work so it won't be like everyday.

Chapter 32: Back to the story 

**BACK AT SCHOOL**

(This condition is that you will train under me during the field training week. I will nominate you and you will except it without any problems. In return, I, one of the members of the Thirteen Heavenly Commanders will make sure that you will not die including, I will teach you a better way too use your Lightning.)

Naruto simply thought about that while sitting downing his seat during class hours. Currently Shouta and Midnight stood in the front of the class holding up papers.

"Your field training will be one week long. These are all good workplaces. But those with nominations will receive a personalized list. Pick one. Those who don't, get this list of 40 participating workplaces from across the country. Choose one from the list. Their areas of operation and expertise all vary. So Purple Thorn a lot of thought into it before you choose." Shouta told the entire class while passing out the papers which Naruto looks at his with one name his eyes were focused on.

[Silver Samurai Hero Office]

"So Naruto, what did you decide?" Hearing that, he looks behind himself to see Momo before looking back at his paper.

"Silver Samurai." When he said that, the entire class had gathered around him in moments besides for a few such as Naruto's friends, and Katsuki.

"Holy crap, I can't believe he nominated you?!" Eijirou said with clear shock evident in his voice at the mystery Hero.

"I heard rumors that he's staying in the city for a week before he leaves again. You must he the reason why he's staying!" Mina said with a smile at finding out one of the top hero's has an eye on Naruto.

"It's not really a big deal." Hearing that, Izuku just shakes his head.

"Actually, it is. He's a Hero known for many things from stopping a meteor too avoiding natural disasters. You could call him All Might's shadow for he deals with many unreported incidents and fights dangerous villains in remote areas to not harm anyone." Hearing that, he looks at Izuku questionably.

"How do you known this?" Hearing that, Izuku scratches the back of his head with a smile on his face.

"Well, I somewhat do my research on the many Hero's including him." Hearing that, he just looks back down at the name all the while making eye contact with Katsuki, both having lightning between the two of them.

"So, what are you gonna do?" Fubuki asked Sonic who didn't look interested.

"My older brother is coming into town this week, I have too visit him sadly or else he will find me." Hearing that, Fubuki raised an eyebrow after hearing that but there attention was on Naruto who was staring at his paper.

 **AFTER SCHOOL, AT THE USJ UNDERGROUND STAIRWELL**

"Didn't even known this existed..." Naruto said while he was following Silver down the steps of the stairs.

"Of course, this was created in secret. Basically this isn't made for simple Hero Training." Hearing that, Naruto was somewhat confused until they made it down to the doorway where markings were on the door including a pentagon star. When he places a hand on the door, the markings light up before opening slowly too reveal a very large square room with all the walls being black along with having light blue lines running all throughout the room too give it light. Seeing this, Naruto was clearly confused before entering the room where his eyes widen all the way at his entire body being in pain, falling to his knees while taking deep breaths.

"W-What the fuck is happening too me?!" Naruto thought with wide eyes but his gaze focuses on Silver who was staring down at him with his right hand touching his blade's handle.

"Brings out more Kegare spell power and that includes Basara but more so a Demon such as yourself. As you can see, it's effecting you immediately due too being half-human and half-demon." Hearing that, Naruto's eyes just narrow at remembering he said what he was before.

"Why-" He was cut off by the man speaking.

"Let's just say I've done my research and from the looks of it, you are the ninth son of the Queen of Magano but unlike the others, you, your twin sister, and your older brother are half-breeds making you three somewhat different. Anyways...now we can begin." Hearing that, Naruto stands up slowly with his eyes still being narrowed along with beads of sweat on his face.

"Why would you summon out my Demon spell power, what would happen if I-" Hearing that, Silver answered while the ref flames coming out of the opening of his mouth suddenly turned white.

"The day you hurt your sister was the day you lost control of your demon side...when your rage was unleashed you drew out more power you could even handle resulting you going on a rampage of destruction. You weren't ready for the fourth tail as such a young age and the horror caused a mental block of sorts too appear in your mind, restricting you for these past years. You've been keeping both sides separately and slowly gaining control over the Demon side but that's not how you should approach it, before you hurt your sister you had tails, meaning you got weaker after what you did and mentally sealed off your Demon side. What I'm saying is, you can't be a human but you must become a full Half-Demon again, by that I mean you must bring back your tails to the point that they won't go after a fight, you need too make them truly apart of you again and that includes your demon spell power." Hearing that, Naruto's eyes widen when he heard.

"BUT WHAT IF I LOSE CONTR-" Naruto stopped when the man slams his left hand in his stomach but instead of falling back the hand stays there as he began chanting, causing a pentagon too appear on the floor while Naruto's shirt rips too pieces too reveal a seal of ink, appear as a swirl with other symbols on it. Feeling that, Naruto takes a few steps back before falling to his knees.

"That will suppress it, that seal will stop and restrain your Demon spell power the moment it's starts too overpower your will and mind. But be warned...the seal will also restrain your powers past the fifth tail so once you've mastered the fifth tail you can't go higher as long as the seal is on you. Now, let us begin your training on reawakening your tails of a Demon." Hearing that, Naruto stood up wobbly now feeling exhausted. Silver just smirks under his helmet at seeing this.

"Wonder who he takes after, the Exorcist or the Demon?" Silver thought while watching Naruto enter a fighting stance.

"Either way, too be the savior or destroyer of this world, only time will tell." Silver thought to himself as he watched Blue-lightning spark from Naruto's body.

 **SOMEWHERE LOCATED IN A DARK AND SECLUDED BASE**

"AS THE BEAST KING, ALLOW ME TOO AVENGE THE SEA KING!" Spoke the words of a large, humanoid lion, with a full mane and tail. His fingers bare very sharp claws and padded, four-toed feet. He wears a black shirt, animal furs on his shoulders, and a leopard-skin cloth around his waist, secured by heavy chains and a belt with a lion-head buckle. There are bracelets on both his wrists and ankles, and bracers on both biceps. He stood in front of a throne chair that sat Dabi with his pinkish hair glowing.

"Hmmmmmm, I'll think about sending you with my fathers Noumu." Just after hearing that, heavy steps could be heard.

"If your going too send him then send me, too. I want too check something back in that city." Hearing that, Beast King froze before turning around towards a figure walking towards them. He was a large monster who has a spiky body covered by a black ripped shirt with no sleeves and black pants. He has four eyes, sharp teeth and pointy ears.

"Gouketsu, that's the first time you requested too do something?" Hearing that, the monster simply turns his back too them.

"It's nothing really, I just wanna see how my old rival is. After all, it's been decades since I last met my old pal scrawny Toshinori." He said with a smile slowly forming on his face.

 **FLASHBACK ARC PART 5; TWO DAYS LATER, IN THE HOSPITAL**

"W-Wha..." Was the first thing Naruto said after opening his eyes slowly to find himself staring up at the ceiling of a hospital room.

"So your finally awake." Hearing that, he looks to his right slowly to find a single man looking at a board in his hands. He has blue hair and blue eyes as well as wore a white face mask like doctors use in surgery. He wore a doctors coat but the sleeves appeared too be to long so his hands didn't go through the sleeves but half way.

"Have too admit, you have a strange healing ability though if it weren't for me then you wouldn't have woken up so soon. If you don't know me, then I'll introduce myself. I'm Kankuro Mitosaka, One of the Twelve Heavenly Commanders; Seiryū." Hearing that, his eyes immediately widen in shock at meeting another commander but his eyes widen when he points behind him.

"And that's Cordelia Kasukami, another of the twelve guardians; Tenkū." Hearing that, he turns fast to find himself staring at a woman with long beautiful pastel-pink hair and two unknown devices floating on the sides of her head. She also has pink eyes, purple eyelashes and eyebrows. She covers most of her body other than the face with a body suit and has mechanical hands with 5 claws on the end.

"S-T-U-P-I-D. Stupid." Hearing her say that in a robotic voice, he was confused since her moth didn't even move.

"I heard what had transpired in your...fight with Yuto and we have a few questions that must be asked as well as other things that need to be answered." Hearing that, he just sat up slowly.

"First things first, you need too tell us everything about your older brother, Dabi." Hearing that, he just looks down sadly.

"I'm sorry...but...I won't be able too answer much since it includes things I myself want too keep secret such as very private things." Hearing that, the blue haired man said nothing but Cordelia did.

S-C-A-R-E-D. Scared..." When he heard that, his gaze meets Cordelia, yet even while glaring at her she didn't even falter with her gaze before he looks down sadly.

"All you need too tell us is the important details about who he is, nothing about what transpired with your sister." When he heard that, his eyes were completely wide with disbelief before looking at the man in shock.

"We looked into who you are and found out about your twin sister in the hospital." Hearing that, he most looks down sadly.

"G-U-I-L-T-Y. Guilty..." Just after saying that, in a flash of Lightning, Naruto stood in front of Cordelia with his right dust inches away from her face.

"Keep taking, I don't care who you are...I won't show mercy." Just after saying that, he froze when the expressionless face of hers shows absolute seriousness with a red aura being released from her.

"B-A-C-K O-F-F. Back off." She ordered Naruto who could feel her power rising and immediately took steps back from the girl who turns away before walking towards the door.

"WAIT!" Naruto shouted just after grabbing her arm, surprising Kankuro and gaining Cordelia'a attention.

"L-E-T G-O. Let go." She said but didn't show surprise when she heard what he asked.

"Teach me how to defeat Kegare!" Hearing that, Kankuro was somewhat surprised at the request.

"I can't keep relying on my Quirks beast mode, it drains me too much and I want too know how I can fight without relying on it." Hearing that, Kankuro immediately spoke.

"That's impossible, those who possess Quirks are unable to possess any Enchanted powers. It's been like that ever since Quirks appeared." Hearing that, Naruto's eyes widen before he looks down sadly until he continued.

"Well that was how it went until a certain man by the name Hisashi Midoriya appeared one day displaying both Exorcist powers and a Quirk. You can also hurt them meaning you could learn about Exorcism." Hearing that, Naruto's eyes were completely wide when he heard that last name and just looks at him in shock due too the last name being the same as Izuku's.

"Well, since the mood is over, the questions will be asked some time this week. In the mean time, Cordelia, why don't you teach him a thing or too about Exorcism." Hearing that, she replies with the robotic voice.

"D-O-N-T W-A-N-T T-O-O. Don't want too." Hearing that, Naruto just glares at the woman before the door opens up fast, gaining here attention.

"A TEACHER YOU SEEK, WELL ISN'T THIS SURPRISING!" Came the words of a tall young man entering the room much to the surprise of the two guardians. The man wore glasses and has long white colored hair with blue ends too it. His eyes seem to be amber colored with a large grin on his face. He wore a buttoned green shirt with flowers on it and short organs pants.

"Arima?" Hearing the blue-haired Exorcist say that, Naruto's eyes immediately widens and runs past the purple haired one to face the man now standing in front of him.

"So your the leader of the Exorcists, there's some things I-" Naruto stopped cd when he felt something and looks down to see a single talisman touch his chest with his heart suddenly giving out a loud beat before he falls forwards into Arima's arms who lifts him over his shoulder with a smile holding interest.

"Since it worked then he's...very interesting...no wonder he exorcised a Kegare without actually exorcising it with a talisman power spell power." Arima thought before facing the two guardians with a smile.

"Sorry Cordelia-chan and Kankuro-kun, I'll be taking this one with me. I need too confirm some things." Arima said before he left the two

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **NEXT TIME, THE MIGHT OF THE HEAD EXORCIST; IN THE FACE OF TRUE TERROR.**


	33. Chapter 33

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 33

 **LATER THAT VERY DAY**

"We're done for today." Silver told the completely beaten Naruto who lay on the floor tiredly and covered in cuts and bruises.

"The room has a built in shower so go take one. We'll continue tomorrow." After saying that he walks out of the room and the moment he shuts the door a part of the walls goes up too reveal the bathroom which Naruto enters it. What he found was a shower and a bathtub, he starts filling the tub up while removing his clothes. When he looked at his body he saw the seal on his stomach before looking at his face to clearly see his pupils were slitted.

"Wonder what the others will say once they see me transform-" He stops his thoughts there the moment a smiling Mayura appeared in his mind, causing both of his eyes too widen before he shook his head.

"Why am I thinking about her now? Not too mention that once I go back there I'll have too deal with that overprotective father." After thinking that, his mind went back to what Arima said before he went back to this city.

(The "Island" is an abbreviation for Tsuchimikado Island, the location of The Exorcist Group's Headquarters, and the Head Temple of the Yin-Style Exorcists. In Exorcist Legends, it's said to be the island to which all Impurities Drift...also, it is the front line, and ultimately where the final battle will take place, in the war spanning 1,000 years between Exorcists and Impurities! Of course, it's not clearly written out on any maps or history books. It's an island only for Exorcists, granted autonomy by the Japanese Government.)

(Even with the two of you and Naruto, you couldn't beat Yuuto. If you come to the Island now, you won't be able to do a single thing.)

Remembering those words, he could only grit his teeth before punching the mirror, remembering how Yuuto beat him.

"I was given two years too become an equal of the Twelve Guardians yet a year passed and I've yet too reach there level..." After saying that he remembered hearing Silver saying he was the thirteenth Guardian. In the end, Naruto closed his eyes too forget about that for today.

 **THAT NIGHT, IN THE SAME ROOM**

(Ruto...Nar...uto...Naruto, wake up.)

Hearing those words, Naruto's eyes slowly open to find himself looking up at none other then Mayura. Seeing her, Naruto's eyes widen all the way in shock.

"M-Mayura?! How did you get-why are you here?!" Demands the very shocked Naruto who sits up, getting a better look at Mayura who wore light green panties and a bra. Seeing this, Naruto's face turns bright red.

"M-M-Mayura, why are you wearing that and-" He was cut off by the girl who leans forwards with lust in her eyes while moving forward on top of him.

"No more talking my King..." Mayura said before her hands starts reaching for the clip on the back of her bra, seeing this his eyes widen all the way but before things could continue, everything turned back.

 **DREAM END|THAT MORNING**

Naruto' eyes open to find himself having fallen out of bed, looking up at the ceiling of the training room where he sat on a mattress before sitting up with wide eyes.

"Why did I-" Naruto stood there before his left hand touched his chest due too never having such a dream before moreover the emotion he's feeling from the dream. In the end he sat up just as Silver entered the room, gaining his attention.

"Let's continue the training now..." Hearing that, Naruto stood up from the floor.

 **FEWS DAYS LATER ON THE HIGHSPEED RAIL LINES WITH IZUKU**

Currently Izuku sat down with Gran Torino sitting down on his right.

"We're going to arrive at night at this rate, is that all right?" Izuku asked the old man he's training under.

"It's good because it's night! This way there'll be more brushes with the enemy, it'll be fun!" Just after saying that, Izuku took out his phone.

"The minute you sit down, out comes the damn smartphone! You really are one of the kids these days! Anyways I'll be right back, I need too use the restroom." He told Izuku before getting out of his seat and slowly moved up ahead into the next cart, trying too find the toilet. While this was happening, a voice could be heard behind there seat.

"Wow, your Izuku from that Sports Festival, funny seeing you here." When Izuku heard that, he turns around to see a guy just sit down behind them in the empty seat. The man had a bright smile on his face while looking at Izuku.

"Oh sorry, I never introduced myself, my name is Suiryu and it's an honor too meet you." Spoke the young man with tan skin and black hair kept in a low ponytail. He wears a black traditional uniform used in Chinese martial arts, with white linings, sporting long sleeves and a star shaped decor in front. The man extended his right hand over Gran Torino's seat out to the surprised Izuku who returns the shake but the moment there hands touched, Suiryu's eyes narrow a little but he continues smiling.

"I must say, you did pretty well in that fight against Endeavor's Son!" Hearing that, Izuku was nervous when he heard that.

"T-Thanks." Hearing that, Suiryu just smiles before looking forward.

"By the way, how is old scrawny doing, you know...Number One." When he asked that, Izuku's eyes widen all the way in complete shock as Suiryu continued speaking.

"After all, transferring it to you means he's slowly losing his power." After saying that, Izuku's eyes slowly shift to the right now looking directly at him.

"H-" He stopped just as he heard a yell.

"KID, GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Hearing that, there attention was directed at Gran Torino who had eyes filled with complete shock yet the man simply smiles before standing up.

"It's been awhile...you've grown old." Just after saying that, Gran immediately flys right for the smiling Suiryu.

"These years have not been kind." Was all he said before having grabbed he old man by the face with great speed, gripping him tightly before throwing him with great force out the window, altering everyone who began evacuating the train cart and the moment they were alone, Suiryu just looks back at Izuku who was now standing while in a fighting stance which he only smirks.

"Who are you?!" When asked that, Suiryu just smiles in amusement.

"I should introduce myself...my name is Suiryu Shimura...just call me Suiryu in my human form. The reason I'm here is simple, too see if you have potential too be my new rival since Toshinori is no longer capable too take that spot." Just after saying that, Izuku was wondering who exactly this guy was.

 **FLASHBACK ARC PART 6; WITHIN MAGANO**

Naruto' eyes slowly open to find himself staring at the sky of Magano which he immediately sat up with completely wide eyes.

"Why am I..." Naruto stopped cold at feeling a strong presence behind him and turns around too find none other then Arima standing behind him, wearing an Exorcist uniform much to his confusion while he stood up.

"Mind telling me what this is all about?" Naruto questioned the smiling Exorcist Head who answers in an easy going tone.

"Hit me with everything, if you impress me then I'll teach you how too Exorcise Kegare. But remember, you just woke up so be-" He stopped once Naruto's body was covered in Yellow Lightning while he entered a fighting stance. Arima just smiles before he took out two pieces of paper, confusing Naruto but he just disappears in a flash of lightning, appearing right behind Arima with his right dust extending full powered but much to his shock he pierces right through the man's stomach resulting in his eyes widening all the way.

"W-What? B-But-" He was snapped out of his shock by Arima turning into a talisman and pieces of paper, falling to the floor. He attention was brought behind him after feeling something hit his head, when he turns around he found an unharmed Arima.

"You're quite fast but years of battle experience prepares us for that. The Hero's of your city are sting but compared too use you could consider us more qualified of being Pro's." hearing that, Naruto started too gain some distance from Arima who simply took out two different shaped talisman.

"How rude." With that said he tosses both in two different directions which the one on his left bursts into flames while the one on his right turns into ice.

"Sic 'em!" With that command, the flame lion and ice horse jump right for him with great speed which he starts moving into a more city like structure, hiding behind a building until from the walls appeared the two enemies that simply phase through it all the while Arima was jumping towards the location with great speed, spotting the ice and fire explosion with Naruto skidding out of it but disappears after a wave of ice was shot from above him, creating a long line of ice. By the time Naruto stopped running his attention was focused on the horse above him.

"Lightning Phoneix!" Naruto shouted, releasing Lightning from his body that took shape of a large lightning bird before shooting out towards the horse but it dodged at the last second before it was froze by the horse, surprising Naruto that he could freeze lightning before focusing on the lion that had used this moment of shock too hit in with a flamethrower but it dispersed by Naruto releasing more lightning from his body. Naruto claps his hands together, separating them too reveal several small orbs that are connected by lightning and grabs one of the orbs. He immediately swung it like a whip, wrapping around the Lion before releasing a powerful stream of lightning that caused an explosion. When the explosion faded away, the Lion remained much to his surprise at how strong it was.

"Is that all you've got?" Hearing that, be turns around to find Arima standing behind him with the two monsters returning to there paper form, going to Arima.

"You're stronger then I thought..." Naruto admitted while staring at the smiling man.

"Well, I'm not in charge for nothing." He said with the pieces of paper vanishing.

"Now bring it kid, show me what you've got." Hearing that, Naruto felt annoyed when he showed the "bring it on" motion with his right hand.

"THUNDERBOLT!" Naruto shouted, releasing a stream of lightning from his right hand at Arima who effortlessly jumped high in the air too avoid it while he spoke.

"Soaring Swift Feet!" When his said that, light blue lines appeared on his feet and he easily began dodging each lighting strike before jumping straight for Naruto.

"Pulverizing Lion's Strength." With that said he swung his right fist at Naruto who did the he same the moment they met, Naruto heard his arm crack and jumps back immediately in pain but even so he ignores it and claps both of his hands together before separating them too reveal multiple lighting orbs once again connected by a thin line of lightning, the orbs spun in a circle while he extended his hands.

"THOR'S JUDGMENT!" Naruto shouted with a large lightning beam like stream being unleashed right at Arima who man a hand sign with the words "Spell Protection Wall!" leaving his mouth just as a light blue barrier appeared in front of him, blocking the beam though small cracks appear on it. The moment he stops the attack, the shield fades away with Naruto only gritting his teeth at the smiling man who was the first too notice the Kegare gathering behind him. Seeing them, Naruto grits his teeth knowing he needs too enter beast mode again.

"Eheheh, for all these Kegare to gather... I guess that's just what happens when you're popular. But sadly, I don't have time to play with you all." Hearing that, Naruto's eyes widen at wondering if he's gonna use some technique too kill them all but he got shocked him completely too the point of fear.

"And you're too loud." With that said that all begun too be exorcised by the unmoving Arima, smiling wickedly at Naruto who just stares at the man in utter disbelief at how he had just exorcised the Kegare without moving an inch. Slowly he took a step back in fear while staring at Arima who continued smiling.

"Begone." After dating that, even more were exercised until they were alone again with Arima taking out two Talisman, one red and the other blue.

"Scouting Inferno, come forth at once. Moonlit Hailstorm, come forth at once." With that said he throws both of them to the left and right, creating a field that envelops both of his Ames, creating two gauntlets. The right was ice and the left was fire.

"Duel Skies, Infinite arms! Well, let's get things I've with." With that said, he was already in front of Naruto with his left arm drawn back which Naruto does the same and swung his lightbing covered fist but the moment they connected a large blazing vortex appears out of nowhere, dispersing quickly to reveal Naruto on the ground unmoving.

"Looks like you couldn't handle even a single of my attacks once I showed you my real power. Being part Demon should have made you stronger but from what I heard your a twin so until he devour your sister you can't utilize your full pow-" Arima stopped cold when he felt it, a sinister aura coming from Naruto. Feeling that, Arima just stares at the young man in confusion, watching him slowly stand up with his back facing him. While this was happening, the atmosphere drastically changed to more coldness and uncomfortableness. Naruto glances back at the Head Exorcist, showing his hair covering his eyes followed by a wicked grin much to Arima's surprise before witnessing him suddenly took a deep breath and let out a roar unlike any other, the roar caused a shockwave too spread out in all directions. Arima had to use his arm to block the dust and dirt flying in his face from the shockwave but what happened next very much surprised him. From all directions a large number of Kegare began too gather out of nowhere. Seeing this, Arima looks around in all directions before looking back at Naruto who turns towards Arima before he started speaking in a low tone, one that only Arima could hear resulting in the man's eyes widening all the way before Naruto fell forwards, on the ground once again unmoving. Seeing this, Arima walks over to Naruto and lifts the young man over his right shoulder before looking back in annoyance.

"Disperse." With that single word the Kegare that were gathered began too be exorcised as if his mere presence exorcised them, it only ended when they were all gone. Seeing he was alone again, Arima glances at the unconscious Naruto and he grits his teeth while remembering what he read from the oracle involving his son.

( _Arimori Tsuchimikado, son of Arima Tsuchimikado, 39th Head of the Tsuchimikado family will become the future apprentice of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze._ )

Remembering that being the first time the oracle said so much, Arima didn't like it one bit more so at Naruto's level he's not someone who should have a student. While thinking of the future, no one knew the events that would happen, events that would shake the foundation of the world. One certain event two years from now will cause Naruto, too one day feel an unimaginable pain to the heart.

 **xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx**

 **NEXT TIME, THE ONE TAILED FOX AND HERO ASSOCIATION TEAM ARRIVES.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter but before that I think I've almost come to a decision with this story. If I'm right it will most likely have three arcs such, the first being the current arc. These three arcs are called**

 ** _First: What it Means too Be a Hero_**

 ** _Second: The Rising Fox Exorcist_**

 ** _Third: The Return of the Lightning Exorcist Hero_**

 **If I do things right it will most likely have three long arcs for the story and the last one I'm still constructing in my head. The pairings though I think I'm gonna stick with the harem since I got an idea how too put that more into the story, anyways here's the chapter.**

Chapter 34

Suiryu just continued smiling with confidence at Izuku who's eyes narrowed at getting a very bad feeling from the man who just approaches Izuku until the side of the train was destroyed by a Noumu having thrown a Hero through it before landing inside it to pin the Hero down. Suiryu showed an annoyed expression on his face but before he could do anything, Gran Torino flys through the hole in order too crash into the Noumu into the wall.

"RUN KID!" Gran shouted and not waiting another second sooner, Izuku jumped out of the train, running in the opposite direction the train was going with Suiryu just watching Izuku through the windows before turning his attention towards Gran Torino stand at the door to the next cart with the Noumu in front of him.

"You got in the way." Was all Suiryu said before he basically wraps his arms around the Noumu's head verdure snapping its neck, watching as its lifeless body hits the floor leaving only two living Quirk users in the train cart.

"You messing up my test old man." Suiryu told Gran Torino who glares at him.

"Tell me, how haven't you've aged Suiryu?! You were around her age!" The retired hero demands the young man who simply smiles.

"Well, its thanks too a comrade of mine but that's besides the point. You've gotten in the way of my test to see if the kid is strong enough." Hearing that, Gran's eyes just narrow when he head that.

"And if he is?" Hearing that, Suiryu couldn't help but chuckle when he heard that.

"Idiot...I'm not going too kill him if that's what you think, we'll not yet. This test is the same like the one I have All Might. I will see if he's worthy of this Quirk and if he is then I will make sure he becomes even stronger then All Might too give me a fight I've been waiting for for a long time. So, if you continue getting in the way of my test I might have too send you to my late wife." Suiryu threatened with an annoyed expression on his face, releasing a powerful wave of KI.

 **MEANWHILE WHERE JASON AND SONIC ARE**

"This way guys, I'm pretty sure there a really good Dango shop near by." Spoke Jason who was walking with a group of people next to Sonic.

"I doubt it, you've always had bad tastes." Spoke a man, he was lean-built with messy, shoulder-length light blue hair and yellow eyes. He wears a white jacket over his grey shirt with a green circle necklace and black trousers. All around him he was being given looks did too being very handsome. Hearing that, Jason just glares at the guy.

"Shut it Michael!" Jason told the guy who found this amusing.

"So, where is Naru-chan?" Spoke a large muscular man with a stubbly, cleft chin, large lips and black bushy hair. He has a well-defined jawline and light blue eyes with long eyelashes. He wears a long sleeved pink shirt with a white sleeveless vest that has a large pink heart in the center over his shirt and wore brown shorts.

"Seems he may be visiting his sister again?" Spoke another man, he was a tall, lean-built man with lightly tanned skin, blue eyes, and shoulder-length blonde hair that was kept combed back, down to the nape of his neck. He has three scars straight over his left eye with sunken cheeks and a defined jawline as well as wears a long sleeved black turtleneck sweater. There attention was drawn towards and explosion from a few buildings away, gaining there attention.

"What's going on over there, Sonic?" Spoke a young man with feminine features, sharp blue eyes and long, ice blonde hair with his bangs brushed to the right side of his face. He wore a simple civilian clothing and adorns himself with two eight-pointed stars on either side of his head. He has a chain strapped around his waist that holds his sheath and sword in place.

"Seems there's trouble once-" Sonic stops when they saw the citizens running due too a hero falling in the hr ground out of an alleyway. The group clearly see a monster resembling Noumu yet unlike it, its upper skull was gone, revealing the brain and a jaw. Seeing that, they all stares at it seriously and watched as all the citizens ran past them.

"RUN!" The Hero shouted, he was a very tall man with a muscular body as well as a big chin. Including he sports short white hair from his head. His Hero Costume, he wears large headband with a yellow and black warning patterns. His shirt only covers his arms leaving most of his torso and abs visible, on each of his wrists he wears two heavy metal bracelets with the same color pattern as his headband on the sides and wears a light blue pants. His belt also has the same color pattern. The Hero was looking at the group yet the largest man stepped forward now knowing the entire situation.

"Goodness. I can't even see that thing as even conscious even more, like a robot is sorts. Could you all hang back?" He asked the group while his gaze was on the hero.

"Deathgoro, one of the Hero's possessing a Quirk that grants Superhuman Strength. If a Pro Hero such as him is having trouble, I should start with half power." While saying that, his muscles began too expand until he abruptly stopped due too ripping his vest to shreds...again.

"NOT AGAAAAAAAAAAAAAIN! THIS IS THE FIFTH TIME I DESTROYED THE HAND-KNIT SWEATER MY BOYFRIEND MADE ME!" He shouted now showing rage on his face while the others took a step back with Deathgoro not understanding what was happening but like him the villain Noumu was watching.

"I'LL NEVER EVER FORGIVE YOOOOOOOOOOOOU!" He shouted before looking up with anger at the Noumu before his body gave off a pink light much to the Hero's confusion.

"TRANSFORM!" He shouted while increasing his body's muscle mass even more that rips almost all of his clothing too shreds if not for the especially elastic speedo he wore after being told he needed too wear it due too obvious reasons.

"Puri-Puri-Prisoner Angel Style!" He shouted before jumping high into the air where a pair of angel wings appeared on his back much to the Hero's surprise and watched him fall straight for Noumu.

"Angel Rush!" He shouted while falling towards the Noumu too unleash a devastating barrage of punches, creating a digging effect with each punch, only stopping when the Noumu was beaten into submission, inside a hole unmoving. After that he stood up with a smile, feeling much better though he was reducing an odd stare from the future who then felt creeped out when the man winked at him with pink hearts flying all around him.

"Keep it in your pants, there's more trouble over there." The blonde man spoke while looking in that direction.

"Flash is right, we have more things too worry about." Spoke the man with the scar on his face.

"Really, weren't you going too go get that limited edition dating game at the store, if you fight then you won't-" Flash was silenced by the man suddenly making a break for it towards the game shop, gaining only sweat drops from the group and a regretting Flash who should've kept his mouth shut instead reminding the man why he even came here with them.

 **WHERE TENYA WAS DURING THIS TIME**

Currently a beaten Temya wearing his Hero costume lay on the ground with a sword stuck in his arm by a man sporting a mohawk-shaped hair and a flat face, on account of not possessing a nose. He wears a sleeveless shirt and dark pants and has black shoes with metal plating. He wears a long white tattered bandage around the upper half of his face which makes him look like he is wearing a mask. Around his neck he wears a long dark tattered scarf. He has knee guards, what appears to be a watch on his left wrist, and a belt around his waist. In his right hand held the handle of the Katana.

"Becoming seized by hatred for the enemy before your eyes, merely to satisfy your own selfish desires... They if the act furthest from the title of "Hero". That is why you die here." The Villain said before removing the bloodied blade so he could lick it, causing Tenya's body tense up, no longer moving.

"Seeya. You shall be an offering to a just world." He said while lifting the blade up high.

"SHUT UP... SHUT UP! NO MATTER WHAT YOU SAY, YOU'RE JUST A CRIMINAL WHO HURT MY BROTHER!" Tenya shouted tearfully, not seeing the Lightning strike coming down from the sky, crashing down next to the man who received a powerful punch that caused him too stumble away from the strike before gaining his composure to find singing new standing between them.

"Gotta admit, he wasn't entirely wrong about you not acting like a Hero though I shouldn't be the one talking since I have vengeance in my heart?" Spoke Naruto who's appearance has changed, his right eye had a black sclera with a blood-red iris and a slitted pupil while his left was ocean-blue with a slitted pupil. He had yellow ridged horn was broken with no right horn though he sported two fox ears from his ears including the tips of his hair were Snow White. He has razor sharp teeth then usual. He sported single blood-red fox tail that was swishing back and forth. He was making eye contact with the villain, showing a completely calm expression on his face.

"Naru...to?" Tenya said while staring up at the class president who looked back at him before showing a smile.

"Relax, I've got this." He said with an easy going smile on his face, showing nothing but confidence on his face.

 **FLASHBACK ARC PART 7; AT THE OTOMI RESIDENCE, SUNDOWN**

Naruto's eyes open slowly to once again find himself in bed. Seeing this, he only sighs at remembering the ass kicking he received by Arima. Naruto began too sit up with a moist towel falling off his forehead and before he knew it he was once again laying back down in bed, experiencing a high fever.

"Is this-" He stopped before looking to his left, finding a sleeping Mayura sitting in a chair and leaning her body against the bed sleeping. Seeing this, he was very much surprised by this.

"Was she...caring for me?" Naruto thought with wide eyes before moving his left hand too move her hair out of her face and almost immediately her eyes opened up slowly to find Naruto staring at her as well as his hand near her face, causing her too immediately blush and mov r back just before waving her arms due too pushing back too much and fell off the chair.

"Ow..." Spoke the hurt Mayura who hurt her head but she just sits up, meeting the gaze of a smiling Naruto who was staring at her.

"I'm guessing you've been watching over me, thank you." Hearing that, she looks away with a blush on her face but noticed him flinch. Seeing this, she stood up and grabbed the towel so she could put it on his head but her eyes widen when he spoke.

"S-S-So...c-cold." When she heard that, she placed her hand on his head to feel that he was now freezing cold.

"Your so cold?" She said, stating the obvious. She watched him curl up in the ball.

"Please...it's so...so...cold." He told Mayura who immediately ran outside the room towards the bathroom so she could run the bath. By the time it was half way filled she had ran back into the room to find the shaking Naruto who's skin was turning a little blue. She helps Naruto up, slowly making there way towards the bathroom. After entering, Mayura shuts the door.

"We need too get you in the bath, I'll help remove-" She was cut off by Naruto falling in the water with the blankets falling off too show him wearing a t-shit and jeans. After falling in, steam rises from the water and she immediately runs to it to find Naruto laying in there. Her eyes just widen at what she was seeing; Naruto's body was giving off a light blue aura much to her surprise at seeing this.

"N-Naruto-" She stops at seeing him sink into the water and immediately bends down to have her hands stick into the water to she could help pull him up but instead was pulled in herself, gaining a small scream it of surprise. By the time she sat up, she found herself in front of Naruto who was sitting up, both staring at one another before he grabs his head in pain with the aura continuing all throughout his body.

"Why does my head hurt so much?!" Naruto asked no one in particular but his eyes widen when he saw it, a vision of a guy with his back turned to face him. He has spiky white hair that had the back growing downwards while wearing a black kind of uniform of sorts. By the time the vision fades he comes back too reality and looked up to find Mayura looking at him worriedly.

"Naruto, are you ok?" Hearing that, he simply nods before sitting up straight yet placed a hand on his head.

"Odd, I don't feel sick, cold, or hot anymore?" Naruto said, voicing his confusion. Hearing that, Mayura sighs thankfully until the two heard a chuckle and they turn fast to find a smiling Yukari standing at the doorway.

"It seems I'll be getting some grand kids sooner then I thought." When she said that, Mayura blushed redder then a Hinata.

"MOOOOOOM!" She shouted before looking to see Naruto was looking away, also sporting his own blush.

 **xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx**

 **NEXT TIME, THE STRONGEST VILLAIN REVEALED.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter as well as sorry for the somewhat skipping since I've been having trouble with this chapter.**

Chapter 35

 **MEANWHILE WHERE IZUKU IS**

Currently the fast moving Izuku was making his way through the crowds of people, while deep in thought, due too it being dark out it was harder too find his way.

"Who was that guy and how did he know about All Might's secret...more so Gran Torino knows him so he must have had connections with All Might that I-" Izuku stopped cold the moment he turned a corner to fight he sight of countless defeated Hero's along with some more fighting two Noumu's. the reason why they were defeated was because of one large lion like monster.

" **AS THE BEAST KING I WILL NEVER BE DEFEATED BY HERO'S AS WEAK AS YOU!** " He shouted for all to hear him before his eyes rest on the wide eyed Izuku.

"Oh, another one! Don't with child, I'll end you qu-" He stopped cold when he saw it, confusing Izuku until he felt a cold chill run up his spine and turns around to find the smiling Suiryu.

"Nope." He said before grabbing Izuku by his shirt and tossing him back into the alleyway where Suiryu began approaching the wide eyed Izuku who could only look up at him.

"I'm curious, why did he choose you too be the successor?" He questioned Izuku who suddenly put on a brace face before speaking.

"Who are you?!" He demands the man who showed a surprised expression before chuckling.

"Sorry... I didn't really introduce myself fully. You see, before All Mi-I mean Toshinori got his Quirk it belonged too someone else. His predecessor...which was my wife." Hearing that, Izuku's eyes were completely wide in shock when he heard that.

"Now, to the reason why I stand before you. Just like your predecessor, I will test you...so stand up." Suiryu told the wide eyed Izuku who did as was told and slowly stood up.

"If you don't want me too break every bone in your body then fight." Hearing that, Izuku was surprised and just watched him cross his arms.

"Now attack." He told Izuku and much to his surprise he saw it, the power of One For All coursing through his body before he jumped high into the wall before jumping right down for Suiryu who just stares at the fist that was a few inches away from his face before moving his head to the side then his body so that Izuku would fly right past him slowly before reviving a devastating knee to the stomach, sending him a couple of feet into the air before hitting the ground, clutching his stomach in pain.

"Impressive, sending the power of One For All to every part of your body yet restrain it to the point only about 5% of its power would course through your body is a good move but if this is all you've been able too accomplish so far then you won't win?" Suiryu questions Izuku who stood up slowly before entering a fighting stance yet again.

"You should know, of you try too escape I'll reveal "his" secret so I suggest you keep on fighting until I deem the test is over. You must prove to me that you're worthy of the Quirk you were given." He told Izuku who's eyes widen yet fit serious again.

 **BACK WITH NARUTO**

Naruto's tail was waging back and forth while making eye contact with the man known as the Hero Killer.

"Naruto...you look..." Tenya tried saying but was stopped by meeting the gaze of Naruto's left eye.

"Relax, I was able too gain a more profound control over my power. Also, it seems it boosted my hearing and sense of smell. Of it weren't for you shouting like a child I wouldn't have found you in time. Thing is, I wasn't even trying too find you but hearing your about brought me here. Anyways, why can't you move?" He questioned the downed Tenya who couldn't help but grit his own teeth.

"I can't move my body...! Since I got slashed...it must be his Quirk..." Hearing that, Naruto's gaze shifts over to an also paralyzed Hero.

"Naruto...don't...don't get involved. **YOU HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!** " Tenya shouted in anger yet Naruto didn't care.

"A friend going "I came to save you," that's a nice line. However, I have a duty to kill these men and if you butt in, then of course...it is the weak that shall be culled. Now then, what will you do?" He asked, now giving off a massive amount if killing intent yet Naruto didn't even flinch remembering the fights he's had with Yuuto and the Sea King, comparing him to those two this man doesn't even both him yet can feel his strong conviction.

" **STOP! RUN AWAY! I TOLD YOU, THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU!** " Tenya shouted at Naruto who just gives a laugh.

"You do realize I'm still learning what it means too be a Hero. If I'm right which I am, leaving a defenseless child alone with a Villain is a no no when it comes too being a Hero so, why don't you leave this to me." He told Tenya with a smile while the Hero Killer found Naruto too be interesting before he charges right at the Hero Killer.

"Interesting." Killer said, starting too swing his blade towards Naruto but noticed his entire body consumed by dark-blue electricity all the while his hands moved swiftly through the air.

"Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist"

Killer's eyes were completely wide along with his mouth at having received high speed strikes by Naruto yet he didn't stop, Killer grabbed his army knife before continuing too swing with both blades but was stopped by Naruto using both of his hands too grab Killer's wrists in order too stop him yet it was far from over. Killer spins both blades so they were now held backwards and went too cut Naruto when his tail slams into his left rib cage with enough force to send him into the wall yet during the whole time, Killer was smiling from enjoyment.

"He seems too have fought in life and death battles before, he's keeping his guard up while also pressing onwards with his attack. But even so..." Killer thought with his tongue sticking out of his mouth.

"Naruto..." Tenya said, gaining his attention just before he moved his head to the left in order too dodge the the knife thrown at him, but he was cut on the cheek.

"You've got yourself a nice pal, haven't you Ingenium?" Killer asked while he was already in front of the wide eyed Naruto who had his tail wrap around Killer's left arm tightly but his attention was drawn towards his gaze going upwards which he too followed to see the Katana having been thrown high into the air, giving him enough time too use his right hand in order to go and swipe his blood but he was stopped by the Lightning air increasing in size. Unable too touch him he jumps back, about too catch his blade when surprisingly Naruto's tail caught it much to his surprise. Watching him move the tail towards himself so he could take the blade into his right hand.

"I have fought countless times in life and death battles...you're nothing compared too all of that." Naruto told the Hero Killer who draws out a second blade while Naruto looks at the blades.

(Have you ever thought about using a weapon conjunction with your Quirk?)

While he thought about that he heard Tenya speak.

"Why...why...why...you...please, stop... I inherited my brother's name... in the one who had to do it! **THAT MAN, I...I'M THE ONE WHO**...-" Tenya was cut off by Naruto speaking to himself.

"Vengeance isn't for you..." When he said that, he just looks up at Naruto who was making eye contact with the Hero Killer.

"You see...I also have someone I hate more then anything. Because of him I ended up harming my sister who's currently in a coma." Hearing that, his gaze met Naruto's while he continued.

"Are you willing too sacrifice your life for revenge?" He asked the wide eyed Hero in training. While this was happening, the Hero Killer just stares at Naruto in wonder exactly what he will become in the future.

" **NOW TELL ME, WHAT KIND OF HERO DO YOU WANT TOO BE?! NOW CHOOSE!** " Naruto shouted before turning back to the Hero Killer who watched him charge his very own blade with Lightning.

"Sword of Raijin." Naruto muttered with his body no longer covered in Lightning. Seeing this, Killer was confused why he deactivated his shield until Naruto took out what appears too be a talisman before throwing it high into the air before it disappears, in a matter of seconds a storm could appeared above there heads much to the surprise of Killer who soon enough watched Naruto raise his sword up towards the cloud.

"Hammer of Thor." Naruto said before he swung down causing a colossal lightning bolt in the shape of a hammer to strike Killer with a tremendous amount of force. When it clears it shows a badly burnt Killer standing there with wide eyes, when he looks at Naruto he saw him thrust his blade right at Killer just as he witnessed from the blade comes forth a large Lightning tiger that was looking down at the wide eyed Killer.

"I see...in exchange for his incredible speed he gains an incredible boost in power..." Killer thought the moment it split up into three tigers that scatter with one hitting him from above, another striking his back that sent him stumbling forward and the last one slamming into him directly in front. The force sent him flying backwards in the air while Naruto moved with great speed with his body once again covered by lightning and after getting behind and under the Hero Killer he slams his left palm into his back, proceeding too electrocute him all the while being watched by the shocked Tenya. After that he drops the Hero Killer ok the ground, just staring down at the unmoving villain but his eyes widen at seeing him looking right up the shocked Naruto, going too swing another one of his blades at him with Naruto jumping back though he was slashed in the chest drawing blood. The Hero Killer stood up slowly, lifting the blade to his mouth until he noticed it.

"What's this?" He questions Naruto, seeing the black goop on his blade. When he touched it with his tongue he felt nothing but a very sick sensation before spitting it out with his next hand touching his mouth, trying hard too not vomit.

"What the hell is-" Killer stops immediately at seeing Naruto was already in front of him with his left fist pulled back.

"Lightning Fist!" Naruto shouted before nailing Killer right in the face, the impact caused a small explosion that sent the electrocuted Hero Killer spinning through the air while both of his eyes went white.

"It was thanks too Silver Samurai I was able too grow a tail, not too mention using a sword too wield my lightning in a more devastating way. If I had fought you before my training I might've lost considering you could react with great speed to my Lightning." Naruto said while looking down at the unmoving Hero Killer before noticing Tenya standing up, gaining his full attention.

"What?" He asked before seeing Tenya bow to him.

"Naruto...I'm truly sorry that you got hurt protecting such an idiot. I... I became so blind... I couldn't see anything...!" Hearing that and seeing the tears fall from his eyes, he only smiled.

"Oh shut it, if Izuku was here he would have said the same thing to you or something more aspiring. I'm...just a failure as a brother. Anyways, if you can move then help me hurry up and remove all the weapons he's got on then we need too restrain him." He told Tenya who only wipes away his tears before nodding in agreement. It didn't take long for the two and Hero too walk out of the alleyway with a tied up Hero Killer in tow.

"After we're done here I suggest you get that wound checked out Tenya." Naruto told his classmate who just nods in agreement.

"I'm sorry... I'm a pro yet I was just a burden on you." Hearing the Pro say that, Naruto just smirks.

"Well, you're not as strong as the top Hero's so don't blame yourself. Though, if I had fought him before I trained I would not be so lucky." Hearing that, Tenya decided too speak.

"Naruto, why do you look so different? Also, what about the wound you received?" Hearing that, he looks back at Tenya with a smile before pulling his shirt too reveal his unharmed body that had healed.

"I'm a quick healer that's too my-uh, other Quirk." Hearing that, Tenya was surprised but it had too he expected since he was displaying two abilities during his fights because this.

"The narrow lane...is this it?!" Hearing that, Naruto looks to see multiple Hero's running up to them in a hurry.

"We received a command from Mr. Endeavor to come provide assistance but..." One Hero said, staring at what appears too be the tied up unconscious Hero Killer.

"Kids...?!" Another said, staring at the two teens in shock that there here.

"They've got awful wounds! Call an ambulance!" Another shouted yet Naruto rips his shirt more too reveal no damage including his cheek was healed.

"I'm not hurt but he does need a little medical attention to the stab wound in his arm." Naruto said, looking back at Tenya who just stares at the very calm Naruto.

" **HEY, IS THAT...THE HERO KILLER?!** " The female Hero said in shock.

"So, I'm guessing from the explosions I heard earlier that there still fighting going on out there." Naruto said to the female Hero who agrees.

"Yeah! We came here because we don't have any guys with Quirks among us that'd work against those villains." She told Naruto who understood but his attention was drawn towards a flying Noumu heading in there direction. Seeing this, Naruto grips Hero Killer's sword.

" **THE VILLAIN!** Mr. Endeavor, what are you-" She was cut off by Naruto suddenly having himself engulfed in lightning before lunging at the Noumu with extreme speed and delivers a devastating attack by using his sword covered by Lightning in the shape of a hammer that sends it crashing hard into the ground.

"Stay down..." Naruto said, staring down at the now unmoving monster.

"There it is..." Hearing that, Naruto turns back to see the now freed Hero Killer jumping away from the entire group even while both of his eyes were still completely white.

"The phonies that overrun society and he criminals who do aimlessly sprinkle around their "Power". Those are the targets of my purge...Haah...haah...all of this is for the sake of a just world!" Hearing that, the Hero's got into fighting stances while Naruto just stares at the Hero Killer calmly before he turns his body to completely face him just as the Hero Killer looks directly at Naruto.

"Monster..." When Naruto heard that, his eyes just widen all the way at the sudden statement which caused chills too run up everyone's spine yet Naruto wasn't much bothered due too having felt this many times before.

"The fake must be rectified...someone...someone must stain himself in his blood...! The word "Hero" must be restored! **COME! I CAN SEE IT NOW, YOU COULD ONE DAY BECOME A HERO OF JUSTICE OR AN UNSHAKABLE EVIL! THE ONLY TRUE HERO OUT THERE IS ALL MIGHT!** " He shouted with the final Hero falling on the ground just after he stopped moving.

"He's not conscious anymore..." Naruto said while staring at the unmoving Hero Killer.

"Gotta admit, that was interesting..." When they heard that, all of there eyes widen in shock to see someone sitting atop the building before jumping off so he could land behind the Hero Killer. He was a young man with sharp features, yellow eyes, and long spiky silver hair. He wears a tight black shirt and loose fitting white pants. The moment Naruto saw him, his eyes were completely wide.

"Even if I like his style, orders are orders." With that said, in an instant he grabbed Hero Killer's neck and spins it in a 360 degree circle, executing him without a care in the world much to everyone's shock with Naruto gripping his blade before before moving at great speeds while covered by lightning, appearing behind he before he swung the sword yet the man ducks his swing before doing a spin to his right, delivering a powerful left fist to Naruto's face that sent him to the ground much to his own shock while the man just stood there, staring down at him with disappointment.

"Pathetic..." He said before turning his back to them all, the moment the Hero's tried too react he unleashed an aura that caused even Naruto too shudder with wide eyes. After that he did a simple jump where he lands on a nearby roof before doing it once again. None of them were able too pursue him with the terrifying aura he was giving off. Thankfully it didn't last long due too him having left with the aura disappearing along with the man. After that, Tenya immediately approached Naruto who just sat there, staring at his feet.

"Naruto, are you alright?!" Tenya asked his classmate who was staring at his feet.

"Yeah...I just got punched. Kinda pathetic I was able too stop Hero Killer but couldn't stop that guy." Naruto told Tenya who was staring at him, seeing the clear lost look in his eyes but that changes when the other Hero's approach them. All the while Naruto thought of one name that stuck to him.

"Garou..."

 **BACK TO IZUKU**

Izuku hits the wall hard, his body covered in many bruises unlike the man standing before him unharmed yet showing a disappointed look on his face.

"Why was he chosen, he's still fighting but having guts isn't all he should have. Why else was he chosen?" Suiryu thought in wonder before he got ready to move when Izuku leaped from the walls again towards his back yet he ducks under his punch and moves his head up so that the back of his head would strike Izuku's face, drawing blood from his nose but before he hits the ground the man turns fast so he could deliver a barrage of punches to his body, ending it with a strike to his face that once again sent him into the wall with the man just staring at him.

"Is that really all you can offer... **WHAT IS SO SPECIAL ABOUT YOU?! WHY DID HE CHOSE YOU?!** " Suiryu demands the beaten Izuku who just looks up at the man who was very annoyed before he starts standing up slowly yet tiredly, his breaths being heard coming from his mouth. Still trying too think of a way to catch him off guard yet he keeps anticipating every move he tried pulling off.

"What will you do now? If you don't have a plan I'll keep beating you down, then if you fail, I will have to demand you hand over the Quirk to someone else who's actually worthy, if you deny it then I'll reveal his secret so...show me just why he chose you, what do you have too offer to me?" He questioned Izuku who slowly starts entering a fighting stance again but was surprised when he saw it including it brought back old memories. What he saw was Izuku entering a fighting stance yet again but this time was showing what appears too be a smile he was putting up regardless if he was being beaten.

"If your indeed All Might's teachers husband. Then I can't fail this test..." Hearing that, Suiryu just stares at him with wide eyes.

(If your Nana Sensei's husband then I can't lose to you!)

Slowly, a smirk formed on his face finding this kid too be the same yet different then All Might.

"Hold on...were you born without a Quirk?" With that sudden question being asked, Izuku was taken aback.

"Yeah..." He said, his guard dropping a little with Suiryu continuing to stare at him.

"His facial features...not being born with a quirk...so this must be the two timers son. All Might didn't fuck up, he actually picked someone worth fighting in the future and if he continues too train then...I'm starting too like this kid, he's got the heritage and will." Suiryu's train of thought stops there before he smiles.

"Test is over..." When Izuku heard that he was greatly surprised by the words he had spoke.

"You mean..." Izuku stopped there after seeing the man turn his back to him.

"You may truly have worth including I know your old man. You being his son and possessing what appears too he a similar will as All Might has gained my interest, so...you didn't get a good grade in skill but personality and guts you did much better. So...I won't kill you, you must grow stronger so I'll wait until the day you surpass All Might. After all, among all the Villains I am physically the strongest and fighting the strongest Hero is my wish. You can rest now, no Villain here will kill you since you are my prey." He said before he starts walking away slowly with Izuku falling towards the ground slowly before he was caught by someone yet all he saw was silver before passing out.

 **xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx**

 **HOPED YOU ALL LIKE THIS CHAPTER, HAD A LITTLE TROUBLE MAKING IT.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. Also I've come to a decision and this story will be having harem since the plot I've created for this story will work out, the harem will be larger then what I've previously said since he's after all apart of a clan that's "almost" extinct. Rebuilding it means he needs wives but all of that will await for mostly the end of this story during the third part of this story.**

Chapter 36

 **TWO DAYS LATER|BACK AT SCHOOL**

"And I thought having too answer a few questions by the Police commissioner were annoying." Thought the annoyed Naruto who just sat there in his desk while his tail was swishing back and forth with his ears twitching. Currently watching him were all the girls wanting too touch his ears, whisker marks, and tail due too finding it kawaii. While this was happening, Sonic, Genos, Fubuki, and Jason just watched the scene of the uncomfortable Naruto too be funny since his new Fox look was gaining a lot of attention. On Naruto's right was the furious Katsuki who's hair refused too return to normal, the reason why he was pissed was because of the laughing Kirishima. While this was happening, Momo was making side glances at Naruto while remember the words of the Pro Hero Uwabami.

(If you want to ask out a boy you have too show confidence, that's the number one thing needed!)

While this was happening, currently Mineta was biting his finger nails in fear.

"Don't you understand, women...are demons from the outset, they're just hiding their true selves!" He said in fear of how Mt. Lady acted as well as the constant questions she had about Naruto.

"What did you see at Mt. Lady's?!" Denki questions the fearful student before he turns towards Naruto.

"You know, the ones who've changed the most isn't just Naruto but you three too!" He said, looking at not just Tenya but also Izuku and Shouto.

"Oh yeah, the Hero Killer fight! It's great you guys are alive; no joke, that's the most important thing!" Eijirou said while being held down by the pissed off Katsuki, his gaze on Naruto and Tenya.

"I was worried for you." Hearing that, his gaze shifts over to Momo who immediately blushed before wavering her arms.

"I m-mean both of you!" She told the group with Jason speaking.

"We got in trouble for the damages we made during the fight. Still pissed the Lion man got away." Jason complained out loud.

"He was pretty a scary, buuuut that guy who snapped his neck was more. Did you watch the video, Mezou? I dunno if it was his single-track mind or tenacity or whatever but didn't you think he was kinda cool, too?" After saying that, he immediately showed regret seeing both Tenya and Naruto staring at him just as Izuku shouted his name at finding what he said too be personal.

"No...its all right. He was certainly a man of convocation...he died for beliefs so I can understand of people think of him as "cool". However, he chose to advance his cause by means of a "purge" and whatever beliefs you may hold, that and that alone is in error. **SO, IN ORDER, TOO, THAT PEOPLE LIKE ME MAY NOT HEREAFTER MULTIPLY! I SHALL PROCEED DOWN THE PATH TOWARD BEING A HERO ANEW!** " He shouted which Naruto spoke with a smile.

"Great, then your now class president." Hearing that, Tenya was greatly surprised by the casual tone in his voice.

"B-But, I can't be-" He was cut off by Naruto speaking.

"I haven't showed up for a single meeting of class president including I keep dumping all the paper work on Momo...I'm pretty much a dick when it comes to that." Hearing that, Momo just sighs before speaking in agreement, putting her little "crush" aside since most of the paperwork involved Naruto not showing up for the meetings. While this was happening, Izuku looks back down at his feet in wonder.

(Sorry... I didn't really introduce myself fully. You see, before All Mi-I mean Toshinori got his Quirk it belonged too someone else. His predecessor...which was my wife.)

(Now, to the reason why I stand before you. Just like your predecessor, I will test you...so stand up.)

(You may truly have worth including I know your old man. You being his son and possessing what appears too he a similar will as All Might has gained my interest, so...you didn't get a good grade in skill but personality and guts you did much better. So...I won't kill you, you must grow stronger so I'll wait until the day you surpass All Might. After all, among all the Villains I am physically the strongest and fighting the strongest Hero is my wish. You can rest now, no Villain here will kill you since you are my prey.)

His thoughts then shift over to the Silver color he saw just before he passed out, when he came to he was back in the hospital. Later that day, they all were sitting down while staring at Shouta speaking to the class while looking through a book.

"Lets see here...right, summer break is fast approaching but of course, it stands to reason none of you have enough leeway to just relax for thirty. We'll be going to a Summer Break Lodge." When he said that, Denki stood up shouting "I KNEW IT!" before sitting his ass down with a detention by Shouta who found that too be greatly annoying though let the other students celebrate. While hearing that, Naruto looked down at not liking the fact he would have too leave the city where his sister was. Seeing the look on his face, Genos and he others knew he will most likely not go unless they put a guard too keep an eye on Naruto's sister.

"However...should any of you fall short of passing grace for the end-of-term test, then you're stuck in school, in "Remedial Hell"." When he said that, Eijirou yelled to everyone too do there best. By the time the class was over they were all leaving with Naruto being the last since he had too sign some papers too make Tenya the new class president but when he walked out into the hallway he was met with one smiling guy. The guy seemed too be muscular under his shirt with scars on his arms. His face is drawn in a simplistic, cartoony way and his hair is arranged in a cowlick.

"Hi, I'm Mirio Toogata; I'm a third-year student!" He introduced himself to the confused Naruto who didn't understand why he's here.

 **SOMEWHERE LOCATED IN A SECLUDED ROOM**

"Never thought the Hero Killer would be beaten so easily...leaving him alive would have done well but killing him. You saw him as a potential threat, didn't you?" After he said that, behind the man who sat in a chair was Dabi.

"He was useless and besides, aren't things going your way so far?" Hearing that, the man chuckled when he heard that with his hand being placed in a screen showing his student.

"I shouldn't have wasted the regeneration Quirk on Sea King but...even if he didn't kill All Might he at least showed me something very interesting, a message perhaps to the entire world." Hearing that, Dabi only smiles.

He wasn't the only King among the group, the others are waiting patiently for me too give them the signal." Dabi told the man who simply smiles.

"The regeneration Quirk was a disappointment of a Quirk, I had retrieved that Quirk after my wounds healed but sadly it didn't heal me at all...but I don't need it anyway! It's already taking place, the foundation of this world will change forever. Tomura Shigaraki...he will become the one too replace me and make things far more interesting for you Dabi as well as all of your friends...that child was born warped enough to do so. He will become a Villain and leader worthy of the Monster Association's loyalty." Hearing that, Dabi couldn't help but smile since he was curious what was so special about the newcomer.

 **FLASHBACK ARC PART 8; OUTSIDE ROKURO AND BENIO'S HOUSE**

"(Sigh)..." Was the only sound Naruto made while still thinking of that embarrassing moment with Mayura. By the time he stood thinking that he was already at the door and knocks on it.

"Wonder how they've been doing?" Naruto thought in wonder and after a few moments the door opened slowly too reveal someone he does not know. The person appeared too be a male wearing a male priest uniform. He has a paper mask that covers his face. He also holds a bag of bread crumbs. What was odd was the paper mask over his face displayed his mood.

 **(*'_'*)**

Naruto just stares at the guy awkwardly with only silence from the two, just watching as the figure slowly lifted a piece of bread crumbs from his bag so he could slowing lift it to his mouth in order too eat it.

"Who the hell are you?" When he said that with a lack of manner, the expression changed.

 **(；一_一)**

Seeing that, Naruto made an annoyed expression on his face at not receiving an answer from the man but his anger was stopped by someone else making there way to the door. The second person he saw was a young and gorgeous woman with long blonde hair with pink sidelocks, ending with ringlets and blue eyes. What she wore was a black dress that showed off her...figure.

"Well, well, well, so you're the young man I was told about." She said with a smile on her face while Naruto just stares at her then back at the other guy, wondering who they were but his eyes witches when the picture changed again.

 **(༼⍨༽)**

" **WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN?!** " Naruto shouted in great confusion at the emoticon text being shown to him just to annoy him.

 **xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx**

 **NEXT TIME, NARUTO AND MOMO'S TEAMUP.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter as well as this arc is approaching its end, the next arc will be focusing mainly on Twin Star Exorcist and before it begins I will most likely take a break. The flashbacks, if there not finished before this arc finishes then I will continue it after this arc before going into the next.**

Chapter 37

 **FEW DAYS LATER, ONE WEEK LEFT UNTIL END-OF-TERM TEST**

 **"I HAVEN'T STUDIED AT AAAAAAAAAALLLL!** " Shouted Denki who's grade was pretty low, being the lowest of class. The class grades were...

 _ **1/20-Momo**_

 _ **2/20-Genos**_

 _ **3/20-Tenya**_

 _ **4/20-Izuku**_

 _ **5/20-Shouto**_

 _ **6/20-Fubuki**_

 _ **7/20-Sonic**_

 _ **8/20-Tsuyu**_

 _ **9/20-Jirou**_

 _ **10/20-Eijirou**_

 _ **11/20-Mineta**_

 _ **12/20-Katsuki**_

 _ **13/20-Jason**_

 _ **14/20-Mezou**_

 _ **15/20-Fumikage**_

 _ **16/20-Yuuga**_

 _ **17/20-Ochako**_

 _ **18/20-Naruto**_

 _ **19/20-Mina**_

 _ **20/20-Denki/Dumbass**_

Mineta was giving both Jason and Katsuki a smug look until he found the two glaring down at him while they were cracking there fists much to his fear.

"Ashido, Kaminari! Le...lets do our best! I mean, I want to go to the lodge alongside everyone! Right?" Spoke Izuku who wanted too cheer his classmates on while Naruto was mopping due too the fact he hasn't been studying in weeks, thorough his grades were higher then the two bellow him.

"I'm kinda disappointed in you Naruto...but not as much as I'm disappointed in Denki." When he heard Genos say that, the lowest grade in the class could only look down now depressed.

"U-Um Naruto..." Hearing that, the teen looks up to see Momo standing there a little nervously.

"I might be able to assist you, as a tutor." Hearing that, Naruto was surprised but before he could answer he found a crying Mina and Denki in front of him and on there knees, begging Momo too tutor them, not only them but also Jirou, Eijirou, and Yuuga. Seeing this, she couldn't deny there need too learn.

"Alright!" She said, willingly though Naruto was once again a little depressed while remembering how Naruko used too tease him for his horrible grades during the private lessons.

 **LATER THAT DAY, LUNCH TIME**

"So Naruto, what was up with that guy you were talking to? You know, the one that was waiting at the door?" Eijirou questions Naruto with wonder which he just looks up surprise to see that they were all looking at him in wonder before he looks back down at his food.

"Mirio Toogata...he's a third year-" He was cut off when someone decided too bump into Izuku's head, gaining an "OW!" from him. It was Neito Monoma, the copycat Quirk user.

"Ahh, my bad. Your heads so big I ended up whacking you upside it." He said, gaining a shout from Eijirou at what he was doing.

"I heard you lot encountered the Hero Killer! The way in which you've been basking in the spotlight have only multiplied ever since the sports festival, haven't they, Class A? Only the atte-" He was cut off by Jason asking a question he and the others were thinking.

"Who are you again?" When he heard that, Neito felt his pride being hurt by the question but it increases when Naruto asked the same exact thing.

" **W-WHAT?!** I'm Neito Monoma from Class 1-B!" He shouted yet they just stare at him until Sonic spoke.

"He was the one that got one shot by Shouto when he said that, Naruto, Genos, and the others made an "Oh" sound with there mouths except for Shouto, Katsuki, and Jason who didn't really care. Hearing that, Neito falls to his knees with tears falling from his eyes.

"So cruel..." He said with sadness before being picked up by the shirt by Itsuka.

"Sorry 'bout that, Class A, this kid's heart is, well...you know how it goes." She told the entire class.

"Oh, by the way I heard your gonna be taking the End-of-term test. You should know it's gonna be like the entrance exam." She told the entire group of students.

"Wha?! For real?! His so you know?!" Izuku questions the girl who smiles while pointing at herself.

"I know a upperclassman personally, and asked." She told her schoolmate who appeared too he deep in thought.

"Are you stupid, Itsuka? Just because your in Uzumaki's fan club doesn't mean you can-" He was silenced by the now blushing girl who hit him again in the neck too knock him out. Before Naruto could ask her, she immediately fled the area with the idiot in tow.

"...Wait... **WHEN DID I HAVE A FAN CLUB?!** " Naruto shouted in shock before hearing Denki speak.

"It was right after the Sea King fight, gotta say you caught the eyes of many girls from the school including Pro Hero's...I'm not the only one who's jealous." Hearing that, Naruto sweat drops at seeing him as well as a bruised Mineta wiping away there tears.

"I'm not gonna ask who's the president of the Fanclub since I rather not want too know." Naruto said, not wanting too know if it's someone he knows. While this was happening, Katsuki was silent the whole right and looking down at his food, thinking about the level Naruto and Genos are on as well as how fast Izuku is growing in under a week.

"So Naruto, have you fixed your Hero costume yet?" When he heard that, Naruto's eyes widen a little at forgetting that he's asked Power Loader if he can take a look at his armored costume too see what you can fix too make it lighter.

"Oh yeah, I visit his room today and see how everything's going." Naruto muttered before he starts standing up. It took him five minutes to get to the Development Studio which had large iron doors. He placed his hand on the handle but the moment he went too open it up, an explosion happened with lots of dust and smoke leaving the room from he now missing door.

" **THAT'S THE FIFTH TIME THIS MONTH I HAD TOO REPLACE THE DOOR, SERIOUSLY GIRL!** " Power loader shouted while looking out the door to see only smoke.

"Fufufufu, my failures are my greatest of inventions Power Loader-sensei! Just watch me get even better!" She told the man who was greatly annoyed at not being listen too all the while Mei noticed who opened up the door.

"Oh, if it isn't the handsome fox!" Mei said with having her breasts in Naruto's face since she's on top of him.

"Oh yeah...the crazy chick works here too..." Naruto thought in realization at why he comes here very few times. Slowly she started getting off of Naruto who stood up slowly.

"Sorry about the sudden **KABOOM!** It's been some time since you've been avoiding me." When he heard that, Naruto looks away knowing she will most likely have a grudge against him, those thoughts were immediately thrown into the dumpster due too what she said next.

"But that just makes me want you more!" She said, showing a look of excitement on her face while standing in front and very close to the red head before noticing the tips of his hair were now white.

"Did something happen to your hair?" When he heard that, Naruto was a little surprised before looking up, not able too get a good look at his hair.

"Hatsume...if you can't stop wrecking this place in a single month then I won't be afraid to ban you...now Naruto, you here for your costume?" Hearing that, he only nods causing her eyes too widen with a smile. The three entered the room again with Naruto following Power Loader to his suit that was outside its containment pod and on a table.

"I looked it over, it was well made but the problem was that it wasn't built too handle your power. From the display you've shown so far this Armor won't help you much when you go all out. I'm afraid a new one needs too be constructed, one that can handle your power. I have done blueprints if you-" Power Loader was cut off by Mei suddenly grabbing Naruto by his arm and dragging him over to a door marked "Do Not Open".

"Hatsume, what are you doing? He can't go back there!" Power Loader told the girl who shakes her head with a smile.

"Sensei, I know the perfect armor that would fit him! My grandfather's armor!" When she said that, Power Loader paused for a few seconds with wide eyes under his helmet.

"I see...that might actually work but would it fit?" He asked the girl who just smiles.

"My grandfather wasn't known as the Fixing Hero, "The Mad Cuckoo" for nothing!" When Naruto heard that, he was having a hard time letting the information sink in that there was a Hero being called a crazy and that she's related to that said Hero. Power Loader proceeded to walk past her so he could open up the door showing many pieces of old equipment with some being covered in cloth. The girl runs past Naruto so she could stand in front of the cloth that was at the end of the room which she removed the cloth to reveal a dusty armor that appeared too be done sorta knight like armor.

"This...was made for Silver Fang yet sadly he didn't like how it looked since it wasn't made for his style but you it could work. I can install the Raijin wheel onto the back so that it would make it work even better, what do you think?" She asked Naruto who looks up at the armors helmet that displayed horns. She could see the wide eyes he was showing to the armor since this was made for Silver Fang's lightning quirk even with it was completely made for speed. She immediately runs past the two so she could work on removing the Raijin wheel off his armor.

"...I must say, she was mesmerized by the armor you constructed. It may not be perfect but she finds great potential in you for creating something like that on your first try. You should know, once you become a Pro, you'll be going to her for guidance. You see that mountain of trash over there...? Those are all support items that Hatsume made since the school year began. She even comes when there's no class, always tinkering with something or other. I've seen quite a few support departments in my day, but Hatsume is exceptional." When Naruto heard that, his eyes widen at seeing the garbage. It may not be that big but it was still pretty noticeable.

"Common sense is a collecting of prejudices collected by age eighteen". That quote was from Einstein, she's always coming up with new ideas to take a crack at, never fearing failure. The minds of true innovators...never adhere to a single fixed way of thinking." Hearing that, he just looks back at the smiling Mei before he too smiles at the girl who notices that he was looking her way and looks back to the armor with a slight blush appearing on her cheeks. After that, Naruto was walking back to class on his way a pissed off Katsuki passes him which he turns around to look at him.

"Did something happen?" Naruto questions his classmate who doesn't say anything but continues too walk away. After that, the entire Class 1-A proceeded too study like no tomorrow for an entire week, after the paper tests they found themselves outside wearing there Hero costumes with Naruto standing next to a gold and silver containment pod. In front of them stood the Hero's, Cementoss, Present Mic, Eraserhead, Thirteen, Midnight, Ectoplasm, and Power Loader.

"Obviously, you can fail this test, too. So if you want to head to the Forest Lodge, then we'd better not see any pitiful blunders from you." Shouta told the group of students who had buses behind them.

"Why so many teachers...? Jirou questioned the teachers while counting them.

"I've no doubt you all learned what information you could get your hands on before the test so I think you already hold a vague notion of what you are to do..." Hearing that, both Denki and Mina celebrate with happiness.

"Sure, just like the entrance Evan it'll be like a musou game only with robots!" Denki shouted with joy yet Naruto didn't get why there were so many teachers here.

" **I CAN JUST SEE THE FIREWORKS! THE CURRY! THE DARE SESSIONS!** " Mina shouted but there happiness was short lived by the principal, Nedzu revealing himself from inside Shouta's wrappings around his neck.

" **SORRY, I'M AFRAID NOT! DUE TO VARIOUS REASONS, WE'RE CHANGING THE CONTENTS OF THE TEST, STARTING TODAY!** " When Nedzu said that, the the stop celebrating but stopped there motion altogether.

"What do you mean..." Momo questions he principal in confusion, watching him climb down from Shouta using his wrappings.

"Well...with the rising fears of the villains, we'll focus our tests more in person-on-person battle activities and emphasizing a teaching environment closer to that of real battle! Which, boys and girls, is all to say...that henceforth we will have you form pairs to engage in combat with one of these here educators!" Hearing that, Jason couldn't help but smile when he heard that as well as Sonic.

"With...with our sensei's...?!" Mimi said with shock at who there facing.

"Now, the pairings and teachers those pairs will be fighting has already been decided. The way you tend to move, your grades, and your degree of familiarity...we personally judged how you'll be pairing up based on all sorts of things, and we'll list the matchups now." After the principal said that, Shouta spoke to them all.

"First off, Uzumaki with Yaoyorozu as a team." When she heard that, Momo was surprised as well as happy since this may be her chance too ask Naruto out though her thoughts were immediately silenced when they were told about the one who will be facing them.

"Your opponent will be him." When he said that, he was pointing at one of the buses too show Silver Samurai in his cloak. Seeing him, the two were quite shocked indeed by this.

"Mr. Samurai has requested too partake in this test so we allowed him too." The principal said with the man staying silent.

"Midoriya, you're with Bakugou, as a team." When Shouta said that, the two were quite shocked.

"As for who...your opponent will be..." He stops there after they all see the one approaching the Hero's from behind.

" **I'M HERE TO OBLIGE! NOW COOPERATE AND COME AT ME TO WIN, WONDER DUO!** " After he said that, the two could only stare at him in shock while Silver simply stares at both Izuku and Katsuki before looking down at his feet with a shred of sadness being felt.

"The ten teams will be starting in their respective stages simultaneously. The general outline of the test will be explained by each of the teachers you'll be battling. You're to be transported by the campus buses. Time is precious, so her I'm then promptly." He said with the matchups being said.

 ** _The Principal Vs. Mina and Denki_**

 ** _No. 13 Vs. Ochako and Yuuga_**

 ** _Present Mic Vs. Jirou and Genos_**

 ** _Ectoplasm Vs. Fumikage and Tsuyu_**

 ** _Midnight Vs. Jason and Mineta_**

 ** _Cementoss Vs. Eijirou and Fubuki_**

 ** _Power Loader Vs. Tenya and Mezou_**

 ** _Eraserhead Vs. Shouto and Sonic_**

 ** _Silver Samurai Vs. Naruto and Momo_**

 ** _All Might Vs. Izuku and Katsuki_**

After that, it took them over and hour too get to the area there test would be at. Naruto stood in the middle of a battleground town next to Momo, both facing Silver who began explaining things while taking out a pair of handcuffs.

"First, you only have thirty minutes. The only way too win is either pin code gear handcuffs on me, or for one of you too escape this stage. The test will be very close to an actual battle so I suggest you come at me with the intent that in your enemy." He told then while taking out four restraints he began placing in his feet and arms. One on each leg and two on each arm.

"These weights equal too half my body weight, they will give me a handicap. Now, I suggest the two of you to make a break for it, fights about too start." Hearing that, Momo was about to say something when she was cut off by Naruto picking up the large containment pod and making a break for it with Momo right behind him, surprised he's running with such a heavy thing yet still faster then her. Silver just watches the two turn left into a path between houses, disappearing from sight. Seeing that, Silver bends down while drawing his sword so he could stick it in the ground and move it down, cracking he earth with a small piece coming out that Silver takes in his left hand. After that he stands back up before sheathing his sword. While this was happening, Naruto was still gaining more distance with Momo deciding too speak.

"I was wondering what exactly his Quirk is?" Hearing that, Naruto's eyes widen before he stops and turns to her seriously.

"We don't have a chance at beating him." When she heard that, her eyes were wide as he continued in a serious tone.

"His Quirk allows him too control what he digests but mostly what falls under the elements. Basically, he can turn anything that's not a solid like water and fire into a glowing mist that flows into his mouth. It's almost impossible too stop him from doing that except solids like the earth or something that has a solid form. I don't know the exact limits of this but he can only control one at a time thankfully but if he controls an element, he can generate that said element except all elements under earth like steel, iron, copper, rock, cement, titanium." When she heard that, her eyes were wide at his Quirk ability as well as his very small inability too convert solid matter into a mist he can digest.

"Then if he digests blood, flesh, or bones..." Hearing that, he only nods.

"He can sense where we are and control us from whichever he used." Hearing that, she looks down until he continued speaking something she didn't expect.

"Though there's a weakness he possesses but I'm not very sure, whenever he trained me...anything that is solid he digested was vomited out in less then five minutes. He had done it many times...don't know what the reason exactly. Also, the flames coming from his mouth change color for whicheves he devours but he may conceal the flames so I won't be able too tell what element he's using. Anyways, the reason I'm telling you this is too prepare you in case I can't stop him as a decoy." Hearing that, Momo looks down when he said that and watched him place the pod on the ground before pressing a button just as it opens up too reveal a suit of armor in pieces.

[ _Everybody's at their marks, I take it?! In that case, nows the time, Freshman of Yuuei High! Let's begin the End-Of-Term test! Readyyyyy... GO!_ ]

After hearing that, Silver pops the piece of earth into his helmets opening and swallows, causing the flames too turn brown before they into back into the helmet. While this was happening, Momo was looking at Naruto who wore the suit gold like suit, he held no weapon yet Yellow electricity sparked throughout the armor.

"Odd, first time I wore this armor yet...it feels like it was made for me?" Naruto thought to himself in wonder.

(For a better description I would like you too look at my profile, the link is under "ARMOR OF THE LIGHTNING KING".)

 **xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx**

 **NEXT TIME, WHAT LIES BEHIND THE MASK OF THE SO CALLED "SECOND STRONGEST HERO" AND THE REUNION BETWEEN BROTHERS.**


	38. Chapter 38

**_Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. Sorry for the somewhat skipping of the fights but when the Forest Lodge begins, everyone will get a fight since I have something in store for that._**

Chapter 38

"I'm surprised you can run while wearing that." Momo said to Naruto who was looking around at the time this was happening before looking back at Momo but he didn't answer her question since he saw her producing multiple objects he couldn't quite recall the name of.

"What are you making?" He questions his teammate who answers his question while placing said objects into a pouch.

"They're Russian dolls called "Matryoshka's"." Hearing that, Naruto looks forwards again in order too focus more on the oncoming fight.

"Naruto..." Hearing that, his gaze doesn't turn back towards her but he does listen.

"When it comes too fighting you're one of the best in class...not only that but you're a genius when it comes too being electronic objects such as that armor." When she said that, Naruto continued while thinking Genos told her but doesn't know why.

"I was one of the recommended freshman of U.A...I should have rolled out with the same kick-off performance. But concerning practical skills as Hero's, in the only one who hasn't left behind any noteworthy results. During the human cavalry battle, all I did was follow someone else's lead...and I was eliminated from the Tournament when I was at my wit's end..." Hearing that, Naruto just sighs before turning to her.

"Momo-" He was cut off by the ground suddenly opening up with Naruto falling down in it before it closes back up with only his head sticking out. The one too land behind Momo was Silver who stood there.

"You let your guard down..." He told the two of them before there was an explosion behind him and he turns fast to block Naruto's Lightning fist with his sword but the impact sent him flying back through a wall showing the increase in power.

"MOMO, RUN!" Naruto shouted to the girl who was surprised just as the smoke had several incoming rock fist that grab Naruto's arms and twists them to go behind his back before combining but there destroyed by the increase power of Naruto who had Yellow electricity spark front armor while blue covered his hands. He immediately charged into the smoke, not at his usual speed but enough too he considered fast. Without another thought she ran in the opposite direction they were headed.

"How much longer until I reach the escape gate? Is there a shorter route I could take? Is this the right thing to do? Is Naruto okay? Is this the right thing to do? It'd sacrifice some precious time, but should I create an item for moving faster? Am I just going to run away?" She thought but slowly she came to a halt, only looking down at her feet with sad eyes.

(Later, Momo...)

Momo turns back fast to see explosions of Lightning happening in the distance followed by waves of earth that suddenly rise. Seeing that, she immediately runs towards that direction all the while Silver kept sending large rock arms at Naruto who's armor allowed him too act like a Juggernaut by shattering it with his booster power. Seeing that it was useless, he starts lifting his left hand to his mouth but stops when he saw Momo.

" **N-NARUTO!** " Hearing that, he looks back in shock to see her.

" **WHAT ARE YOU-** " He was cut off by the girl.

" **I'M SO SORRY, BUT I CAN'T JUST RUN AWAY!** " While she yelled that, Naruto just stares at her with wide eye but he just stares at her before he sighs.

"Momo...if you are here then you have a plan...does this involve actually beating him if that's even possible right now?" When Naruto asked that, he was very curious while staring at Momo. Hearing that, Silver charges straight for Momo just as she tosses a bunch of her Russian dolls at Silver but his eyes widen the moment opened up too reveal flashbangs.

"Those are-" His thoughts were silenced before raising his arms too block the intense light being released by it.

"So she can create things within objects..." While thinking that his eyes widen at what he was seeing. Sticking out of Momo's stomach was a handle of sorts that Naruto was gripping with his right hand.

" **I ONLY HAVE ONE PLAN TOO STOP SILVER!** " Momo shouted to the surprised Silver who watched him drawn out a double-edged sword that had electricity running through, the moment he saw that he understood what the armor was.

"Now I see, the armor is changed with Lightning that increases the defense and power. The speed is decreased yet he receives a boost so that if he uses less power he would normally use it would be as strong as he usually is. Not only that...of all Quirks, she possesses the one that is by far the most helpful to Naruto." Silver thought to himself before charging right for Naruto, about too absorb his Lightning the moment he uses it but what surprised him was that he points the sword right at Silver and the bald falls opens up too reveal a small tube that shoots out a sudden large smoke screen that consumes Silver in order too block his vision just before he was hit by a colossal lightning bolt in the shape of a hammer that struck down on him with tremendous amount of force yet all Silver did was bend his legs, taking the attack head on before turning what was left of the electricity into mist that flows into his mouth. After that his own body was started giving off blue-Lightning sparks while he was staring at Naruto who dropped the sword and entered a fighting stance. Silver raises his right sword high before he swung a single time.

"You won't die from this." After he said that, the skies began too darken fast now thunder clouds.

" **LIGHTNING**..." When he said that, Naruto looks up to see the clouds circling around to one point, revealing a single orb of Lightning.

" **GOD CANNON!** " Silver shouted before it exploded into a massive burst of lightning like beam that struck down on Naruto who started too yell in pain from the attack that destroys everything except Naruto. After it finally stops, there was only smoke.

"I couldn't use full power or I might kill him, including that girl is here so I had too make sure she wasn't close to the attack." Silver thought to himself, just watching as the smoke clears too reveal Naruto standing there yet the armor was undamaged, much to the surprise of Silver.

"What's that even made of?" Silver thought in wonder, just staring at Naruto who stood up wobbly with the armor just steaming.

"If you want, I can unleash more of those at once but your friend would be endangered so I suggest you surrender since you can't win-" He stops there after hearing Naruto chuckle.

"You know...if this was a one on one fight...I would have never been able too beat you." When he heard that, Silver's eyed widen immediately due to his body feeling weak before he falls too one knee.

"So it's already taking effect I see..." While he said that, the armor opens up I reveal Naruto walking out.

"What did you do?!" He demands Naruto who just smiles.

"Hey, I'm not the one who inhaled that mist along with the smoke." When he heard that, Silver's eyes were now wide in realization before his left hand shoots up to his helmet. Seeing this, Naruto's eyes widen a little before he smiles to see him vomiting hard with a piece of rock coming out of his mouth, while doing that he falls to his knees, unable too stop but could hear Naruto speak all the while Momo approached him with the cuffs.

"Your one mistake was not taking this seriously. If you had absorbed my Lightning instead using earth before the plan was made I would have-" He stops there, just watching the steaming Momo hit the ground just as Silver stood up, having knocked Momo out in an instant by using the Lightning.

"Impressive...so you did use that little "weakness" I kept showing you... A for effort..." He told the wide eyed Naruto who grits his teeth.

"So...you never needed too vomit. You just did that too fake a weakness. Meaning...you don't have any weaknesses." Hearing that, Silver shakes his head.

"No...I can't absorb solid objects like none solids but my real weakness...is that there's a ten second gap I can use a different power. Try and use that." After he said that, his body was covered in electricity with Naruto just staring at him while he took out a talisman.

"Let me show you...me actually fighting seriously." Hearing that, Naruto could only grit his teeth at the strength the man holds before he entered a fighting stance with the two staring at one another but Silver suddenly puts the talisman away before his sword, surprising Naruto who watched the man turn his back to Naruto.

"Don't even bother, you lost and that's final. We both know, you're no where near my level." He told Naruto before he starts walking away from the two. Naruto just hurried over to Momo so he could pick the injured girl up bridal style, just staring at his classmate who had tears falling from her eyes.

"I-I'm...sorry. I-" She was cut off by cut off by Naruto who looked down at her with a sad smile.

"Relax...I don't blame you." He told the tearful girl who was being carried towards the nurse's tent by Naruto. While Momo was wiling away her tears, Naruto spoke to her.

"This is the second time I lost after my training...just goes too show that we still need a lot more improvements." Hearing that, Momo was surprised by his words all the while Naruto was thinking about Silver Samurai and Mirio Toogata.

"C-Could you help me, with my training?" Hearing that, he blinks in surprise before looking down at Momo who had a light blush but that increases when a smile appears on his face, due too the fact that he feels somewhat happy for some reason why he couldn't explain why.

"Sure, but in exchange you help me by tutoring me." When he said that, she could only blush.

 **TEACHER'S RESTROOM**

Currently Silver was washing the sweat off of his face after that battle with his helmet laying on the left of the sink.

"He's still improving..." Silver thought to himself with a smirk appearing on his face. When he moved his hands away from his face, it was shown that he has black curly hair, and facial features resembling Izuku except for the scar over his face that stretches from his right eye to the bottom left of his chin. The right eye's iris was grey with the pupil no longer there showing he's blind in that eye while the left showed a blue iris.

"He's getting stronger..." The man said before the smirk turns into a full blown smile.

[ _Hisashi Midoriya/Silver Samurai._ ]

 **LATER THAT DAY AT SCHOOL**

Currently sitting at there desks were a depressed Mina and Denki who failed the final test just like Naruto and Momo.

"Oh my god...you, you guys...I'm totes looking forward to...to all your stories...oh god." Spoke the crying Mina next to a depressed Denki.

" **D-DON'T DESPAIR, YOU DON'T KNOW, THERE COULD TOTALLY BE SOME UNEXPECTED TWIST!** " Izuku said, jinxing the shit out of it.

" **THOSE WHO FAIL THE EXAM DON'T GET TO GO TO THE FOREST LODGE AND WILL BE STUCK IN REMEDIAL HELL!** " Denki shouted while pointing at Izuku.

"Relax, this may just be like when he said we would be kicked out of classes." When Naruto said that, Denki pointed at Naruto.

" **SAYS THE ONE WHO ACTS ALL HIGH AMD MIGHTY WHEN YOU IN FACT GOT YOUR ASS KICKED-** " He was silenced by Naruto zapping him with electricity, leaving him in the floor steaming with Naruto's arms crossed.

"He's was the second strongest Hero...so what." Naruto muttered before he once again zaps Denki with more electricity when he was told yet again Izuku and Katsuki passed there tests.

"So, Naruto...how does it feel failing with pinky and dumbass-" He was silenced by a liquid hitting his face, soon enough steam could be seen coming from his face resulting in the guy now screaming while rolling on the floor.

" **SERVES YOU RIGHT!** " Shouted the very annoyed Mina who's arms are crossed, not caring what happens to the idiot who's face was frozen with thin ice by Shouto. After it shatters, he glares at Mina.

" **ARE YOU ASKING TOO DIE?!** " He shouted at the girl who glares at him.

"I could say the same to you!" Hearing that, Fubuki stood up with a sigh.

"Can you two not do this right now, Jason be glad you passed and Mina stop egging him on." She told the two of them which they look at her.

"Says the one who's costume fell apart." When she heard that, Fubuki blushes massively before hiding her face under her arms all the while Eijirou was avoiding looking at her with his own blush due too the fact she accidentally tore her own costume sort during the test...Cementoss had too look away giving them the chance to run toward the exit too pass.

"Didn't Mineta do all the work after you got beat by Midnight?" When Genos asked that, Jason had his face on the table also now depressed with Mineta looking down at Jason with a smile since he's not gonna let it down how he did a absolutely nothing during the fight. Unlike the others, Genos and Jirou did the best since Genos created a large sound system that Jirou plugged into, creating a powerful sound wave that decimated there teacher. The attention was drawn towards the door to see Shouta-sensei entering the room.

"Well the bell rang, then you take your seats. Now, about your end-of-term exams...I hate to say that some of you have failed." When he said that, Mina was holding back tears unlike Naruto who didn't really care yet Momo was somewhat affected by the loss and Denki...he had a very odd peaceful expression in his face that didn't fit the mood one bit.

"And...as such...everybody's going to the Forest Lodge!" When he says that, Mina shed tears of happiness at the results.

"There were zero failing grades for the written exam. For the practical, Uzumaki, Yaoyorozu, Kaminari, and Ashido all failed. For the exams, we "Villains" left you a way to win while gauging how you faced the challenges we set for each of you. If we hadn't, then you'd all have run until a dead end before the challenges even really began. The Forest Lodge was a boot camp to begin with. So the students who failed are the ones who need it the most. It was a logical ruse!" He said, having one hell of a time fucking with his classmates psychologically." Hearing that, Tenya called him out on that with there trust in him being diminished.

"You're not wrong. I'll reflect. But it's not as though it was all a pack of lies. Failing grades are failing grades. So you've all earned yourselves special remedial periods and to put it bluntly, they'll be harder then they would have been had you stated on campus. Now I'm going to have out the lodge guides so pass them back." He told the entire class. Naruto couldn't help but smile at the depressed Mina and Denki.

 **THAT VERY DAY| AT THE HOSPITAL, SUNDOWN**

Currently Naruto was walking through the hospital after he entered through the door. While walking he started thinking about his classmates.

"Now that I think about it...I've started too lighten up." Naruto thought, a smile appearing on his face yet again but that all ends when he heard a nurse speak to him from behind the counter.

"Oh Naruto, he wanted me too tell you he's already here." When he heard that, he looks at the nurse ok confusion.

"Who?" Naruto asked in confusion which the lady nods.

"Your brother of cour-" The nurse was cut off by Naruto disappearing in an instant after having his body covered in Lightning and makes his way up the stairs to the room but when he opens the door he found his comatose sister in bed with someone else, the guy had pale skin as well as being a skinny man. He has messy gray hair. His lips are dry, cracked, and uneven. The skin around his eyes is very wrinkly. He has one small scar on his right eye and another on the left side of his lip. He has a single mole under the right side of his lips. He wore a black hoodie with the hood up, and black pants. He had his right arm around Naruko so that four of his fingers would lay on her skin with the fifth being his middle finger inches away from her neck. Seeing that, his eyes widen all the way and immediately moves but a black portal appears in front of him, a single fist coming through too deliver a devastating punch to his stomach, sending Naruto to his knees while a lot of drool comes out from his mouth, trying hard not too vomit. When he looks back up in anger a hand grabs him by the back of the head and in an instant it was slammed into the floor causing many cracks with his body on the floor, after that his face was pulled up by the hair that was being gripped tightly though the Lightning he was giving off increased but froze when he saw "him". It was his older brother Dabi, he just stares at him closely including the purple patches on his body.

"Been while, little bro." Spoke Dabi who grabs Naruto's left arm and immediately bent it to the point Naruto could only grit his teeth at the unimaginable pain. Naruto began using his full strength and Lightning covered body too try and remove Dabi off of him but nothing worked much to his shock at his strength and immunity to the Lightning he was releasing from his body.

"Don't bother little brother, you can't do anything while I'm around and just too warn you, be possess a Disintegration Quirk so try anything then our sister is bye-bye..." When Naruto heard that, his eyes widen all the way in disbelief while staring at Dabi who was smiling.

"Now be a good little brother and listen very carefully since from now on you take orders from him." He told Naruto who's eyes only widen at feelings a tremendous power he was giving off. After that, he could hear the door close and the one too walk past them was Kurogiri. The man's entire body was made out of mist. He wore a very elegant suit with a tie and has five metal plates that go from around his collarbone to just below his eyes as well as three metal plates around his neck.

"Hello again, young master." The servant said to Naruto who just stares at him before his gaze slowly turns to make eye contact with the now smiling Tomura who was overjoyed at the fact he now had Naruto who was a beast against the Sea King and in his fight with Genos now wrapped around his finger.

"Now...welcome to the Villain Alliance." Tomura said to the wide eyed Naruto who just looks down at the floor, feeling utterly defeated.

 **xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx**

 **NEXT TIME, THE FOREST LODGE ARC BEGINS.**


	39. Chapter 39

**_Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter as well as this is [Class 1-B Students]_**

 ** _Itsuka Kendo, Juzo Honenuki, Tetsutestsu, Ibara Shiozaki, Yosetsu Awase, Kojiro Bondo, Reiko Yanagi, Yui Kodai, Neito Monoma, Jurota Shishida, Shihai Kuroiro, Togaru Kamakiri, Setsuna Tokage, Manga Fukidashi, Sen Kaibara, Rikidou Satou, Kouji Kouda, Hanta Sero, Tooru Hagakure, and Mashirao Ojiro_**

 ** _Also, Mount Ladies real name was revealed as Yuu Takeyama so I'm switching over to that._**

Chapter 39

 **SUMMER BREAK: THE FIRST DAY OF THE FOREST LODGE**

"Huh? Class A's got kids in remedial? So in other words, failed the test?!" Spoke the smiling Neito who was looking at the class about to board there bus but noticed Naruto who didn't look all to happy but sad. Before summer break, he entered a sort of depressed mood and wouldn't answer any questions about why he was but his class didn't worry too much but his friends did since this wasn't very normal for him.

" **LOOK, IT SEEMS THE ACE OF THE CLASS ALSO FAILED AND HERE I THOUGHT CLASS A WAS-** " He was silenced by being karate chopped in the back of the head by Itsuka who then apologized while carrying the idiot over her shoulder. Naruto just stares at the smiling Itsuka before looking away back to the bus, surprising her and immediately hands the idiot over to Bondo who stood next to his class. After that she walks over to Momo who stood at the end of the line so she could ask a question.

"What's with Naruto, he seems depressed?" Hearing that, she just looks worriedly at her classmate.

"No one knows why, it doesn't help that the ones he lives with don't know either." Momo told the girl who looks at Naruto just as he boards the bus, soon enough she follows. Naruto sat in the back in silence, just staring out the window. Still thinking about his sister having been taken away by Dabi to a secure location he doesn't know about, that was until he felt someone sit next to him.

"Wow, you really do look like a fox more Naruto!" Hearing that, he was now surprised and looks to his left to find a smiling Mount Lady with the entire class looking in shock at the Pro Hero sitting next to Naruto.

"Yuu, why are you-" He was cut off by the girl suddenly grabbing his tail and rubbing her face against it.

" **IT'S SO SOFT!** " She shouted, shocking the class more with Mineta having pure Jealousy in his eyes with Jason taking out his phone that was soon enough taken away by Eraserhead due too Phones not being allowed on this trip. The class just watched with Momo feeling jealousy at what she saw but more when they all watched her start rubbing as well as his cheeks, causing his eyes too go daze before he starts too purr, hearing that, all the girls shout one word.

" **KAWAII!** " All the girls shouted with blushes on there faces at how cute Naruto was at that moment. Even Mount Lady found it adorable and starts rubbing her cheek against Naruto who continues purring. The reason why she came was because she wanted too help with the students training but more so spend time with Naruto.

 **ONE HOUR LATER AT THE FOREST LODGE**

All of the students of Class 1-A got out of the bus, finding that the other class wasn't there except them and a car. From where they stood, they had a great view of the large forest and mountains.

"This would all be pretty meaningless without some goal, so..." Hearing Shouta say that, they showed confusion.

" **YOOOOOO, ERASERHEAD!** You haven't contacted us in a while!" Hearing that, there attention too see two women dressed in cat wear.

" **LOCK ON TARGET WITHOUT SPARKLY EYES!** " One female shouted with a big smile.

" **WHILE OUR CUTE, CUTE STINGERS STING!** " The other female shouted before they entered a pose.

" **WILD WILD PUSSY CATS!** " The two shouted loudly, keeping up there posses. Seeing them, Naruto recognized the group but looked away due too him not realizing that he finds girls wearing cat theme outfits to be attractive, it happened during his stay in Mayura's house when she...was talked into wearing a cat outfit by her own mother. As soon as they noticed Naruto, he was tackled by the blonde haired girl who now held him close to her chest while ruffling his hair and rubbing his Fox ears. Signaling jealousy from his classmates who found Naruto's situation, stating that he was a "lucky bastard" unlike Mount Lady/Yuu finding it to make her jealous and glare at the Cat girl. Not even realizing she isn't even comparable to the ones he met while staying at Mayura's house.

"Wow, these ears are real! Oh, he also has whisker marks too!" She said with a big smile on her face all the while the redhead was finding his situation to be somewhat uncomfortable with the other female overlooking the forest.

"We actually own this whole area and our lodge is at the base of that mountain." Hearing that, many were shocked about that.

"Wait...why did we stop? **DO WE HAVE TOO WALK?!** " Jason shouted while Genos placed a hand on his chin in wonder.

"Well, that could be apart of training." Genos said in understanding.

"Right now, it's 9:30 AM. If you make it early...you might get there around 12." When she said that, the groups eyes widen realizations just as the blonde placed both of her paws on the ground, causing a massive earth tsunami that sent them all off the cliff.

 **"YOU CAN USE YOU QUIRKS ALL YOU LIKE OM OUR PRIVATE LAND! YOU HAVE TWO HOURS! WITHIN THAT TIME, MAKE IT TO THE FACILITY ON YOUR OWN TWO FEET AND MAKE IT PAST THIS FOREST OF DEVIL BEASTS!** " Shouted the red haired Pussy Cat member who watched them all land with Naruto and Genos landing on the feet yet his friend was focused on Naruto to see he still wasn't in a good mood.

" **I NEED TO PEE!** " Shouted Mineta who runs past the group, only stopping when he was faced with a large beasts made of earth which freezes Mineta who watched it raise it left front foot but it was stopped by Naruto moving at lightning fast speeds to appear on the beasts left with his left hand covered in blue Lightning, piercing through it's head with utter ease much to there surprise while it fell apart. Naruto just started walking with more beasts showing up yet they started taking steps back with Naruto walking past them, through the sentient beasts eyes, he was the Predator if angered and they all immediately turning towards the rest of the class.

"Did Naruto just go badass?" Eijirou asked Denki who only shrugs.

"Don't know but I don't think it's wise to bug him, he just made those beasts back off and there now about to attack us!" Denki shouted the last part after seeing the beasts charge for them.

 **ONE HOUR LATER**

From the forest walked out Naruto by himself with his hands in his pockets, still possessing a look on deep in thought in his face. Ahead of him were the surprised Pussycat member Ryuko, Mount Lady, a surprised Shouta, and the fellow redhead Shino Sosaki. Immediately the Cat Girls steps forward.

"I gotta admit, your the fastest one to make it here in under two hours." Spoke Ryuko who was locking her lips before shouting.

" **I'M ANXIUS TO SEE WHAT'LL BECOME OF YOU IN THE NEXT THREE YEARS FROM NOW! I CALL DIBS RIGHT NOW!** " She shouted with her arms waving, trying to hug Naruto before she was stopped by Yuu grabbing her tail, gaining her attention with Lightning happening between the two.

"Mandalei...was she always so...hyper?" Shouta questions the Pussy Cat member.

"She's in a bit of a rush...being at the marrying age and all..." She told the teacher who looked at the two females that were glaring at each other then at Naruto who moved at fast speeds to appear on the two Heroms right, heading for the bus where his luggage is at.

"After I get my stuff...I'll be heading to my room for tonight. I'll eat later..." Naruto said, seeing that the woman looks at Shouta.

"What's wrong with him?" She asked the teacher who just sighs.

"I don't know." Was all he could say with the nephew of one of the Hero's watching with annoyance.

 **LATER THAT DAY IN THE HOTSPRINGS|AFTER MIDNIGHT**

Currently Naruto sat by himself, just soaking in the water and staring at the crescent moon.

( _When the signal is given, follow you orders without fail..._ )

Remembering those words, he could only grit his teeth.

"Seems someone is soaking late." Hearing that, his eyes widen and sat up to see Mount Lady having entered the male part of the Hotsprings, only wearing a towel to cover her body with a tray cups on it. Seeing this, Naruto's eyes widen all the way with a blush visible on his face and quickly looks away just as she sat down next to him which increases the blush.

"Relax, I just want to drink and talk..." Hearing that, his eyes simply narrow as she spoke.

"What's been bothering you?" She questioned the now serious Naruto who simply looks at the moon.

"I...just have a lot on my mind..." Hearing that, she simply placed the tray on top of the water the the cups, including the sake which she pours the cups.

"I was hoping we could talk more while we drank." Hearing that, he looks at the tray between them before seeing her body and immediately looks away while grabbing the cup and swiftly drinks it down, quickly placing it on the tray.

"If you're gonna ask why I've been depressed then don't bother asking Yuu..." Heading that, she just sighs.

"Fine, then how about this..." While she said it, she poured another cup that Naruto takes and starts drinking just as she spoke.

"Are you still a virgin?" When he heard that, he immediately spits it out with his cheeks turning bright red again.

" **W-WHAT?!"** Naruto shouted, looking at her but looks away again.

"Well, it's pretty obvious that you are a virgin not to mention the fact that I wanted to know how "big" you are and I've gotta say I'm-" She was cut off by Naruto speaking with a stutter, telling her to stop.

"Ahhh, is someone embarrassed?" She asked which Naruto turns to her before his eyes widen to see that she was on her knees, facing his with her right hand on the rock while the other lay in the water. Seeing the blush on her face, seeing that he just stares at her, watching as she slowly leans towards him until the two heard a splash of water and they turn fast to see that someone was hiding behind a rock before falling in the water, the one who rises was a soaking wet Ryuko wearing a towel that was undone and quickly covers herself with a blush. Seeing this, Yuu smiles before wrapping both of her arms around the surprised Naruto with her breasts pressing against his back.

"So, someone's jealous." Hearing that, she blushes more when she heard that.

"Well it's too late, I already claimed him!" Hearing that, her eyes widen before glaring at her.

"You can just decide that, he may be young but he can become an excellent lover!" She shouted and in less then a minute, Naruto found Yuu's arms wrapped around his left arm with her assets pressing against his left arm while Ryuko did the same with his right, increasing the blush of Naruto.

 **THIRTY MINUTES LATER**

"Finally..." Spoke a tired Naruto who was exhausted at what had happened, having just opened the door to his guest room and enters the very dark room with his tail moving back and forth from exhaustion. He shuts the door silently before approaching what could be seen as a bed and takes off his shoes before falling onto it, not caring anymore at what has happened in the hot springs, allowing sleep to take him. Not even realizing that this wasn't his room.

 **MORNING|5:30**

When Naruto's eyes open slowly, hearing the alarm clock going off which his eyes open slowly and looks at his left to see that it was 5:00...

"Crap, I shouldn't have stayed up last night." Naruto said out loud to himself.

"Should've went to bed early...?" When be heard that, he froze. Slowly he took in his surroundings to find that this wasn't his room with his gaze slowly shifting over to his right along with his head to find that he was in bed with an awake Mina wearing grey pajama shorts and a black tank top. He laid next to an awake Mina who was facing him on her left side with her left hand holding her head up along with her right hand wrapped around his tail.

"..." Naruto couldn't say anything, trying too figure out how he ended up in the position.

"I'm not complaining but your tail was very clingy for the last five hours." Mina said, trying her best to contain her blush unlike Naruto who's face turns bright red.

 **xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx**

 **NEXT TIME, THE TRAINING BEGINS; I CAN NEVER BECOME A HERO.**


	40. Chapter 40

Hello everyone, I hope you like his chapter.

Chapter 40

 **FLASHBACK ARC PART 9; OUTSIDE ROKURO AND BENIO'S HOUSE**

"So, you're...training them?" Naruto asked while sitting in front of the smiling Subaru and Tatara who had a happy expression **(＾ω＾)**.

"Well, a husband and wife must learn to work together then apart. That's how they'll get stronger..." She told Naruto who sits back in his seat.

"Your the Uzumaki child I've been hearing about from what Arima-sama has said including the report Shimon has given about you." Hearing that, his eyes widen a little at remembering the one who helped him save Mayura but before questions could be asked the woman spoke with a curious smile.

"Is it true Mayura's breasts are very large despite her age?" When he heard that, his face turns bright red before he looks away now embarrassed but that ends when he heard the door open up to reveal both Rokuro and Benio all dressed up. Seeing the two, Naruto could only wave his right hand while saying "yo".

"Naruto?" Benio said with surprise since it's been done time since the battle with Yuto and he looks all healed up.

"So how was your date?" Once that was asked, the two looked away but not why're Rokuro had a nosebleed when he saw Subaru's dress. He had no choice but to cover his nude with both hands.

" **HOW CAN YOU DRESS LIKE THAT IN SOMEONE ELSE'S HOUSE?!** " He demands the woman who just smiles, watching Benito stomp on his foot due to him having a nosebleed. The two once again returning to normal. From where Naruto sat, he was watching the entire scene from where he sat since the couch was faced toward the door and the other couch. Subaru just stands up so she go around the couch and approach the two of them.

"A married couple's quarrel! Isn't that nice?" She asked, receiving a negative response from Rokuro who demands why she's here with Tatara poping up from behind her with a new expression **(＾▽＾)**.

"You're obvious enough!" Rokuro shouted at the happy Tatara.

"Well, this room was so drab, so I rearranged it a little." Subaru told him yet was told it was a total remodel.

"Master, are you staying the night?" Once Benio asked that she got confirmation from her old master.

"Your real training is just getting started. We need to work on nightly martial activities, too." When she said that, Naruto's jaw just drops while Benio and Rokuro's faces turned beat red.

"Now, lets continue your training for marriage." With that said, she walks past the two with Tatara in tow.

"Go...go... **GO HOME!** " Rokuro shouted at the top of his lungs in anger.

 **NEXT DAY, AT ROKURO AND BENIO'S HOUSE**

"Why am I even here..." Asked the expressionless Naruto who sat next too Subaru who wore a white frilly gown with pink lining, black gloves and a matching large white sun hat decorated with a large pink bow. In her hands were a magazine she was staring at with a smile upon her face, approaching the two was an annoyed Rokuro who held a tray with a cup of hot tea on it.

"Hey, your tea is ready." Just after saying that, she only responds by saying it something on the magazine looks good, annoying him.

"H-Hey, tea..." He told the lady who looks at him with a smile while her left eye was closed in a cute manner.

"Hay Tea?" She asked, annoying Rokuro even more.

"Your tea is ready, Subaru-sama." Rokuro said to the lady who responds in an easy going manner.

"You're not too considerate, are you? Who serves tea without tea cakes?" Hearing that answer, he just responds by not knowing that just as Benio arrives with her own tray with...her favorite food on it.

"I'm not really in the mood for something this sweet today." Hearing that, it felt like a sword had went through Benio's chest.

"As my pupil, shouldn't you be able to tell how your master feels?" When she asked that, Benio could only apologize.

"What are you thinking?! You expect us to be able to read your mind?!" Rokuro accused the Twelve Guardian member.

"Non-verbal communication! Like knowing where to scratch when others itch, or finishing each other's sentences. Then again, you're newlyweds, so I guess that's still unknown territory." When she said that, Naruto's eyes widen a little at what she's trying too teach them but in a more helpful way to her. Immediately the couple blush at her words.

"L-Like we keep saying, it's not like that..." He told the smiling lady who took a sip of the tea.

"This is some tasty green tea. But all this lecturing is making my shoulders stiff. So, so exhausted..." She said in an easy going manner with Naruto trying too recall why he doesn't just leave and get sone ramen.

"Naruto, could you give me a massage?" When she said that, Naruto just looks at her again.

"If I do that then train me." Hearing that, she only smiles.

"Oh, isn't someone like Rokuro." Hearing that, Rokuro shouts in agreement.

"He's right! Are you going to give us some serious training or not?! Since you showed up, we've just been looking after guy, and you haven't done anything! We don't have time to waste! There's so much we need to be doing to her stronger!" Rokuro shouted before looking at his right arm while Naruto think about his utter defeat at Yuto's hands while having gone all out.

"The way you two are now, no amount of training is gonna do any good unlike Naruto here." After saying that, she stands up greatly confusing Rokuro with Naruto niece speaking.

"Rokuro, it's basically-" He was cut off by the lady pushing her fan in front of his mouth.

"Ah, ah, ah! No spoils. I'm stepping out for a walk, Naruto, you should join me." Hearing that, Naruto just tilts his head in confusion but before she leaves they were met with Benio.

"I feel the same as Rokuro." Hearing that, Subaru just smiles at her answer while looking back at Rokuro.

"Fair enough. Just for a bit, then. How about this, hide and seek?" When she said that, the three were surprised.

"Hide and seek?!" The Twin Stars said with surprise.

"If you two can find me before the sun sets, then you two win. Naruto, you'll be coming with. Do that, and I'll work you so hard, you'll regret it." Hearing that, Naruto shows surprise in her words.

"Dressed like that?" Rokuro asked in confusion from the words she spoke.

"That's right. Something wrong with that?" She questions the somewhat confused Rokuro who remembered she got her dress caught in a door all the whine she whiskers something Naruto's ear.

"Let's get started! Three, two, one...zero. Come and get me." Just after saying that, she bursts into flower petals much to there surprise and when they look at Naruto, he was already gone by Lightning. It didn't take him long to find Subaru at an outside cafe.

"Shouldn't you be hiding?" Naruto asked Subaru who simply smiled while taking a sip of her tea.

"Relax, it won't be that easy for them to find me." She told Naruto who just sits down in front of her.

"Can't you just train me while in Magano? They won't find you until they realize it." Hearing that, she opens her eyes while she spoke.

"I rather relax." She told Naruto who glares at her but that was when he noticed the light purple lines running through her dress, showing that the entire dress was Exorcist Gear much to his surprise. In about thirty minutes they've been at multiple stores with Naruto walking outside behind Subaru, he was the one too carry all her bags much to his annoyance at wanting her too train him so he could fight Yuto after his utter defeat by his hands as well as wanting answers about his brother.

"Time for lunch!" Hearing that, he looks past her and surpassingly she stopped at a ramen joint.

"Well, of it isn't Naruto!" Spoke the man named Teuchi in charge of the ramen joint, watching as the two enter with a lot of bags. Naruto simply placed on his right just before sitting down with Subaru going on his left.

"You know the usual." He told the man who simply nods before he makes his meal quickly, soon enough placing the Miso Ramen bowl in front of Naruto, seeing it the female looks up at the chef.

"I would like the same bowl please." Hearing that, the two were surprised and did as she asked by quickly making her a bowl, placing it on front of her when he was done. Seeing this, Naruto looks back at his bowl before lifting it and starts quickly devouring it until he looojs back at Subaru and froze at witnessing her placing the now empty bowl on the table. He wasn't the only one shocked but the jaw dropped Teuchi who didn't expect too see such a thing from a well dressed lady.

"More please." She asked before noticing Naruto staring at her with narrowed eyes yet she just smiles.

"Is something the matter?" She questioned Naruto who looks away with annoyance before he starts eating again and the moment he finished he found that Subaru had finished her second bowl, causing him to stare at her in shock.

"H-How?" He asked the woman who just smiles at Naruto.

"Ramen is my favorite food after all." She told Naruto who continued too stare at her with surprise before looking back down at his bowl.

"I'll tell you what...after we are finished here I'll, have a little fight with you." Hearing that, Naruto just smiles since he's been wanting that all day. At the end of there meal, they left about 16 bowls for Rokuro and Benito too pay...mostly Rokuro since he was the only one who had a wallet.

 **TWENTY MINUTES LATER AT MAGANO**

"So, are you ready?" Questioned the smiling Subaru who was wearing her normal clothing, not having switched into a more battle wear clothing. She was staring at the teen who was stretching, preparing himself before entering a fighting stance with Lightning coming off of his body.

"Ready." He told the smiling female right before he disappeared with dust flying through the air. Immediately he starts running around her, soon enough creating a cyclone around the smiling Guardian member who takes out a single talisman all the while Naruto wanted too throw a surprise attack when he witnessed her ability.

"Furnace of the Saintly Empress." Just after saying that, many machine guns, handguns, and shotguns appeared in midair all around her. Seeing by this, Naruto's eyes widen all the way.

"Endless Phasody!" Hearing that, he moved as fast as he could begins cover just as she shot all around her in a 360 degree circle, blasting everything with Naruto sitting behind a large rock at how fast she created those guns but that ends with Naruto feeling something move past his face, the Lightning acting as a shield somewhat and he looks to his left, finding a newly made hole that he looks through too find Subaru holding a sniper rifle but what shocks him was the missile launchers behind her that unleash a devastating barrage towards Naruto who immediately starts running at full speed but they were gaining on him until he enters his beast mode with his speed increasing, moving with incredible speed behind Subaru with his left hand pulled back but when he went to swing his fist towards her face, he was stopped by two shoots penetrating his Lightning armor and hitting his legs, forcing him to his knees just before looking up at the fast approaching missiles but they all disappear much to his surprise before looking up at the smiling Subaru. Seeing her face, Naruto just looks down at the ground for losing again to a guardian.

"Your good but you don't exactly have a style. Anyways, I think that's enough for today." She told the angry Naruto who could be seen gritting his teeth at losing yet again.

 **THIRTY MINUTES LATER AT A HOT SPRING**

Naruto just sat in the hit water, only silent with his back against a large rock. Thinking about Subaru who's skill was slower then Mayura's dad yet he still couldn't beat her.

"Do I need too increase the strength in my body, the speed maybe, or the outage of Lightning I can use?" Naruto thought to himself in wonder at what he can do in order too get stronger the right way.

"The water feels nice." When Naruto heard "that" very familiar voice, his face turns bright red. Behind the rock was Subaru only wearing a towel with a smaller one wrapped around her head too keep her hair up.

" **W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!** " He demands the lady who chuckles while peaking over the rock and the moment he saw her he had to turn his entire body away with his towel being used too cover his lower area.

"Eheheheh, isn't someone excited?" Hearing that, a tic mark appears on his forehead and was about to shout when he felt her air behind him, stopping all movement in his body.

"Let's talk...unlike those two, you understood what I was trying too teach them such as considering each other's feelings..." Hearing that, the blush on his face starts too dye down as he spoke.

"So you set them up on a date and we all played hide-and-seek with them but why did I have too come?" Hearing that, she merely smiled.

"It's good too have company, from how your were described by Arima and Kankuro described you so I wanted too meet you personally." Hearing that, Naruto was a little surprised when he heard that.

"Why me, do I remind you of someone?" Hearing that, he immediately got only silence as well as a feeling in his chest that told him not too press on.

"S-Sorry, I didn't mean too upset you." Naruto apologized to the depressed looking Subaru who simply sighs before looking at him again.

The Twin Stars power depends on each other rather then separate. There bond is what gives them the strength too fight powerful foes. You know, even if the two of them would get married there future isn't gonna have a guaranteed happiness." Hearing that, Naruto showed surprise before looking down at the water.

"They possess incredible power...but that also makes them a threat and will be targeted. Tell me, what is this Miko as well as about how it all happened?" Hearing that, she only gives a laugh.

"Sorry, that's for another time since not many should know about the history." Hearing that, Naruto was annoyed again but more so when he felt Subaru press her assets against his back and suddenly she wraps her right arm around him, surprising Naruto but saw her take out a phone from her tied up hair, now confusing him.

"Say cheese!" Just after saying that, she takes a picture causing him too blush more.

" **WHY ARE YOU TAKING A PICTURE?!** " He questioned her with a shout, having a clear blush on his face while she just smiles.

"Just something to help me remember this moment." She told Naruto who looks away just as she lets go of him and goes on the side of the rock so she could lay against it.

"Why do you want to remember this kind of moment, if you hadn't noticed...that's not something you should show people when it's obvious that I'm a minor." Hearing that, Subaru said something that struck something deep in his soul as soon as she let go to look at the picture closely.

"You remind me of my little brother..." When Naruto heard that, his eyes just widen all the way before looking back at Subaru who was staring at the picture, seeing that Naruto's reaction was the exact same as her little brother.

"He was around your age...before he died." Hearing that, his eyes slowly widen all the way and he just looks away from her.

"As an older sibling like yourself, you know what it's like...wanting too protect your younger sibling more than anything since that's our Job...right?" After he heard the sadness in her voice behind the rock, he just leans against the rock before looking up at the sky while thinking of his little sister.

"I won't let her die, I'll protect her..." Naruto thought with determination but that was when he thought of something.

"A fighting style..." Remembering her words, Naruto's eyes just widen in realization about his sensei Silver Fang as well as the style he hasn't used in years.

 **xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx**

 **NEXT TIME, THE BASARA FINALLY ARRIVES.**


	41. Chapter 41

**_Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter as well as sorry for cutting training short, wanted too get this out sooner._**

Chapter 41

"Let's never speak of this again!" Naruto shouted while leaping out of the bed with his tail being pulled away from Mina and was about to make a full dash for the door when he felt his tail grabbed by the smirking Mina who quickly got out of bed.

"Your not leaving yet, no...I got a better idea." When Naruto heard that, he starts too sweat at seeing her smile when he looked back at her.

"For now on, you'll sneak into my room every night for the entire training trip until we leave. If you don't, I'll be telling everyone in class your a pervert." When Naruto heard that, he starts sweating at knowing if everyone else knew about this his reputation was going to the garbage but that was until he remembered the situation he was currently in and just looks away, seeing that she was surprised.

"Something wrong?" Hearing that, he was about too answer when they heard a knock at the door and almost immediately she runs up to Naruto so she could push him against the door as well as place her right hand over his mouth while the left grips the doorknob.

"Time too wake up!" Spoke Mandalei which Mina opens up the door enough so she could peak out.

"I-I understand, I'll be down right away." She told her before shutting the door, after that she looks up with a smile.

"Soooooo..." She said which Naruto only blush but ends up sighing.

"Fine." Was all he said, before opening up the door and after telling there's no one outside he immediately disappears by lightning all the while pinky just smiles, starting too think of ways too get to him first before anyone else. Down stairs, he was the only one in the hallway and also lost in thought.

" **WTF IS GOING ON?!** I didn't have too deal with this with Momo but now I have too deal with all these girls?!" Naruto thought while walking down the hallway but froze once again before looking down at his feet, gritting his teeth in anger.

 **TEN MINUTES LATER, OUTSIDE WITH ENTIRE CLASS**

"Good morning everyone. Today we begin a rigorous round if reinforcement training. This trip's mission statement is to strengthen everyone's Quirks as a whole, thereby allowing everyone to achieve their temporary licenses. This is preparation to stand against and up to...live-action hostility and aggression from your enemy. Prepare your hearts and minds. With that said, on this trip I've included three other third-years too help out. They have made time in their busy schedule to help for a few days. These three third-years rank among the top of all U.A. Students..." As Shouta said it to the entire class with Mount Lady in his right, three students start walking past them all with Naruto being surprised.

"They're known as... The Big Three." Shouta told the class which Naruto knew who they were since they were with him, watching his fight with Mirio. There names were Mirio Toogata, Nejire Hadou, and Tamaki Amajiki, all three not being some pushovers.

"Alright, could you all give us a brief self introduction then? Starting with you, Amajiki." Just after saying that, his eyes narrow and instantly they felt a powerful pressure on them.

"Its no good...Mirio...Nejire...no matter how hard I try to think of all of them as potatoes...everything except their heads just keeps its human form...and besides their heads I can only see them as humans! What should I do...the words...they won't come out! My minds completely blank. Its so painful...! I wanna go home...!" He said before turning around which Naruto sighs while looking away.

" **OH, HEY NARUTO!** " Shouted Mirio who was giving the fox tailed teen a wave, gaining everyone's attention.

"Do you know this guy?" Denki questioned the young man who was staring at Mirio.

"We had a match some time ago back in the 13's area." When he said that, they were all surprised which Denki smiles.

"So, did he give you a lot of trouble?" The blonde asked, wanting too know how skilled he was but received an answer no one expected except for his close friends.

"From how you sat it, I won in the end but your mistaken...he beat me." When he says that one line, Katsuki, Shouto, and Denki's eyes widen all the way yet Mirio just waves his hand.

"I wouldn't say that, you have far more devastating power then the three of us combined." Mirio told Naruto who just stares at him before Genos spoke.

"It is true Naruto may be stronger in terms of power and destructiveness yet you possess a Quirk that puts himself in a difficult situation for someone he can't physically touch or hit with his Lightning not too mention your own speed and strength." Hearing that, Mirio just smiles at the praise.

"Though...when you first showed your Quirk." Spoke the now sweat dropping Fubuki who remembers watching him beginning the fight...naked. It was a scene that she didn't want to remember.

"So, you look different whiskers!" Spoke Nejire who gained everyone's attention to see her walking towards Naruto so she could then grab his ear and Lightning rub it with Naruto containing the urge to purr but that ends when she saw multiple glaring eyes directed at her and she smiles.

"What's with all the glares, I am after the co-founder of the Naruto Fan Club!" When she said that, Naruto once again felt eyes on him with some being of jealousy.

" **OH COME ON, ARE YOU TRYING TOO MAKE A HAREM?!** " Shouted Mineta who points at Naruto accusingly, only regretting it seconds later when everyone watched Naruto electrocute Mineta until he was on the floor, giving off a burning smell.

" **WELL, ENOUGH TALK IT'S TIME TOO TRAIN!** " Mirio shouted with joy, being one of the three too help out with all of this. Naruto merely sighs when he heard this, knowing its gonna be annoying at how hard they will be training.

 **THAT VERY DAY, HOURS LATER AT THE START OF THE AFTERNOON**

Currently Class 1-B exited the building with there Teacher Blood being the first.

"Class A's already at it, so let's get to it quick!" Blood told the class, his students being Itsuka Kendo, Juzo Honenuki, Tetsutestsu, Ibara Shiozaki, Yosetsu Awase, Kojiro Bondo, Reiko Yanagi, Yui Kodai, Neito Monoma, Jurota Shishida, Shihai Kuroiro, Togaru Kamakiri, Setsuna Tokage, Manga Fukidashi, Sen Kaibara, Rikidou Satou, Kouji Kouda, Hanta Sero, Tooru Hagakure, and Mashirao Ojiro.

"Last term, a lotta kids from Class A distinguished themselves in the public eye, but this semester it's out turn! You listening? Cuz it won't be Class A turning heads, it'll be us!" He told his entire class which Tetsutetsu, Bondo, and Shihai couldn't help but agree.

"You're springing this whole "Quirk Extension" thing on us, but each of the twenty of us has a unique Quirk... I just don't really get how we're supposed to be "Extending" them, sir." Setsuna said with confusion along with Togaru agreeing.

"Your muscle fibers break upon overuse...and then grow bigger and stronger. The same goes for Quirks! As long as you keep them in use, they'll grow strong! But if don't, they'll atrophy! Long story short, there's just one thing you all need to do and that's, **BREAK YOUR LIMITS!** " As he scoured that, the class arrives too find almost the entire Class training with Fubuki raising large weights in order to have a stronger psychic power to Genos switch his gaze from every class mate, quickly scanning and having his body transform so that he can in the blink of an eye. Jason was fighting Katsuki so that he could take even more damage too get stronger while the other too increase the power. Sonic had disappeared too train his ninja capabilities, alone. Watching this were Tamaki and Nejire who were giving out pointers on what they should be aiming for exactly. Seeing this scene, many didn't believe this training from hell.

"If things were as usual, then this extension training would be done as you developed over months and years, but..." He stops there when Shouta approached them while he spoke.

"Its because we don't have time. Go join them, too, Class B, and quickly." Hearing that, Itsuka spoke after seeing one particular student missing.

"Where's Naruto?" She asked the teacher who just looks into the far distance where explosions and trees falling could be seen. Currently Naruto was trying his very hardest too make contact with Mirio yet every single time he gots close enough his attacks just phase through him. Naruto was right behind Mirio with his left fist drawn back before extending it forwards at his greatest speed yet the man simply has him phase through him just before receiving a powerful kick against his right arm the moment he exits out of his body, sending Naruto into a tree hard yet he just stands up and before he continues the teen raises his right hand.

"Hold it." Hearing that, he showed a little surprise as he spoke again.

"Question, can you try creating a weapon?" When he asked that, Naruto showed confusion.

"What?" Naruto asked in confusion while Mirio explained with a smile.

"You could create a whip but...have you ever tried changing the form of your Lightning? Like creating a sword or shield perhaps?" When he asked that, Naruto showed surprise.

"What are you-" He was cut off yet again by the man.

"Its simple, have you ever really tried too create something. Like change the form of your Lightning into different shapes like a spiky armored shield, a long blade of Lightning, or perhaps claws. You can produce lightning and control it yet have you actually changed its form to the point where it's like apart of you?" Hearing that, Naruto's eyes slowly widen at the guys words before looking down at his arms.

 **LATER THAT DAY, 4:00 PM ALMOST SUNDOWN**

"He's still seems bummed out?" Spoke Jirou to Denki, both seeing that Naruto sat between a tired Fubuki and Genos, not looking very happy yet he continued too eat in silence. Mount Lady couldn't sit next too Naruto due too Shouta keeping a very close eye in her since he doesn't want to be out in the middle of things if she were too get arrested from trying too get with a Minor. While this was happening, everyone else was having fun talking until they all heard something shatter and turn to see Kouta standing near one of the tables where Izuku was at, glaring at him with the dropped box of plates being what made the loud sound.

"All of your are fucking losers who want to be waste of time hero's, it makes me fucking sick at seeing you all acting like this!" When Naruto heard that, his eyes slowly narrowed.

"Hero's don't even exist, there just people walking to there graves! What the hell is with you all?!" Kouta said in anger and before her Aunt could say anything, Naruto decided too speak.

"Really now..." Hearing that, everyone looks over to see Naruto standing up slowly with both hands on the table.

"Really now, what your saying is complete bias..." Hearing that, Kouta grits his teeth, glaring at Naruto.

" **SHUT UP, YOU KNOW-** " He was cut off when Naruto spoke something that surprised even Mandalay.

When I look at you, I find an embarrassment of a child of Hero's. Big deal, your parents are dead but so what...they died saving others who's lives were endangered and that's what a Hero does. Are you just gonna keep whining about it or are you gonna grow the fuck up?!" He said to Kouta who was taken aback by his words.

"Naruto, I don't think that was-" Fubuki tried to say but stops when she saw the anger in his eyes, simply watching as Kouta ran away tearfully and just after that he revived a slap across the face by an angry Mandalay.

"He's only five-" Mandalay tried too say but froze, seeing anger in his eyes but that immediately softens when he saw everyone staring at him and he simply looks down at his feet before disappearing by lightning.

"What's with him?" Eijirou asked no one in particular yet no one knew what exactly was wrong with him or what he's going through.

Shouldn't you go ask him what's his deal?" When Jirou asked that, Momo's eyes widen yet she just looks down. Seeing this, her best friend simply tilts her head at her attitude.

 **FEW HOURS LATER, NIGHT TIME**

Currently sitting by himself near a cliff with a cave behind him was Kouta, just staring at the view by himself.

"Nice place..." When he heard that, the kid immediately turns around to see Naruto just standing there in boredom, watching the kid get incredibly angry at him.

"You... **LEAVE RIGHT NOW!** " He demanded Naruto who just stares at him.

"I'm not going too apologize but I will make things more clear." When he heard that, Kouta only grits his teeth.

"Shut up, I don't want too hear anything! I have no intention of-" He was cut off by Naruto.

"Your grandfather was the Number 2 Pro Hero Poseidon's Knight; Tobirama." When he said that, his eyes widen but before clearly showing his anger on his face. Seeing that expression, reminded Naruto of the rage he holds for his own brother.

"I swear...everyone of you people must be frickin' crazy...it's so dumb people calling themselves Heroes or Villain's or whatever and killing each other! All of them using "Quirks" and..." Hearing those words leave his mouth, Naruto's eyes begin too narrow.

"Showing them off and then they end up like that. Idiots! ALL OF YOU ARE JUST-" He was silenced at Naruto appearing in front of him, his terrifying gaze staring directly at the frozen Kouta's who felt his anger rising.

"Is that so, what your saying is what a child would say, you may act like your an adult but your mind is that of a kid. **GROW THE FUCK UP AND STOP WHINING!** " Naruto shouted at the kid who took a few steps back with t are appearing in his mind yet seeing this his eyes softened before looking over towards the view they had before sitting down on the edge of the cliff.

"But...your not exactly right nor are you wrong...even I don't know what being a Hero truly means too me. The only reason why I am doing any of this is because of Izuku, you know the one I heard you punches in the nuts. You see, Izuku is what I consider somewhat of a role model. That may sound odd since in skill I'm much stronger and better then he is yet he's always, eager too help someone in need. You see, awhile back he didn't even have a Quirk yet he charged straight at a villain to help his friend. I can't exactly explain it myself but I have the most respect for him out of anyone else in this world, more then even All Might himself. He's someone, I want to see become a Pro Hero and surpass All Might. After all, he might help me realize what being a Hero means and why I would want too be one..." After saying that, he stood up before looking back at the serious Kouta.

"But...that's changed." Hearing that, Kouta blinks in surprise and watched Naruto start too walk back towards camp.

"I can never become a hero unlike Izuku who can..." While saying that, he looks up at the moon. While looking at it, his sisters voice passed through his head.

(Big brother.)

Remembering her innocent voice, he simply closed his eyes.

"It's my job too protect her...yet...I also want to stay here and enjoy myself with my..." He thoughts stop there before looking down at his feet, still lost in thought on what he should do. While this was happening, watching from a distance was Dabi with a group.

"As I've said before, tomorrow at 8:00 PM you have a time limit of thirty minutes. If you don't kill them all in that amount of time then...I'll let you find out yourself what happens." Spoke Dabi who stood in front of the group consisting of Moonfish, Mustard, Spinner, Muscular, and a monstrous looking Noumu.

"Relax, there kids after all." Spoke the smiling cloaked figure with the others agreeing.

 **BACK AT MINA'S ROOM, 11:30 PM**

"Second night...here we go." Muttered Naruto who was laying on the bed with his arms behind his arms behind his head, simply staring at the ceiling but that was until he heard something hit the floor under the bed and quickly goes to check it out. What he found under the bed was a suitcase he never saw before marked to him. Seeing it, he opens it up with his eyes widening to see a note as well as an outfit for him but that ends when he heard footsteps oujtside the door as well as smells Mina and quickly shuts the suitcase before pushing it under the bed and quickly stood up just as the door opens and he was greeted too...Mina...who appears too have just gotten out of the Girls shower down the hall since she was wet as well as wore a towel. Seeing this, his face once again grew bright red. In a matter of ten minutes, he found himself laying in bed with a sleeping Mina hugging him closely.

 **NEXT DAY, MORNING 9:00 AM**

Naruto was by himself since Mina was going to the bathroom, they were allowed too sleep in due too the hard training yesterday and because of it. Using the time he has by himself, Naruto quickly goes under the bed again too pull out the suitcase, slowly he opens it again and takes out the note so he could read it, what he found caused his eyes too become completely wide at what he read.

[ ** _NEXT SUNDOWN._** ]

Under the note was a outfit as well as there being a red Raijin mask. Seeing it, he knew this was the outfit he would have too wear yet he had two paths laid out in front of him, causing him too once again grit his own teeth.

 **FLASHBACK ARC PART 10; AT THE OTOMI'S RESIDENCE**

All that could be heard was Naruto's deep intakes of air then the release of that very air, very slowly he moved both of his hands very fluently while having beads of sweat falling from his face.

(Just think of it like both of your arms are move ever so fluently through a stream before it turns into a raging river that can smash any rocks.)

When remembering those words, Naruto stopped what he was doing and just stood there, remembering his master dying in his arms.

"I shouldn't have went fourth even if he told me too..." Naruto thought to himself with a sad expression on his face but he just stayed his head in the end now thinking about Rokuro and Benito.

"Maybe they can be good sparing partners since Subaru left." Naruto thought before he leaves by Lightning just as Mayura was walking towards his room yet watched him leave his room in the opposite direction which she puffs her cheeks in great annoyance since she wanted too talk to him.

 **OUTSIDE ROKURO AND BENIO'S HOUSE**

"Anyone home?" Spoke Naruto who slowly opens the door and was met with a horrible smelling purple mist that caused him too cover his mouth.

"Wtf is that smell?!" Naruto meets thought in disgust before looking in the house to see an unconscious Atsushi foaming from the mouth with Rokuro holding and shaking the man.

" **DON'T DIE ON ME!** " Shouted Rokuro which Naruto didn't understand what was happened but placed a hand over his mouth again at the horrible smell before realizing that the guy drank or eat something.

"He couldn't handle the Benio special." When he heard that, he looks to his left to see Benio wearing a jogging outfit with her hair tied back into a pony tail. She was holding a cup of some kinda purple liquid which she hands to Naruto who takes it and immediately he turns away from the horrible smell.

" **DON'T DRINK IT NARUTO, IT'S INHUMAN!** " Rokuro shouted, gaining a glare from the girl before she walks out with the door shutting behind her.

"Did I miss something?" He questioned Rokuro who was placing the unconscious Atsushi on the couch before turning towards him.

"She made a poisonous meal so I'm making my own meal and if she likes it then that becomes the standard meals of the house." When Naruto heard that, he only raises an eyebrow since it's either she lies and says the food sucks or that he will be doing the cooking for now on since Benio will obviously add her own special ingredient.

"Need some help?" Naruto asked and was handed a list of ingredients as well as cash which in less then a second later he was gone. Both not knowing what is about too transpire at Magano.

 **ONE HOUR LATER AT MAGANO, WHERE BENIO WAS FIGHTING**

Currently a beaten Benio was laying in the ground of Magano, utterly defeated due too the single individual known as "Kamui" who was staring down at her beaten and bloodied form, slowly approaching her. The figure resembles that of a young man in his teens. He has dark skin and wavy shoulder-length, light-purple hair. His left eye is completely black with a red pupil and cracks on both upper and lower part of his eye, while his right eye is gold-colored. He wears a black tailcoat with white stripes designs which is left opened to expose his torso, whilst similarly colored pants which expose his thighs yet no shoes or sandals that left him barefoot.

"What you're after...it's called revenge, isn't it? That means you've lived your life, all this time, thinking about killing me, right?" He questioned the angry girl, finally stopping in front of her yet could clearly see she was too weak too fight and the moment she tried too get up he placed a foot atop her head.

"Then isn't this so pathetic, it's almost shocking? I'll let you decide in the end. Would you rather I crush you to Death, the way I crushed your parents, or have your head smashed in by my foot? I'll wait ten seconds for your decision." When he said that, her eyes widen in horror as well as fear of dying, only able too cry as he starts counting down.

"...seven...six...five...four...three...two...one-" He was silenced by an impurity fist slamming directly into his face that sent him flying but he was soon hit by a powerful attack from a Lightning Phoenix right before hitting the ground not close to them. The ones Benito finds standing before her we're both Naruto and Rokuro with the brown haired young man holding a wrapped up lunch.

"What're you doing out here? You're running off on your own, being totally reckless, again...I went to the trouble of making dinner, and now it's cold." Rokuro said with his hair shadowing his eyes all the while Naruto was staring at the dust cloud.

"You came here just because of that?" Benio asked in great surprise by his words yet he just repeats that in confusion before an explosion could be heard which Rokuro turns around to see Kamui unharmed except for his head that seems too be bending in a inhuman like angle.

"Oh, come on..." He said with Naruto just stares at him.

"Getting knocked around by humans..." He said before pushing his head back into place as he continued too speak.

"If the others found out, I'd be a laughingstock." He said, still walking towards them before suddenly, out of nowhere a giant Impurity appears, badly damaged and very pissed off.

" **GYAIHIHIHIHI!** " It screeched in anger with Kamui just looking at it with annoyance.

"Were you still alive? Getting upset from having your prey stolen." Kamui asked before realizing that the three had gotten away from the moment if his distraction which he looks at the Impurity with great annoyance. While this went on, the three escaped into the human world with Rokuro being the one to lay the injured Benio on a bench due too arrived at an old abandoned park. Immediately he starts healing her with his exorcism powers all the while Naruto stares at the portal that was gone, knowing that things won't end well if he's still out there loose but those thoughts stop when he noticed Benio was shaking.

"I don't know what to do...any...more!" When she said that, both of there eyes widen in surprise at the suddenly very depressing tone leaving her mouth.

"He...was the one who killed my parents." When Naruto heard that very sentence his eyes just widen all the way.

"Six years ago, Father and Mother were murdered by that Impurity. From the enchanted powers he absorbed back then, he turned into his current...form! I finally found him after six years and I thought I could finally stop him, yet I was no match. My whole life was for this day...I lived my life in order to defeat...him and yet, I couldn't do anything...moreover the thought of dying with out accomplishing anything, stopping Yuto...filled me with "Fear"...! Because Father and Mother died while protecting...me. It might even be possible that they resented...me. I know my powers are lacking, and I know I'm scared...but if I run away here, then...any with in me living, would be completely...gone!" Hearing that, Naruto's just stares at her, his gaze shifting over to Rokuro who finally spoke with determination in his eyes.

"Here, eat it! I guarantee its delicious!" Rokuro told her while lifting the lunch box.

"Eh...why-" She was cut off by Naruto flicking her in he fear with some Lightning too add in the pain which Rokuro continues.

"They say you can't fight on an empty stomach, right?! Let's exorcise the hell outta that Impurity. All three of us!" Rokuro shouted with determination that greatly confuses her.

"Wha...?! You hand no reason to fight! Besides, you-" She was cut off by Rokuro who spoke again.

"Unlike you, I...I was able to run away from my unwanted memories. For the longest time...I thought, if I fight, someone will end up suffering...but...now, that's changed a little. Even with this cursed power, I started to think, that maybe I could help someone and the one that made me realize that...was you. You said that you mom and dad might resent you. But there's no way they would resent the daughter they saved at the use of their own lives. I'm sure...there's no way! I mean, they wished for you to live on. So it's obvious!" He says before opening the gate but before entering he was stoped by Naruto standing in front of him.

"Protect Benio, I'll fight him." When he said that, Rokuro was about to say no when he heard Naruto speak.

"Eat with her, after that come and join up with me so you can provide support in case if I start too lose..." Hearing that, Rokuro just stares at him before he nods in agreement since the time he was using was very serious. After that, he entered the portal and the moment he does, he finds himself in a bridge where Kamui was looking around until he saw Naruto.

"You again...you have potential. I've come to feel it would be a waste to kill you now." Hearing that, his eyes just narrow.

"What do you want?" Naruto questioned the Impurity.

"I simply like fighting strong humans. Also, if I kill then when they're stung, the amount of enchanted powers I can receive increased. I'll let you decide. We can fight, or I can let you go. Make you decision while I count down from ten." Hearing that, Naruto's hair shadowed his eyes just as he asked his next question.

"Did you do that to her?" When he asked that, Kamui tilts his head before remembering.

"Ahh, that's right. I remember that girl from earlier. She was saying something about me killing an Exorcist couple or something. So that's it, she's the child from back then." After dating that, he extends both hands in a gripping like motion.

"I think I did this. I have her a choice, whether she wanted to save her mother or father? But she was frozen in gear and couldn't answer either. Then, I added the parents, and if I recall correctly, I said "Your own lives, or your child's life. I'll save one. Decide while I count down from ten." Yet not a second later that said "Benio, saver her!" those two answered without an ounce of hesitation. Yeah, that was a rare case. After that, I crushed the two of them-" In an instant he was silenced by a lighting fist that slammed directly in his face, sending him skidding back but this time Naruto saw something he didn't expect. The area he punched was steaming with a small scratch that slowly disappears, seeing that his eyes just widen.

"Wait, did I..." Naruto stops his train of thought, unable too decide whether the fact he took in humans enchanted powers or that his Lightning changed, either way it's very noticeable that Kamui took damage.

"Odd...this Lightning is definitely a Quirk yet its fused with Enchanted powers?" Kamui muttered in to himself before he saw a large amount of Lightning coming off of Naruto who starts cracking his knuckles with an expression of intense anger yet also happiness.

"If that's true, that means I can finally kick an Impurities ass without the need of using the beast mode." Hearing that, Kamui'a eyes widen a little yet knew this was going too be fun.

 **xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx**

 **NEXT TIME; THE ATTACK BEGINS.**


	42. Chapter 42

**_Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter as well as I'm under a lot of consideration too add a certain character, maybe two character to this story when I was first reluctant to involve them at the start when given questions about them but if I do actually involve them, then they won't make major appearance's until like the third part of the story if I do add them._**

Chapter 42

 **THAT VERY DAY AT THE FOREST LODGE**

"What's wrong, Remedials? Almost all of you stoped moving!" Shouto shouted at Momo, Mina, and Denki, while Naruto was releasing a calm flow of electricity throughout his body yet was trying too increase it little by little. Shouto was watching the four while the others were training there Quirks with the help from the Big Three, but Mount Lady had to be kept away from Naruto due too her shenanigans.

"Naruto, you need too increase the output of your lightning while still using less stamina. Your limit is 20 minutes the longer you use that lightning so you need too increase the time you have in using it. You must all reflect on his weak your conduct was during the End-of-Term Exam! While you train, I want you all to think long and hard about just why all of you are more exhausted than the others! Oraraka! Aoyama! I'm talking to you, too! You two barely evaded failing the exam yourselves! If the passing grade were, say, 30 points, you'd have skirted maybe 35." When he says that, Ochako felt bad for her scoring like Yuuga.

"Don't lose focus and don't anybody plod around. No matter what you do, always be aware of your starting points. Your origins. That's what "Progress" is all about. What is it you're busting a sweat for? What is it you're okay getting grumbled at by me for? Always keep your personal reasons in mind." Hearing that, Naruto just stays silent while Momo looks at him to see him more in deep thought as well as depressed.

(So, what is the path you're going to take?)

When Naruto heard that, his eyes widen all the way due to the voice having been heard from his past but grits his teeth at it knowing who's voice he's been hearing which has been slowly happening more and more often.

 **LATER THAT DAY, SUNDOWN**

"Now then! Your bellies are full and the plates are washed! Next up, its time for the test of courage!" Shouted one member of the Pussycats much to the joy of Mina until Shouto spoke.

"Before that, it pains my heart, but the Remedial gang...is to come with me for a Remedial lesson." When Shouto said that, Mina began crying just as she, Denki, and Momo were wrapped up but they realized the moment he wasn't there.

"Where's Naruto?" When Momo asked that, the teacher blinks in surprise since Naruto who nowhere in sight.

"Where did he go?" Shouto thought in confusion before unwrapping Momo from his restraints.

"Go find Naruto and bring him back here, he's involved in this gang as well as if your not back at the house by night then you will be getting extra harsher lessons!" He told the girl who nods before running off in the direction in the woods thanks to one of the Pussycat members telling her where he is. It didn't take long for night to hit with Momo still searching for Naruto who had gone missing before it all but Shouto had trust in Momo to locate Naruto as well as that a limited number of people knew they were at the lodge. While this was all happening, Naruto sat on a cliff and was overlooking everything expressionless with suitcase resting on his lap.

(You need to prove that you're one of us, and knowing how we do things you "know" what we want you to do once the signal is given. Classmates, teachers, anyone among them but remember...don't fuck up, the life of your sister hangs in the balance.)

Remembering those words, he places both of his hands on his own head.

 **BACK DOWN IN THE FOREST, NIGHT TIME**

"Alright, the first class to be doing the scaring will be Class B. Class A will enter the route in groupie of two, spaces out by three minute intervals. In the middle of the route, there'll be tags with your naked written on them, which you'll be returning with!" Hearing Ryuko say that, the others just sweat drop while knowing that Class B can't scare Jason because he might attack by accident for being startled.

"The scare providers aren't allowed to touch you directly. They'll try frightening you using Quirks, so this should introduce you to some of them. **WHICHEVER CLASS USES THEIR CREATIVITY AND IMAGINATION TO MAKE THE MOST PEOPLE SHIT THEMSELVES IN TERROR WINS!** " When Ryuko said that, the others just sweat drop unlike Tenya who thought it was an utterly genius idea. End result of the pairing of teams left sad ol' Izuku by himself without a partner unlike Katsuki wanting to switch with Genos since his teammate was Jason.

 **12 MINUTES LATER**

"All right, pair #5... Sonic kitten and Croaky croaky kitten, go!" Ryuko said, watching as Sonic began leading the way with Tsuyu following close behind him

"This is by far the most wasteful experience of training when I could be training." Sonic complained at how they need too scare the shit out of there classmates.

"Well, can you sense them or something with your ninja skills so will know where they're at?" She questioned Sonic who nods in agreement.

"Sure..." He said to her, soon enough the deeper they got into the forest, more screams could be heard.

"Seems things have already started-" Sonic stops there before his left hand shoots out in front of the confused Tsuyu.

"Is something-" She was cut off by the ninja grabbing her bridal style before quickly moving to higher ground just as a large cloud of poison gas came in, causing him to quickly get the two on top of a tree where Genos was spotted holding Denki and Eijirou by the back of there shirt while Fubuki was carrying Setsuna and Ibara with her Quirks help. The three made eye contact, knowing this is a serious situation but there she's widen seeing the center tree suddenly burst with Black flames, causing a cloud to be made from it and under it stood Dabi who was breathing in the poison with no trouble at all.

"So little bro, who're you gonna off now?" Dabi muttered with a smile on his face, wanting to know what he will do first just before he was teleported away, being placed at the front door of the building and simply moved to the left before pointing his right hands index finger outwards. In a matter of seconds, the teacher known as Shouto ran out the door to find black flames having already spread to other trees like wild fire.

"This isn't good-" Shouto froze the he realized someone was standing on his left.

"Boom." Was all he said before a black eruption of flames consumes Shouto completely.

"Thought I could give the others a head start before I send in my actual team." Dabi said to himself with a smile on his face before taking out a stop watch and pressing it, when it hits the thirty minute mark, the real fun begins due too there backup not being some pushovers.

 **FLASHBACK ARC PART 11; WITHIN MAGANO**

Several explosions have taken place in Magano with each time, Kamui and Naruto's fists collide to cause a shockwave which led to Kamui skidding backwards with Naruto appearing right behind him before he swung his right fist at Kamui who blocks with his right hand, leading into another long skid with dust flying but the Impurity just laughs at the fight since they were both holding back.

"Eheheheh, good. That was good...very good. I haven't been this excited in a long time since it's obvious we're currently a match when I'm not using my true power. Maybe with you, I can actually use this. Let's see, where'd I put it?" When he said that, Naruto was confused by what he meant until he saw it, what he took out was a dark-grey talisman with black markings on it, seeing it he was very shocked.

"A curse talisman. I'm gonna get a little serious now, so don't disappoint me." He said before raising his left hand so he could start too chant.

"Talons that rend gods, come forth at once." With that said, he throws it in front of him that expands into a purple light so he could run both of his knees into it, causing a light-dark purple glow to spread over his legs, in turn granting him black-purple thorn armored legs.

"Wrap then in a filthy Death shroud." Kamui said, his power suddenly rising including his speed due too appearing in front of Naruto all of a sudden before he slams that leg into his left arm where a single crack could be heard just as he was sent flying backwards from the shockwave, being sent into a large boulder with Kamui landing on his feet. He approaches Naruto slowly while he spoke to the teen who sat against a boulder.

"Blocking won't do any good against this. The impact is transmitted through your entire body from the point of contact and seriously, what's up? You're not done already, are you?" After saying that, he lifts his right leg up high, over Naruto's face.

"I brought out my curse talisman. Make this a little more entertaining." Just as Naruto was about to use his tail, immediately a flash of light appeared all around Kamui who jumped back a little in surprise, watching as Benio lands in front of him hopping due to her injuries not yet healed.

"Benio?" Naruto muttered in surprise at seeing her here, though it was too be expected.

"Why did you come back here? Hey lost. I think he was about to get serious." Kamui told the girl who immediately leaps right at the Impurity who blocks her single sword with his right hand before blocking all of her strikes yet felt something had changed. Immediately he turns around to find Rokuro who swung his Impurity arm directly into his face, sending him skidding backwards from the strike that was delivered to him yet he just stops himself before looking at the two of them.

"Oh, you're back...could you step aside and let me finish." After saying that, he draws back his left leg before doing a simple kick that unleashed a shockwave attack that sent the two skidding back near Naruto stands up slowly.

"What are you exactly, you're definitely not like the others I've fought before." When Naruto said that, the Impurity answers his question.

"I'm a Basara, think of it as an elite guard of the Queen of Magano." Hearing that, Naruto's eyes simply narrow and was about to go all out when he remembered something.

(Your good but you don't exactly have a style.)

Remembering those words, he takes a deep breath before breathing out of his nose. While this went on, both Rokuro and Benio were about to attack again after standing up but saw Naruto extend his right hand in front of them.

"How about this, if you go all out then I won't kill the other two but if you don't I will, I'll give you ten seconds too-" He stops there when he saw Naruto stand up straight while his arms start too move slowly yet fluently along with the hands. Seeing this, Kamui was once again gone, only too appear right in front of him with his right leg inches away from his head, yet in an instant the Basara had a right fiat rammed directly into his face, despite having made contact first yet it was offset from Naruto's strike.

"What?" Kamui thought, trying too process what had just happened unlike Naruto who crouches, now entering a new stance.

"Fist of Flowing Water and Crushed Rock!" Naruto thought, before unleashing an unpredictable barrage of punches that were lightning enhanced, leaving multiple area's on Kamui's body. Watching this scene were the shock Rokuro and Benio who could clearly see the ground cracking under Naruto's feet after every strike he delivered to the surprised Kamui who was about too counter when he felt one of them strikes hit the back his back.

"When did he-" Kamui couldn't finish that thought after receiving a full powered fist directly into his face, sending him flying over the earth and surprising a certain Exorcist who was watching the whole thing unfold. Soon enough, Kamui lands on his feet before looking up at Naruto with surprise at seeing him crouching once again with both of his arms moving fluently.

"I don't know why but your speed has increased along with your attack becoming unpredictable." Kamui said with curiosity at what he was seeing before leaping straight for Naruto again who simply stands still unlike his hands moving around. In an instant he redirected his kick towards the ground, causing a shockwave upon impact the moment it connected with the earth. While this went on, both Rokuro and Benio just watched as they were fighting evenly with Naruto being the one too land attacks on Kamui much more then the Basara did to him.

"He's starting too redirect his attacks. It's like he's leading him around by the nose." Benio said with shock while Rokuro thought something else about the style.

"He's moving like a calm stream, yet..." Rokuro just watches in realization that every time he throws a punch, he's using 100% of his power which was like the stream suddenly turning into a raging river that crashed into its victims yet it was at that time they noticed Naruto's legs were shaking while the lightning dispersed, causing Naruto's eyes too widen.

"But it hasn't been-" Naruto stops there after remembering he was pushing his lightning to the highest point with each attack he delivered while Kamui just stood there in realization.

"You haven't practiced enough with it and from the looks, you've about reached the limit in your stamina." He told the wide eyed Naruto who great serious, knowing he needs to push himself more once he used the tails despite it being a double edged sword. Seeing this, Rokuro and Benio were about too attack until they heard a voice from a shadow standing behind them which was connected to Naruto.

(You want to help him?)

Hearing that, there eyes widen in surprise, being the first time they ever heard such a voice in there head. Immediately the two did as asked and Naruto felt two hands touch his back. When he turned around, he found Rokuro standing on Benio's right, both holding hands while the other was touching his back. Immediately a heavenly pink aura with there skin turning light-blue was being unleashed from there bodies, surprising Kamui and soon enough Naruto who looks back to see this. What are they-" He was cut off by the immediately transfer of power the moment there light begins too dim, his body released that same aura. Naruto just looks at his body, when he tried releasing lightning, he found his entire body covered in a rainbow electricity.

"Their spell powers are resonating and transferring over to him?" While Kamui said that, the couple began to yell which in turn increases the lightning running all through Naruto's body. Naruto got serious, knowing he doesn't have much time left with this power running through his body. He clapped both of his hands together.

"Zues's..." As he muttered that, he begins too slowly separate both hands to reveal a rainbow bolt that he grabs with his right hand and lifts it back all the way.

"I get it...it's them...those two are...and you're..." Not speaking any longer, he rushes straight for Naruto before doing a leap with his right leg extended towards Naruto.

" **BOOOOOOOOOLT!** " Naruto screamed before throwing it full speed at the wide eyed Kamui was consumed by the lightning once it made contact with his right leg, causing a massive energy beam too explode outwards upon contact before instantly shrinking with a powerful gust of wind expanding outwards.

"D-Did we get him?" Rokuro asked Naruto who had fallen to one knee from total exhaustion just like Rokuro and Benio.

"We won...(sigh)..." Naruto could only sigh in relief but that relief was short lived.

"Now I see." Spoke Kamui walks out of the dust cloud, alerting the three that he was still alive but what they saw was Kamui missing his right arm and leg.

"So, this is the half-breed child of the Queen's. Now that I have a good look at him, he does resemble her yet he doesn't seem too have fully converted his body to his Demon form, but that must be he is still just a twin, without having devoured his sister he cannot completely control or awaken his full power, maybe both." When Naruto heard that, his eyes only widen all the way while Rokuro and Benio were also shocked and watched Naruto run up to Kamui so he could suddenly grab him by his arm.

" **WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!** " Naruto demands Kamui who simply looks directly into his eyes.

"You are the son of the Queen of Magano, making you the Ninth Prince of Magano, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. From what I was told, you were born from a Human making you a half-breed yet you should still have your full power but that must be because you are only a twin." When Naruto heard that, his eyes widen in utter disbelief whisk Kamui pulls his arm away before he starts walking away.

"A rule was made that all Impurities must follow, we must always obey a Prince and we cannot harm a Prince neither...no matter what unless ordered by the Queen. It's a restriction we're born with but you are a twin so it doesn't apply too you since your not whole which means you've yet to become the true Ninth Prince." Hearing that, Naruto just stares at him with wide eyes but froze when the next question was spoken just as he fell to his knees with the Basara turning around after he stops.

"So...should I bring you to your mother or..." Kamui stopped before looking back at Naruto yet surprisingly both Rokuro and Benio get in front of Naruto who was on his knees.

"You two are the Twin Star Exorcists, right?" When Kamui asked that, the three were quite shocked by that and even asked how he knew that.

"Haa? It's obvious I'd know it. Impurities have continually fought with you guys for over a thousand years. We've even had a number of bouts with the Twin Stars that even cost us our Prince's and Princess's. You people show up and we kill them. They show up and we kill then. That's a cycle which has happened over seven times costing us five Prince's and two Princess's." Hearing that, Rokuro asked his next question.

" **WAIT, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?! YOU KNOW ABOUT TWIN STARS, AND YOU CAN USE ENCHANTED GEAR...YOU...WHAT DO YOU IMPURITIES WANT?!** " When he asked that, the Basara sound it ridiculous.

"Are you seriously asking that? You humans are the one that started this battle by enraging our King. So, we simply act as his rage and try too destroy all humans. If the Miko truly holds the power to destroy us, then you Twin Stars, who will birth that Miko, should be killed here, right or so I say. But it doesn't matter to me which side is destroyed." Just after saying that he jumps away from them, confusing the three.

"Whether or not you two are the Twin Stars, what matters is, simply, whether or not you can entertain me." After dating that, Rokuro tried too do something but was stopped by Naruto standing up slowly with his hands on there shoulders.

"It's been awhile since I was this entertained. Next time, be one strong enough so you don't have to rely on those two. Or, you could just have those two just give birth to the Miko, and I'll fight it instead." When he said that, Benio showed a blank look unlike Rokuro who was blushing in anger.

" **HAA?! DON'T GO SAYING AMBIGUOUS THINGS LIKE THAT, THERE'S NO WAY WE'D MAKE A BABY!** " Rokuro fairies at the Impurity that smiles with joy.

"Either way, you guys are my prey. Do your best bit to be spotted by "the others", ok." He said before turning his back away but before he leaves, he heard Naruto speak.

"By what "others" are you referring too?" Once asked that, he looks at Naruto one last time before he left to answer his question.

"There are ten others who are currently stronger then me and are under your brother, Dabi's command." When Naruto heard that, his eyes widen all the way in utter shock, yet he pushes past that to ask another question yet he was already jumping away from them which he just looks down in anger.

 **xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx**

 **NEXT TIME, THE ATTACK BEGINS; IZUKU'S FUTURE RIVAL.**


	43. Chapter 43

**_Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter as well as I suggest you all look up the Boruto anime because unlike the manga, it seems to be on the right track and hopefully it surpasses the manga._**

Chapter 43

"This isn't good." Genos muttered while he stood on a high tree branch and holding Denki and Eijirou by the back of there shirts while Fubuki was carrying Setsuna and Ibara. Sonic was also at the top with Tsuyu on his left, all of them looking at the bottom covered in what appears too be sleep gas since he can see others sleeping which include members of Class 1-B and done from 1-A. Slowly a mask appears on Genos's face before placing the two guys down in order to go in alone and get everyone out of there.

"You guys stay up there, I can take care of this." He told the group while he enters the mist of sleep gas. While this was happening, the members of the Pussy Cats were met with Ryuko being knocked out by Spinner.

"Pixie-bob!" Izuku shouted with clear worry

"Oh no...!" Hearing Mandalay say that, Izuku's eyes widen at hearing the words being sent to him by the telepath quirk used. Causing him too look in the direction of where Kouta was, being located on a cliff in a different area Naruto was.

"Yo, U.A. High, how do you do?! **WE'RE THE VILLAIN ALLIANCE NEW GENESIS UNIT!** " He introduced himself too the two members of the Pussycats, as well as Izuku, Satou, Kouda, Mashirao, Hanta, Tenya, and Mineta.

"Villain Alliance...?! Why are you here...!" Mashirao, the tail quirk user questioned them, yet Spinner places a foot on the young Blonde's head.

"So, we got a hostage now." Hearing that, Tiger just glared at the lizard like man in anger.

"Calm down! The authority on whether they live it due rests on how it lined yo with what Stain Decreed before he died!" When he said that, Tenya's eyes widen in shock at what he heard.

"I've got one out for you, little four-eyes! If it weren't for you, Stain wouldn't have to be executed by Garou! Oh yeah, my names Spinner. I'm the man who'll skin his dream into being!" He said with a crazed smile appearing i. His face after the weapon he pulled out had been released from the bandages too reveal a weapon made from blades being put together.

"Whatever you say, you bastards...! That woman on the floor...Pixie-bob, she's had marriage on her mind lately...said she'd like to land herself a lady's bliss...she'd been trying her best, for her age! **A MAN SHOULDN'T DARE FLAP HIS GUMS SO FLIPPANTLY AFTER PUTTING A SCAR IN THE FACE OF SUCH A LADY!** " Tiger said with anger, increasing the smile on Spinner's face before he charges straight into battle.

" **SHE CALLED HERSELF A HERO, WITH THAT RUN-OF-THE-MILL "DREAM"?!** " He shouted while he starts charging straight for them.

"Tiger! I have the orders! Leave the safety of the rest of the students to Ragdoll! Us two will hold down the situation here! Run, kids and do not fight them! Did you hear me?! You take the lead, Class President!" The female Pussycat members orders the student who understands yet Izuku was given a different order.

"Tenya...I'll meet up with you guys." Hearing that, he just looks at him in great confusion like the others.

" **MANDALAY! I...I KNOW!** " Izuku shouted before running in another yet his eyes wandered over to the many explosions in the distance.

 **MEANWHILE WHERE KOUTA IS**

Currently the kid was backing up in fear from Muscular who stood right in front of him.

"I tried searching due a good vantage point but the other one was already taken as well as I couldn't bother him due to my orders. Though, I'm surprised since I didn't expect to see such a face here and one that I can't recognize. By the way, you have great taste in hats, kid! Swap it for this lame-ass mask, wouldya? I'm new, see-" He was cut off by the kid suddenly running in the opposite direction before he instantly moved with great speed to use the rock wall as a way to slow him down and bounces in it to land right in front of the kid.

"Let me have a drink to cheer up!" He scoured while his left arm shows the muscles under the skin, growing large with the boy shaking in fear at realizing the fact that he knew who this villain was.

[ _The Water Horses...what an amazing hero duo they were and yet, their bright, shining lives were cut shirt by one heartless criminal. The perpetrator is presently still in the run. The police and heroes are pursuing his whereabouts. His Wuirk is an elementary "Strengthening" and "Enhancer" type, and he is extremely dangerous. If you see this face, Dial 110, and notify a Hero immediately...it's thought that his left eye retains the wound dealt to it by the water horses..._ ]

Remembering that, tears start too falls from Kouta face at seeing the man who killed his parents but before his fist could harm him, "someone" grabs the arm, stopping it in place.

"Harming a child, that wasn't the order you were given." Hearing that, Muscular turns around and froze at the one he saw.

"You're-" Was all he could say before darkness consumed his mind. In less then a minute, Izuku arrived on the scene where a shaking Kouta sat horrified. The moment Izuku lands next to him, even he froze at what he saw. Currently, Muscular was deeply imbedded into the rock wall that was covered in cracks with a lot of his blood coming from the hole that was made. His eyes were half open and lifeless while he appears too not be breathing; in front of him stood a smiling Suiryu who looks back at he wide eyed Izuku yet his clothing was damaged, his sleeves no longer there as well as other parts having been ripped off.

"Oh, been sometime Izuku." He said to the wide eyed U.A. student who was staring at him but he was already serious.

"This isn't good...of all people, I face him..." Izuku thought as well as wondering about his past since when he told the Number 1# about the man known as Suiryu, he was told too "Do not engage him in any fight, as you are now you do not have even a remote chance against him." yet the One For All Quirk user couldn't run but look back at the fearful Kouta before turning back towards Suiryu who was surprised again at what he heard and saw.

"It...it's okay, Kouta...I'll save you no matter what." Izuku said with a smile which the man claps.

"Now onto the second test, show me your full power and I'll judge if you have gotten much stronger since we last met or still the same." He says with an eager smile ok his face, since he knew that this was the Number 2# Hero's son who he fight a few times in the past as well as had a few drinks with him earlier in life, more so as a friend.

"So, you're going to save him? I'm sure that All Might told you not to fight me, or did you not tell him about me? Either way, let's begin." With those words, he had already moved with great speed to appear on front of Izuku before he delivers a roundhouse kick that sent him into the rock wall hard, right under Muscular with his back being covered in fresh blood. When Izuku looks up, the man had his left fist pulled back with a smile.

"I wonder, I know for sure there were instances you met him but tell me, do you know who exactly your father is?" When he asked that, Izuku was confused and that was used as an opening by Suiryu who caused an explosion that sent Izuku flying to the right, soon enough rolling on a he ground before he stood up to look at the villain.

"Hmmmm, it seems your mother hasn't told you a single thing about your father. So what did she tell you, did he abandon the family since you didn't have a Quirk or was it because he was very busy?" When he asked that, he could clearly see it was a touchy subject that brought back sad memories of his father since he never exactly met him before, not that he could remember anyways.

"So, you're not telling me...so I'll tell you what I know about the two timer. For instance, he's far closer then you think." When he said that, Izuku's eyes widen all the way at the two things he said, one being his father a two timer and the other being he's been close.

"Oh, seems you really don't know. Kinda disappointing to see that he's a terrible father. Even if he's the Number 2# Hero, he should at least visit his family." When he said that, Izuku could be seen freezing the moment he heard that with only one Hero coming to mind.

"Wait...are you telling me...my dad is-" He couldn't finish that sentence since yet again his emotions were used against him and left an opening for Suiryu to get in front of Izuku, grab him by the hair befriend he slams his left knee into his stomach.

"Your father is indeed Silver Samurai." He said before tossing the beaten Izuku away from him yet his attention was drawn towards a pebble he caught in midair, gaining his attention to see the crying Shouta.

" **IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU...IT'S BECAUSE OF BASTARDS LIKE YOU THAT IT ALWAYS ENDS UP LIKE THIS!** " Hearing that, Suiryu couldn't help but chuckle.

"Oh...you think you're the only one who's suffered. If I'm right, there's another apart of this organization that has lost all hope in Hero's, he's going to be the boss of us and I too like Boros am quite curious in what he plans on doing." He this the kid but he attention was drawn towards Izuku was had gotten behind him with his left fist pulled back with his right gripping his left wrist.

" **IT'S A HERO'S JOB TO PUT HIS LIFE ON THE LINE AND ACT UP TO HIS WORDS!** " Izuku shouted, using 100% of his power in his next attack yet instead of dodging or stopping the attack, Suiryu'a curiosity got the better of him, since he wanted time see the full power of his next attack and the end result was an explosion being caused, resulting in Kouta flying off the cliff screaming, yet was caught with the teeth of Izuku who apologized to him before pulling him back up. He gkdjcee at the large dust cloud, seeing no movement at all with his gaze meeting Kouta's again.

"Let's go back...from here it's...close..." Izuku froze at what he felt, had he KI being unleashed from behind him and turns slowly to see a large shadow.

"I must admit, I would have taken a considerable amount of damage in my Human form since I could only use 20% of my power...but in this form, I can now use 100% of my full power. This, is the pinnacle form I would take for someone like All Might, this is the form you will one day face." While he said that, his form was revealed to be that of a large monster who has a spiky body covered by a black ripped shirt with no sleeves and black pants that seemed too have stretched out like his shirt, being made from a similar material like Mount Lady's. He had four vertical grey eyes with white pupils, sharp teeth with two large protruding lower teeth, a defined jawline, pointy ears, and spiky black hair. He also had a dark, cross-hatched marking on his forehead and upper ears and X-shaped scar-like marks on his chin and neck.

"You can call me, Gouketsu in this form." He told Izuku who just stares at the now full powered giant.

"As you are now, you only pushed to 100% of your current abilities but that wasn't your true highest point. You still haven't mastered the quirk, you're still young and not yet physically mature, and you haven't pulled out the pinnacle of your Quirk. Those are the three reasons why as of right now I am unbeatable when it comes to you." After saying that, he turns his back to Izuku.

"Further fighting will only ruin your chances of beating me and giving me a fight I would love. Just so you know kid, there's a Ranking in our organization of who's stronger and I'm currently number 3...two others rank above me in power and there names are Garou, the Hero Hunter and Boros, our leader and Eighth Demon Prince. Even if you were too beat me, there on completely different levels and our leader is still getting stronger." After saying that, he start walking away from Izuku who just stood there, realizing yet again he was allowed too live and only looks down in defeat at how he couldn't do anything but that ends when he

"But...I do indeed look forward to the day you can call yourself a hero. After all, that day will be the mark of you entering the world of Hero's and Monster's as a new threat against our organization as well as a great ally to Hero's. Do not think you are pathetic because you can't beat me, be glad you get to witness the gap between us." After saying that, Izuku's eyes widen.

"Wait, what did you mean by two timer?" When he asked that, he monster looks back at Izuku before he said something just before he disappeared by jumping off the cliff and jumping far away.

"The reason why I call your father a two timer is because the guy had another kid with another woman, cheating on your own mother. Surprisingly, you two are in the same class together and that very kid is also the one the Villains of this attack were ordered to capture, Katsuki Bakugo." When Izuku heard that, his eyes widen all the way at never knowing the fact his step-brother was not only his past bully but also his childhood school mate and rival.

"But-" Izuku couldn't finish that sentence since he was already gone.

 **BACK TO SHOUTA THE TEACHER**

" **DAMMIT!** " Shouted the pissed off Katsuki who was carrying the sleeping Jason piggyback style with Shouto leading the way.

"This Gas is most likely the villains doing, too, huh? I'm worried about the others..." Shouto told the very annoyed explosion user who was carrying Jason but there attention was drawn towards someone up ahead.

"Yo, who were the ones ahead of us again...?!" When he asked that, Shouto could clearly see the creepy individual known as Moonfish.

"It's so beautiful, so so beautiful! No good, it's time for work~~" He continued speaking in a creepy tone.

"Mezou and Fumikage..." Once he answers that, the villain looks at them much to Shouto's eagerness.

 **WHERE DABI WAS AT THAT TIME**

"Geez, didn't expect to be rushed by a giantess." Muttered Dabi who was staring at the badly burnt Shouta who sat in front of him while behind the villain lay the unconscious and also badly burnt Mount Lady who was near many trees that had suddenly stopped burning so not to harm comrades.

"What are you even made of, every time you were hit it was like your body was made of iron?!" Shouts questions the chuckling Dabi who scream yes his head.

"Well, I am a Half-Demon so I have quite the strong body." When he said that, Shouta was confused by what he had said and that was when multiple students arrive to the scene from Mandalay's group.

" **SENSEI!** " Hearing that, Dabi looks to his left to see that exactly Satou, Kouda, Mashirao, Hanta, Tenya, and Mineta have arrived at the building.

"Oh, more students-" He was cut off by wrappings suddenly entangling him, gaining his attention once again was Shouta who was now behind him and glaring at the Villain, preventing him from using his quirk yet it didn't matter since he easily broke free from the wrappings.

"Oh please, you're too hurt to take someone like me on-" He was cut off by seeing Shouta suddenly jump away from him and turns to be met with a powerful shockwave that sent him flying through multiple trees, after he finally stops, he was just laying there after that before he sits up where he was met with three Hero's.

"Oh...this is a surprise." While he said that, he was staring at Mirio, Nejire, and Tamaki, also known as the Big Three standing in front of him yet he just stands up with a smile.

"Don't disappoint me...!" He said with a big smile on his face while flames erupted from his body all the while Shouta was running full speed through the woods, trying too locate Mandalay to ask her to give everyone a message but at that moment he heard a voice.

" **SENSEI!** " Hearing that, Shouta turns fast to see Izuku but his eyes narrow at the state his student was in.

"Sensei! I'm so glad!" Spoke the beaten and exhausted Izuku who's left arm was damaged as well as having Kouta hanging onto him.

"We're in trouble...! There's so much I need to tell you...but, I got to tell Mandalay! Please, look after Kouta!" Izuku said while he puts the kid down but befitting he could run, Shouta spoke up.

"Those injuries...you did it again, didn't you?" He questions the student he looks away but then heard something new.

"So this is what you'll tell her: Everyone in Classes A and B on the name of Pro Hero, Eraserhead, you are hereby permitted to battle!" Once he said that, with a nod the student makes a dash towards Mandalay's current position with Shouta picking up Kouta and running in the opposite direction towards the building, knowing that the three other Hero's will need his help too deactivate Dabi's Ameratsu Flame Quirk due to the fact the flames only go out when he wills it and oddly only dispersed then when damage has been dealt enough to the opponent.

 **xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx**

 **NEXT TIME, NARUTO'S HEART; THE LIGHT AND THE DARK.**


	44. Chapter 44

**_Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter since this will be a long one._**

Chapter 44

 **FLASHBACK ARC PART 12; DAYS LATER, TANABATA DAY AT THE ROKURO RESIDENCE;**

"Geez, just after telling her I have never once been to an actual school I find myself about too enter a full on study session on Tanabata of all days and here I thought that Benio and Rokuro were gonna study with us." Complained the half-Demon who sat on a couch with a table in front of him as well as papers of different subjects ready to be used. Naruto, Rokuro, and Benio were very much bothered after what had transpired in Magano. Naruto didn't talk to the two after that and mostly avoided the two of them during the past few days but during that time his room neighbor found out he never got an actual education and decided too teach him, Benio and Rokuro were supposed too help out but they were busy preparing for Tanabata at the Dormitory. Outside was another story which Mayura's stood in front of the gate to her childhood friends home.

"Their house is like a mansion." Thought the teenager who wore normal civilian clothing yet she shows determination in teaching who she thinks is somewhat an idiot when it comes to school subjects.

"You can do it, Mayura Otomi!" She thought to herself in third person before toning the gates com bell, in moments she revived an answer and with a reply she was allowed in the gate, soon enough she found herself entering the house with her shoes being taken off.

"Wow! It's cleaner than I expected." Mayura said while looking around the living room.

"Yeah, it was fixed up since the festival is tonight. Still haven't decided where they were going to have it." He told her and that was when she noticed a bunch of objects laying in the next room.

"Whoa! What are these...?!" She questioned the teen who looks at the objects with talismans on them.

"Those are Benio's, there cursed and she needs too Exorcise them." Naruto said to the only female in the entire house who was quite surprised since she thought that Benio only did jobs due exorcising. Naruto soon enough sits down on the couch with his friend looking around the room.

"By the way, where are Rokuro and Benio?" When she asked that, he answers while looking at a text book.

"They'll be out for a few hours since there preparing for Tanabata at the dormitory so they won't be here to help out." When he said that, a massive blush appears on her face.

"Huh...? Wait...does that mean...we're all alone in the house... **TONIGHT?! I'M NOT MENTALLY PREPARED YET!** " She thought to herself, confusing the teen.

"Something wrong, I thought we were gonna start?" When he asked that, she immediately looks at him with an increasing blush.

" **START WHAT?!** " She shouted with the red-head now sweat dropping.

"Um...being a tutor...like you wanted?" When he asked that, the objects in the other room started too give off a dark aura all the while Naruto was being taught more then he knew from when he was learning under the butler. He sat next to Mayura who looked somewhat depressed while Naruto was trying to understand the history of their country.

"I'll be right back..." Hearing that, he glances to see that she was getting up.

"Ok..." Once said he watched her walk up the steps by herself before he looks back at the history book.

"Wonder what's her problem, she seems depressed?" He thought in wonder all the while the teen was staring at herself in the bathroom.

"(Sigh) maybe he doesn't find me attractive but more so a nuisance from when he saved me and his I dragged him to different places but it must be that he doesn't view me as a girl of the opposite sex but as a friend...he's just like Rokuro, he's completely oblivious!" She thought, not realizing a shadow had appeared from behind her. Back downstairs, Naruto could hear loud sounds from upstairs, gaining his attention to look upstairs at that was when he saw Mayura suddenly jump off the upper floor, right down towards him and he immediately jumps out of the way with the girl landing on the couch before leaping straight for Naruto who against the wall but froze at finding a left foot imbedded into the wall.

"So you're...the idiot who's been playin' with this gal's heart, huh?! Don'tcha know how she feels?! Not knowin' is no excuse! **YOU MIGHT BE ABLE TO FOOL THE OTHERS BUT YA CAN'T FOOL ME!** " She shouted with a black aura coming off of her body, gaining a shocked expression from Naruto who realized she was possessed but also what she was saying but he had to look away after she leaned closer due too her short skirt being lifted enough to give him a new view.

"Hey, are ya listenin' ta me?! You little brat! Didn't anyone teach ya to look people in the eye when they're talkin ta you?!" She questions the red-head who sighs at being dragged into this situation, yet better then Mount Lady but suddenly the spirit dispersed, replaced by someone else just as Naruto stood up and found Mayura placing glasses on herself.

"Unacceptable! Absolutely unacceptable! Ignoring a girls feelings isn't the way to go young man!" Spoke Mayura who was being possessed by an intellectual who dispersed soon enough and replaced by another which the Lightning user just sweat drops.

"Why is it always me?" Naruto muttered, as soon as she was possessed again and this time she acts like a five year old girl.

"Hi! Will you play with me?! Hide-and-seek?! Wanna play house?! Let's draw! Please, please, pretty please?! Play with me. Play with me! PLAY WITH ME!" She demands the now uncomfortable Naruto who denies it and gets a full blown crying Mayura having a tantrum.

" **PLAY WITH ME!** " She cried, resulting in Naruto now contemplating to call Benio but as tone went on she was replaced by a cats Soul, and nun of a different language. Naruto soon enough found himself on his back with the girl now on top of him with a new spirit taking over her, and one that was being seductive due to watching Mayura remove her upper clothing, leaving only her bra on.

"My, aren't exactly on a handsome one..." She said with a blush all the while he too was blushing, being placed in another situation. He could feel her hand run up his shirt while she got closer to him.

"Don't worry, I won't eat you alive...probably. Let's just have some fun, hmm...? You are indeed attracted to this girl after all." With that said, he immediately knocks her out

 **FEW HOURS LATER**

"Huh...?" Came the voice of Mayura who had finally woken up in the couch, slowly sitting up in confusion.

"What am I doing here...?" She wondered to herself until she noticed Naruto sitting on the other side of the connected couch, surprising her which she sits up before blushing at finding her shirt is gone.

" **WHAT?! WHAT'S GOING ON?!** " She demands before noticing the other rooms door was torn open and everything belonging too Benio having been destroyed. Seeing that, her eyes widen at the dream she had, only speculating that it was all real.

"Hey...did I do anything stupid or cause trouble?" When she asked that, Naruto looks away with a slight blush at knowing her secret feelings for him yet, he lied.

"No...nothing at all." He said while looking back at the blushing teen but there conversation was stopped when they heard someone enter the house and they turn fast to find a jaw-dropped, blushing Rokuro and a frozen Benio. Seeing this, Benio could only speculate what they've been doing in there house for the last few hours.

"Uh...wait! It's not what you think, Benio! We're not doing anything!" Mayura said, waving her hands at the look in her face.

"She's right, it was those possessed dolls that I-...uh..." He stopped at realizing he destroyed a door and all the objects she was given which he found a pissed off Benio looming over the sweating teen.

"Crap baskets..." Naruto muttered, staring at the pissed off girl.

 **THAT VERY NIGHT, BACK AT MAYURA'S HOUSE**

"Geez..." Muttered the red-head who could see his small wounds had healed after he was attacked by Benio for destroying the things she was supposed too fix. He was standing in front of a mirror with his shirt off too see his bruises disappearing, he could remember what Kamui had said about him not being entirely human but his attention was drawn towards the door when he heard knocking and before he answers it opens to reveal Mayura who immediately blushed unlike the mesmerized Naruto who was staring at Mayura who had her hair tied back with a red ribbon while wearing a light bluish-purple yukata with sunflowers on it.

"I-I-" She was cut off by Naruto unconsciously speaking.

"You look beautiful." When he said that, his eyes widen in realization at what he just said with the door being shut immediately by the madly blushing Mayura.

" **W-WHAT DID I JUST SAY?!** " Naruto thought in shock at his own thoughts.

 **HALF HOUR LATER, OUTSIDE THE DORMITORY**

After a long silent walk, the two had finally arrived outside the Dormitory where they were let in by Ryogo. The two slowly entered through the backyard gate, what they were met with was Kuzaki shaking the unconscious Atsushi who had purple foam coming from his mouth.

" **DON'T HEAD TOWARDS THE LIGHT, ATSUSHI!** " Rokuro shouted to his friend, gaining a sweat drop from Naruto.

"Thanks for...having us..." Mayura said with a slight blush.

"I told you not to serve that Benio special to anyone!" Rokuro told the oblivious girl who sat in the edge of the deck with Rokuro standing in front of her on the grass. Both not realizing that they arrived.

"When it's so delicious? You confuse me." She said to Rokuro, denying that her special is a health violation.

"I'm guessing that she poisoned him." Naruto muttered, also sweating at the probability of accidentally eating whatever she gave him but smiled at there conversation they were having but his attention was drawn towards Mayuri taking out a piece of paper, remind him to do the Tababata Wish. It took minutes before Rokuro let it go and they were all sitting together on the deck all the while the Shikigami known as Kinako was glaring at a watermelon carved with carrots as horns. Naruto sat on the far left with Mayura in her right, next was Rokuro then Benio who had also worn her own dark-blue yukata with her hair tied back with two strands on either side of her face.

"You know Mayura, I was wondering for some time, you say very weird stuff at times, don't you?" When he asked her that, she looked offended before he said those very things.

"You've said "It's like you're practicing getting your heart broken" "Mister Chief of Melancholy" "You're like a summer sale on ignorance." "You puberty top-runner." "You legendary blockhead of worldly desires." Do you think those things to beforehand and stock up on them?" He questioned the girl who immediately answers that she does not but the conversation turns towards Benio the moment he noticed Benio about too write something down.

"What're you writing?" Once asked, the Shikigami fox latches onto Rokuro's face in furry.

"Hey, you stupid imp! Where do you get off peeping at Benio-sama's tanzaku?! HUH?!" He demands the teen who glares at the fox all the while the red-head sighs at Kinako's accusation.

"I'm going to wish for Ohagi Man to get a movie adaption." When she said that, Naruto looked at her like she was crazy but soon enough he thought about a movie adaption for a Ramen Man being made and found himself too be drooling.

"Ohagi Man?" Rokuro questioned in confusion like the others who agreed but Kinako shames the future to be husband.

"You don't even know about Ohagi Man?!" He demands while jumping down and turns around to show them a Ohagi wjtg stick arms and legs but with a mouth and eyes yet Naruto was wondering where he pulled out that papers from.

"It's the incredibly cool and righteous superhero Benio-sama came up with!" He shouted at them with Naruto tilting his head, wondering exactly makes it a superhero since the villains can just eat it alive.

"I have a story ready, too. "I'm Ohagi Man, my body is made of red bean paste, and my heart is made of mochi rice. I swear on my righteous, heroic name, when I find any bad guys, I'll blast them with coarse red bean paste. I fire coarse red bean paste at Mach 2 speed. That's enough force to pierce the armor of a tank." When she said that, Naruto thought Ohagi Man as a villain since it straight up killed guys inside a tank.

"...I'll tell all the good kids out there who cheer me on a secret, just between us. The source of my power...is appetite." After saying that, she corrected her self by saying her own appetite, gaining a shout from the two guys who were utterly confused and soon enough Rokuro began disagreeing with the crazy backstory and voice of Ohagi Man. End result was he was fighting Kinako now, Rokuro threatening too doodle on the struggling Kinako's face. Seeing this, Naruto was curious how he could create a Shikigami.

"I've got it." Hearing that, they all look back at Benio again.

"Kinako, my sketchbook." Once said, he jumps off of Rokuro's head much to his pain and brings her the sketchbook that she writes on. Only revealing Ohagi Man once again and a person.

" **MORE OHAGI MAN?!** " Rokuro demands in shock at seeing this.

"Episode two. "When I, Ohagi Man, see children who are hungry, I share a portion of my body with them. He feeds then his body?! Now, eat me! It's okay. There are no preservations or artificial colors." When she said the last part, Naruto face-palms with Rokuro complaining.

"Hurry and eat me. My expiration date is today and when Ohagi Man feeds his fave to children, he always says...even if my body is destroyed, my righteous heart will never die." Hearing that, Rokuro just disagrees since they will all feel guilty for eating the poor food.

"However, since Ohagi Man has no actual body, once he is completely eaten, he is finished." Once she finished, Naruto didn't even want to see the movie if made just before she announces a third in the works, getting a face-fault from that announcement but Naruto attention was drawn towards Mayura putting her wish in the tree all the while Rokuro was wondering if he was actually looking forward too it.

"Naruto, Rokuro, Benio, hurry and hang up your Tanzaku!" Hearing that, Naruto looks down at the paper wiki that a depressed look on his face.

"You don't have any wishes?" When she asked that from in front of Naruto, he answers truthfully.

"I've...stopped celebrating this day years ago...me and my sister al-..." Naruto just stays silent, hashing looks from the others to see him in thought just as Mayura sat next to him.

"Your sister?" When she asked that, he just grits his teeth but knew it was time he told the truth.

 _PERSONA 5 OST-REGRET_

"As you guys should know, I possess a power that can heal my body as well as give me unimaginable power. Because of what I've done in the past, I kept trying to not depend on it but yet I still do. Because of what I've done...I can't even go fourth tail not to mention I can't stop the increase of tails once I use it...resulting in me having a time limit for how long I can use it until it is about to take complete control of me like it did years ago...I become a monster of destruction." After saying that, he held back his tears from remembering what he's done while the other three just stare at him with Kinako remaining silent.

"My Sensei, wanted to see my capabilities and because of that he died after I went to the forth tail but not before giving me his Quirk. But...BUT AGAIN I LOST CONTROL...! Again... I lost control when Dabi pushed my to the point of wrath...I hurt him badly but...I hurt my sister far worse... I ended up attacking my own sister during the fight and it resulted her being badly hurt, so much so she entered a coma...one that she still hasn't awakened from." When he said that, her eyes widen all the way while Rokuro and Benio knew, since during there fight with Yuto, he told them.

(Master told me it's not wise too anger you, after all you did send your own twin sister into a coma after falling victim to your rage.)

Mayura just stares at Naruto who placed his hands on his face, trying to hold back the tears that wouldn't stop.

"Now...I find out I'm not even fully human. My mother is the one in charge of Magano, making me half-Demon..." Hearing that, Mayura's eyes widen all the way in shock at what she heard, staring at the now shaking Naruto who contributed gritting his teeth more and more, showing the sharpness of them.

"I...after what happened too my sister, begun to block others out of my heart. Even the friends I currently have, Genos, Fubuki, Jason, and Sonic...even with them I still try to block them out, I told them my past and they accepted me yet I still can't except them into my heart...I can't except anyone...I'm afraid of doing it again, hurting those close to me so I keep them away. I don't want to feel this unbelievable pain deep in my heart, every time I lose control over the power I possess. I don't...want too feel even more regret for what I've done." Hearing that, the others just stay silent at not finding the words to explain what they had just heard yet it's somewhat similar to Rokuro yet his was worse at having to kill his own friends that had become Kegare.

 _OST END_

Naruto just stays silent at remembering Kamui's words.

(So, this is the half-breed child of the Queen's. Now that I have a good look at him, he does resemble her yet he doesn't seem too have fully converted his body to his Demon form, but that must be he is still just a twin, without having devoured his sister he cannot completely control or awaken his full power, maybe both.)

(You are the son of the Queen of Magano, making you the Ninth Prince of Magano, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. From what I was told, you were born from a Human making you a half-breed yet you should still have your full power but that must be because you are only a twin.)

(A rule was made that all Impurities must follow, we must always obey a Prince and we cannot harm a Prince neither...no matter what unless ordered by the Queen. It's a restriction we're born with but you are a twin so it doesn't apply too you since your not whole which means you've yet to become the true Ninth Prince.)

(So...should I bring you to your mother or...)

(Are you seriously asking that? You humans are the one that started this battle by enraging our King. So, we simply act as his rage and try too destroy all humans.)

(There are ten others who are currently stronger then me and are under your brother, Dabi's command.)

"How about wishing your sisters recovery and her forgiveness?" When he heard that, all the sadness, grief, and regret he was feeling was stopped along with his eyes widening as he sits up to stare at Mayura.

"But...she wouldn't-" She cut him off.

"How do you know that?" When she asked him that, he showed confusion.

"Do you truly think that she would hate you for what you've done and resent you or would she feel sad that you've been hurting for so long?" Hearing that, his eyes just widen at remembering his lovable sister who was always cheerful and got him into prank wars against one another.

 _SOUSEI NO ONMYOUJI-ENDING 2_

For the first time in a long time, his heart finally felt at ease. Even if it wouldn't last for long before he started to feel regret again for what he's done, as of right now he felt a burden was temporarily released from his shoulders. Suddenly tears started falling from his eyes as he thought of more of his cheerful sister, end result of those thoughts and his thankfulness to Mayura he ended up kissing her right then and there much to the shock of the three others with Rokuro and Benio blushing like crazy with Rokuro's jaw dropping in utter shock at seeing this. When Naruto finally realized what he was doing, he separated from the extremely blushing red Mayura and the two look away, not speaking to each other at what they had done. The red-head looks down, trying very hard too hold back all of his embarrassment and tries too conceal his blush before staring at the piece of paper before he picks it up and starts too write on it all the while Mayura was wondering what she should actually do, hit Naruto, run away in embarrassment, or...she's blushed more before her gaze shifts over to what he was writing and blinks in surprise to see a single sentence

[My sister wakes up and she can forgave me, so I can forgive myself.]

While staring at the paper, he smiles more.

"I...should try and start to except others into my heart. Maybe, forming bonds is something a Hero needs." Naruto thought with a smile on his face.

 **FLASHBACK END, BACK AT THE FOREST LODGE**

Currently both Shouto who was carrying Jason and Katsuki were hiding behind a wall of ice because of Moonfish's dental quirk that allows him to change the size, and shape of his teeth to his will. Suddenly they all heard a new voice.

[ _Everyone in Classes A and B on the name of Pro Hero, Eraserhead, you are hereby permitted to battle!" Once he said that, with a nod the student makes a dash towards Mandalay's current position with Shouta picking up Kouta and running in the opposite direction towards the building, knowing that the three other Hero's will need his help too deactivate Dabi's Ameratsu Flame Quirk due to the fact the flames only go out when he wills it and oddly only dispersed then when damage has been dealt enough to the opponent. One of the villain's goals has also been made clear! The student named "Kacchan"! As such "Kacchan" should avoid battle as much as he or she can! If you're alone, don't move! **GOT IT, KACCHAN?!**_ ]

Once relayed, Shouto turns to Katsuki immediately.

"Don't throw yourself at him so casually! You heard that, right?! They're after you!" He told the defiant student he disagreed. While this was happening, others were having different problems.

 **BACK WITH GENOS**

Currently the teen was running through the forest all the while having heard the message, but on the bright side he finally got close enough to the one having created this sleeping gas mist. Ahead of him stood Mustard who was taking out a gun.

"There is one coming straight for me. Guess there were always going to be those who noticed my presence, or were able to cut their way through. That's a famous Academy for you...but that makes it all the sadder, no matter how-" He was immediately silenced by Genos using boosters too instantly slams his right arm into Mustards helmet, sending him spinning through the air and unable too stop until he hits the ground unconscious with his helmet broken to pieces. Along with his defeat the gas had started too clear. Watching this were Denki, Eijirou, Fubuki, Setsuna, Ibara, Sonic and Tsuyu who were in the trees before they started too make there way down the moment it had started too disperse.

 **BACK TO NARUTO**

Naruto just stood there, watching the destruction taking place from Izuku being helped by Mezou too deal with Fumikage loosing control of his shadow too Dabi fighting four Hero's at once, all of it was unfolding in front of his very own eyes. On his left, lay an opened Suitcase, what was inside was now being worn by him which included a flak jacket, dark blue pants, and a long-sleeve shirt. He also wore finger-less gloves with metal plates on the backhand. In his hands was a white mask with a purple tint that covers the entire upper half of his head. The mask's design resembles a combination of the Sharingan and Rinnegan, consisting of a ripple pattern with three tomoe around the centre, two of which act as the mask's eye-holes. His gaze shifts down at the mask, just staring at it with two paths still laid out in front of him. He had two options, one was to abandon his sister and protect his friends or abandon his friends and protect his sister.

"What do I do?!" Naruto thought before he grits his teeth in anger but all his thoughts were stopped when he heard a voice from behind him.

"Naru...to?" Hearing that, his eyes widen before he looks back in shock to see none other then Momo standing behind him. Both of there eyes meeting the other, Naruto not understanding why she was here of all places while Momo on the other hand was already putting things together, why he was acting weird for awhile, why he left before the attack, and why he was wearing that outfit with a demonic mask in his hands.

"Naruto...what is this?" Once he asked that, his gaze slowly softened before he looks down at his mask.

 **NARUTO OST-GRIEF AND SORROW**

"Some time ago, as you've noticed I had started acting more distant from you guys. It's because my little sister who's been in the hospital for years, stuck in a coma has been taken as a hostage by my older and father who are villains. As you can see, as an older brother I have a duty...because of me, she ended up in a coma so I must do everything my power too keep her safe, even if that would mean I have too betray those around me I had started opening up too..." Hearing that, Momo's eyes widen all the way as he continues speaking.

"Yet...the orders I were given...if I do as they ask, I can no longer become a Hero but instead a cold-hearted villain. Right now, I stand at a crossroads on what side I should take..." Once said, Momo immediately spoke to him.

"Naruto, why didn't you tell us before?! I-we could have done something and saved-" She was cut off by Naruto shouting.

" **NO, NONE OF YOU COULD HAVE DONE NOTHING! I'M BEING WATCHED AND YOU GUYS ARE FAR TOO WEAK TO DO ANYTHING! NONE OF YOU COULD HAVE HELPED ME IN THE LEAST BUT INSTEAD MADE IT HARDER FOR ME TO PROTECT MY SISTER...! I**...I have started too care for you guys now, because of that, it makes it even harder for me to choose... **SO HARD THAT MY VERY HEART IS BEING TORN APART! YOU COULD NEVER EVEN REMOTELY UNDERSTAND THE PAIN I'VE BEEN GOING THROUGH UP UNTIL NOW!** " While shouting that, tears started to fall from his eyes as he started thinking about his classmates and the friends he would have too betray.

(People like me don't have happy endings.)

Remembering those words he spoke to Katsuki awhile back, his heart was being torn even more. Momo just looks down at her feet, already knowing there is nothing she could possibly do to help him. But even so, she spoke again.

"You're right...I could never understand the pain you've gone through. So, do everything you can to protect your sister, even if it means doing as they say." When he heard that, he just looks at her in shock.

"After all, she must be your whole world if it means you would do anything for her." When he heard that, his eyes widen all the way at her words before he closed his eyes with the tears falling from his face even more as he thought about his classmates appearing in his mind before that image cracks.

(Onii-chan!)

With that single phrase going through his mind, the image of his friends shatters and results in him taking a single step towards one of the paths and it resulted in Momo finding a lightning sword through her chest, leading to a trail of blood falling from her mouth to her chin all the while her eyes were completely wide, meeting the eyes of someone who's thrown away his heart for his friends. The tears had finally stopped, replaced by an emotionless gaze.

"Thank you, for helping me decide and I'm sorry...I was ordered to execute one of my own classmates as proof I am one of them. I will protect my sister, and for me too do that, I must erase you guys and our bonds from my life." While he said that, he no longer showed the emotion of caring or worry but that of being tired and not caring anymore. He watched her fall backwards with his blade slipping out from her chest, doing nothing to help her. It watch as she hits the ground with blood leaking from the very wound he made. While staring at the sky, she could see Naruto slowly approach her. Only stopping next to her, simply staring at the bleeding Momo. While they made eye contact, she was thinking back to the actual first meeting with Naruto, before school and before what happened to his sister.

 **FLASHBACK YEARS AGO, IN A CERTAIN FOREST**

" **MOM! DAD! WHERE ARE YOU?!** " Shouted a kid Momo who was searching around for her parents, having been separated from them after she followed a bunny through the forest without her parents knowing where she went. The girl was backed against a tree where a bear stood in front of her, releasing loud sounds from its mouth while it approached the scared girl who tried too create something from her Quirk yet kept fumbling with her hands. Suddenly someone lands between the two with that person being around her height. The kid had a blood-red fox tail and fox ears in his hair that twitch. The girl just stares at him in surprise while he merely extends his arms to stop the bear in its tracks.

"Sorry mama bear, she went off the path she was supposed too stay on so I'll lead her out of this forest while you head back to your cubs!" With that said, after a few seconds the bear complies and turns her back to the two kids, walking off into the forest. As soon as she disappears, the kid turns back to her with a curious look on his face while his tail was wagging back and forth.

 _NARUTO SHIPPUDEN-OST OCHIHABUNE_

"Glad I came along when I did, right? I'm Naruto by the way!" Said the now smiling Naruto who's eyes were closed while he gave her a big smile filled with joy and hope. The girl in turn just stares at her smiling savior before her cheeks turn a little red. Immediately everything changes with her returning to reality to find Naruto standing over her, showing not an ounce of care anymore.

"Goodbye, Momo." While he said that, he turns his back to his classmate already starting too bleed out, placing his mask on before he starts walking away.

"I wish, I could have seen your face from those days back then...when he never had such a burden on his shoulders." While thinking that, her vision started to turn black from the blood loss.

"Naruto...I hope the day comes when you return to how you once acted when we were kids." Was all she thought before everything went black, silently regretting she didn't tell Naruto how she felt or thanking him for saving her all those years ago.

 **xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx**

 **NEXT TIME, NARUTO'S BETRAYAL; THE THREE KINGS ARRIVE AND BACKUP APPEARS.**


	45. Chapter 45

**_Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter and tell me what you all think of Naruto's betrayal._**

Chapter 45

Fumikage just sat there, exhausted in front of everyone, consisting of Mezou, Izuku, Katsuki, and Shouto who was carrying Jason just like Mezou is doing for Izuku since he suffered injures from Dark Shadow.

"We should hurry back to the facility, where the Pro's are at." Mezou said, using his right hand to help Fumikage stand up.

"Yeah, we can't do much if we have to protect Katsuki all the while fighting villains." When Katsuki heard that, he started too get pissed at his they think he needs protection all the while, the group was being watched from the trees.

 **WHERE GENOS WAS**

"Great, more time was spent fighting these guys." Muttered the evolutionist who stood in front of a tied up Mustard as well as a different kind of Noumu who gave him some trouble before he knocked them out. He looks back to see that the trees are still burning and spreading more.

"Crap, this is a problem." Genos muttered, now having to focus on stopping the fighting until he heard a voice behind him.

"It's been thirty minutes." Hearing that, Genos turned just as a large dust explosion appeared where he was located, gaining many looks of shock including from Izuku's group but there destination was already planned.

 **WHERE DABI WAS AT THAT TIME**

"Geez, I didn't expect I would have to actually use my Exorcist power instead of the Quirk dad gave me." While he said that, he had two Octopus tails receding into his tailbone area, all the while staring at the beaten hero's. Shouta was laying against a tree with a lifeless look in his eyes due too the massive injury he sustained from his chest being covered in blood with the ribs almost partly visible. Not only him, Tamaki's left arm was missing from being obliterated in a mere second, Nejire was laying on the ground unconscious with both of her legs missing up to the ankle's, and Mirio was the only one standing despite all his ribs being broken, his left arm shattered and his right eardrum having gone Death with a line of blood coming from it as well as a concussion.

"But I must say, you gave me a show of ability but when it comes down to it, you're nothing but garbage. The Twelve Guardians and the Top 3 Hero's are another story." After he said that, Mirio was having trouble keeping conscious.

"Well, I'm bored so I'll be leaving now." With that said, he turns around to look at the building where the other students were as well as one of the teachers inside, protecting the other students but he just looks away from there and heads towards the destination that was made for the Villains, before they leave. Once he was gone, Mirio passes out while he hits the ground.

 **MEANWHILE WHERE OCHAKO WAS**

OCHAKO!" Hearing that, the currently hurt female classmate turns to see the others arriving which there greeted by the sight of her body badly hurt from many slashs on her. The one she was fighting had immediately gotten away in a hurry after the female villain saw Izuku. Once the group approached them, Izuku spoke to her.

"Are you alright, Ochako?!" Izuku asks the injured girl with worry.

"I'm ok, there not life threatening." Hearing that, the others weren't really in agreement on that since she was still bleeding.

"We need to hurry and get those wounds covered, otherwise it might become more harmful for you." Shouto said to his classmate but he noticed that they were confused.

"But...who's that?" When they all heard that, they didn't know what the girl had meant until they all looked back. The one they found was a figure they've never seen before standing right behind them with an unconscious Katsuki over his right shoulder while Fumikage was missing.

"W-Who..." Izuku said with wide eyes and immediately Shouto goes to freeze him, that was until he and the others felt it. An immense killing intent washing over them. What they felt was far worse during the time of Hero Killer. None of them could move a muscle at how great it was, filling them all up with fear that told them if they move an inch towards him, the villain would kill them. Instead of moving forwards, they all fall backwards with beads of sweat falling from there faces at it continuing.

"Geez, I don't think that's completely necessary but Dabi was indeed right, you are a natural born villain of given the right motivation." Hearing that, the white helmet figure looks to see a man wearing a smiling mask over his face. The outfit he wore with it consisted of gloves, a large and fancy overcoat, boots, and a top hat with a feather.

"You guys should know, the hot head isn't the Hero type so we're gonna take him to a stage where he can really shine!" Spoke the villain known as Mr. Compress who was tossing a small ball in the hair.

"It's funny, I could have all palmed Katsuki but I rather see the skill our new ally and it truly is amazing." He said, finding there situation too be completely on there side.

" **GET OUT OF THE WAY!** " Shouto shouted while unleashing a wave of ice at the new villain yet before it hit, his body was covered in blue-lightning, seeing this there eyes widen slowly before he was gone with Katsuki.

"T-That quirk..." Spoke the wide-eyed Izuku who thought of one one Lightning quirk user if there's.

"Oh, seems you've already caught onto our new allies identity." Hearing that, Izuku turns his head in anger at Compress who stood on a tree branch.

" **WHAT DID YOU DO TO NARUTO?!** " He demanded of the villain all the while the others were trying too take in what they just saw, not yet believing it was Naruto but when hey thought about how he's been acting lately, slowly started making sense.

"Ochako, take him!" Shouto said while he hands the surprised girl the sleeping Jason before unleashing a large ice berg in anger at what had just happened yet Compress was on top of it, having dodged it with ease.

"Wow, I thought you would be more shocked at having a traitor among you all yet it's more anger then what I thought would have been shock. You must think we did something to him to have him join us, did you? Either way, Genesis Unit! The retrieval mission is complete so you can send in the clean up crew now. Let's head towards the recovery quickly, rather not be here when the massacre starts!" He said into his communication while jumping away from tree top to tree too.

"No..." Izuku said while he grits his teeth in anger at what has happened, having yet told Katsuki that there repeated.

" **WE CAN'T LET THEM ESCAPE!** " Shouto shouted, since this was not good as well as he is confused at why Naruto would betray them all of a sudden.

 **AT THE DESTINATION**

Naruto arrived by lightning in the open area where he found Dabi standing there, next to another villain that was apart of the backup unit which was sent out a little while ago after Muscular was killed for attacking his prey. Next to Dabi was two of Shiguraki's allies, Twice and Himiko.

"Seems you've completed your mission and I must say you are just like me. That girl on the cliff will soon die out from blood loss." He told his brother who remains silent which Dabi just smiled until he looked behind him to see Izuku, Mezou, and Shouto landing in top of Compress.

" **WHOA, I TOTALLY KNOW YHESE LITTLE PUNKS! WHO ARE THEY?!** " Twice lied while Naruto stood there in silence while Dabi simply smiles while he raised his right hand but stops.

"Second thought, why don't you get rid of them?" Hearing that, Naruto merely hands over Katsuki which he puts him on his shoulder while Naruto approached the three and immediately Shouto as well as Mezou got into fighting stances unlike Izuku who wasn't sure about this.

"Naruto, why are you-" Izuku stopped at seeing the lightning once again cover his body before standing directly in front of the shocked classmate who received a straight up fiat to the face that sent him to the ground rolling and instead of continuing his attack, he jumps back too dodge Shouto's ice as well as watching Mezou who was charging at him with his tentacles creating arms that proceed too unleash a barrage of punches on the new villain who had his own arms brought up too block the punches before exerting more lightning too further protect himself as well as causing Mezou to jump back in pain from his fists being hurt as well as burnt from the Lightning his body had unleashed on a greater scale. He stood next to Shouto who's left side was covered in flames. Seeing this, a tail grew out from his tail-bone area, causing his light-blue lightning too turn dark-blue. Seeing this, Izuku still can't believe that Naruto is there enemy but his shocked was knocked out of him when he heard Shouto yell at him.

" **MIDORIYA, YOU NEED TOO SNAP OUT OF IT! RIGHT NOW, NARUTO IS OUR ENEMY! IF WE CAN'T STOP HIM THEN HE'LL TAKE BAKUGIU AND FUMIKAGE AWAY!** " Once he shouted that, he charges at Naruto while unleashing flames but he easily gets out of the way with his speed before closing he distance between the two of them with a lightning sword that that slashes through a piece of Shouto's fabric, having barely dodged the dash strike. When he went to swing again, it connected with a pillar of ice that was being cut through, much to Shouto's shock before unleashing a large eruption of ice at Naruto who was jumping away from him in order too dodge it. By the time he got far enough, he charged straight for Shouto before getting behind him the moment he unleashed a wave of ice. Shouto could only react by turning around where Naruto had thrusted the blade directly at his face. The moment it was close enough, a fist came crashing right into his helmet which withstood the force of his punch before he was sent rolling away from him in the ground yet he just got up instantly to find both Shouto and Izuku facing him but one was missing and that was when he turned to receive three punches to his right side but he merely withstood the attack so he could then deliver a roundhouse kick to Mezou's face in order to send him into the ground hard, followed by being struck with a wave of lightning that furthered the injuries. After that, he looks back at the two Hero's in training.

"This isn't good, not only is he our classmate who's been training with us but also he's perhaps the strongest student in our entire school, easily in Pro level..." Shouto thought, not liking the chances of beating him since he's still holding back his true power. Naruto soon enough crouched before his lightning started taking a more armor like shape all the while creating a large shield in his left hand while the right held a double edged sword. Seeing this, Izuku swallows to see a new move that increases his defense not to mention most likely increases the attack as well and hopefully decreases the speed. Izuku was the first to move by using the trees all around then and bounces off of them, all around Naruto who was not only watching by smelling and hearing Izuku all around him. Izuku made his first attack by jumping directly at him from behind but he turns a little to his left in order to block Izuku's fist with the lightning shield, damaging his skin as well as destroying his glove which Naruto raises his sword up high and went to bring it down when he went to block a wave of ice he swiped out of the way with his shield before using it too block the next wave of flames. Seeing this at his chance, Izuku struck again from behind but his time was met but a lightning covered tail directly to his face and drawing blood, the impact had sent him into a nearby tree that he slides down against. Seeing this, Naruto armor dies down with the shield and sword disappearing.

" **MIDORIYA!** " Hearing that, he turns to be consumed by the flames of Shouto's but because of that he couldn't see him, and the weapon he sent right through it. From the flames bursts a single lightning arrow that rips right through Shouto's shoulder, sending him into a tree where the arrow also pierces through. He had clear confusion in his face, only able too look up to see the flames clearing to show Naruto holding a bow that soon enough dispersed. He just turns to face the smiling Dabi but before walking towards the three, he heard a shout.

" **WHY NARUTO, WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!** " Izuku demands, standing up despite the injures he's sustained. Naruto just looks back at Izuku before his tail recedes and turns his back to him, walking away from Izuku so he could stand next to Dabi as well as Mr. Compress joining them.

"Ouch...to think they'd come flyin' at me! The things they come up with, I swear." He said, standing next to them all. Dabi merely hands Naruto back the unconscious Katsuki who still hasn't awoken yet.

"Guess times up..." While Dabi said that, a black portal opened up behind them all, having surprised all of them. Mezou was standing up slowly while Shouto was using his ice to cover the wound he received.

"That, that warp..." Izuku said while Twice and Himiko escaped through it with Naruto, Dabi, and Compress still having yet left.

"Well, we got what we needed so let's leave." While he said that, Compress started entering the portal when a laser suddenly shot out through the bushes which gained Dabi's attention who saw it hit Compress right in the face and shattered his mask all the while a single marble flew out of his mouth which all three head for it, despite here injuries with Dabi more focused on having not even noticed someone hiding behind he bushes. While this was happening, all three of there arms extended outwards, only inches away from the marble, until it was grabbed by a lightning fast Naruto who had already started entering the portal with Katsuki.

"So long, Hero's." Once said, Naruto was gone with Katsuki and Compress, leaving only Dabi who just stood there, not yet having entered the portal. Seeing this, Shouto brought back his arm but flinches in pain from his arm in serious pain from the wound he just received and even yelled in pain from it. Dabi just stares at the theee with a smile and what he said next had shocked them even more.

"You better hurry to the cliff north-west from here. Your classmate Momo is in critical condition, after all Naruto had just stabbed through her chest without mercy. See ya'!" Once said, he enters the portal that closes much to Izuku's horror before he screams all the while Shouto looks in the direction that he was told.

"We need too hurry-" Izuku was cut off by something rising from the ground behind Shouto, when he felt and heard it the flame-ice Quirk user turned around slowly to be met with a giant standing behind them. It had a rather humanoid appearance for a monster. It was covered with black, armor-like pieces, with blue lava running in the space between them. He has three, sharp eyes and four arms, all with only three fingers. For each one of his arms, he carried a magma blade of blue color.

"So the Sea King lost too humans, I won't make the same mistake! I AM THE SUBTERRANEAN KING!" He declared loudly while raising his four swords up high in the air just as Shouto took a step back in shock while the others just stare in shock.

 **WHERE FUBUKI AND SONIC WERE AT THIS TIME**

"This isn't good." Fubuki muttered while she stood next to Sonic, both in front of there classmates and schoolmates Denki, Eijirou, Setsuna, Ibara, and Tsuyu in order too protect them from the Beast King who stood in front of them all. In his hands were the defeated Pussycat members that he tosses away like garbage before he cracks his knuckles while staring down at his new pray.

 **WHERE GENOS WAS AT THIS TIME**

"Crap...I wasn't fast enough." Genos muttered with exhaustion at the condition he was in with his body being badly damaged shine in front of him stood the smiling Sky King. His body was humanoid as well as that of a bird like being with the appearance of an aging, but was a very muscular old man. He has long white hair, red skin, a large nose, wrinkled forehead, sharp teeth and pointed ears. He had two sets of black wings on his back as well as talons on his feet and clawed fingers. He also appeared to wear a small crown. His overall appearance is reminiscent to the traditional Japanese Tengu. Slowly he pulls back his right hand too finish the deed.

"Goodbye you impudent brat!" He shouted with a smile filled with glee.

 **BACK TO IZUKU AND THE OTHERS**

Shouto went too use his ice in order too stop and attack the Subterranean King by unleashing a giant ice berg but his four blades were brought down on it, destroying and sending Shouto back into Mezou who caught his classmate but they watched him break through the ice, still charging at them until the earth erupted under his feet, seeming him high into the air before being grabbed by a giant rock hand that threw him into the ground, causing a shockwave too erupt much to there surprise.

 **BACK WITH FUBUKI AND SONIC**

The Beast King was about too pounce on them, that was until a rock hit his face from his left, gaining his attention since it was a first For him to get hit by a rock.

 **BACK TO GENOS**

Just as the Sky King went too swing his arm, an ungodly sound came forth into his ears, earning a screech of pain from the monster who takes steps back while holding his head in utter pain, much to Genos's surprise until he heard footsteps from behind him.

 **BACK TO SHOUTO AND THE OTHERS**

"What was that?" The Subterranean King demands while he sat up I see someone walking past the students of U.A. and seeing him, Izuku's eyes widen all the way.

"Attacking these students, on a training trip as well as kidnapping m-...you, have angered me greatly." Spoke Silver Samurai with his arms crossed while a brown flame was coming from his mouth.

 **BACK TO FUBUKI AND SONIC**

"So, it's gonna be a three-on-one, huh! **EITHER WAY, I'M GONNA KICK YOUR FUCKING ASS!** " Shouted the awakened Jason who was cracking his knuckles, staring at the confused King of Beasts.

 **BACK TO GENOS**

"My adorable daughter, who I raised since she was a baby is in this forest with her classmates and friends. I was planning to pay her a visit to see how she's been doing and too check out if there were any perverts after my little Princess, and yet look what I have here...a piece of trash harming my daughters friends." While he said that, the one who stood in front of him was a man that was considerably tall as well as very muscular. His entire head was bandaged with white wrappings. He didn't wear any kind of super hero outfit, but dark blue jeans, and black sleeves shirt that read " **I HAVE A BEAUTIFUL DAUGHTER, I ALSO HAVE A DEADLY QUIRK, A SHOVEL, AND A BACKYARD.** " below it showed a skull. On his arms and legs were large silver amplifier's of sorts.

 **xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx**

 **NEXT TIME, THE BATTLE OF THREE; JASON'S, FUBUKI'S, AND SONIC'S PASTS REVEALED.**


	46. Chapter 46

**_Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter as well as I apologize if the fights are shorter then was expected since this story is approaching it's end on the first Arc as well as rather not have this continue till next year since I have other stories that I haven't been updating._**

Chapter 46

 **BACK WITH GENOS AN SOUND KING**

" **HOW?!** " Sky King demands, bleeding from the ears in front of the third ranking Hero who's arms were crossed. All around them were trees that had fallen to the ground from the wind attacks as well as sound attacks that have been unleashed so far. Currently, Sky King was having a lot of trouble fighting Sound. He unleashed a tornado right after he swung an arm in order too create a tornado that heads right for Sound who simply claps in order too disperse of the tornado from a high-speed sound wave that cuts right through it with ease. Sky takes in a deep breath right before unleashing a large swing blast at Sound who swing his left leg in order too create a sound wave slash that cuts right through the wind which was dodged by Sky who immediately jumps to the right in order too dodge the soon to be dispersed sound wave that cuts through a tree. Sky just grits his teeth in anger at what was currently happening since the moment the fight began, he was countering his wind all the while damaging his hearing with sound.

"Is that truly all you can do?" Once Sound King had said that, Sky shows a look of utter rage at the disgrace he was receiving.

" **SHUT UP YOU WORTHLESS-** " He was silenced by Sound who used his screaming to his advantage by creating a wall of pure pressure in Sky who was suddenly hit by something, creating a large dust cloud where he stood.

"Screaming won't even help him..." Muttered the Sound King who found him too be ridiculous. It didn't take long for the cloud of dust too disperse of the now deaf and very pissed off, no longer able to hear or take in his surroundings but kill Sound.

" **I'M DONE WITH THIS!** " The Sky King shouted in utter rage at the beating he's received from the human.

"Enough." With those words, he raises both of his arms while the Sky King was shouting in rage as he brought back his wings in order too unleash his strongest attack yet, he swing his arms with his wings also flapping too send a giant burst of wind at him.

" **SOUND...OF...DOOOOOOOM!** " With those words, all four sound amplifiers unleash a massive sound wave that broke right through Sky Kings's wind, striking the King of the Skies with such highly lethal sound waves, caused blood too burst from his eyes, ears, and mouth before it increases with the size decreasing to aim directly at him and everything behind him, creating a ferocious attack, blasts through all the trees behind him. By the time it ends, the Sky King just stood there with his jaw dropped and eyes complete white right before he falls backwards into the ground.

"I thought Hero's don't kill?" Once asked that, Sound King just looks at him.

"He wasn't just a villain, he was a monster that needed too be put down. Not too mention, he would dare try and kill one of my daughters classmates." Hearing that, a bead of sweat falls from Genos's face.

"So, it was true. Among all the Hero's, he is the most lethal." While he thought that, Genos could remember hearing how he beaten Endeavor into submission when he heard how he treated his wife and son. It was utter chaotic, he found out about the entire story involving Endeavor's wife being placed in a hospital for her mental well being, having burned her own sons face. Once he knew why she did it, he went directly to Endeavor'a office in order too personally beat the shit out of him for how he treated his family. The end result was, Endeavor could no longer hear out of his left ear with the right having problems while Sound King's face and head suffered fourth degree burns and with surgery his face looked that of a skinless, skull-like face...resulting in him now wearing see through bandages on his head.

 **BACK TO SHOUTO AND THE OTHERS**

Currently a decisive battle was taking place between Silver Samurai and the Subterranean King all the while Shouto and Mezou were running to get to Momo. The one who was watching was a wide eyed Izuku who could only stand there at what he was seeing. Large earth hands rising from the earth, clapping with the Subterranean King in the middle before it explodes with him unhurt.

" **NONE OF THE KINGS COULD EVER COMPARE TO I WHO'S BODY IS MADE FROM THE HARDEST MINERALS FROM DEEP WITHIN THE EARTH! YOU HAVE NO CHANCE OF HURTING ME!** " He shouted before he swung all four of his swords at Silver, causing a sudden rise of rock pillars heading straight for him yet he slams his right hands index and middle finger in he ground, halting all other movement into the ground while thinking about that his body is made of a stronger material of earth and that his Quirk couldn't control his body due too his physical strength.

"This is troublesome, I never fought an opponent before who's body is stronger then known metals-" Silver muttered just before the ground burst under him and a small pillar slams into his helmet, sending it flying off his head with him stumbling. The helmet hid the ground after flying though the air for a second, gaining a loud "bang" like sound before rolling a little and stopping completely.

"Crap..." Muttered the man, his face being revealed too look very similar too Izuku himself. After that, he glances behind him to meet the gaze of his son who was still in range of being attacked.

"Another son I presume from what I read, right Hisashi..." Hearing that, his eyes simply narrow before he faces the Subterranean King who was standing tall and unhurt just like Silver who didn't have a helmet.

"One of your sons has now been taken by us Villains and you still act calm even knowing you have no hope in saving him! Will you become infuriated if I were too kill that other son?" The Subterranean King shouted while lying, knowing if he did that the third strongest monster would kill him yet wanted to see the man show actual emotion he was hiding. But what he got was an answer he didn't expect.

"You don't get it...do you? I'm so infuriated right now that I'm trying my hardest not to go all out...but..." After saying that, he looks back at Izuku once again who was watching this whole fight.

"You are indeed strong, I control earth but you're too physically strong for me too control your body...I can win with trouble but...I rather not look like a weakling in front of my son." When he said that, the subterranean King was very confused by how it sounds like he's about to show his real power.

"I'll show you, my full power!" While saying that, he takes out a talisman with his left hand while the right draws out his katana. Immediately he starts chanting all the while the dragon drawing on his blade vanishes, showing a wolf instead.

" _Tiānkōng zhī wáng, dìqiú zhī wáng. Jiéhé hé sīhuǐ shìjiè(天空之王，地球之王。結合和撕毀世界。)_ " With those words, his head, his sword, and left arm began too glow brightly.

"Dragon Talon and Wolf Fang Charm." While he said it, he was wearing a new helmet and a new sword. What he had was a new sword that was appearing as a talon while his helmet was exchanged for that of a Dragon's skull. Attached too the helmet was another set of armor that ran over his own, but only on his left arm which covered it in a fur like armor with his hand inside a Wolf's skull.

"King's of Sky and Earth!" Once said, the monster who stood right in front of him could feel the massive increase of power that was on a whole other level-no...he was on a level persevered for the greatest. The level he's at is on that of a Divine Enchantment Gear only the Twelve Guardians have which gave him the title as the unofficial Thirteenth Guardian both the other Guardians and the Head Exorcist himself. Being ranked in the Top 5 of the strongest Exorcist's on the planet.

"The power he's giving off is unreal...they weren't kidding when they said the Twelve Guardian Exorcist's as well as the top three Hero's are the pinnacle of Heroism and Light of mankind." The Subterranean King muttered to himself in complete shock, watching as his body gave off a red and blue aura.

"Now...let me show my son just how fast I can defeat a enemy who makes himself out too believe he is the strongest of the so called "Monster Kings". Once said, the ground starts cracking under his feet while a blue aura covered his legs and back, revealing his legs too be covered in fur like his arm yet looking like a wolf's legs with his back spotting dragon like wings. In an instant the Subterranean King couldn't believe what took place. The man had already gotten in front of him, in the air directly in front of him with his talon blade piercing right through his armored body with ease, gaining a lot of pain from feeling a burning sensation that was increasing drastically from the wound, as of it were coursing through every part of his body all the while he pulls his left arm back. Seeing this, the King has had enough and raises all four of his arms in anger.

" **DAAAAAAAMN YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!** " The King shouted while he went too bring them down but froze in utter fear. What he found was as a gigantic blazing blue-Flame wolf skull that was large then he was before being chomped down by it, what he felt was his bust on the outside being frozen alive. The blazing skull held him in place as well as was freezing his body to ensure no escape.

"Now, ever see a wolf breath fire?" Once said, the talon blade erupts in a massive amount of flames. What was seen below was a blazing wolf skull breathing a large amount of fire like a flamethrower, by the time it had calmed down, what was left was a the Subterranean King looking like coal before he was dropped from the height and breaking upon contact with the ground into pieces. What he used was a fire and ice combo just like he head exorcist himself. Watching this seen was the Hero in training who couldn't believe what he saw. Hisashi merely lands on the ground with a small crater being created at his feet, soon enough standing up straight with his enchantment armor dispersing before he turns around too face his son who was looking back right at him, seeing this he looks down at his feet.

"Guess, it's time for us too talk soon." Once said, he looks at his son all the while the others were having more trouble.

 **BACK TO FUBUKI, SONIC, and JASON'S LOCATION**

"It's good that there not here..." Spoke a battered and bruised Jason who stood next to an injured Sonic and Fubuki who were all facing the Beast King who's left ear was cut as well as scratched on his body.

"My senses are far greater then that of a normal human, as well as I have trained with Master-Gouketsu personally. I have risen to the level of King ship thanks too him." Beast told the three, not mentioning that he's not as strong as Sea King but he is still quite fast and dangerous." While he said that, the three humans were having trouble at his quick reflexes, the strength behind his attacks, and the fighting experience of one who was way stronger then he was. Giving him the complete edge over the three who were having trouble as well as pissing Jason off. As they stood there, Jason was the first too charge between the two all the while thinking back to how he got dragged into this whole thing.

 **FLASHBACK, YEARS AGO IN A WAREHOUSE**

"Really...that all you got?" Shouted a somewhat younger Jason who had bruises on his face yet he was still smiling and not showing any sign of weakness, he was being held by thugs who were gripping his arms and forced him on his knees. In front of him stood the leader and like the other two he wore a hood over his head and a bandanna too conceal himself. He wore brass knuckles on his hands, wailing fists at Jason's face yet he was still smiling.

"I hate that know it all smile, **WHAT WE'RE NOT GOOD ENOUGH?!** I offered you a position in my gang yet you turn it down, calling me and my men ordinary and pathetic thugs! You got some nerve, thinking you're all high and mighty just because you beat up a few of my men!" He shouted at Jason who just smiled at finding him too be pathetic, but that smiles disappears from what he said next.

"How about this, why don't I show you why you shouldn't piss me off?" Once said, he snaps his fingers and from the next room, two guys enter with a young child with similar facial features to Jason. She wears a light colored cardigan and frock. She wears black flats and white high socks with frills. She has shiny black hair which she keeps around chin-length and clips it aside with a floral clip. On her mouth was duck tape and wrapped with rope, seeing this the smile disappears entirely and veins begin too bulge on his forehead. Seeing that, the leader felt joy at seeing this while Jason tries too break through the many chains wrapped around him all the while the leader lifts up a metal pipe, like the other two but that ends when an explosion took place at the doorway, gaining there attention to see smoke and electricity.

"So, I thought it was very suspicious seeing two guys in disguises taking a girl into there van, but seeing this...well, I'm just annoyed now." Spoke a red-head who wore wore a black leather jacket that was wrapped around his waist while donning a black tank top with the design of a lightning skull as well as to show off his muscular arms. He also wore black pants and shoes. Seeing this, before any of them could react his body was covered in yellow lightning and immediately moved with great speed too knock of the thugs unconscious with the last one being the leader who felt a hand touch his back, right before he was electrocuted, gaining a shout of pain from the guy who hits the ground soon enough. After that, Naruto just stood there in front of the wide eyed Jason.

"Sup, ya' know...you kinda look like shit right now?" Hearing that, a smile appears on his face at finding this too be funny.

 **FLASHBACK END**

Jason was sent crashing into a tree, drawing blood from his mouth while he slid down it with his teeth being gritted in anger and head bowed.

"...shit...I still got a lot more training too do." Was all he thought before he blacks out, leaving the other two. Sonic held two hidden kunai in his hands since like Jason, he couldn't bring his sword but even so he started moving all around Beast in order too find an opening all.

"Now that I think about it, it was my pride as a Ninja that got me caught up in Naruto's team." While he thought that, Sonic began too think back to when Naruto got lost in the forest he was training within.

 **FLASHBACK YEARS AGO IN A FOREST AREA, MILES AWAY FROM A CERTAIN PERSON'S BIRTHDAY PARTY**

"A party he said! Having it at the park he said! WHERE THE FUCK AM I?!" Shouted the pissed off Naruto was was walking through a forest, having read the directions wrong and finds himself deep within it. In his left hand was a birthday present for Jason's sister. While walking through it, he found a more opened area where he stops walking at seeking something was off.

"Ok, is it me or am I being watched?" Once that was said, he turned around to find a Ninja behind him with his mouth hidden.

"Leave at once, you're disrupting my training." Hearing that, Naruto just stares at the serious teen.

"Well aren't you being rud-" Naruto stops there as his instinct kicked in and activated his lightning armor, immediately catching a kunai that was meant too scratch his cheek which surprises Sonic. Immediately he took out his sword, planning too scare him off slashing his shoulder right before moving with great speed, sword inches away from his shoulder when it was caught by a now annoyed Naruto who shocked Sonic at his speed. He just stood there with wide eyes that were focused on the annoyed teen.

"You trying too start a fight?" Once asked, he takes a step back before showing a sinister smile.

"You read my attacks, twice. That's a real problem. Born in a ninja village...I've been perfecting my superhuman Quirk techniques since childhood. Yet you saw right through them. This I cannot allow. My pride won't have it. I don't care who you are, I can't let you simply walk away." With that said, he starts moving around him with great speed.

" **WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THIS SPEED THAT BEATS SOUND?!** " He shouted to Naruto who sighs.

"It's true I cannot move as fast as Lightning itself, but..." While he said that, Sonic was behind him with his sword drawn, heading right for him to deal the killing blow when a lightning covered hand grabs him by the way, gripping it tightly.

"Stop exaggerating, your fast but not as fast as Sound yet nor me." With that said, he proceeds too electrocute him, gaining a shout of pain before he was dropped and kicked in the stomach, sending him flying back into a tree. When he looked up, he saw Naruto cracking his knuckles.

"Because of you, I just ruined Jason's little sisters birthday present..." Hearing that, he glances over to the burned and steaming present which he looks back up at the pissed off Naruto.

 **5 MINUTES LATER**

Naruto was walking away from the badly beaten and steaming Sonic who just lay on the ground, staring at the sky in shock at how he moved at far greater speeds then he did and beat the everliving crap out of him. When he tries sitting up, he flinched in pain yet stares at the back of Naruto.

"Who is he..." He thought to himself, just staring at him before he starts standing up slowly before starting too walk after Naruto, wanting to know more about how he beat him and it wasn't just his Quirk that allowed him too sense where he was.

 **FLASHBACK END**

" **ENOUGH!** " Beast shouted after he swung his arm full force into Sonic, sending him flying and skipping over the earth until he hit a tree, resulting in many of his bones being broken and leaving him in an unmovable state.

"I'm still...too slow..." Sonic thought right before he passes out. Leaving only Fubuki by herself, staring up in fear at the smiling Beast King in utter anger.

"What's the matter? You are facing a King after all yet you don't seem to be able to move one bit, showing you don't have the guts or courage of a hero. So they were right, compared to the brilliance of "her" you are nothing!" Hearing that, she took a step back in fear before a voice pricked her in the back of her mind.

(You told me you wanted to fight me in order to see how big the gap between us and from what I know the Gao between you and "her" is even further then I. Be prepared, there's no backing down in battle or in this fight.)

Remembering those words, her eyes widen all the way at thinking back like the other two, to the day everything changed.

 **FLASHBACK YEARS AGO, AT THE TRAIN STATION**

(Now that I recall, everything changed for me that day.)

"Dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit!" Swore Fubuki who wore her long white fur coat draped over her usual outfit, she was waiting for a train with a bunch of other people. The reason why she was anger was the newspaper in her hand, it involved a recent incident in America which was well known because it was an attack on a specific location, yet it was saved by one individual. While standing in line, she didn't notice that near her was Naruto standing with Genos, Jason, and Sonic. Once the bullet train stopped completely in front of them, they all boarded it. It only took ten minutes for everyone too find there seats. Sitting by herself in one of her carts was Fubuki who was looking out the window, from the next cart enters an annoyed Naruto who was looking at a piece of paper that showed his seat since Jason fucked up the seats where that would all sit together and instead being paired with some other passenger in another cart. Once he was inside, he immediately saw the female and looked at his rocket before back up at her.

"Well, this is...odd..." Naruto thought to himself, finding himself soon enough sitting in front of her while there train was moving over a very opened area where not many or almost no buildings nearby but mainly fields of grass. Naruto was chancing at her before noticing tears appearing in her eyes.

"Something wrong?" Once asked that, she looks to see Naruto looking at her but before there conversation continues, Naruto's phone rings and he picks it up.

"What?" Once that was said, his eyes widen before they narrowed.

"I see...well, isn't this interesting. So, the train can't even stop now?" When he said that, Fubuki's eyes just widen in which as she watches him stand up while be shouts after hanging up.

" **EVERYONE, MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE FIRST CART NOW! THERE'S A BOMB ON THE TRAIN!** " Naruto shouts to them all in a hurry, altering the passengers in this cart too stand up just like Fubuki.

"Hey, what do you mean there's a bomb here?!" She demanded Naruto who looks at her.

"It's just as I said, a villain planted it. Right now I need too get you and everyone else off this train." He told the female, before they make there way to the first cart where many concerned citizens stood in front of the train conductor.

"Do something about this, I don't want to die here!" One man scouted after pushing a lady aside and grabs the train conductor. Seeing this, Naruto was about too handle this when the man was covered in a light-blue aura before being lifted in the air and out the train for yet slowed down immediately before being dropped on the ground confusing him just, back inside the red-head was looking at Fubuki in surprise to see her right hand extended and having done this.

"Everyone, remain calm. I will help you all get off the train one by one." She told the group very large group of civilians. In a matter of minutes she had successfully got about ever citizen off this train, including the train conductor himself, leaving only the Quirk users who stood in the same cart except for one.

"Hero's are already gathering at the train station ahead of us but we gotta disarm this train right now!" Genos told the group, closing his phone after making a call.

"Found it." Hearing that, they look to see Sonic standing at the doorway to the next cart. Seeing him, Genos turns his back to the rest.

"I'll do what I can to show the train down." Once said, he immediately runs to the middle cart where he opens the door and climbs out, on top of the train. With him gone, the others followed Sonic to the last cart's restroom where a large object sat in it. What they found was many explosives rigged together to explode as well as flashing red lights. When Naruto looked at his phone, he could see they only had 40 seconds left with the train suddenly shaking after it begun too slow down from Genos in front of it.

"You guys get off, I'll destroy the entire train before it reaches the station." Naruto told the others but stops to see Fubuki raising her arms.

"Get ready..." Once she said that, all of there bodies glow and without another word they were lifted outside of the train and placed on the ground, leaving them all too watch the train going up ahead.

" **WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING?!** " Jason said in anger just as Naruto stood up, covered in lightning and knowing what he needs too do before it reaches the city as well as the station. Back inside stood Fubuki who was facing the bomb.

"If I can just redirect the explosion into the sky and compress it, then it'll be fine! But...can I really do it...with my po-" She was cut off by a flash of lightning and finds herself being held by someone before dropped off, outside the train, watching it heading straight for a station all the while Genos was doing everything he could just to slow it down but that ends when he looks back to see Naruto's who's back was facing the train station and city, seeing his hands clapped together the evolution Quirk user jumps off, showing great eye sight and judgment since he was 1000 meters away.

" **TASTE THE LIGHTNING GOD'S WRATH! ZUES'S...** " While he said that, he separated both hands to reveal a bolt of lightning that turns red as it compressed into a spear of sorts that he grabs with his right hand and lifts it above his head.

" **BOOOLT!** " Naruto screamed right as he threw it full force at the bullet train, piercing right through it and every single cart on it, causing multiple explosions too take place with it expanding but it wasn't big enough too cause serious damage.

" **HEY YOU!** " Hearing that, without turning to face the Hero's, he was already gone.

 **LATER THAT VERY DAY, SUNDOWN**

Walking by herself on the railroad was Fubuki who couldn't believe how useless she was, only able too get the citizens off the train. She had tears in her eyes at what had happened but was stopped when she heard a voice.

"Yo!" Hearing that, she looks up ahead to find not only Naruto but Genos, Jason, and Sonic. Seeing them, she wipes her tears away and walks past them which they too follow.

"What do you all want?" She questioned the group of teens, gaining an answer from the red-head.

"Wanna going my organization?" Once asked, she just turns around in surprise.

"You see, I'm putting together an organization of Quirk users while these guys here are my teammates. Besides, you look like someone who needs friends including, I was surprised at how fast you acted to get the civilians and us off the train. I'm very impressed at you risking your own life to save us..." Hearing that, her eyes widen a little and just stares at the odd group with surprise and watches him extend his right hand.

"So, wanna join my group?" Once said, she just stares at the hand before Sonic explains.

"You see, our leader thinks we need female in our group and organization otherwise we look like some kind of "only boys are allowed" group. You showed not only the skill but quick thinking...you would fit the bill perfectly as one of us." Once said, Genos nods in agreement while Jason looks away with his arms crossed.

"So, what do you say?" Naruto asked with a smile on his face. Staring at the wide eyed Fubuki.

 **FLASHBACK END**

"Not again... **I WON'T BE SOME DAMSEL IN DISTRESS EVER AGAIN!** " Fubuki screamed while she brought to both of her arm with her hair sticking upwards.

" **HELL STORM WHIRLWIND!** " Once she shouts that, all the trees around the Beast King started too be ripped out of the ground at head straight for him, hitting the Beast all the while swirling around him like a vortex that soon enough picks up into a humongous vortex yet Beast just stood there with great annoyance.

" **DO YOU ACTUALLY THINK I WOULD BE HURT BY THIS PATHETIC SHOW OF STRENGTH?!** " Just after shouting that, the vortex got smaller, increasing the wind even more until it releases him which he looks up to see it all the ground, trees, and rocks it had picked up were all heading down right for him at great speeds, slamming into him and causing multiple explosions upon impact. Seeing this, she turns fast to look at Jason and Sonic in order too get them all out of here when she heard another explosion, turning around to face the King of Beasts who had blood coming from his head.

"Impressive as it may be, you're still a far cry from a main dish." He told the wide eyed Fubuki who didn't know what to do at the moment as she watched it raise its right hand when it heard it, a telepathic voice, causing him too stop what he was doing.

"You've got too he kidding me, the other two were Kings yet they were...DAMMIT!" Beast shouted before turning fast immediately going on all fours in order too start dash the hell out of the forest in haste due too Sound King and Silver Samurai being in the forest, both having killed his allies who were Kings no less. He left Fubuki by herself, leaving her to fall to her leaves in shock at knowing she almost died but she looks around wondering one thing exactly.

"Where's Naruto?" She thought in confusion, having not seen any large lightning explosions during the fight or anytime before it began.

 **xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx**

 **NEXT TIME, THE AFTER EFFECTS OF THE INVASION...THE TWO TEAMS ARE FORMED; THE RESQUE OPERATION BEGINS!**


	47. Chapter 47

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 47

"This, didn't end well." Muttered Hisashi who stood outside the lodge building with his helmet back on. He stood next to Sound King, watching from there spot against the walls of the building, giving them the view of the trees being put out yet that wasn't what bothered him and he looks at the incredibly shaken up students that stood away from them, being questioned by the detectives who found out what Naruto had done as well as the after effects of the invasion. Among that group were Izuku, Mina, Yuuga, Tsuyu, Tenya, Ochako, Denki, Eijirou, Mezou, Kyouka, Minoru, Mashirao, Kouji, Rikidou, Hanata, Tooru, Yosetsu, Ibara, Tetsutetsu, Juzo, Kendo, Neito, Kojiro, Reiko, Jurota, Kodai, Sen, Shihai, Togaru, Setsuna, Fukidashi, and Shouto who's shoulder was all bandaged up. Izuku just stood there, watching in horror as fellow students and teachers pass by him, being taken away on stretchers. The ones being taken away by vehicle had non life threatening injuries were Mandalay, Tiger, Mount Lady, Jason, Mirio, Sonic, and Genos who received grave injuries but was slowly repairing himself. The ones who received more severe injuries were the first to go, such as Nejire and Tamaki who were missing body parts but the ones taken away by helicopter were in critical condition and accompanied by Blood King. Those were only three such as Pixie-bob with head trauma, Shouta who's chest was damaged to the point his ribs were partly visible and Momo. The ones missing were Ragdoll, Katsuki, Fumikage, and the traitor Naruto who put one of his classmates in critical condition.

 _NARUTO OST-OH! STUDENT AND TEACHER AFFECTION_

"To think, one of my daughters classmates was the traitor...he put my own daughters best friend into a condition where she might-..." He stops there before crossing his arms. His attention was drawn towards Hisashi offering him a cigarette which he declined due too the incident from last time where he his bandages caught fire.

"So how are you doing?" Once he was asked that, Hisashi was about too smoke before he drops it on the ground with his piece bursting with flames and stomping on it.

"One of my kids was kidnapped and because of that he can be used as a hostage or worse...to be frank, I feel like God just shit on my life." Hearing that, Sound said nothing when he heard that until he takes out something from his pocket and flips it open to show a picture of him and his wife holding a newborn baby.

"Unlike you, who could restrain his emotions...I would be seething with rage if my daughter was taken away or put in such a condition. Makes you think, did we make the right choice in allowing our kids to pursue the Hero life?" Hearing that, he only got a sigh before an answer.

"Well, I don't think that's exactly the problem for me. I've been raised into being Exorcist when I was a kid. But, I was gifted with my quirk so my parents thought the best thing would be too send me to U.A...end result was I fell in love with two women and had kids with the two...cheating on them both like a major asshole." Hearing that, Sound spoke to him, trying to help him not blame himself.

"Well, uhhh...you were always on missions back on the island. You needed a way too relax so, they were your way of relaxing...in still shocked that when they found out they didn't really mind...and well, wasn't that very day both Katsuki and Izuku were conceived?" Hearing that, Hisashi started too act a little flustered before he spoke again with a sad smile.

"After that day, you eventually found out they were both pregnant but you had too leave again for quite a long time. So, you asked them to keep your kids separated and because of that they never knew the other until grade school where young Katsuki started to hate Izuku. So...how are you gonna tell him and Katsuki once there free, that there related and your there true father? Sooooounds, to me like your fucked." Joked the Sound King who received an elbow into the side.

"Oh shut it..." He told his childhood friend who merely smoked under the bandages but that ends when they see Izuku approaching them.

"How are Aizawa-Sensei and...Yaoyorozu?" When the Number 2# Pro Hero heard that, he looks back at Izuku before looking away.

"Shouta and Momo are in critical condition and could go either way right now. The two have lost lots of blood but Momo is worse. Both need immediate surgery..." Hearing that, Izuku's eyes widen in disbelief before he looks down at his feet but his despair was slowed down incredibly at what happened next. A hand found it's way on his head and he looks up at the man who took off his helmet with his free hand.

"Do not fret, we will rescue your classmate and your brother. Once that happens, I'll talk to you both and I will answer all your questions." He told Izuku who looks down sadly.

 **THREE DAYS LATER, AT THE HOSPITAL DURING THE MORNING TIME/OST END**

"(Sigh)..." Was the only sound that Doctor Akashi had made the moment he walked out of the surgery room. Against regulations he wore his coat and not the surgery uniform he's supposed too wear but did wear a mask. It had been a little over and hour after he had finished the final touches of her surgery and currently inside were her tearful parents who were just glad she was alright but depressed at what he had told them. The Doctor moved his mask off his face to show a stern expression, for the past three days, he's been working on Momo's condition which wasn't some simple surgery due too the many complications that were happening during it, yet with his Quirk she pulled through. When he looked to his right, he saw Izuku who was sitting down on a bench, outside the room, all the while Momo was unconscious with a breather mask over her face as well as white blankets over her body. Outside the room, they were alone since he never likes too be bothered when he's doing surgery or likes too be alone.

"So, your the one who keeps getting bandaged up." Once he said that, Izuku stood up with eyes showing he needs too know and before he could speak, the Doctor did.

"Your teacher, Shouta will eventually make a recovery and can continue his job as a Hero..." When he said that, a look of hope appeared on Izuku's face just before it was shattered by what he said next.

"...but Ms. Yaoyorozu is another story. The area she was stabbed was close to her heart and she may need a transplant but that's not the part I'm more worried about...her spinal cord, it was damaged and by some miracle she's still alive, but...from what I learned, from the waist down, she is paralyzed. I don't know how she isn't completely paralyzed by this injury..." Hearing that, Izumi could only stare at him in shock before he spoke up.

"Bu-isn't there any-" He was cut off by Akashi shaking his head.

"The spinal cord is a delicate part of the body... I'll tell you what I just told her parents. No matter how long it takes, it is impossible for her to ever become a Hero." Hearing that, Izuku just stood there with wide eyes while Akashi just stares at him, seeing the look of despair at the fact of his classmate and friends dream never able too come true. Seeing that expression, Akashi spoke to him again.

"Is this the first time, something like this happened to you? Being unable too do anything as you watch one of your comrades lose there ability to become Hero's or worst..." Hearing that, Izuku could only stare down at his feet before looking up to see Akashi sitting down on a bench where he motions for Izuku to sit next to him, which he does.

"You know...you remind me of Toshinori who was about your age." When he said that, Izuku turns fast to meet the gaze of the Doctor.

"Relax, I know...well...I found out about your guys secret since I was...let's just say I've been a Doctor since Gran Torino was a child, so I know about that whole All For One and One For All thing. You see, years ago I was known as a Doctor who could prevent even death, no matter how serious the injury was due to my time Quirk which also has an effect on my aging..." When Izumi heard that, his eyes simply widen at wondering just how old was he since he looked pretty young but that had too wait for another time since he continued speaking.

"I was able to use it in order to give myself more time in order too save others, such as civilians, hero's...and even villains...but my streak ended after one specific case where I couldn't save someone even when I had all the time too do so. I was the Doctor who failed in saving Mrs. Shimura, the predecessor of Toshinori..." Hearing that, Izuku's eyes only widen while he stares at the Doctor, not able to say anything as well as having never been told about this story before.

"I can still remember it, telling him. But unlike you, he was furious with me...me, a Doctor who was said too prevent Death, being unable to save the life of the second Pro Hero of that era. He kept demanding me why I couldn't save her, over and over he yelled at me before he was dragged out by Gran Torino. After that day, you could say the Hero who never stops smiling, had stolen my own smile forever." After saying that with a depressed look, he stood up with Izuku still staring at him before he looks at him with seriousness once again.

"Unlike that time, I couldn't do anything to make it up to him, I'll make it up to you instead." Just after saying that, he leans down to Izuku's ear.

"You see, Naruto has a Twin Sister that has been in this hospital for years due too being in a coma. Recently, she was checked out all of a sudden by a man claiming to be Naruto's older brother with paperwork that was signed by there father, yet for these past years I didn't hear anything about an older sibling as well as I cousins get a read on his file...something didn't add up to me and it wasn't just that someone was paying for her stay the entire time. It's only a theory, but...could it be that his sister was taken as a hostage?" Once he said that, Izuku's she's widen all the way before he stood up straight and took something out of his coat pocket.

"This was the photo of the man that had checked her out, even his appearance drew red flags." Once he said that, he stood up straight before he showed Izuku...to him it confirmed his theory. It was the very same guy at the lodge who was with Naruto before they left.

"From your expression, I presume my theory was correct and if so, talk to Genos who's awake. He's been also checking up on her for a few years with and without Naruto. He's in room F-16." Once said, Izuku runs past him which he just starts walking away before he heard it.

" **THANKS DOCTOR AKASHI!** " When he heard that, he just looks back at him in shock at Izuku who's back was facing him. Seeing this, the right side of his mouth moved upwards before returning to normal and just walks away.

"I see, I wonder if you can bring back my smile...the one that your master has taken." Was all he said before continuing to walk away with his hands in his pockets. While this was happening, Izuku was typing away on his phone to get the others here.

 **FEW HOURS LATER, IN ONE OF THE HOSPITAL ROOM**

Currently sitting on a guest bed was Genos who was sitting on the side of his bed with his body already repairing himself to regain human shape. In front of him stood Izuku, Mina, Yuuga, Tsuyu, Tenya, Ochako, Denki, Eijirou, Mezou, Kyouka, Shouto, and Minoru.

"As I've told All Might, it was upon Naruto's orders years ago that we all imbed tracking devices into our bodies, ones that are undetectable and made from a strong material to it be damaged." He told the entire class of students who were quite shocked at hearing that story.

"Naruto's...sister was taken hostage? That could explain why he's been acting strangely." Denki said while looking down sadly, now understanding why he would do such a thing to his classmates.

"Yes, turns out that there was someone canceling out my communication from outside the forest. Once the villains left, I immediately received a message that stated his sister was missing. You see, he truly loves his sister more then anything and if she was taken hostage, he will most definitely follow there orders, even if he has too kill." Hearing that, the others didn't like that with Shouto touching his shoulder that was still healing.

"Then, we need too save his sister to save Naruto, right?" When Eijirou said that, almost everyone stares at him in shock, even voicing it. Immediately Tenya spoke with seriousness.

"So I take it you want to ask Genos if he put a tracking device on his sister, and if he did to make you one too? **ARE YOU INSANE?! WE SHOULD DO AS ALL MIGHT SAID AND LEAVE IT TO THE PROS! THIS ISN'T THE PLACE FOR US, YOU FOOL! IF THERE WAS ONE, HE WOULD HAVE TOLD THE PRO'S!** " Tenya shouted at Eijirou who shouts back.

" **I KNOW THAT, BUT WHAT ELSE CAN WE DO?! NARUTO IS THE VILLAINS TOOL UNTIL HIS SISTER IS FREE! IF THERE WAS A TRACKING DEVICE ON NARUTO THEN THERE MUST BE ONE ON HIS SISTER, HE COULD HAVE HAD HIS REASONS! IF I CAN'T HELP NARUTO, THEN HOW CAN I EVER CALL MYSELF A HERO NO LESS A MAN!** " After shouting that, he looks at Genos despite being told too calm down.

" **I WANT TO SAVE NARUTO'S SISTER, NOT ONLY HIM BUT ALSO KATSUKI AND FUMIKAGE SO...PLEASE TRUST US!** " Shouted Eijirou who was staring at the wide eyed Genos who simply stares at him. Genos slowly looks down at his feet, then his hands before back up at Eijirou.

"Why, tell me why you are trying so hard to convince me?" Once he was asked that, he looks directly in his eyes.

"If we save her and tell Naruto, he can save Katsuki and Fumikage. But also...he's my classmate, I can't just stand by and let him be viewed as a villain for trying to protect his sister." When he heard that, Genos's eyed widen all the way before a smile appears on his face.

"I see...then you should be glad that I never told the Pro's about the second tracking device...on his sister." When he said that, everyone was surprised unlike Tenya who was shocked.

"Why... **WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL-** " He was cut off by the seriousness he was shown.

"It's because...I don't want them to save her..." Once he said that, he slowly got out of bed and on his knees in front of them all.

"I and the others are too injured too do anything, so...I ask you this...please...save his sister and free Naruto of his chains. I want him to see his classma-no...his friends save his sister, if that happens then it may just be enough to force Naruto to change and start excepting others into his life...to finally forgive himself for being the cause of putting his sister in a coma...so I ask you, as a friend...please...save Naruko!" He begs his classmates who look away, all in deep thought with Tenya looking down at his feet all the while thinking about Naruto's words he once said to him.

(You do realize I'm still learning what it means too be a Hero. If I'm right which I am, leaving a defenseless child alone with a Villain is a no no when it comes too being a Hero so, why don't you leave this to me.)

(Vengeance isn't for you...)

(You see...I also have someone I hate more then anything. Because of him I ended up harming my sister who's currently in a coma.)

(Are you willing too sacrifice your life for revenge?)

( **NOW TELL ME, WHAT KIND OF HERO DO YOU WANT TOO BE?! NOW CHOOSE!** )

Remembering those words, Tenya's gaze softens just as Tsuyu spoke again.

"Everybody is in shock over what happened. But, we need to think things through calmly. No matter how reasonable your emotions may feel, if you say you're going into battle again, if you day you're going to break the rules...then that's the same thing villains do." Once she said that, Eijirou looks down at his right hand that makes a fist.

(I'm not a hero, or rather I don't know what being a Hero truly means. So...let's make a little bet. If you become a Pro Hero before I truly understand what a Hero truly means, I'll become your sidekick...but the same goes for you. So, deal?)

"If what you say is true, if breaking the rules to save a friend makes me a villain, then I'll remain a villain my entire life!" When Eijirou

said that, Tsuyu just like the others were shocked at the declaration.

"I'm going to save Naruto's sister, even if I have too do it by myself! I can't just sit back anymore and do nothing!" Eijirou shouted with complete seriousness.

"I'm in." Hearing that, an arm wraps around him and it was a smiling Denki before feeling a pat on his back and turns to find a smiling Mina giving him a thumbs up.

"Count me in, too!" Hearing that, he turns to see the others in agreement while Tsuyu wasn't sure and looks down at her feet.

"If that's the case...if you're all going...then I'm going too." When Tenya said that, Tsuyu looks at him with surprise at what he said.

"I'm accompanying you for the precise reason that I owe Naruto my life...but even so if we are met with a force we can't hope to defeat, I'm pulling you all back that instant." He told the group of students yet Tsuyu looks down at her feet, remembering what she saw first hand of true villains as well as regretting what she had said, but even so this was no time to think about what she was feeling and look, also wanting too help save Naruto's sister.

 **HOURS LATER, NIGHT TIME**

Coming out on a wheelchair was Genos who still couldn't stand yet as well as leave the hospital but he was allowed to talk to his friends outside for a private conversation thanks too Doctor Akashi's involvement. Genos was staring at his entire class who wore there casual clothing.

"So, what's the plan?" Denki questioned Genos who took out two devices.

"In my right hand is the device to find Naruko, in my left is the one that will lead you to Naruto and highly likely Katsuki and Fumikage as well. For this plan to work, I will be splitting you Twelve up into two teams made up of six members. Now...Naruko's rescue team! It will come consist of Eijirou, Tenya, Ochako, Kyouka, Denki, and Tsuyu while the team to rescue both Katsuki and Fumikage will be Izuku, Shouto, Yuuga, Mina, Mineta, and Mezou." Once that was said, he hands the devices too both Izuku and Eijirou.

"I'll say one last thing to you all, you're going too enter there territory now...it won't be good for any of you if there's a King involved. Try and save his sister, Katsuki, and Fumikage the most quietest as possible...otherwise, there's a good chance you all might, "die"." Hearing that, the others were shaken a little at the last part, yet it didn't stop them from nodding and walking away from Genos who watched from his chair before turning around and entering the hospital again where Jason stood leaning against the wall, nearest to the door.

"You sure they can handle this, what would happen if they put multiple Kings to guard his sister? Me, Sonic, and Fubuki couldn't beat even one while you were given a surprise attack...what chance do they have?" Once he was asked that, Genos answers his question.

"Who's knows...they may be better then as when it comes too teamwork but that's not it...I for one want too see if they can truly do it, besides...I was told that "he" would watch over them, just this once." He told Jason who was surprised at not knowing who he's talking about.

"One more thing...if that was true that you did send a group to tail them, why didn't you just send them to save Naruko in the first place while the others go after Katsuki and Fumikage? There not as strong as us and the others..." Hearing that, he answered his question with with not seriousness but hope.

"Because, as I've said before to them...I don't want anyone too just save Naruto's sister, I want his friends too do it. I want to see Naruto, back in his prime when he wasn't chained by the memories of his past." Hearing that, Jason just smirks in agreement.

 **xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx**

 **NEXT TIME, THE TWO TEAMS MAKE THERE MOVE, SAVING NARUTO'S SISTER; THE PAST OF RED RIOT; AWAKEN, THE UNBREAKABLE HERO.**


	48. Chapter 48

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 48

 **AT THE POLICE STATION THAT VERY NIGHT**

"Well, it's certainly been awhile since we've all been gathered together like this." Spoke the happy Sound King who stood next to everyone.

 ** _1: All Might_**

 ** _2: Silver Samurai_**

 ** _3: Sound King_**

 ** _4: Endeavor_**

 ** _6: Best Jeanist_**

 ** _7: Edge Shot_**

"Now, let the strategy meeting begin." Spoke the detective Naomasa to the top Hero's of the world except for a few having not shown up yet either way they weren't needed since the top Three Hero's were already together.

 **BACK TO NARUKO'S RESCUE TEAM, ON THE BULLET TRAIN**

"So, what is our destination exactly?" Spoke Denki who was among the group of Eijirou, Tenya, Ochako, Kyouka, and Tsuyu. They all sat next to each other on the bullet train, heading for there destination.

"The coordinates on the homing device are pointing to Negishi Forest Park, more precisely Negishi Racetrack grandstand ruins, below the old building I mean." Tenya told the surprised Denki since he's never visited that area before.

"Well at least it's not that far, but what's the plan? We can't just storm what could be an underground labyrinth." Hearing that, Tenya just shakes his head and presses a button, causing a 3D image of the map to all and holographic too reveal a staircase leading down into a large room where the beacon was being released. It took them some time before they found themselves hiding behind a few trees, just staring at the large building that looked abandoned. What they did notice from looking around it was a cellar door, it took them only a few minutes to move silently towards it as well as make sure they weren't being watched from inside it, thanks too the device also gave a thermal camera on it. Once there, Eijirou was the one wick opened it to reveal it having been locked on the inside surprisingly yet shows someone is inside. With that they immediately enter with Kyouka shutting the doors behind them before they start moving quickly down the steps, using there device as a way to see what was happening until they found a small opening at the bottom which was a door. The group had stopped with Kyouka using her Quirk to check if she heard anyone down stairs, getting a confirmation that a single person was in the room. Slowly Eijirou made his way to the bottom and peaks through the opening where he was met with a large room showing with only four walls yet at the end he saw a see through window and a door.

"So, you've finally come for her!" When they heard that, the group jolted from those words being said yet Eijirou grits his teeth and barges out the room, knowing that if this enemy knew they were hiding then there was a high chance they couldn't escape. Eijirou was the first to see the enemy, it was none other then Beast King who was sitting cross legged in front of a door and from where he stood, he could clearly see through the window where a girl lay who resembled Naruto. The right half of her face was badly burned as well as she was wearing an oxygen mask while also having bandages over parts of her body which didn't include the scar over her right eye showing deep claw marks that became a scar. Seeing her, Eijirou, Tenya, Denki, Ochako, Kyouka, and Tsuyu stiffened at knowing that was Naruto's sister yet standing before them was a King who just sat there, thinking.

"So, Boros was right to tell me a group would most likely come for here." Thought the King who starts standing up until he was fully standing now, towering over them all while he stares at the group. Tenya's eyes just narrow since he could feel the killing intent it was giving off.

"She's right there but he's guarding her-" His thoughts were met with silence when he heard what the Beast King said next.

"Give me a challenge, unlike those three at the forest lodge they weren't very much trouble. Oh, it's you three." When he said that, he was staring at Denki, Eijirou, and Tsuyu who were the ones who retreated after being protected by Sonic, Jason, and Fubuki.

"This is the guy who put Jason, Fubuki, and Sonic in there current conditions..." Hearing that, Tenya's eyes merely widen in shock at knowing those three are no push overs, each one was quite skilled. Immediately, Tenya showed seriousness at seeing this.

" **WE NEED TOO RETREAT!** " Hearing that, Eijirou and the others just look at the serious Tenya before they heard something just and turn around to see the back door closing with iron doors.

"No running away now, children..." Hearing that, when they looked back at the King he was smiling.

"What? Ooooh, I almost forgot. You're all Hero's so your main goal is too knock a Villain out but I'm not one, I'm a monster who's killed many innocent people. Like Naruto and Genos, like Sound King and Silver Samuria...we are worse then villains. This is your next lesson Hero's in training, if an enemy appears in front of you and is something that shouldn't belong in this world then eliminate it! Otherwise, I'm gonna kill you all!" He shouted at the group who was knew he wasn't lying since this situation was very bad for them since he's clearly stronger then them and killing something for once is a huge change. Seeing this, Tenya grits his teeth in anger at what was happening but was met with surprise by Eijirou suddenly charging right for Beast King with his entire body hardening.

" **WE NEED TO SAVE HIS-** " In an instant he was grabbed by the unimpressed Beast King who shocked the Hero in training at the speed of his hand movement.

"Charging in by yourself was a foolish thing boy...I thought there would be coordination but this isn't even funny and the match just started." While this was happening, he didn't notice that Kyouka was plugging her earlobe plugs into her boots, immediately releasing her sound waves at Beast King who was holding Eijirou in his right, before his eyes his widen and he drops the student in order too grab his ears in utter pain from the sound waves affecting him greatly.

" **MY EAAAAAAAARRRRRRRS!** " Screamed the King just before he was met with an uppercut that caused him too chomp down right on his tongue, severing it and he glared down at the Hero in anger for what is happening, despite unable too hear anything but pain itself. Immediately goes too swing his arm but thanks too Tenya, he was able to get him out of he way in time. Instead of continuing too focus on them, his gaze shifts over towards Kyouka and charges at her with his hands in his ear. Seeing this, her eyes widen all the way but again the Beast King had missed by Tsuyu using her tongue to grab Kyouka and get her out of the way. With his sense of hearing returning, veins start appearing in his face.

" **LION SLASH!** " He shouted before his claws come out completely and swung his right arm at the ground but more precisely Kyouka who stood in front of the window with Naruko behind it. Without even thinking he got in front of the blade attack and uses his own body too block it but even with his hardening, it resulted in a deep slash mark appearing in his body with blood being drawn.

"Eijirou!" Tenya shouted at his classmate who stumbled back a little with blood dripping from his body while the Beast King stared at them all with not only eyes of a predator but also disappointment. They managed too piss him off yet they show not enough teamwork as well as they don't seem too be all that strong. What he is looking at is an insult for a team as well as a foe too fight. The amount of anger he was feeling went through the roof, causing him too unleash his full fury.

" **I, THE BEAST KING HAVE HAD IT WITH THE COWARDLINESS YOU CHILDREN SHOW ME!** " The Beast King roared in utter anger at this disgrace, not even caring that the fight has just begun or having the patience. He charged directly at them with his right arm being drawn back completely with the claws out.

" **TRY AND SURVIVE MY LION SLASH UP CLOSE!** " Roared the beast who was charging full speed at the entire fearful group yet despite his injures, Eijirou was still standing before charging directly at him. Seeing this, all of there eyes widen in shock at what he was doing all the while Eijirou was taking back.

 **FLASHBACK, FEW YEARS AGO**

(It was that day, I met him...eheheh. That guy, was a real "man".)

Currently on his way back home by himself was a younger Eijirou who's hair was not spiky at all he time. He was walking down the street when he stopped to find two scared girls around his age and in his school standing in front of a very tall and cloaked individual.

"Where are the Hero Offices of Springer?" He questions the two who couldn't speak due too there fear. Seeing that there not speaking, he merely placed his left hand on the wall above them too cause many cracks to form. Seeing this, Eijirou was on high alert.

"Oh shit! Why is it only tines like these when there isn't a Hero on patrol?! Somebody...! No, not somebody...you do it! Go! Jump in and...!" He stopped due too this growing fear deep within him as he watched all the while a group was heading towards them all.

"Why won't you tell me...?" He questions the group before hearing something.

"Is there a problem?" When he heard that, the giant turns to see Naruto, Genos, and Jason standing there with serious expressions.

"Do you know where the Hero Offices of Springer are?" When they heard that, there eyes simply narrowed and with the five minutes that followed, Naruto had safely gotten both girls away from the battle that took place two seconds after getting the girls away from them. Leaving only Eijirou to watch the battle taking place that resulted in the entire street being trashed with that very villain being imbedded into the wall, having been knocked unconscious. Eijirou just stood there while the group passes him, talking about who that guy was with Genos calling the police too alert them what had just happened. Eijirou just turns around to stare at there back but jolts when he made eye contact with Naruto who stops before turning to the others.

"Lets meet up later, Ive got something too do." Hearing that, they were confused but complied after glancing at Eijirou. Once they started walking away, Naruto looks at Eijirou.

"If you've got something too say then say it while we eat, you're buying me ramen since you wussed out in fighting." With that said he starts walking a way in the opposite direction and slowly, Eijirou followed without an exact reason. In no time the two found themselves at a ramen stand where Naruto was digging into the food until Eijirou who was just staring at the bowl with sadness.

"Are you gonna eat or what?" He questions the depressed student.

"Sorry...for being a nuisance." Hearing that apology, Naruto just glances over at him.

"Well, you were pretty useless, so much it was a distraction." Hearing that, Eijirou could only grit his teeth while looking down in utter shame at how he truly was pathetic.

"But, I can't really blame you since you yourself have never once been in a situation like this." Hearing that, his eyes widen in surprise and just turns to face him when he placed his fifth bowl on the table.

"I'm not gonna go on some long speech or something to give you encouragement or something since I've got things too do. But what I will tell you is this... I'm not a hero, or rather I don't know what being a Hero truly means." Hearing that, Eijirou looks at him with surprise while he continues.

"So...let's make a little bet. If you become a Pro Hero before I truly understand what a Hero truly means, I'll become your sidekick...but the same goes for you. So, deal?" Hearing that, he showed great shock.

"W-What! We just met yet your making a deal like that?!" Eijirou shouted with great confusion it stopped from meeting his gaze.

"What matters is if we remember the deal, either way it would be interesting too see who would win. Well, I'm full." Once that was said he stood up, turning his back to the wide eyed Eijirou who looks down at his feet until he heard one last thing that shocked him completely.

"If you think you have no future as a hero just because you were scared which I presume it was your first time, then you're an idiot. Everyone feels fear, you just gotta push past that. But regret...is something that won't disappear so easily. Whether it being unable too save someone when you can or something much worse." Once that was said, he starts walking away in silence with Eijirou just staring at him in shock.

(It could be that Naruto forgot about me, that's why he didn't talk to me about the deal. I did change my hairstyle as well as my attitude but also I didn't have enough courage yet, I wanted to bring up the deal the moment I reached Naruto's level.)

 **FLASHBACK END**

 _MY HERO ACADEMIA OST-YOU SAY RUN_

Remembering those words, he felt a new sense of courage and bravery that was built upon the want to live, to protect his friends, and to save Naruko which in turn free's Naruto of his chains of the Heart. This lead him to go beyond his previous limitations, his life depending on it even furthered its evolution.

"That's right...I forgot...we made a promise and one that I can't afford too lose...to me it wasn't about who becomes the others sidekick but whoever wins must be acknowledged by the other...that's why...that's why...more...I need too become more!" While he thought that in slow motion, his body starts hardening more and more as it gets even sharper with each step.

" **I NEED TOO PUSH HIGHER AND HIGHER TOO ACTUALLY BE AN EQUAL TO NARUTO! I NEED TOO BECOME SOMETHING NOT HARD BUT SOMETHING UTTERLY UNBREAKABLE!** " As he thought that, his body was hardening even more too the point his spirit, his will became what he needed too transcend his limits. The moment his claws connected with Eijirou's body he could only smile before his eyes widen at hearing breaking sounds and was met with his claws breaking. Seeing this was very shocking since the claws were as strong as steel. When he looks to see why they shattered, he found something new.

"This is the result of me compressing my Quirk-strengthening it to the Maximum Hardness Level! **THIS IS RED RIOT UNBREAKABLE!** " Shouted Red Riot all the while Beast King couldn't help but smile once again at clearly seeing this one broke through his limits too live and protect his fiends and save Naruko. Watching this were all his comrades who couldn't look away, meeting his gaze of the definition of Bravery and Courage.

" **DON'T JUST STAND THERE, WE NEED TOO STRIKE HIM NOW WITH ALL WE GOT! OTHERWISE THE LONGER IT TAKES THE MORE NARUTO WILL BE FORCED TO HURT INNOCENT PEOPLE!** " Eijirou shouted before turning back to the Beast King who was smiling down at him.

"Fine, for this show of true courage in the face of evil, I'll give you two handicaps! **ONE** , I won't use my true power and instantly kill you all!" While he said that, he jumps back to the center of the room with a smile in order to give them space before outstretching his arms.

" **TWO** , I will not move from this exact spot! IF, you manage too move me then I will let you all go free with Naruko!" While he said that, he knew exactly what would happen if he did that yet he didn't care, that look in Eijirou's eyes once reminded him of a flame he once had when he actually wished too be a Hero despite being a monster.

" **NOW SHOW ME, I WANT YOU ALL TOO BREAK THROUGH YOUR LIMIT AND GIVE I, A KING A TRUE CHALLENGE!** " He orders them all and could clearly see that they were snapped out of there fear yet even still feeling it did not stop them. While all this was happening, unknown to them all, in the room where Naruko lay, her eyes start twitching.

 **xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx**

 **NEXT TIME, THE COMBINED STRIKE; THE ARMORED BEAST KING, RED RIOT.**


	49. Chapter 49

**_Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter as well as try too find the easter egg in this chapter as well as made some changes from the manga in this chapter._**

Chapter 49

" **KYOUKA, TENYA, DENKI, TSUYU, AND OCHAKO! ARE TIMING NEEDS TOO BE PERFECT, JUST AS PLANNED!** " Eijirou shouts loudly, showing that he has a plan and the others understood, confusing he Beast King at when the plan was made exactly or how does it work in such a situation like this one here.

" **OCHAKO!** " Eijirou shouts just before he slaps the girl's hasn't that was extended out towards him. The moment he slapped it, Tsuyu extended her tongue in order too wrap it around him, just before throwing him full force towards the Beast King who was surprised yet smiles.

" **IS THAT REALLY YOUR PLA-** " He stopped there just as a sound wave hit him, causing him too grab his ears in pain before looking at Eijirou who was holding his hands over his ears while behind him was Kyouka who was unleashing her strongest sound wave from her boots, sending it directly at Eijirou which passes through him, causing him damage but he withstood it.

"I see, there trying too limit my ability too love but I can easily hit him and block out the sound with a Lion slash at her-huh?" His thoughts were cut off after feeling something behind him and turns to spot a single hand sticking a index and middle finger in his back. It was Denki who was pressing his fingers against the spinal cord area with Tenya behind the student, having been his speed to get him behind the King.

"This won't hurt him, but it can-" Tenya stops his thoughts before Denki shouts.

"2,000,000 volts!" Denki shouted, unleashing all the electricity his had in him, directing it at the spinal area too paralyze him for only a few seconds and it does just that, stopping all movement in his body. He just stood there with wide eyes at the fact he was trying too take in what just happened yet the sound and electricity caused him too not think fast enough or trying too force him body too move. While this was happening, the fast approaching and screaming Eijirou who, before impact had his weight return with his right fist being drawn back.

" **RED GAUNTLET!** " Eijirou screams while he slams his right fist directly into Beast King's face. The weight and impact of that very punch had caused him too tip backwards with Tenya getting Denki out of the way. Just before the King hits the ground, he click only think in shock.

"I-I lost the bet in less then a minute?" While he thought that, he couldn't help but smile at wanting too see them when there older...when he can actually go all out in a fight. Once he hits he ground, so does Eijirou who's body returns too normal, also crashing into the floor hard and skidding across it. Finally stopping when Tenya got to him. After using his hands to stop him, he helped Eijirou stand up all the while they were all staring at the Beast King, hoping too god that he was indeed telling the truth. A matter of seconds later the Beast King sat up, rubbing his face at the not very lethal punch he received since it was hard but there wasn't enough strength too deal a good impact punch but still it was indeed a strong punch. He just looks back at Eijirou with a smile.

"I guess I lost." After saying that, with a clap the Iron doors open up just as he starts too get back up.

"Take her a leave, before I change my mind...I'm still a villain so you should never trust my words completely." Hearing that, they were about too move when they heard a new voice.

"Are you, Hero's?" Hearing that, one by one there eyes widen in complete shock from hearing a female voice from behind then and slowly they turn to be met with Naruko standing at the doorway with her wrappings coming undone too reveal that the burns were gone.

 _NARUTO OST-MAIN THEME (SLOW)_

Watching this was an amazed Beast King who never expected this too happen.

"She's...awakened and her injuries are all healed, but..." He thought, staring at the girl who tilts her head in confusion.

"If she's awakened...if Naruto sees her then..." Tenya thought, hoping what he's thinking is completely true. Seeing that no one was speaking, Eijirou finally did so after scratching the back of his head.

"Well, you see...we're classmates of your brother Naruto. You were taken hostage and he's being forced to do villainous acts." Hearing that, her eyes widen all the way before memories start coming back to her on that very day. Remembering what Naruto became and how she kept hearing someone say "Sorry" over and over again. While she was in a coma, she saw blurry like dreams of someone fighting a giant monsters, a large fish man, other individuals, a robot of sorts...most of the dreams was about someone watching what looked like girl sleeping in a bed...what she did see clearly was a girl being stabbed through the chest with a lightning blade. Slowly, they all watched as tears started running down her face as she cried in front of them all.

"Please...please take me, to my brother." She tearfully asked the group who just stare at her before Tenya approaches the round girl. Once close enough he journal hid back to her and crouches down, much to the girls surprise.

"I'm the fastest one here so I can take you to him quickly." He told her with a look of determination, seeing this she quickly rubs her eyes and nods. Not a second later she was piggybacking on Tenya who lifted her.

"I will be moving on ahead of you-" Tenya stops there, seeing exactly one villain standing at the doorway that was opened for them too leave. Following his gaze, they all see "him". It was none other then Garou leaning against the wall of the door with a smile.

"Well, isn't this interesting. We seem too have a new traitor." He said, causing Beast to grit his teeth in anger.

"This isn't good, he's-" He was cut off by someone behind them all speaking.

"Here?" When they all heard that, the group turns to find Garou now behind them all, displaying his shocking speed.

"Don't worry, I won't do that while vanishing act again...doing that will make things too easy for me." He told the group just before the Beast King stepped forward.

"Why are you here?" He questions the smiling villain.

"Nothing much, just that I was given a specific order too follow and it involves the girl. Are you perhaps getting in my way?" He questions the King who was sweating under his fur with the feeling of fear quickly creeping up his spine Hayley he just glances back at the students and then back at Garou.

"Your fight is with me, not them!" Hearing that very much surprised the group yet Garou simply smiles more at him offering himself up as an opponent.

"Ok...I can just kill you quickly then and continue my mission." With that said, the Beast King turns to them all.

" **I SHALL HOLD HIM OFF SO GO NOW WHILE YOU CAN!** " Shouted the Beast King who stood in front of them all, seeing this shocked them all but the killing intent and malice Garou gave off had given them the right push too quickly hurry towards the door before one by one they make there way up it with Eijirou being the last one, staring at the back of the Beast King who looks at him one last time. The King merely smiles. Endure he shouts something in a serious tone.

" **YOU MAY STILL BE A YOUNG CUB, BUT I HAND MY TITLE OVER TO YOU! YOU ARE THE KING OF BEASTS NOW, TAKE THE CHILD AND FREE YOUR FRIEND FROM HIS SHACKLES!** " Beast shouted to the shocked Eijirou who just stares at him in absolute shock before he grits his teeth and hurried up the steps before the doorway collapsed by the Kings doing, trapping the two in the dark room right before the King transforms. He gains considerable muscle mass, tearing through his clothing and ornaments too reveal his very large body.

" **YOU SHALL NOT LEAVE THIS PLACE! LION SLASH: METEOR SHOWER!** " Shouted the King who unleashes a large barrage of Lion Slashes simultaneously towards Garou who simply smiles until he was shocked to see them directed at the walls, seeing this sudden strategy angered Garou. Outside, the others had just gotten out of the underground staircase just before the entire building collapsed from the ground giving in. The others covered just ran too get away, only stopping when they were far enough too just look back at the large dust cloud. Seeing this, Eijirou could only look away in anger before directing his gaze at Tenya.

"Hurry and get her too Naruto! We know where they are so go!" Hearing that, Tenya just nods before telling the younger sister too hold on if she can and she just tightens her hold. With that done, he starts moving slowly before picking up on speed the moment he knew she could hold on.

"Big brother..." As she thought that, Tenya hurried through the park towards there destination, using everything he has to get there.

 **SOMETIME BEFORE THE EVENTS OF NARUKO'S RESQUE HAPPENED, BACK AT THE VILLAIN ALLIANCES BASE OF OPERATIONS**

Standing within the bar and base of the Villains were Dabi, Himiko, Twice, Mr. Compress, Magne, Spinner, Naruto who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed with his helmet still on, and there leader Tomura. Sitting down restrained was the pissed off Katsuki who was bound to a chair.

"Katsuki Bakugou, the wannabe Hero! I know this is taking things a little fast, but...what say you become one of us?" Spoke the leader to the restrained Hero in training.

"Why don't you choke and die on some of that shit!" He told the group of villains before his gaze shifts over to the masked one. The teen glanced at the villain who had knocked him out, wanting to know who the hell he is as well as beat him down.

"The moment the simple act of providing protection started meriting compensation was the moment Hero's stopped being Hero's. That's what Stain taught us before he died!" Spinner said with anger evident in his voice at how Garou had killed him, yet didn't know he was a subordinate of Dabi.

"They just slipped a little, that's all! You gonna say it's their job to protect? C'mon, everybody makes a mistake or two! They might as well be telling them to be perfect! The grotesqueness of converting people's lives into money or personal fame. A society would enforce that with suffocating rules upon rules and the citizens who, far from cheering in the defeated, would heap scorn on them! Ours is a battle of questions. What is a Hero? What is justice? Is this society truly just? We'll make everybody question those things, one by one and we plan to win. You like winning, too, right? Dabi, remove his bindings." Hearing that, the Half-Demon was someone surprised yet didn't care since he too was very curious where he was going since his father made him out too be the greatest villain this world has ever seen and he wants to see if he does have what it takes. In the end, he does as he was told and starts releasing him.

"You're not someone who could possibly be thinking you could win in a situation like this if you caused a ruckus, now are you? Oh, student if U.A!" Tomura told the one who was being released while Compress spoke.

"We're sorry we took you by force...but, you know you've gotta understand that we're not just done violent mob dedicated to doing so-called evil acts. We didn't take you on a whim. Everyone here's got different circumstances, but whether it's other people or "The Rules" or even Hero's, we've all suffered in their shackles and you of all people should appreciate that-" He was cut off in shock at how Katsuki made a dash for Tomura in order to unleash an explosion point blank, sending him stumbling back.

"I tried not saying a word and just listening, but you've been rambling for so fucking long I can't take it...! Idiots don't know their story short and sweet so they flap their gums forever! Long story, short, you're begging me to join you cuz you wanna harass Hero's, right?! **THAT AIN'T HAPPENING. I LOOK UP TO THE FIGURE ALL MIGHT STRIKES WHEN HE WINS AND NO MATTER WHAT ANY OF YOU WANT TO SAY TO ME THAT AIN'T GONNA CHANGE!** " He shouted which Tomura just turns his head over to face Naruto who stops leaving the wall and gets in front of him.

"It won't end well like last time, a sneak attack won't work-" He was silenced when lightning covered the villain much to Katsuki's shock as he was already behind him and was sent into the walk hard, when he looks up he had his head grabbed pushed into the wall but the teen used his free hand to use an explosion in his face yet the helmet was unharmed before delivering a strike to his stomach, letting him fall to his knees the moment he was dropped and found himself being dragged by his hair, being made to sit in his knees by the villain who had on foot on one of his legs, one hand holding his arms behind him by the wrists and the other hand that was gripping his hair tightly. The reason why Katsuki wasn't fighting back was because of the Lightning and just tried to look at the villain despite his hair being gripped tightly.

" **WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!** " He demanded the villain who didn't say anything but stated at him. Before anything else could get worse for Katsuki, Tomura spoke after picking up the hand that had fallen off his face and puts it back in his head.

"This kid is a precious playpiece. I wanted you, if at all possible to listen at least a little to what I had to say...I thought we'd be able to understand each other. What a shame and the Hero's said they were going ahead with their investigation...so we can't take our sweet time persuading you. Just like how we made your classmate Naruto into an obedient comrade." Hearing that, Katsuki's eyes widen all the way in shock and just stares up at Naruto with great shock.

" **WHAT THE HELL NARUTO?!** Why are you with these losers?!" Katsuki demanded the silent Naruto who's head was raised immediately all the while Dabi just smiled since he knew beforehand who was outside.

"We have a lot of Company outside!" Naruto shouted, causing Tomura's eyes widen and he looks at the door with shocked eyes before turning back to Blackmist.

" **BLACKMIST, WARP US ALL OUT OF HERE NOW!** " He orders the his ally who immediately expands his body outwards in order to envelope everyone but he froze, confusing them until they al heard it, a paralyzing like Sound that was causing interference with moving there bodies just before the door exploded with All Might entering just before Kamui Woods who extended his hand into wood that wraps around them all with Sound King entering after him, using his sound too jam even while standing next to Silver Samurai who's arms were crossed. Dabi just stood there with a smile on his face just as Gran Torino entered in a hurry as well.

"That's the rising young star, Kamui of the Woods, for you and then there's the blisteringly fast old veteran, Gran Torino followed by the music loving and king of sounds as well as the man elemental master dressed in silver armor! There nowhere to run for you, Villain Alliance...why, you ask?! FOR WE ARE HERE!" The Hero shouted while Compress was shocked.

"I see, so you stated a distance away with Sound King jamming Naruto's hearing...we only got eyes after you got close enough." When he said that, All Might's eyes narrow a little and scans the room for not only Katsuki but also to spot the one wearing the helmet.

" **YO, WOOD GUY! QUIT SQUEEZING US, DAMMIT! SQUEEZE US!** " Shouted the Villain known as Twice.

"You were all truly foolish, outside there are more skilled Hero's and police encircling thus place with Endeavor." With that said, All Might spoke again.

"You must have been scared...you did a great job enduring! Forgive me, it's all okay now, my boy!" All Might said, not realizing that Katsuki wasn't scared but being very stupid.

" **I...I WASN'T SCARED! I DIDN'T EVEN NEED YOU, GODDAMMIT!** " He shouted to the Hero just before the number one Hero sets his sights back on Naruto again.

"Naruto, why are you wearing that helmet?" When he asked that, he doesn't get an answer at all from him.

"Eheheheh, its useless talking to him-" He was cut off by Gran Torino using his boosters to kick him on the back of the head to silence him.

"Why don't you just be nice and quiet...for your own good!" While he said that, Dabi had stoped smiling and showed a rather annoyed look upon his face.

"You're just as immature as I always imagined Shigaraki! You underestimated us far too much, oh Villain Alliance. Whether it was a young man's soul...the tireless investigation of our fine police officers... **OR EVEN OUR TERRIBLE WRATH, THIS IS THE LAST TIME YOU TAKE THEM ALL FOR FUN AND GAMES, TOMURA SHIHARAKI!** " All Might scouted with that victorious smile upon his face.

"All Might...he's...this is the Heroics that Stain sought..." Spoke the fearful Spinner who can see this was the number one Hero.

"This is the last time...? Cut the bullshit...we've only just begun! Peace, they say...Justice they say...I'm gonna take the heap of trash that wen covered by a lid of yague platitudes and demolish it...and seeing as All Might's the lid to that trash heap, I'm gonna have to remove that lid to do my work...I've even got comrades by my side, one by one. So cut the bullshit...this is where it all starts..." Tomura said, gaining the words of Gran Torino who spoke up.

"I thought I told you that you oughta stay real nice and quiet, for your own good. Shuuichi Iguchi, Atsuhiro Sako, Kenji Hikiishi, Gawarajin Bubai, Himiko Toga, and Dabi...I'm saying you don't got anywhere to run. Hear that, Shigaraki and I've got something to ask you, and that is, where is your little boss man might be?" Once he said that, Tomura was about to speak in shock when Dabi did instead with a dark chuckle, gaining there attention.

"First of...my name isn't Dabi anymore and second...did you actually think I wouldn't know about the tracking device in Naruto?" Hearing that, all of there eyes widen and All Might heard laughter and immediately turns to Naruto who suddenly melted away into a puddle of black goop, leaving only the helmet behind. Seeing this, they were all confused before one by one a black liquid explodes from everyone's mouths, quickly consuming which they tried but failed too stop them much to the shock of All Might who tried grabbing Katsuki but he vanishes.

" **NOOOOOOOOO!** " The number one Hero shouted before hearing a shout and turns to face the smiling Dabi who effortlessly burned away the wood of Kamui Wood who was trying too put out the flames running up his left arm before it was cut off by Silver Samurai who faces the villain. Currently the older brother of Naruto was facing All Might, Silver Samurai, Sound King, Gran Torino, and Kamui Woods. Seeing that he's outnumbered, the villain simply claps.

"Well, aren't I outnumbered...but, even so-" He stops there at All Might moving with great speed behind him in order too knock him out when a Tail slams into him, sending him into the wall that was behind Dabi who simply turns too him while from his tailbone area sprouts eight octopus tails. More changes took place, such as his skin color was now much darker, as well as the sclera of his eyes were pitch black with the irises being dark-blue and slitted, and finally on his chest showed a glowing blue Kuji-kiri.

"That's better, I can now move much more-" He stops there before effortlessly catching All Might's right fist much to his as well as the others shock with Silver Samurai's eyes just narrowing at seeing his abilities surpassed that of a Basara's.

"Freely...now, was that really necessary number one Hero?" He asked the wide eyed Hero, showing that he was no match for him before he pulls back his left fist in order to throw his strongest punch.

" **DETROIT-** " All Might was silenced not by Dabi suddenly turning around towards him but by the fact he delivered a single devastating right punch to his abdomen that looked like his body was dented badly. Seeing this very much shocked Kamui woods, Gran Torino, and Sound King who never once saw the greatest hero stumble backwards in paip but they were met with surprise by All Might turning into smoke with a talisman being left behind.

"When did he-" His thoughts were silenced by the ground under his feet exploding too reveal All Might.

" **UTAH SMAAAAASH!** " All Might screamed as he delivers a right uppercut to Dabi who's eyes were when wide, in the milliseconds that followed his body slowly moved upwards off the ground with his eyes looking over to Silver Samurai who casted what appears too be a teleportation switch spell as well as a talisman like shikigami that took the form of All Might and spoke the same way. Him being under him was also a surprise and could have meant they were preparing in case of a sudden surprise attack. But seeing this confused him since All Might would never let someone take his place, he is the symbol of peace meaning that Silver Samurai had a double prepared too shield him from a dangerous attack while making room underground with his Quirk, knowing all about it just before his thoughts were confirmed by the sudden rise of the ground on his right that took the form of a large right fist made do earth, slamming right into Dabi who knew how his Quirk works thanks too Naruto. The impact sent him towards the wall but his tails immediately dig into the ground and hold him into place. When he looks back at All Might, the Hero who was preparing for another attack...that was until he used the tails too pull him down, right in front of All Might with the ground cracking even more under his feet and could cause the entire building too collapse. The moment he had landed right in front of him, not a moment sooner he pierced though All Might's abdomen area with his left hand, causing the number one Hero's eyes too widen as he vomits out blood.

"Shi-" Sound King tried to say as he was about too intervene when he was met with Silver Samurai who got in front of them all, stopping them from interfering or they will die. While he watched this, he was already highly contemplating of using his full power too deal with Dabi, that was until what he heard next.

"If you were in your Prime, it would have most likely taken my second form too defeat you...quickly I mean. Right now, you're just..." Once that was said, he unleashes an eruption of black flames from that very area in order too damage his internal organs as well as the ones that were damaged years ago and worse. That attack caused All Might to fall on his very knees.

"So damn weak, you should know...the amount of damage you just received right now would kill a normal person but you're still alive. Either way, it's highly probable that you won't survive after this fight." He told the wide eyed All Might who looks up at this threat, he could already tell he was on another level then All For One. When he was about to deal with All Might, he stopped too sense something and looks in the distance. He then proceeded to smile

"Oh, just too tell you...this helmet has another use. It's a beacon..." When he said that, he confused the Hero's at what he meant. Dabi's tails picks up the helmet that was left behind and shows it to them. Immediately Silver turns away fast in order to feel a fast approaching object being him, gaining the others attention while Dabi simply drops it with All Might standing up, despite the serious injury he received.

 **TWO MINUTES AGO, IN A FAR OFF LOCATION**

From a far off location stood Naruto who's wasn't wearing his helmet while in his left hand held his father's personal talisman. Behind him stood a shadowy figure who spoke to him.

"Use it, it is my gift to you." Hearing that, Naruto finally spoke up.

" _Shàngdì de gōng jiāng chéngfá zhàn zài wǒ miànqián de rén. Xiànzài huǐgǎi(上帝的弓將懲罰你。現在悔改)!_ " Once that was said, he talisman turns into a silver and gold bow with red lines running through it.

"Bow of Indra charm..." Once that was said, he extends his right hand were lightning formed and transforms it into a single arrow made from blue-lightning that turned black due to his forms change. His hands had sharp midnight-black claws with blood-red fur covering them up to his elbow. He had a pair of yellow ridged horns that curve outwards from beneath his hair along with the left horn being broken yet looked like it was already growing again, he bore razor sharp teeth, and darker whisker marks then usual. He had three blood-red fox tails as well as his legs, hidden by the pants had blood red fur on it along with having fox like legs with blood-red fur and razor sharp claws on his feet. The most noticeable changes once again were his skin color was now much darker, as well as the sclera of his eyes were pitch black with the irises being blood-red and slitted pupils, and finally on his chest showed a glowing red Kuji-kiri. Once that was done, he places it on his bow and notches it until he pulls it all the way back, causing the black lightning too increase in power as it starts electrocuting everything around him yet retains its form and not harming the one behind him who only smiled.

"That's my boy." He said with joy in his tone, already knowing that Naruto isn't holding back at all. Once it was powerful enough, he let's go of the golden string and lets it fly which flew across the city towards its destination that was the helmet. While this went on, the Hero's in the building turn to see a fast approaching object in the distance. Seeing this, All Might's eyes widen all the way and just like the others which Silver Samurai draws out four of his talismans and throws them directly into the wall, quickly doing a chant at the arrow that was approaching them at great speeds before he was grabbed by All Might who also grabbed Kamui Woods, and Sound King in order to save them all with Gran Torino also jumping out of the building. While they got out, Silver Samurao completed the incantation chant just as the arrow makes contact with his helmet through the large hole, end result was a pillar of black-lightning erupted my from it, being contained by the barrier he put up but almost everything inside it was obliterated from the devastating attack. Watching this were all the horrified officers who couldn't believe what they, it wasn't just the barrier but what came after. The Hero's too didn't believe what had walked out of the explosion.

"Eheheh, that's one powerful Enchantment." Spoke Dabi who had little to no injury from the strike he took head on, not bothering to get the fuck out of there. Seeing him, Silver took out a talisman and was ready too fight seriously but he raises his left hand in another direction, pointing at something.

"Oh...you should hurry over there All Might, because the funs about to begin...after all, All For One is there with Katsuki." Hearing that, his eyes widen and looks in the direction he was talking about too see a large dust cloud in the distance.

 **TWO MINUTES AGO, AFTER THE ARROW WAS LET LOOSE**

Back at the other warehouse, it was going great due to the police, Gang Orca, Edgeshot, and Best Jeanist having successfully broken into and disarmed all of the Noumu's that were created and that includes saving Ragdoll who appear to be exhausted, including that of Fumikage who was unconscious.

"Riot squad, quickly prepare the maiden! We'll be needing a mobile prison like the maiden, as there might still be some more of them. I leave all of the rest to you." The Hero told the group of officers all the while Tiger held the awake Ragdoll, having yet too respond while Fumikage as of yet has not woken up, being held by Gang Orca. As this was happening, Izuku, Shouto, Yuuga, Mina, Mineta, and Mezou felt the explosion. Looking through a hole against a wall they were behind was Mina who was trying too see what was actually happening. Wgike this was happening, things weren't going so well for the hostage.

" **WE HAVE YOU NOW! RESPOND RAGDOLL!** " Tiger shouted at the unresponsive girl.

"She you're teammate?! She still breathing? Boy, that's a relief!" Spoke the glad Orca yet she was in no condition to be glad about all the while the other could tell the Hero's have everything taken care of.

"It seems the Pros have for this, we should leave." Shouto told the others who are in agreement and they start too move, that was until they heard a voice.

"I'm sorry, but I've been eyeing there Quirks for quite some time, you see...there quite good, in fact perfect...so I decided I'd take them." Spoke a figure standing in the darkness with another behind him.

" **STOP RIGHT THERE! DON'T MOVE!** " Gang Orca shouted at the figure who stood in the darkness but the moment his four was spotted, he and the other felt there clothing being restrained but in an instant they were all sent flying by a massive explosion that had damage the area completely. While this went on, Izuku's group was frozen in utter fear at what was taking place. It was beyond Stain's, it was beyond Naruto's...this malice and the man was giving off was death itself...that, was All For One. He wore a black, skull-like mask with angular pipes at the top, a collar-like life support system around his neck, and his suit. Behind him stood his son, Naruto who was being emotionless and just stands there in silence while witnessing the power of his father.

"Now then...shall we deal some Death to All Might, my boy?" He questioned his son who remains silent yet he blinks in surprise and his gaze shifts over towards the direction of Izuku and the others.

"Why are they...?" Naruto thought before he looks back at his father.

 **xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx**

 **NEXT TIME, ALL MIGHT VERSUS ALL FOR ONE AND RAIJIN; THE SHACKLES OF THE PAST ARE BROKEN.**


	50. Chapter 50

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

 **Chapter 50: The Lightning King; Raijin Rises Part 1**

The man known by many names began to clap slowly at the damage he had done but more so what "one" hero did.

"I expected no less from you, number 6 Best Jeanist! My intent was to blow you all to smithereens! But to think you would push everyone away from the blast a split second by their clothing! That judgment, that technique...you are a man of extraordinary nerve!" He says all the while the badly hurt man knew who he was and tried sitting up. Immediately he sends his clothes fibers towards All For One, until he was hit by an incredibly fast attack that stopped all his movement from using a simple finger.

"Your power owes itself to considerable training and experience in the field. As such...I have no use for it and no fine too master it. That Quirk, simply wouldn't suit Tomura." While he said that, he was still giving off an unbelievable amount of malice as if her were Death incarnate. While this was happening, the young Hero's that hid behind the broken wall didn't even budge one bit, that was until they heard a familiar voice. In front of the two appeared Katsuki who was vomiting out the black liquid.

" **THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT?!** " Demanded the blonde who was face to face with All For One.

"I must apologize Bakugou." Just after saying that, one-by-one the villains appear in front of the man.

"You've failed again, haven't you, Tomura. Well, that may be so, but you mustn't be discouraged. You should simply start over. Look, I have returned your comrades to you. As well as this young man, seeing as you've seem to got yourself an important pawn. You can try as many times as you like, that's why your Sensei is here! This is all, for your sake." He told Tomura who just looks up at him before he smiles under his mask.

"Perfect." With those very words, he turns fast too catch the fists of All Might.

"I'm afraid I'll be having you give it all back, All For One!" He demanded the man who spoke.

"Please, call me Minato. After all, you coming to kill me means we're on first name basis Toshinori. Also, you seem too bleeding internally." He said with the ground breaking which a shockwave was caused, Naruto being the one to withstand it while All Might had to wipe the blood away from his mouth.

"Seems Dabi really gave you a fast beating. But that's not it, did you get weaker?" Questioned the villain whose real name is Minato.

"Right back at you, you son of a bitch. Wanna fill me in on that mask?! When did your neck sprout an Industrial Zone?! You certain you're not overexerting yourself?" He asked the villain who simply gives a laugh.

"Well, you put my face in such bad shape I had to wear this. Rather not scare the kids, showing them that a "Hero" did this would make them think Heroes are bad...riiiight!" He said, not taking the argument seriously.

"I won't make the same mistake I made 5 years ago All For One. **I'M GOING TO TAKE BACK BAKUGOU AND THEN THIS TIME, I'M-** " He was cut off by a colossal black-Lightning bolt in the shape of a hammer, striking down on him with killer tremendous amount of force. With the injury he already sustained, he hits the ground right at Minato's feet and looks up too see his left arm extending before pointing it at All Might, unleashing a devastating blast of air that sent him flying through buildings as well as devastating the very buildings.

"Oh, seems you weren't paying attention. Gotta say, Air Pro Pulsion + Musculoskeletal coiling, Four instantaneous Impact Quirks, and three physical Strength Amplification Quirks. This combination is a fun one...perhaps I shall pile on a few more amplifier Quirks..." While he said that, from the smoke appears Naruto who was in his beast mode yet with only one tail too conserve energy, all the white holding an exorcist weapon. It was a large black blade with yellow glowing lines. It has two cut outs, a circle close to the top and a semi-circular one nearer to the handle. The blade edge itself is giving off a bright yellow glow.

" **DAMMIT NARUTO, WHY ARE YOU HELPING THESE ASSHOLES?!** " demanded Katsuki yet he doesn't even answer but stares at where All Might land.

"Calm down, Bakugou; he is the Number One Hero so he won't die from a love tap like that and as such...escape from this place, Tomura and take the boy with you." Once said, his right hands skin cones off too reveal black tendrils with yellow lines that extend over to the unconscious Blackmist, piercing him too forcefully activate his quirk that creates a portal.

"Now go." He orders just as an explosion happened far from them.

"But sensei, you..." He stops there the moment All Might lands.

"You're not getting away!" All Might shouts as he heads straight for All For One.

"Tomura, always keep in mind that you've still got so much room to grow." With that said he blocks All Might's punch with his right elbow while Naruto got behind the Hero and swung his weapon yet All Might caught it.

"Naruto my boy, snap out of whatever quirk he's using too-" He was cut off by laughter and looks back at All For One.

"You don't get it, do you? I thought you could figure it out yourself but you are once again too foolish!" While he said that, All Might looks at Katsuki who had started dodging the villains. Seeing this, All Might heads straight for him while letting go of the blade.

" **I'M COMING**!" All Might shouted just before a lightning whip connected by orbs was wrapped around him, quickly Minato grabs Naruto's whip and pulls it. Sending All Might high right before he slams him into the ground. Suddenly an explosion happened from behind a wall, gaining the attention of almost everyone to see Izuku who was flying high above them, getting a boost by ice with his own quirk. He was jumping on what looked like ice objects forming under his feet too jump off of and increase his height. Seeing them, Minato points his hand at him just before he was hit in the head by All Might who dodges the large blade since when he last caught it his hand was bleeding. While all this was happening, Izuku had extended his hand towards Katsuki.

" **TAKE MY HAND!** " Hearing that, Katsuki just grits his teeth and looks back at the battle taking place. He was about to go back to fighting when he remembered Naruto's words.

(Let it go, forget about thinking you're the strongest and above everyone else, but most of all, Izuku isn't your enemy...)

(Listen, you're not seeing what true power comes from...)

(I was once like you... thinking my power could do anything if I was just strong enough, even letting out all my frustrations with my quirk. People like me don't have happy endings.)

(But even so... I was very lucky to find my friends... Just like how you found yours. Izuku is your friend, rival, classmate, but he's no enemy and neither are your classmates. People may prefer to be alone but no one can handle it, even you. Anyway, I understand how you feel all too well, your quirk is indeed an amazing power but it can also be a very dangerous weapon such as when you could've killed Izuku just for your own ambitions. All quirk's aren't meant to hurt people, but to help. True power, comes from the want to protect someone you care about, only when their life is at stake is when a quirk fully blooms.)

(The reason why I'm telling you this, is because I don't want you to make the same mistakes I have...and feel the regret as well as nightmares of your mistakes.)

Remembering those words, not a second more he used his explosions too send himself flying high towards Izuku, grabbing his hand with a smile as he sighs.

"Let's get out of here, shit face." He told Izuku who grips his hand tightly as they flew even higher, thanks to their quirks.

"They're everywhere...crawling out of the woodworks!" Shouted Tomura while All Might could help but smile at seeing this display of courage. Seeing this, immediately the villains worked together to launch Mr. Compress at them but a large ice wall appears and blocked his path, slamming hard into it. Just as they were about to leave the area, suddenly a gigantic violet prison appears, trapping them all within it.

" **NO ONES GOING TOO LEAVE THIS PLACE!** " Shouted All For One whose left hand was raised, having them all trapped inside it. Both Izuku and Katsuki knew not to touch it, immediately making their way down while trying to avoid the barrier. Landing near it with the others arriving all the while seeing that the length, width, and height was that of a football field. The area they were at was a corner that showed a talisman glowing brightly, the color of the barrier was violet which was concealing everything from the inside. Seeing this, Izuku, Shouto, Yuuga, Mina, Mineta, and Mezou look at each other knowing not too touch it all the while the fight was still going on.

"I'll retrieve him myself." Spoke All For One who decided to send the others back by using one of their own quirks, magnetizing all the villains and pulling them through the portal.

"Wait...wait, Sensei! **YOU CAN'T! WITH THAT BODY, YOU'LL...** no **... I'M STILL-** " He was silenced by the portal closing with all of them disappearing.

"Even if I lose, you must still carry on the fight." Once that was said he faces All Might again who was charging right at him but flinches in pain from his wound he's received in the battle, that flinch resulted in Naruto stabbing his blade right into All Might's back, causing his eyes to widen while Minato extends his left arm, ready to unleash another attack but instead of falling from the pain, he unleashed a Detroit Smash too cancel at All For Ones attack, creating a shockwave behind him with the sword being pulled out of his back. All Might was about to turn in order too quickly deal with Naruto when All For One spoke to him, causing the hero to freeze just for a moment in realization.

"Nothing you say will stop Naruto, it was his decision to help us! After all, a son shouldn't disobey his father!" Hearing that very sentence caused All Might to freeze in realization.

(Forget it, if you don't want to tell me then you don't need to. Besides, because of you I'm able to watch Izuku more, to understand the kind of "Hero" I want to be.)

Remembering those words, he grits his teeth in anger. Just as Minato was about to unleash another strong attack, All Might slams his arm upwards too causing him too fire it upwards and the moment he did the Hero grabs that very arm.

" **YOU DESTROYED YOUR SONS DREAM! YOU ROBBED YOUR SONS HOPE! YOU USED YOUR SON TOO COMMIT SUCH HEINOUS ACTS!** " As he shouted that, he starts pulling back his other arm.

" **ALL THE WHILE SNEERING DOWN FROM YOUR WANTON PERCH! I WILL NEVER EVER ALLOW SUCH-** " He was silenced by his left arm being sliced off from his body, causing his eyes to widen while All For One smiles.

"That's my boy." With those words, Minato grabs All Might by the face with his right hand and unleashes a point-blank range attack that sent him flying high into the air where Naruto was already. He had the sword raised up high while looking down at All Might without mercy while the hero just stares at Naruto with wide eyes.

"Lightning Gods..." As he said it, all his Lightning went into the blade too create a giant Lightning blade over his own. Immediately he showed a completely serious expression in his face.

" **SLAAAAAAAAASH!** " Naruto screamed as he swung the blade down, unleashing a large black-lightning wave that slams into All Might, only exploding after he hits the ground with the other students watching in shock as well as disbelief at what they were seeing. By the time the smoke cleared, All Might was in an even worse condition.

"I've...reached my limit...!" Thought the bloodied All Might whose body was already reverting back too normal slowly. He was just barely standing up all the while his eyes widen to see that the wound he received from Dabi suddenly showed black flames. Seeing them, caused him to realize that these flames were burning inside him the entire time. Slowly damaging his internal organs more and more. Just as he was about to stand up, a foot slams down in the back of his head that forced him into the floor.

"Starting with the pride you took in soldiering on despite your injures...show the world how pitiful you really look oh Symbol of Peace." With that said, he snaps his fingers which caused the barrier to become see through and give everyone a look on what's going inside yet by doing so the barrier loses its ability to burn away all things that touch it and becomes a normal barrier. While this was happening, it was shown as clear as day all over the world of Naruto's left foot on All Might's head before he takes it off and grabs the hero by the back of the head, lifting him up and showing him directly at the helicopter that was above the barrier. That helicopter was showing everything live on television as well as the Internet. What was seen on all tv's and the internet was what could be seen as Naruto holding up the defeated Number One Hero by the head. As this was happening, the helicopters camera was showing Naruto's face with his U.A. picture next to it.

[ _It's a nightmarish scene! Locked within what appears to be a cage match...even I can't believe what I'm seeing! All Might appears to be badly hurt and bleeding while facing the Villain thought to be the Mastermind as well as the U.A. spy._ ]

While this was said, all across the world the red-head could be seen holding All Might's by his head all the while he completely reverted back to normal. As this was happening, Izuku and Katsuki as well as the others made their way back to see All Might. Seeing this, Izuku and Katsuki were about to rush in when they were grabbed by the arms by Shouto, gaining their attention of the student. Seeing the look in their eyes had told them that of they go then Izuku will most likely die while Katsuki being kidnapped again. As this was happening, All For One spoke with happiness.

"Your cheeks hollow, your eyes sunken! What a scrawny "Top Hero" you've become! But don't be embarrassed, that's your true form, isn't it?" He asked for he Hero who glares at All For One even while he was held.

"That's how you see it?" With those words he spoke with courage from the heart.

"Well, however much my body many be withering away...and however much that's been exposed for all to see... **MY HEART IS STILL THE HEART OF THE SYMBOL OF PEACE AND THAT HEART ISN'T SOMETHING YOU COULD EVER TAKE THE SMALLEST PIECE AWAY FROM!** " Shouted the Hero who only amazed All For One who in turn claps.

"Magnificent! How cooks I survey that childish obstinacy of yours. I wonder if your heart will remain unscathed after you heard this...you see...Tomura Shigaraki is Nana Shimura'd grandson." When those words left his mouth, All Might simply froze as he continued.

"This entire time, I've been devising that which would upset you. I orchestrated an opportunity for you and Tomura to face off and you smacked him down. Beaming with the Pride of Victory yet so blissfully unaware." Hearing that, All Might could only say he's lying with a shaky voice.

"Oh, but it is the truth. Surely you don't doubt that it's something I would do, do you? But what I find is odd is that something's missing...oh yeah, hey All Might...where's your smile?" He asked the Hero who had stopped smiling all the while thinking of his sensei.

"Well, now that I've got that off my chest... Naruto, if could so kindly...execute the "Number One Hero" for all too see." With those words, he drops All Might on the ground before once again stomps his left foot on the back of his head with his sword on his neck. Seeing this very scene, all across the world...shock and fear was almost all that could be feel of the ones who looked up to the Hero's.

"No..." Izuku thought with eyes filled with despair, wanting to do something but against them he can't do anything just like Katsuki. While this was going on, Naruto was staring down at All Might.

"Do it." Ordered his father which as told he slowly raises the sword up high into the air, until it was pointing at the sky. While this was going on, memories of the last start coming can to him.

(He's the strongest Hero in the world and he never stops smiling! He saved over a thousand people once with no help at all!)

(I wanna meet him!)

(I wanna be a hero too, one that's so strong, so cool, and so confident that no one will ever feel fear again, since he will be a hero that will never lose!)

As he thought that, one by one...droplets start falling down on the ground, seeing them the Hero forces his head to look to his left in order to see Naruto's face. What he saw was the teenager crying, showing absolute despair and the eyes that want someone to save him.

"I won't say it again..." Spoke his father who said it more unemotionally which he grits his teeth and swung down the blade full force towards All Might's neck...that was until he heard a voice that struck his heart.

" **STOOOOOOOOOOP!** " Hearing that, All For One turns fast and was met with shock at how they got in the barrier all the while the blade that Naruto held was inches away from All Might's neck. Slowly, he turns his head to face the one who shouted that. His tears were blocking his vision and starts rubbing his eyes with his arm as well as blinking a lot with his leg being removed from All Might's neck. What he saw was a girl that appeared to show many similarities too himself, she was standing weakly in front of Tenya with a look of sadness. While this was happening, the camera zoomed in on the girl, many seeing her too look like Naruto.

" **PLEASE...I DON'T HATE YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID IN THE PAST. BUT, I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU IF YOU DON'T BE THE MAN YOU WANT TO BE! FOLLOW YOUR DREAM, BIG BROOOOOOTHEEEEEEER!** " Naruko screamed at Naruto's whose eyes widen all the way as the chain that was binding him finally broke. Seeing this, All For One moves increasingly fast right for All Might with his right arm drawn back, about too kill him. In the second that followed, another arm hit the ground. What was seen all across the world and to the traitor's classmates as well as Naruko was Naruto standing in front of All Might who was sitting up, seeing that Naruto had just sliced off All For One's arm in an instant with a very confident smile on his face all the while a fourth Tail emerged including the broken horn of the two on his head being fully repaired.

"Now..." As he said it, he transforms into blue lightning and appears on All For One's right where he didn't have an arm while the sword having been turning into lightning with him and was drawn back with black, red, yellow, and blue lightning covering it too create a larger, second layer of Lightning over it.

" **LIGHTNING GOD'S SLASH!** " Naruto screamed as he swung the blade over All Might's head, into All For One that sent him flying high into the air with Naruto appearing in front of him before stabbing the blade directory through his chest.

" **LIGHTNING GOD'S PIERCING FAAAAAAAAANG!** " Naruto screamed as he unleashed a massive eruption of lightning that took the form of a gang that pierces and shatters the entire barrier. When that happened, during that time Silver Samurai, Sound King, and other Heroes were fighting and losing to Dabi who looks fast at the barrier in shock.

 **xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx**

 **NEXT TIME, RAIJIN VERSUS ALL FOR ONE; WHAT IT MEANS TOO BE A HERO.**


	51. Chapter 51

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 51

Back to the fight that had taken place, Naruto lands on the ground away from the body of All For One who crashed in the rubble, consumed by steam from Naruto's most recent attack all the while the red-head deactivated his beast mode, revealing he now had two tails while as he stares at where his father lands before turning quickly back to his sister and classmate.

"Naruko, I only stalked him momentarily so you need to leave, Tenya, get her out of here!" Naruto shouted at the surprised boost Quirk user while Naruko stares at her brother with wide eyes before she rubs her eyes to get rid of the tears right before she nods. Quickly she got on Tenya's back before he runs off all the while Naruto jogs over to All Might, quickly bending down on one knee to see the black flames burning from his abdomen as well as the missing arm that was bleeding. Quickly he took out a single talisman in order to help him.

"This will help..." Once that was said, he placed a talisman on his abdomen which the flames disperse much to the surprise of All Might who looks up at Naruto in great shock at how he did that all the while he was wrapping up his arm in his own cloth.

"I stopped the flames, but...your body is in a very bad shape. I'm sorry for putting you in such a condition, All Might." Apologized the son of All For One, yet All Might just smiled sadly.

"You only did it too protect your sister, you shouldn't be-" He was cut off by Naruto who shook his head.

"No...it really doesn't change the fact I knew what I was doing. I've done many bad things...even to Momo...it's only a miracle that she's still alive. Even after this fight, I really don't think I have a future when it comes to being a Hero." hearing that, All Might's eyes widen as he stares at the depressed Naruto. After a few seconds of thinking, Naruto looks back up at the Number 1# Hero.

"All Might...may I ask you, just this one favor." Hearing that, the hero didn't know what he was talking about before words were exchanged between the two just before they were interrupted and look to find Izuku and Katsuki approaching them in a hurry. Seeing the two, Naruto looks away just as an explosion happened behind the group. Immediately Naruto stood up with his back to them.

" **GET HIM OUT OF HERE NOW!** " Naruto shouted at the two students who help All Might stand and were up to run with him when Naruto felt a hand touch his shoulder, causing a pulse too run throughout his body before turning to look at All Might who was being helped by Izuku and Katsuki too stand.

"Naruto, I trust you can handle the rest." Hearing that, his eyes merely widens before turning fast to the smoke cloud which the three hurries away from him, all the while from the smoke cloud walked out his father whose suit was burned, the area he was stabbed was also completely healed too show he also possessed a regeneration Quirk like the other Noumu's.

"Well, you keep surprising me my child...too be expected, since you are "my" son." Hearing that, his eyes merely narrow before he enters a fighting stance while reactivating his beast mode, knowing he needs to buy as much time as needed as well as his limit of his lightning being used.

"Oh...since you want to fight like a Demon, it's best I also take this seriously. I still regret not fighting at full power against All Might in the past but this time is different." Once that was said, what he takes out was his black and dark yellow talisman. With a single chant, it explodes into a weapon. The weapon greatly resembles a large needle which was tossed into the air just as All For One points his arm at Naruto just as it expands and the moment the sword falls right in front of his hand, he unleashes the blast of air which sends the sword right at Naruto who moves to the right with the blade going through his right shoulder and grits his teeth while that very wound heals and was about to charge when his vision became distorted.

"Don't you see it?" When he said that, in his father's right hand appears a glowing yellow string that was leading right into Naruto's shoulder and to the hilt of the sword that Naruto looks back at with shock.

"Nuibari, it's the sewing and restraining sword. Used mainly for capture and distortion of the senses." He told Naruto who grits his teeth before unleashing a large amount of lighting into his very own sword that he soon enough brought down upon on the glowing strong too cause a large amount of lightning too be released, followed by an explosion. All For One simply watched as lighting moved around him, quickly taking form again from behind him but when he swung his large blade, they were blocked by a pair of swords, each with slim and straight double-edged blades. Both blades also have an upward-curved bladed prong near the tip of one side of the blade and another one near the base of the blade's other side.

"Kiba, the Fang blades as well as-" He stops there for it to unleash yellow lightning their contact with Naruto's preventing his blade from going through just like his own. Immediately the two begin a close-combat fight of simply using swords against each other with sparks flying everywhere until Naruto ended it by stabbing the blade into the ground so he could pick up his own body and balance it by using the sword handle too hold onto, pulling his foot back and ready to his father who got ready to cut it off until he was struck with four tails that sent him spinning and skipping on the ground with Naruto appearing where he was headed with his lightning speed drawn back. With his quirk, he realized what he was planning and quickly dispersed his swords back into a single paper talisman before he instantly switches it out with two others. The moment the sword closed in on him, he had changed at high speed too cause them to explode and conceal himself completely, what Naruto hit instead had surprised him since his lightning vanished from covering his sword and body completely.

"What the?!" Spoke the confused Naruto who didn't understand what just happened, only being met with a large blade comprised from a series of downward-facing black scales running along the entirety of its length until its hilt, at the base of which is a small skull. It was large, revealing a large mouth, located at the tip of the blade. Not only that but in his other hand was a wide, flat blade with two curved indentations near its base, creating a sort of cross-guard. Two handles are connected to one another by a short length of cord. He immediately lifted the blade up high where it unleashed a large amount of yellow energy that took the shape of a hammer that was swung down on Naruto full force which he used his tails too pull him back full speed to create distance from the weapon that just created a crater. Right after that, more chants were made and what Naruto found had shocked him. He had three shadow arms that held the two-handle sword and the shark sword. With his free right hand was holding a large sword which features two distinct sides, with a narrow cutting edge located down the entirety of one length and a wide platform section on the other. The aforementioned scroll unrolls along this latter side, sliding downwards and resting atop its surface to form an individual segment comprised from numerous tags. The ground starts cracking under his feet and explodes the moment he launches himself at Naruto whose body covers itself with lightning and charged right at his father but the moment he got close enough, the shark like sword immediately absorbs his lightning which drastically cuts his defense, offense, and his speed down with his father bringing up his blade. Seeing this, Naruto was about to move when his eyes travel to the tagged sword that slams into his left side, digging into his body right before the tags explode, releasing a massive explosion that Naruto was skidding back from with many burns as well as his outfit damaged and that includes his body having blood on it. Naruto didn't even have enough time for a breather because the seconds that followed, he was hit by a massive air cannon that sent him flying back into a building that had collapsed upon impact. Watching this was his father whose left hand was free and extended outwards too unleash the air cannon.

"If I wanted too, I could create more arms to the point I can wield all seven of my weapons as well as have two free arms, this is just me going easy on you." With those words, the shark like blade began transforming as it entered All For One which caused his muscles too expand from it, now looking like his suit is stretching from the expanding of his body physique.

"Now, my body can absorb your lightning as well as I possess regeneration. Now show me, what else can you possibly do?" While he said that, another arm of darkness appears that he places the explosive sword in. With that, he takes out another talisman and with it a chant that caused it to explode, revealing a giant axe and hammer, linked end-to-end by a flat thin leather-like rope. In his right hand was the axe while the other the hammer.

"That shadow..." Hearing that, All For One just smiled at seeing the badly hurt Naruto, glaring at his father despite his injuries and stood strong with the large sword in hand.

"Oh, seems you recognized it. It was from your classmate...oh, I just realized something! I took away his career as a Hero like how you made that classmate of yours crippled." When Naruto heard that, he glares at his father even more at how he spoke in a mocking tone.

"Well, just moments ago you were very confident but now that's all changed. But...I'm actually using these weapons when I never did against All Might so you should feel proud of yourself." With those words, he leaps right for his son who just gets ready to defend with his lightning not activating, knowing he'll be drained more but use it in a mere second too counter him and create distance. Just as he was close enough, Naruto was about to move when his legs wouldn't respond and looks down quickly to see that shadows were wrapped around his legs, immediately he released lightning too disperse them but that distraction had cost him and looks up fast with his lightning being absorbed to see his father raising the axe. All he could do was block with his large sword, followed by his tails helping and completely stops his blade in its tracks.

"Did you actually think that would be enough to stop me?" When that was said, he raises that hammer that releases a dark yellow aura, just like the axe's edge. All For One swings down the hammer full force onto his axe, causing it to have enough force in order to split his sword in two and in turn slashing parts of his tails of as well as deliver a deep slash on Naruto's chest. With that slash being very deep, he coughs out blood with Minato just standing there with both weapons hanging from his sides.

"Shit..." Muttered the red-head who was stumbling back in pain from the most recent attack on him, leaving his body with many slashes on it along with much blood. Only able to stare at his father who stood in front of him.

"It appears, you have reached your limit...either way you've impressed me that you lasted this long against me. After all, you are my son but you're only "half" of being a true half-breed." Hearing that, he just looks down at his feet until he heard it, movement which he turns fast to see that a single civilian who was trapped under all the rubble.

" **WHY THE HELL IS SHE HERE?!** " Naruto thought in shock, thinking there were no civilians around during the entire fight yet he was proven wrong which meant there could be more trapped in all this rubble. Thinking that had caused his eyes to widen even more at how he has yet to save them and that they could all be in critical condition right now or worse. He just looks at his hands, wondering if he may have killed anyone when he should have been protecting them and searching for survivors.

"Could I have..." Naruto thought in disbelief until he heard it from that very civilian.

"Don't lose..." Hearing that, he turns to her fast to see her crying with pleading eyes.

"Please... **HELP!** " She begs him all the while all he could hear around him, people begging him too continue. While hearing that, he had finally come to the realization he was looking for and even spoke to his father.

"I think...I finally understand." When he heard that, All For One just looks at him in confusion at what he meant.

"It doesn't matter how strong the Hero is. When someone is truly beaten to the point they lose all hope. They will almost always seek the light that will save them from the darkness. No matter how frail, or how weak...it may be. They can't help, but have hope." As he said that, a big smile appears on his face at finally realizing what it means for him to be a Hero. Even from far away, he could clearly hear it...his classmates.

" **WIN! RAIJIN/NARUTO!** " With those words, almost immediately his muscles started to expand that alerted the Villain at what was happening.

"Aw, my body finally integrated All Might's Quirk into me...eheheh. It may only be for some time since this very Quirk is already vanishing, but I'll make use of it." As he said that, his shirt was ripping with his pants but not so much. What All For One could sense through his Quirk Vision was an evolution of Naruto's.

"Do not fret, civilian...I will protect you! Now father, it is about time I show you what being a Hero means too me!" While he said it, his muscles stopped expanding to show he was as tall as All For One but his shirt was ripped off by Naruto too remove the strain, revealing his even more muscular physique with only the opened vest remaining but stretched out as well as his pants were also ripping but not to the point of falling off. Naruto simply bends down and picks up his broken sword with his body's beast mode also deactivating with only two tails being shown that were healing. Right now, he was looking at his father with a big, easy going smile that gave off hope and eyes filled with nothing but confidence.

"Behold, my true Quirk...I call it, **THE KING'S QUIRK!** "As said it with overwhelming confidence, he was waiting for the side effects too kick in any second.

 **xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx**

 **NEXT TIME, ROUND 2 OF FATHER VERSUS SON; LIGHTNING GODS: RAIJIN SMASH.**


	52. Chapter 52

**_Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter since it's the final one before break. Once it continues, I will be continuing the Flashback arc before it travels over to the next arc. Also, another thanks goes to the Beta of his story, "Dragon God of Miracles" for looking it over before release._**

Chapter 52

 **BACK AT THE NEGISHI RACETRACK GRANDSTAND RUINS**

There lay the fallen building of rubble, having yet caught the attention of the public due to what was happening even when it collapsed but it was still night and not much time passed. Slowly, the fallen building of rubble starts to shake right before it explodes with debris flying everywhere, from it a single man could be seen walking out of it, it was Garou whose body was covered in some scratches with his clothing badly damaged and torn. He was very annoyed at what had transpired from inside the basement room. Once he was fully out of the building, he looks around to see he was alone.

"Tch, he used the falling building too stop me but...I wonder if he too had escaped?" Complained the Hero Hunter who scratches the back of his head with his thoughts tracing back to the one that was declared as the next Beast King. Smiling with interest before he felt something and looks in the direction of where Naruto and All For One were fighting.

 **BACK TO THE FIGHT**

"The King's Quirk?" Muttered All For One, who never once heard this name since he only presumed he had his Quirk due to having Bang's Quirk. All of a sudden, blood vomits out of Naruto's mouth who's body starts too shake as his left detached from his body, including a wound exploding from his abdomen as well as large scar appearing on his body, covering most of the left side of his chest. With those injuries, he was having trouble stand all the while his father understood.

"I see, in exchange for receiving ones Quirk, you also take in all there injuries they possessed no matter how small. Compared to our Quirks of taking other people's Quirk's, mine is—" He was cut off by Naruto speaking as his wounds started steaming.

"That's the only down side, yet you don't know the upside to this Quirk." With those words, he quickly got his arm reattached in an instant as well as well as his injuries slowly healing.

"Is he regenerating his wounds, when did he learn that—...he has two tails, did he gain a faster regeneration ability? He must be using a lot of concentration too heal, but..." All For One thought to himself, not yet knowing the other side effect and merely watched as his son was fully healed, quickly. After that, Naruto flexes his left arm and moved it around where cracks could be heard.

"That's better, I'm fully healed..." hearing that, All For One dispersed his weapons so he was holding only his two handed weapon as well as the shadow arms disappearing. By doing this, he traded power for speed since not he carried a single sword.

"Now...the upside...basically, it's a Quirk of trust." Hearing that, his father tilts his head in confusion at what he meant while he continued.

"You see, I can only take another's Quirk if they in turn give me permission. It must go both ways, if it's only one-sided such as me finding myself unworthy, then I don't gain the knowledge. As you can see, I just gained the knowledge of not only All Might's Quirk but also my former masters. Since I'm a demon, I have quite the strong body which can handle All Might's power." With those very words said, All For One was frozen in shock at understanding why he calls it that. It's the King's duty to protect his citizens while the citizens themselves support the King. After saying that, he looks around at the damage then at the woman who looked at him with hope. When he turned away, his gaze was directed at a certain direction.

"I can't fight here, but I know where I can." After thinking that, he crouched a little with his feet cracking the earth, alerting All For One, and at the same time suddenly dashing right for him with shocking speeds that almost seemed like a blink of an eye, with a single swing of his sword he connects with All For One's. In an instant, the villain was sent flying through the sky with great speed from the force and impact of that very strike.

"He took me by surprise, he's as fast as All Might was in his prime!" While thinking that, he turns around to find himself heading for the dome, USJ area where he first had Tomura fight the Students of UA. Not waiting a moment sooner, he had prepared himself to land but turns fast to find Naruto above him with his broken sword raised high. Seeing this, All For One uses his large blade to block but it was knocked out of the way in order for Naruto to grab his father by his very face just as he lands on the ceiling of the training facility before throwing him full force through the roof of the building and with that he was sent speeding down, crashing directly into the center of the area, the fountain that lay there was in turn completely destroyed in a thousand pieces that flew everywhere from the very impact of All For some who now lay there for Naruto landing near the fountain where he stood up straight, watching his father stand up right before he separated the two handled sword in two as well as having them burst with large amount of yellow energy. The left created a hammer while the right looked more like a sword; not only that his body wore a cloak of darkness, using someone else's Quirk. Immediately he charged directly for Naruto who did the same, going full sprint with the ground cracking under his feet. The moment they were close enough, Naruto swung down his blade that was broken and was now half its size yet still usable. To block the strike, his father uses his right sword that stopped his own while the left was swung towards Naruto's right yet he uses his left arm and moved it over his right to stop the hammer in its place right before kicking his forager directly in the stomach, sending him flying back into a red dome, the Conflagration Zone. What was left was his swords that were immediately destroyed by Naruto before he chargers after his father, also entering the said zone to find burning buildings everywhere. Looking around, he didn't see anything until he heard something and turns to find the explosion sword throwing right at him that he hits yet the moment he did, his vision was blocked by an explosion, followed by receiving a hit from an Air cannon that sent him through many buildings yet for some reason he was sent out of the dome. Watching this was his father whose left arm was extended and was picking up the blade.

"The Shibuki, also known as the Blastsword. It's an annoying blade, it's powerful but it takes a while to place more tags on it and reset the weapon." Once that was said, he lifts his left arm again to see his son charging right at him and goes to unleash another air cannon yet this time the very attack was met with a single swing of his left arm. The contact of the two wind strikes caused the roof of the dome they were inside too explode everywhere. Giving them more light, all the while the Lightning King Hero, Raijin was charging for his father again who unravels a large length of the explosive tag roll from his Shibuki, sending it towards Naruto in a circular motion yet he just looks around as it quickly surrendered him despite the speed he was moving at and quickly stops which it does the same, tracking him movements before they all explode, engulfing him in a wide-spread explosion. Seeing this, All For One just smiles but that was until a large lightning blade had burst from the flames and smoke to slash him across the chest, causing him to jump backs where he watched Naruto walk out with minimum injuries that were already healing with the weapon engulfed in lightning. Seeing this, All For One understood. He was using All Might's Quirk too strengthen his body outrageously, focusing his Demon side's regeneration to heal his wounds, and finally using all the lightning he had in his blade to reliever devastating strikes that were too fast and too high in lightning for him to absorb. A triple combo of three powers that makes him even more dangerous. Immediately he came back to reality as his train of thought had been silenced by the punch his son delivers that sent him flying out of the zone and into the second dome, the Downpour Zone. With him being sent flying, he had lost his grip on his second blade that was immediately destroyed by Naruto who jumps into the next zone where he finds himself in an urban environment that is constantly hit by heavy rainfall and strong winds. By entering the area, he was consumed by massive amounts of lightning that had increased from the rain pouring onto him. Behind him was his father who had the twin blades, Kiba pointed at him but as expected they dispersed the moment his body gave off a multicolored Lightning. Seeing this, his father now wondered since he's known his sons Lightning changes color for some reason, it was once yellow, then blue once he got stronger black when he used beast mode and red for a different technique yet it was currently multicolored Lightning, as if he was in complete balance now with himself. It was completely obvious as of right now, he was using the strongest form of his lightning and with it a monstrous body. All For One could only wonder how much stronger is he compared to the Basara, but most of all Tenma. If he were too fight the strongest Exorcist in that state, he can't tell who exactly would win. Naruto just turns to face his father before getting behind him in an instant, swinging his large blade into All For One who blocks with his twin blades yet that single strike was too powerful and it sends him through multiple buildings with his now broken blades, by the time he reached the dome he was rammed into by the charging Naruto who swung full force to send him even faster through the dome, simply skipping on the ground in the open up until he lends in the flood zone, more precisely into the ship that starts to sink the moment they connected. As it was sinking, the villain starts getting up and saw Naruto sliding down the water slide with his sword in his mouth while holding his bow with three multicolored arrows drawn back all the way. Seeing them, it could be felt how much lightning and spell power were placed within them and not a moment later he let loose the Indra arrows directly at his father who just stood there, right before being hit by the three arrows that caused a massive sphere like explosion of multicolored Lightning that consumes the flood zone completely before expanding outwards. What was seen by the whole world was a lightning explosion taking place from the dome, with it exploding outwards, the very dome collapsing to reveal the large amount of damage inside it. Only smoke and lightning could be seen yet slowly it started too clear. What could finally be seen was Naruto standing in the center, yet he was breathing hard with his body shaking badly. He was staring at his father who lay on the ground, twenty feet away from him, badly burnt from the most recent attack. Seeing this, Naruto's body gave way and he fell to one knee with his bow disappearing and his weapon falling out of his mouth.

"Did I, w—" His train of thought was silenced as he heard helicopters and turn to see a few in the sky, showing what was happening live but it also showed what happened next.

"Ow..." Hearing that sound, Naruto turns fast to see his father slowly standing up, wearing rags of his clothing as well as his body being badly burnt but it was already regenerating fast. His black helmet was also destroyed too reveal his disfigured face.

"It seems you've reached your limit." Hearing that, Naruto just grits his teeth at his heavy his body felt as well as his body slowly returning to normal. Watching his father approach, him, his thoughts began shifting over to his classmates. Not just his sister but his friends, Genos, Fubuki, Jason, Sonic, Eijirou, Tenya, Ochako, Kyouka, Denki Tsuyu, Katsuki, Izuku, Shouto, Yuuga, Mina, Mineta, Mezou, and Momo. Thinking about what he did to her, caused him to feel great discomfort and sadness yet he merely closed his eyes, despite his body still returning to its normal state.

"I know for certain that Tenya didn't save Naruko by himself as well as that Genos and the others are too hurt. Seeing that these guys were here tells me that another group was sent after my sister. Even after all I did, they saved her...even after putting Momo in such a condition and kidnapping my classmates, they came to save them as well as went to save my sister. I gave up on being saved but they didn't give up on saving me." As he thought that, he felt it...the urge for redemption. That urge grew and grew even more to the point he was willing to do anything for his redemption. While this was happening, a fully healed All For One was standing in front of his son. Having lost his talismans during the fight, he had only his Quirks. He merely stares down at his son, all the while the Hero still hears cheering from everyone. His father raises his right hand directly at Naruto which it expands.

" **NOW MEET YOUR END!** " All For One shouted as he unleashed a point-black range attack on Naruto, creating a massive shockwave and dust cloud for all to see on the screens, their eyes filled with horror but that ends when everyone, including All For One witnessed a shadow in the dust cloud that was in front of him.

"I now seek not only redemption for what I've done, but also justice. Because of you and of my own weakness, my sister was hurt and placed in a coma. With that she was easily used as a hostage to which I in turn aimed to kill my very own classmate who was placed in critical condition. For all I've done, I have absolutely no future of being an actual Pro Hero, nor do I have the right to face Momo...you see, she is a truly kind girl that I ended up hurting like a monster, just like my very own sister. No matter what happens after this, I cannot face her because I'm not worthy of receiving her words, whether it be hatred or forgiveness...not until I in turn become someone who can forgive himself. Yet even after all I've done, one thing about me has never changed...I can't stop this unshakable urge of wanting to save people. Right now, I seek only redemption in the eyes of others, and for me to do that...all I need to do to begin that long journey of redemption, is by defeating you, no matter the costs." As he said it, All For One froze to find Naruto standing in front of him, back in his normal looking form yet he doesn't even have a single scratch on him. While this was happening, All Might was being carried by Izuku pears the nearest hospital, all the while watching the large screens in the buildings show the fight. Seeing that Naruto was unharmed by All For One's most recent attack, he knew what was happening.

"He knows what will happen if he goes higher but he's still going to do it." When All Might Muttered that, Izuku just looks at him in confusion.

"What do you mean, All Might?" Izuku asked the Number One Hero who was staring at the large screen before looking back down at Izuku who was given him chances as he ran.

"It's simple, up until now, even during my prime I could never truly use the full power of One For All, but more precisely 70% of it, yet Naruto is far different. His body is far stronger then my own so he can handle it to a greater extent yet...the drawback and effects of going to "that" level will be truly severe due to him only now having integrated it into his body as well as his body not yet used to it. Yet, even so...by going to that level." As he said it, back in the fight the Lightning King's body started to change yet again. Slowly, he started getting muscular again but not as much, instead he started to have glowing vein-like lines appear on his body as they cross through each other, his hair got even more spiky with it turning from blood-red too complete Snow White. While this went on, multicolored electricity started sparking all throughout his body. Beneath his feet, the ground transformed into a crater where he stood, tall. With this new transformation, he started to have slashes appear on his body with blood spurting out, due too his very own body reaching its absolute limits. Not only that but from his ears, nose, and mouth came blood.

"Now father, lets end this..." As he said it, he raises his right arm that was consumed by multicolored Lightning that was soon enough pulled back all the while the skin on said arm was being burnt away, seeing this the Villain did the same yet his right arm starts to transform.

"I have been just using these Quirks in order to wear down All Might, nothing lethal. But for you, I'll make sure to kill you. I have crafted this combination of the strongest, most suitable Quirks. I will strike you down." Once said, what was revealed was a gigantic arm that had all of his strongest Quirks inside it. Immediately he pulled his gigantic arm back and not a moment later the two-swung full force. The moment they connected a massive shockwave like explosion erupted but during that, All For One felt completely confident.

"Impact Reversal, all the power you released will turn back and—" He was silenced by something changing as the Lightning he was absorbing kept on increasing, not only that but the strength in that arm was getting higher and higher. Seeing and feeling this, All For One was in shock as he started getting pushed back.

" **WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON, HIS POWER WON'T STOP INCREASING?!** " As he thought that, his arm starts to break even with his regeneration and his absorption, the unreal power being released was increasing far beyond even his own limits of stopping it.

[ **ONE FOR ALL, 85%, 86%, 87%, 88%, 89%, 90%, 91%, 92%, 93%, 94%, 95%, 96%, 97%, 98%, 99%...** ]

"Lightning God's..." As he said it, his first begins ripping through his father's arm like an unstoppable drill.

"Raijin...!" As he shouted that, the arm finishes ripping through his own arm before slams directly into his abdomen, piercing it as his father vomits out blood.

[ **ONE FOR ALL, 100%** ]

" **SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!** " With that very scream filled with pride and anger, he sends his father flying towards the heavens at Mach 20 all the while consumed by multicolored Lightning and screaming in utter pain. Seeing this, no one could say a word as Naruto's right fist was pointed towards the sky, moments later, All For One lands behind him, the moment of impact had create a massive crater that sent debris everywhere and where he lay unconscious, even if he were conscious, he couldn't do anything or move an inch from his body covered in many burns as well as the massive damage he received. Once that finally finished, no sooner than a second later, the electricity and glowing veins all disappeared with his body returning to normal but not before his entire body erupted with slash's as blood spewed from them, covering himself completely in blood while releasing a lot of steam yet he still raised his shaking fist. Watching this scene was the entire world who watched this scene in utter shock and joy. Tears could be seen on many faces of the citizens who had witnessed how Naruto had won, even while he was bleeding massively he still stood strong.

[ _The Villain's leader...isn't moving! It's a Victory for, Nar-I mean Raijin! Despite how badly he's hurt, he's still standing, victoriously!_ ]

Spoke a female news reporter who was completely amazed at the fight, not only her but the Exorcist Union on a certain was witnessing this tremendous act of Heroism, despite how he now looked. While this went on, a tearful Izuku had stopped near the hospital with All Might watching with a smile. Slowly, Naruto started falling forwards before he was grabbed by someone, his gaze slowly shifting over to the one who caught him to find it was his teacher, Shouta who was staring at him.

"You can rest now; your sister has already been secured by the Hero's." Hearing that, a sigh could be heard from his mouth before his body goes limp, losing consciousness. No more than five minutes later, Naruto was rushed towards the hospital.

 **xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx**

 **NEXT TIME, FINAL CHAPTER OF THE FIRST ARC; REPERCUSSIONS OF THE KING.**


	53. Chapter 53: Final Chapter of Part 1

**_Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter since it's the final one before break. Once it continues, I will be continuing the Flashback arc before it travels over to the next arc._**

Chapter 53: Final chapter of Arc 1

" **MOVE OUT OF THE WAY NOW, HE NEEDS IMMEDIATE ATTENTION!** " Shouted a very worried Akashi at all the staff, being the one to wheel the bloodied Naruto on a gurney towards the closest ER. The reason why he was completely serious was because of the condition Naruto has entered all the while wearing a breather mask. Not only that but his usual healing has become very slow and unable to stop the wounds from closing by much as well as his hearts being ruptured including other organs, it was from the sudden increase of his body mass then decrease then the amount of lightning coursing through his body. While being wheeled, Naruto's eyes were open as he was staring at the ceiling but they seemed lifeless. Slowly, his eyes start to shut and with that he was consumed by darkness. While this was happening, the Doctor was looking down at Naruto in worry, seeing an image of Nana in the same condition.

"I won't fail again!" He thought with complete seriousness while passing by a wide eyed Izuku who was hist standing there in shock at seeing the condition Naruto was in, matching how Momo was in.

"Naruto..." As Izuku said it, tears filled his eyes as he couldn't help but feel admiration for his classmate. While this was going on, All For One was immediately transferred to a Prison not a moment sooner, by the time he finally came to he found himself in a prison.

 **THE TWO DAYS LATER, IN THE HOSPITAL IN THE MORNING**

Slowly, Naruto's eyes began to open slowly with his entire body feeling numb and also exhausted as if he hadn't slept in awhile.

"W-What...happened?" Muttered Naruto who started to recall what had happened until he felt it and immediately sits up, finding his sister sitting in the side of his bed, sleeping peacefully. Seeing her like that, he couldn't help but smile gratefully as tears welled up in his eyes.

"Seems you're finally awake, been two days." Hearing that, he just turns just as the Doctor has entered the room after receiving an alert that he's regained consciousness.

"Your—..." He stopped there after noticing his hair was something and it was the mirror, he saw his hair completely white as snow.

"My...hairs white?" Spoke the confused teen and that was when he noticed the look on Akashi's face.

"What is it, is there something wrong with my hair?" When he asked that, Akashi spoke as if he were forcing himself to say something.

"I know this is sudden and you just woke up, but...you need to know about your injuries...and the repercussions of using All Might's Quirk to the pinnacle breaking point." Hearing that, Naruto just stares at the man who spoke.

"I'm sorry...there was nothing I could do, your injuries were more severe than you think." When Naruto heard that, his eyes slowly widen and as he continued, life seemed to drain from his face. As this was happening, his father was having a different experience.

 **AT THE PRISON FOR DANGEROUS VILLAINS**

Currently sitting in silence was the restrained All For One who was wearing a straightjacket and was indeed tied to his seat by straps with a breather mask on his face. Slowly, a sinister smile formed in the injured man's face.

"My Son...you have indeed surpassed my expectations and have defeated me. But because of it, you have yet to realize that you have unknowingly made two mistakes. One of them being you should have killed All Might when you had the chance and because of it, your friend young Midoriya will have yet be able to stand on his own two feet. Unlike him, the master he'd relied on for so long has left him, gone to a place his hands can't reach. He's stroking his hatred, he's truly walking forward, at the head of the pack of beings that are far superior than him. With Boris's guidance, he will continue to foster his hatred more and more until he becomes the incarnation of Evil...and that evil will fight the Hero who stands atop all humanity, becoming the final showdown of which side is truly superior. But who knows, it may be that Tomura won't be the one standing at the top of the Monsters, after all it could be you my son. You have yet to realize what causes a Demon Prince to become evil my child, it's not how they are raised but the tails they posses. By the time you finally reach your highest number without your Beast Mode, you may very well devour your own sister and in turn soon enough become the bane of Humanity itself..." As he thought that, he felt utterly joyful. Later that very day, other things happened.

 **MEANWHILE BACK AT THE HOSPITAL**

"So, my involvement not only caused Momo to be crippled from the waist down but also Nejire has no legs and that Fumikage can no longer be a Hero...and that includes being the main cause of your retirement." When Naruto said that, he was in the same room as All Might who's missing arm was bandaged up as well as his injuries.

"Naruto, my b—" He was cut off by Naruto speaking.

"Please, do not try and say anything. My father and brother were the reason why I did those things but it doesn't change the fact I did them. I won't go moping around like a child, but that doesn't change the fact it seems I may never be free from these chains on my heart. During that fight, for a short time I was able to move past the my heart but right now...I'm feeling it again. An unimaginable amount of guilt for being able to do nothing but that won't stop me from needing to redeem myself." After saying that, he just looks at the silent Ex-Number One Hero.

"Naruto..." As he said it, he took out a piece of paper which Naruto takes it out of confusion as looks at it.

"Would you, want to continue going to U.A? As a student and future Hero?" When Naruto heard that, his eyes merely widen all the way at hue he could say such a thing after all he had done, he felt some happiness but that still didn't change anything.

"I'll think about it..." Once that was said, with a nod of understand he walks out of the room, finding a surprised Eijiro standing there.

"Your—" He was cut off by him suddenly giving him a bow.

"Thank you for everything you've done as a Hero, All Might!" Hearing those words, he just nods in understanding.

"Later, I will be visiting each of my students parents and that includes you, I suggest after speaking with Naruto you head home quickly." Once that was said, he walks away from the student who looks at the door before entering, meeting the gaze of Naruto just after entering.

"Oh, your...Den—Eijiro." Naruto said, almost calling the red-head Denki which took a shot at his pride at how he forgot his name. After he sighs, he spoke to the now white haired young man.

"So, how are you feeling?" When he heard that, Naruto looks down at his body to see bandages all over them.

"I'm doing better...but far from fine." Hearing that, Eijiro could clearly see the troubled look on his face yet spoke.

"So, why did you—" He was caught off guard by Naruto not only cutting him off but saying "Thank you" which greatly surprises him.

"Genos told me what you said, funny thing is he was recording the whole incident and this is what got to me..." As he said it, he took out a device and pressed a button.

[ _If what you say is true, if breaking the rules to save a friend makes me a villain, then I'll remain a villain my entire life!_ ]

Hearing that, Eijiro felt great embarrassment when he heard that while staring at the smiling Naruto who stopped it after pressing it again.

"Gotta say, I never expected you to say such a thing but I understand it completely. You sounded more like a vigilante then a Hero." Hearing that, he scratches the back of his head.

"I'll say it again, thanks...it seems you may have been the one who egged on all the others and for that I am truly grateful to you, my friend." When he heard that, he couldn't help but look away again in embarrassment yet spoke even while feeling it.

"So once you're out, wanna grab a bite to yet at the nearest ramen shop?" When he said that last part, Naruto's eyes widen in realization at knowing who he was and couldn't help but smile.

"Well, I'll be going now but you should talk to Momo, she's awake. You gotta talk to her about what happened, since—" He was cut off by Naruto who finally delivered the news.

"I don't have the right to see her, I crippled her for life." When Eijiro heard that, his eyes widen all the way as he thought back to how he and the others were talking to Momo and she acted weird, also having dried up tears spotted on her face as if she were crying for hours. Remembering that, he felt absolutely guilty at how he acted, talking to his classmate who he believed was going to get better.

"Also, I've decided I won't be returning to the school either. The moment I get out, I'm leaving the city with my sister, without saying goodbye to the others." Hearing that, he just shows shock.

" **WHAT DO YOU MEAN, IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT BU—** " He was cut off by Naruto speaking.

"I have two reasons, one...I need to redeem myself to not only you, not only everyone else...but me. I attacked the Symbol of Peace and gravely injured him and almost killed him, this is "my" journey for my redemption. Not only that but look what I did to Momo, I have no right to face her until I become someone I can be proud of, someone who's worthy of receiving her judgment. Now that I think about it, she may have held feelings for me and that only furthers my decision to not see her. She isn't the only one, because of me many more were seriously hurt and others lost the chance to be Heroes, because of me...that's why I can no longer be a true Hero." Hearing that, Eijiro simply looks away in sadness before he asks him a question.

"And the second reason?" When he asked that, he received an answer that caused his eyes to widen all the way in disbelief.

"If I stay here, I will have no future. I need to find my mother, she may or may not be able to fix this, but I gotta try. Even if it means there's a chance I will never return, I still must leave." Hearing that, Eijiro simply looks down before turning his back to Naruto as he heads for the door but was stopped when he heard something surprising.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to say one more thing. Since I can no longer be a true Hero, wanna be partners instead of sidekicks?" Hearing that, Eijiro just looks back to the smiling Naruto who gave him a kind smile, seeing that he couldn't help but show a bright smile.

"Sure, but next time we meet, you'll be buying me Ramen!" Hearing that, Naruto simply nods while he watches him exit the room and with that his smile disappears before he looks out the window again, thinking about everyone who's gotten hurt from him being forced to serve the villains side.

 **LATER THAT VERY DAY, OUTSIDE THE MIDORIYA RESIDENCE**

Currently, two men stood outside of a single residence, the ones standing outside were grown men who stood next to each other. One being All Might while the other being Hisashi who only wore his helmet and a suit, the helmet being too conceal his identity.

"Are you sure about this?" Questioned Toshinori who was staring at the Number 2# Pro Hero who simply nods.

"Yeah, after this House...I'll go to my other Sons house, next." Once this bar was said, the two make it up to the apartment where "MIDORIYA" could be seen on the front door and with that they were let in. The moment Hisashi had opened the door, he was met with a pissed of Katsuki that greatly surprised him right before receiving a punch by the pissed off kid, sending him stumbling back with his helmet falling off, standing here as he watched the young man exit the apartment.

"Why are you—" He was cut off by the boy speaking.

" **IS IT TRUE?!** " When he demanded that, his eyes slowly widen as he watched from the door appear Izuku, seeing this scene, All Might's eyes widen all the way before looking back at Hisashi.

" **IS IT TRUE WHAT DEKU SAID?!** " Demanded the pissed off Hero in training who was glaring at Hisashi who could clearly see he knew.

"Don't tell me—" He was cut off by Katsuki shouting at him.

" **DON'T CHANGE THE FUCKING SUBJECT, IS IT TRUE, IS HE REALLY MY BROTHER?!** " Katsuki demands with hatred boiling up from within him. Seeing the expression on his face caused great discomfort as well as seeing the look on Izuka's face. He was quite shocked and displeased that they knew, having not mentally prepared himself for this to happen.

"I can explain—" He was once again cut off by Katsuki once again.

" **SHUT THE HELL UP, I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT FROM A TWO TIMING SCUM LIKE YOU!** " Hearing him say that, caused the Hero too falter more at his words.

"I...I...see..." While saying that, he was having trouble what to say with his words getting caught in his dry throat. Slowly, Izuku spoke up after taking a step forward all the while Inko was standing inside in silence, unable to say anything.

"During these past years, Kacchan and I never really got along...only recently did he accept my help..." Hearing that, Katsuki just looks away and down at his feet, remembering how he's treated Izuku for all these years, trying to shatter his dream before they came to U.A.

"But...that still doesn't change the fact we still can't completely see eye to eye. We could have lived together for all these years, got to know each other and get along like brothers should and not as enemies...yet you kept us separated. **JUST TELL ME, WHY...WHY DID YOU KEEP US SEPARATED FOR ALL THESE YEARS?! WAS IT TO KEEP THE WORTHLESS SON WHO DIDN'T HAVE A QUIRK AWAY FROM THE SON WHO WAS BORN GIFTED?! WERE YOU ASHAMED OF ME OR DID YOU NOT WANT ME TO GET INVOLVED IN BEING A HERO AT ALL, BECAUSE I WAS QUIRKLESS!** " As soon as he finished saying that, Katsuki was just staring at Izuku in shock, seeing the tears falling from his eyes. While this was happening, Izuku was staring at his father who for the first time in a long time, lost his composure. He looked like he had screwed up the biggest moment of his life. The expression he showed was that of absolute defeat and regret, all he could do was look down.

"I...I..." He stopped there, falling to his knees as they all watched him.

"I never once considered how Izuku would feel by my decisions...I separated them both because...because..." As he thought that, Izuku watched as his father grabs his hair with his hands covering his face.

"It was because...that was how I was raised. I had a family, parents and many siblings, but we were raised separately because it was forbidden to have what you would call friendship and bonds." When Izuku heard that, he froze completely unlike Katsuki who was confused as he continued.

"Our family, was against any form of bonds. Friends...lovers...nothing was allowed. Me and my siblings were born strictly as elite soldiers, nothing more and nothing less. One by one, my siblings were killed on solo missions by what we called Impurities, devilish monsters that I have been killing for all these years away. Amongst all my siblings, I was the most heartless...you could have called me, a heartless human that was deprived of all its humanity. All I cared about, was following orders up to my own death." When Katsuki heard that, his eyes slowly widen as he started thinking but the instances of how he acts towards people.

"When I reached your age, I had lost all of my siblings and with the manifestation of my Quirk, it was decided that I would learn how to use it at a school as a new weapon since I can combine it with my other abilities. During my years at school, I mostly kept to myself and ignored any sort of interaction as I was ordered too, yet...there were two individuals that drew out what I was deprived of and taught me what I needed, they showed me what was inside of me. Your mother, Katsuki...she was rather loud an obnoxious, irritating as well and as I worked in the same class as her, everyday it was very annoying for me before she started getting more and more on my nerves until I started yelling back at her, causing me to feel the emotion of anger for the first time. She drew out my raw emotions that even I was shocked at but as I felt the anger, it increased more and more as it was directed it at her but at my parents for what they did to me. I was raised like I was nothing more than a tool for killing." Hearing that, Izuku starts looking away but he continued that caused him to look right at him.

"But...with that emotion unleashed, instead of trying to block it out, I craved more and more. I craved for my humanity back. By then I still had not understood what what these emotions were, that was until I met your mother Izuku...she was someone who drew out all of my emotions and made me realize how it makes me stronger. When I met her, I found her as much as a distraction as Katsuki's mother...but. She caused me to feel different kinds of emotion. She always cried excessively to abnormal and comedic moments when she was worried, that left her always severely dehydrated...as I continued watching her, I became mesmerized by her because she had what I had completely lacked, humanity and emotions along with it. I awakened my emotions from your mother Katsuki...while yours Izuku taught me how about them. Those two women, were the closest thing I have to understanding what being Human means. Even now, I don't really have any friends back on the Island or as a Hero...they were, my only sense of understanding what it means to truly be alive. When I found out they were pregnant, I wanted you two too be raised separately..." Hearing that, the two became confused yet Katsuki showed anger as he continued.

"I thought, you two could actually get stronger on your own instead of together. I didn't want you two to rely on one another...by the time you got old enough, I would have told you two siblings. My parents were monsters for what they did to me and my siblings, yet it didn't change the fact I was still exceptionally strong when I was young. I thought it would be best not to deprive you of being human so I had you stay in the city and grew up there but not know you were brothers, I wanted you two too grow strong and the day you became Heroes I would tell you so that you two would grow stronger to protect the other. Meaning I wouldn't have any worry for you...but now that I think about it again, it was a shitty idea. So...anything else I say is shit and that your right if you've already thought of it. If only I had stayed and raised you two myself as your father, none of this would have happened. Not only that, but I can clearly see your mother Izuku, has been suffering greatly because she worries for you and that I could one day die, leaving her alone and you. Because of me, I have strained your relationship with each other to the point Katsuki despised Izuku. I am by far, a worse of a father then All For One. He at least was there for his kids, no matter how he treated them. There is absolutely nothing else I can say that could possibly stop you from hating me, so hate me all you want...but even so, even if I'm a worthless father. That won't stop me from doing what needs to be done. For the sake of the future, I don't care if you guys despise me with all your heart...that won't stop me from completing my one wish, to find the one person I can entrust the future too." As he finished, he was being stared at his sons who had wide eyes. The two just look at each other, unable to think of what they should say exactly. Seeing that he received no reply, Hisashi stood up with his helmet going back on his head.

"You can decide what you think of me, but that is the complete truth." After he said that, he turns his back to the two of them.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have some duties too attend to." With those words he starts walking away, leaving the two. Katsuki only looking down at his feet while Izuku just stares at his back, clearly still angry at him but still can understand.

 **THAT VERY NIGHT AT THE HOSPITAL**

"Big brother, are you sure about this?" Questioned Naruko who was watching her brother pack up his clothing before he looks at her with the big covering and her his left shoulder.

"After everything that's happened, we can't stay. Not too mention that your life will be endangered even more of we do, and...I need to sort out a lot of stuff." He stops before he walks past his sister who was depressed while she was holding her own bag, the moment they exited the room into the dim hallway, they were met with a single person that snuck in.

"So, you weren't kidding. You were leaving the city by tonight, despite being still injured." Spoke Mei who snuck in from the back exit. She stood on the side of the doorway, holding what looked like a mechanical suitcase. Seeing that had very much surprised Naruto.

"What's that?" He questioned the girl who immediately brightens as she starts getting loud while she explains.

" **I'VE BEEN WORKING ON YOUR ARMOR NONSTOP!** I've had trouble trying to fix my grandfather's armor. It's too large and not flexible enough, even if it does increase your power with less lightning and handle it, you still cannot use it to your full ability because of how it was made." As she said that, Naruto remembered her grandfather was called "The Mad Cuckoo"...when he looked him up, he found she wasn't lying about the name.

"I've now reconstructed my Grandfather's armor to be more flexible and thin while being very strong. Heck I even added the Raijin wheel as an attachment. The best news is that instead of a knight like armor, it's more ninja based since I heard you were working under Silver Samurai so this armor will help for the description of your apprenticeship, not too mention with the raijin wheel you can actually be seen as the Raijin." Hearing that, Naruto sweat drops at how she wants to change it's design but understood since a more flexible armor would be better.

"First you need to place it on the ground before placing your right hand on the center then say "Rajin Armor" and it will activate!" When he heard that next part, he cousin's help but sweat drop even more from the words she spoke at how she's trying too make him have a Super Sentai/Power Ranger transformation yet he just takes it.

"I don't know when we'll be back but it won't be for awhile. Take good care of everyone and try not to kill any of them." When he said that, she just smiled while giving him a thumbs up.

"No promises!" She responds, getting a sigh from Naruto before he walks past her with his sister yet stops and looks back at her.

"Thanks...for doing this for me." Hearing that, she just turns her back away from him with a smile on her face.

"Just hurry back, I want to continue modifications on your armor!" Hearing that, he simply nods before hurrying along with his sister following. Seeing them walk away, she only sighs since it's gonna get boring again without him. After a few minutes went by, the two siblings had finally made their way out of the hospital undetected thanks too Akashi's interference. When the two made their way outside the school, they were met with a single teacher. The one standing before the two was Shouta who was staring at them seriously. Seeing him the two siblings stop walking with Naruto making eye contact with his teacher.

"Where do you two think you're going?" When he asked that, he was eyeing there bags as well as Naruto's new suite container.

"Sorry, but I'm leaving the city with my sister Naruko..." Hearing that, Naruko looks at her older brother who watched his teacher get serious.

"And you think I will just stand by and let you two leave? You're still under investigation after what happened, not too mention it's my responsibility to be watching over you." Hearing that, Naruto merely spoke again.

"I'm not leaving the country, just another city more safe for Naruko." Hearing that, Shouta simply spoke again with a question.

"Is that really the only reason why you're leaving?" Hearing that, slowly his sister watched as his face show sadness and regret.

"I've done many things, I not only betrayed my classmates but also stole Momo's future of being a Hero. From everything I've done, I can never be a Pro Hero no matter how hard I try so going to this school is meaningless and I rather leave with my sister. Also...as things stand now, I don't have a right to receive judgment by her. But don't worry..." As he said it, he shows his teacher a letter that he tosses to him.

"I am under Silver Samurai's watch for now on, I can leave the city with Naruko but I can't leave the country. Silver also made sure to be able to monitor me at all times." Hearing that, without looking at the letter the teacher simply closes his eyes with a sigh. While this was happening, Naruto starts walking towards the man as he continued to speak.

"From what I've seen so far, you've only told two students that you were leaving. What about the others back at the school." Hearing that, he was standing in Shouta left.

"It's simple, Genos and the others can continue learning from here. I will stay in contact, but not much..." Once that was said, he starts walking away with his sister but before he was gone he had one last thing to say after stopping and looking back at his teacher who was thrown a second envelope, knowing he would be stopped before leaving by someone.

"Could you do me a favor and tell the others what is read." Once he hears that, the teacher looks down and opens the second envelope.

[ _Thank you, all of you for everything you've done for me...because of you guys, you saved me from my curse but even after I was freed, another formed. That is why, I can't stay no longer. I'm leaving with my sister to a different city. I know this is sudden, but...I just have to go. Please, don't go after me but continue your lessons as future Hero's. I don't know when, but...I'll return one day so have faith. Also, Jirou...tell Momo to hold onto her words until I return...as of right now I am not worthy to even here her speak._ ]

After reading that, Shouta looks up to stare at Naruto's back. While watching him walk away, Shouta looks down at his feet from remembering what Akashi told him.

(The damage he's received was far too great...)

After thinking that, Shouta just stares down at the envelope with sadness.

(He...has less than a year to live.)

As Naruto was walking away with his sister, he didn't know that his next journey will cause him more despair than this one.

 **MEANWHILE BACK IN THE HOSPITAL, WHERE MOMO WAS**

Currently sitting in bed was a wide awake Momo, she was sitting on a chair located at the window where she was watching Naruto walking away and in her hands was binoculars so she knew he held bags and that he was leaving. She just looks up at the full moon, while staring up at it, she didn't even notice a shadowy figure standing in the corner of the room with a dark smile.

"Hmmmmmmm." Hearing that, Momo turns fast to be met with the entire room being consumed by darkness.

"W-W—" She stops there as all the darkness starts to focus on a single spot in the room, creating a shadowy human shape that stood before her.

"Hello child, would you like to make a deal?" It Questioned the wide-eyed girl who just stares at the darkness.

 **AT THE CITY OF NIIGATA, LOCATED WITHIN A HIDDEN LOCATION**

[ _The Villain's leader...isn't moving! It's a Victory for, Nar-I mean Raijin! Despite how badly he's hurt, he's still standing, victoriously!_ ]

Watching the scene on his tv over and over again was a single man that sat on the couch, staring at the screen he kept rewinding. He looked like a typical man in his 20's, with short, brownish hair and eyes that are often bloodshot. He wears a green coat with a furry collar as well as a pair of disposable medical gloves. His most distinctive feature is an orange, beak-shaped mask reminiscent of a plague doctor.

"Naruto...to think I would see you again." The man said to himself, not knowing that will soon meet.

 **A SINGLE LOOK INTO THE FUTURE, FOUR YEARS FROM NOW WITHIN AN UNKNOWN WAREHOUSE**

"H-How?!" Demanded a demonic looking monster that had horns. Not only that but it also had spikes on his shoulders and his head seems to start to blend in with his attire. He has streaks of black on his head and body, and his hands become spiked and black. It was missing half of its body, surrounded by many dead monsters and was leaning against the wall, watching a single human approach it. The man looked like a homeless man, he wore a dirty black jumper over what could be seen as full body armor, and on top of both of them he wore a tattered orange overcoat on top of that. He had very spiky, Snow White hair with jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face as well as blood-red and bright-yellow highlights. Not only that but wore bandages over his eyes.

"Can you shut up already, I'm in a hurry." While he said that, what could be seen, shining on him was a ring on his right hand, it was a wedding ring.

 **xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx**

 **NEXT TIME, THE CONTINUATION OF THE FLASHBACK ARC THEN THE SECOND ARC. WELL PEOPLE, THIS STORY IS NOW GOING ON BREAK SINCE IT WILL BE REPLACED WITH THE UPCOMING CONTINUATION OF MY RWBY FANFIC.**


	54. Chapter 54: The Beginning of Part 2

**I HAVE RETUUUUURNED! Anyways, I'm hope you like this chapter and I'm sorry if I left things out or forgot, haven't worked on this story since last year and due to being lazy I skimmed over 30 chapters in less then a couple of hours before bed😥, I'm trash for that and not taking a week to look over but was working on other stories as well as, well playing games and watching vids on YouTube. Also, I didn't see the full episode but I saw it, the epicness between All Might Versus All For One fight, it was simply magnificent.🙌👏🙌👏🙌👏🙌👏🙌👏🙌👏🙌👏🙌👏🙌👏🙌👏🙌👏🙌👏🙌👏🙌👏🙌👏🙌👏🙌👏🙌👏🙌👏🙌👏🙌👏🙌👏🙌👏🙌👏🙌👏🙌👏🙌👏🙌👏**

Chapter 54: Part 2 Begins, Arc 1; Overhaul and Raijin

 **AT THE CITY OF NIIGATA WITHIN JAPAN, OUTSIDE OF THE HIGHSCHOOL**

Currently entering through the front gate of the school were many new students attending the high school, it is the start of the new year school where freshman enter, and some of said freshman being an older Rokuro, Benio, and Mayura who had just exited a car driven by Ryogo, the one who took care of Rokuro when a was but an infant as well as an older brother figure who proceeded to drive back away from the group who watched before the three turn towards their new school.

"Hey, Rokuro!" when he heard that, he turns to see three of his friends walking by as two of them spoke to him.

"I almost put on the middle school uniform this morning."

"You sure are looking sharp."

Hearing that second part, Rokuro just checks himself out with confusion before he smiles and turns to face their backs.

"Flattery won't get you anywhere!" Rokuro shouted before the three started to head inside but as they did so, they didn't notice two students approaching the school which gained a lot of fellow students attention the moment they saw "him". While this was happening, a few minutes went by before Rokuro and the other two girls found themselves at the class chart, seeing what classes they have.

"Oh, good morning, Rokuro." When he heard that, the student with red-eyed simply turns towards her with a smile.

"Hey, good morning." He said to one of the old classmates back in middle school.

"So, um...it looks like we're in the same class. Here's to a good year." She told Rokuro who only agrees with a shake of his head, watching them walk away just as Rokuro turns back to the chart and that was when his eyes widen all the way.

"Now way." When Rokuro said that, both Benio and Mayura turn to face the shocked teen who's gaze was followed as they too were shocked to see in their class were two specific people.

[ **Naruto** ]

[ **Naruko** ]

"So we finally meet again after almost two years, give it take months." When the three heard that, they quickly turn to find none other than Naruto standing behind the three while next to him was Naruko who was looking around surprised, both wearing the schools uniform. Seeing him, Rokuro smiles at seeing he's returned while many others were shocked at knowing who he is, it was by then that Naruto looked around to see there being watched by students that surrounded them.

"They must've seen—" Naruto started to think, not wanting his sister to be treated badly for what he did and who their father was until his thoughts were silenced by his sister suddenly showing a bright smile.

"I'm Naruko and the one next to me is my twin brother, Naruto. Please to meet you all and hope we get along very well." She said with a hopeful smile as she found it amazing that as long as they stay here they need to attend actual school with people. Naruto just stares at her in disbelief and started to speak.

"Naruko, it's not—" He was silenced when all the boys began cheering at how cute Naruko was with some shouting their thoughts.

"Yes!"

"A new hit girl in class!"

"Good job, Sensei!"

Hearing that, Naruto's eye starts to twitch at hearing all that as he found himself starting to detest the male populace of the class but that stops when he finally met the gaze of Mayura and saw her show a light blush which the two look away at how uncomfortable it was, only increasing for Naruto when he heard students start speaking.

"I can't believe he's actually in our school!"

"I still can't stop watching the video of how you beat that villain!

"I heard that the leader of the Villains kidnapped his sister and forced him to work under them!"

"He was so cool, despite how hurt he was he stood strong and tall!"

Hearing all that, Naruto didn't smile, more so felt depressed as he didn't want to be congratulated, thinking about how he paralyzed Momo, caused Fumikage to lose his Quirk, and had Nejire lose both of her legs with finally All Might going into retirement.

"Can I get your autograph?" When one student asked that with a smile, he suddenly stopped like many becoming confused to see Naruto showing anger at how they were treating him until he received a slap upside the head.

"What the—" He stopped when he met the gaze of his sister who suddenly put on a very annoyed expression with his hands on her hips, glaring at Naruto and this caused many guys to start backing away from the girl who gave off an actual crimson aura as she approached Naruto who looked very unnerved, with a step forward he took a step back as she spoke.

"Don't you dare start acting all moody and dark like that Onii-chan! I have been in a coma for years before finally waking up and I do not want to see my big brother acting like some Emo!" She told her brother angrily, causing him to start to sweat at being called "Emo".

"It's nice to meet you." When Naruko heard that, she turns to meet the smiling Mayura standing behind her.

"Your brother told us a lot about you, I'm glad to see your doing fine." She told the red-haired girl who just blinks in surprise but her eyes widen and smiles.

"Ah, you must be Mayura! Big brother told me a lot about you!" She said before taking the girls hands and smirks brightly.

"I approve of your relationship with my Onii-chan!" When she said that, Naruto immediately went bug-eyed just as Mayura's cheeks turned red all the while many students standing around were shocked just before the younger twin was grabbed by the back of her collar as she was starting to be dragged away by the blushing Naruto who wasted no time but to hurry and get out of the mess while his sister just smiles happily as she waves.

"Talk to you later future sister-in-law!" She shouted to the even more red faced girl while Rokuro and Benio were just surprised at how the girl acted unlike her brother all the while said brother had a hand over his now red face, unable to believe his sister just said that out of the blue yet what he's been noticing was that after awakening she had started to show maturity. Even tho she still retained that childlike innocent personality, she started to display a more angry side when she finds something she doesn't like as well as her intellect rivaling his own in the manner how she now acts her age.

* * *

 **LATER THAT VERY DAY, ON THEIR WAY BACK TO THE APARTMENT BUILDING; STREETS**

"Onii-chan, your such a killjoy, the amusement part was right there!" Spoke the annoyed Naruko who's cheeks were puffed out and annoyed while walking behind her older brother.

"Naruko, we can have fun later but..." Naruto stops immediately at seeing he's gained a lot of attention as he saw a group of news reporters approaching him as well as seeing a small crowd starting to form.

"Naruto, could we have a word with you; we have some questions we want to ask you!" Hearing that, almost immediately Naruto kneeled down.

"Naruko, we're leaving now!" Just after saying that, she got on his back piggyback style before they were gone with blue-lightning being left behind as many reporters were left sad as they wanted to talk to Naruto about what happened a couple of days ago. In the end, the two appeared in a street where there weren't many people who didn't notice them as they weren't looking in their direction which he just sighs.

"Geez, so many reporters. Naruko, I think it—" He was cut off by his sister getting off of him as she had her cheeks puffed while facing him.

"I wanna go to the amusement park!" She complained with tears forming in her eyes, causing her brother to simply just sweat drop as he looks around to see they were gaining attention and immediately spoke.

"Listen Naruko, we can go later but right now with what had happened with our Father and me, I'm gaining to much attention! We'll be harassed by reporters and they won't let us have time to have fun! I promise, once I figure out a way we can go without being bothered we will stay for the entire day, from morning till night!" He told his sister who simply sniffs while rubbing her eyes.

"Promise?" She asked her brother who shows a smile.

"Naruko, that's a promise and you know your brother does his all when trying to fulfill it." Hearing that, his sister simply smiles brightly as she turns away from him to start walking which he follows but as he did, he started thinking about the more important reason why they came here. It has been almost two years despite there being quite a months off.

(The "Island" is an abbreviation for Tsuchimikado Island, the location of The Exorcist Group's Headquarters, and the Head Temple of the Yin-Style Exorcists. In Exorcist Legends, it's said to be the island to which all Impurities Drift...also, it is the front line, and ultimately where the final battle will take place, in the war spanning 1,000 years between Exorcists and Impurities! Of course, it's not clearly written out on any maps or history books. It's an island only for Exorcists, granted autonomy by the Japanese Government.)

"Me, Rokuro, and Benio were given two years to become equal to that of the Twelve Guardians...sadly I can no longer utilize my Beast Mode tho I can now use three tails meaning I'm stronger then I once was as well as I have evolved my lightning but even so I have less than a year, 10 months at most, maybe less if what the doctor said was true by using my beast mode. I need to get to my mother in Magano, she's the only one that has a chance at saving me." Naruto thought before his mind drifted over to the one who taught him during the Internship.

"Now that I think about it, Silver Samurai is the 13th Guardian tho due to not actually being a true Guardian it's still called Twelve. I wonder how strong he is compared to the other Guardians, either way I'll find out once the time is up in a couple of weeks." Naruto thought to himself just before something from the corner of his left eye was seen and he turns fast to see a child running towards him as she bumps into him a falls backwards, landing on her butt and just looks of fearfully at Naruto who examined her. He immediately noticed all the bandages all over her body before focusing on other parts of her clothing and features. She wears a white short sleeve dress and has a small horn on the right side of her forehead as well as possess white, long, choppy, unkempt hair and red eyes.

"Are you ok?" Naruto asked the kid while crouching just as Naruko turns back with surprise at seeing the fearful girl who couldn't speak.

"Look what you've done, causing a celebrity so much trouble." When Naruto heard that familiar voice, he looks up to find an old Acquaintance.

"Come back, Eri." He told the fearful girl while Naruto himself was surprised.

"Chisaki?" Naruto said with great surprise while the man was also shocked at seeing Naruto.

 **xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx**

 **NEXT TIME, THE RISING FOX EXORCIST; THE OVERHAUL ARC**

 **AUTHOR NOTE:** As you all know, I was thinking if I should create a movie chapter meaning one long chapter. You see, after watching the trailer of My Hero Academia: Two Heroes it got me thinking a movie chapter which involves non canon movie tho could involve canon information to fill you guys in, could take place during any time of the story but would take a different root then what was shown in the chapter. Was thinking of using the Shippuden movies as material to form said movie chapter and perhaps the main villain being... **Sasuke Uchiha**. Wanted to know what you all think of this movie chapter idea.


	55. Chapter 55

**_Hello everyone, I hope you like his chapter and sorry for the long wait as I've been busy with other stories as well as life._**

Chapter 55

 ** _LAST TIME ON_**

It was then that Naruto saw something from the corner of his left eye and he turns fast to see a child running towards him as she bumps into him a falls backward, landing on her butt and just looks of fearfully at Naruto who examined her. He immediately noticed all the bandages all over her body before focusing on other parts of her clothing and features. She wears a white short sleeve dress and has a small horn on the right side of her forehead as well as possess white, long, choppy, unkempt hair and red eyes.

"Are you ok?" Naruto asked the kid while crouching just as Naruko turns back with surprise at seeing the fearful girl who couldn't speak.

"Look what you've done, causing a celebrity so much trouble." When Naruto heard that familiar voice, he looks up to find an old Acquaintance.

"Come back, Eri." He told the fearful girl while Naruto himself was surprised.

"Chisaki?" Naruto said with great surprise while the man was also surprised yet not as much at seeing Naruto.

 ** _CURRENT TIME_**

"Been awhile, Naruto tho your hair is different." Chisaki said, seeing his hair was now Snow White instead of its usual color due too the battle he was in.

"I haven't seen you in a while tho, what's with the mask more so who's the kid?" While he asked, he had already noticed the very fearful expression on her face which he immediately knew something was not right.

"Sorry about my sister, she's been horsing around too much so she's a bit scrapped up. Worries me sick!" He told his old friend who was glancing at the girl before back to at him.

"I never knew you had a sister, you never mentioned her before." He told Chisaki who's eyes narrowed slightly as the two guys felt the tension tightening between them as they already knew, that something was up and were waiting for the other to make the move. It was then Naruto saw it, his gaze in his sister who was looking worriedly at the girl.

"So that's Naruko, I saw her on the news. I must say, I'm glad to see your sister is ok but...are you sure you should be out here after what happened, it's quite dangerous as a random villain could be right around the corner." When he heard that, his eyes widen to see the dangerous gaze.

"Would be a shame, if something were too happen to your sister again." Hearing that, Naruto shows slight anger as he grits his teeth yet he causing risk anything now, he had just gotten his sister back and he couldn't put her in danger.

"Naruko, we're leaving." When he said that, Naruko showed great surprise.

"W-What—" She was cut off by the girl speaking tearfully.

"Don't...don't go..." She told the younger red-haired sister who was very worried.

"Why is your sister, scared?" When she asked that, she showed her very own serious expression that caught Chisaki off guard as someone he presumed defenseless yet he regained his composure as he spoke.

"It's because I scolded her." He told the little sister who spoke immediately after hearing him which gained Naruto's worry.

"Really? These bandages don't look like you two were "horsing around"." She told the guy who was starting to get annoyed.

"She falls—" He was cut off. Y the girl.

"I know signs of abuse when I see it, she's so scared she's shaking." As she said it, anger was revealed on her face which caused the guy to raise his hands.

"I swear, Hero's these days comes in all shapes and sizes even from a child. If you want to hear my explanation, follow me over here." He said, turning around to look into the alleyway he starts entering while the two follow with Naruto showing a tense expression while blue-lightning sparks from his body.

"You see, I've been worried about Eri lately. No matter what I say, she does nothing but rebel. Kids are hard to understand without the parents around. It honestly makes me think, I could turn into a very different kind of person." As he said it, the two immediately released KI while he began to start to take off his white glove that caused Eri too become alert and without another word she dashed over to her so called brother.

"If your done with your little tantrum, we're going home." He told the girl who complied with a nod.

"W-Wait! But—" Naruko tried to say just as Chisaki spoke up as the two were walking away.

"This is how it's always like. I'm sorry I ended up bothering you with all this. Again, sorry for the trouble. Good luck, on the job." As he spoke, the two were sinking further in the darkness of the alleyway.

"But—" Naruko tried to say when her shoulder was abruptly grabbed by Naruto who caused her too turn around.

"Naruko, we're leaving now!" Hearing that, she just shows shock before anger.

"But that—" She was stooped by seeing how serious Naruto was.

"No buts, we're leaving now!" He told his sister who looked horrified at how he could just leave her.

"Are you serious, didn't you see the look on her face?!" Naruko said, unable to rationally think at all but show disbelief at her brother's words before she was abruptly pulled by Naruto into a full-on run.

"We need to get back at the apartment quickly!" He told his sister who just looks back at where she last saw Eri before looking down at her feet with tears in her eyes while Naruto took out his phone.

* * *

 **THIRTY MINUTES LATER, BACK AT THE APARTMENT**

" **BUT—** " Naruko tried to shout her she was cut off by her brother who stood in front of her with a serious expression.

"Naruko, once the group is assembled tomorrow, than Eri can be saved. But until then we need to stay put and be on guard." He told his sister who showed anger.

" **WE CAN'T JUST LEAVE HER WITH THAT MONSTER, WE CAN—** " She was cut off by Naruto who interjected at knowing what she wanted to say.

"Absolutely not, once the group is assembled, they will go to save her. We will be staying here and away from any danger." The moment he said that she couldn't even hide the look on her face of utter disbelief and pain.

"Stay here...you want us to wait here for someone else to save her... **WHY?! WE CAN DO IT RIGHT NOW, WE CAN GO SABE HER! I'VE SEEN WHAT YOU CAN DO NARUTO, YOU BEAT DAD! WHY ARE YOU SUDDENLY RUNNING AWAY FROM SAVING SOMEONE?! You once said to dad you've to dad you've had the urge to save people. SO WHY DO YOU WANT HER TO CONTINUE TO SUFFER?!** " She demanded Naruto who grits his teeth as he shouted back.

" **BECAUSE I CANT RISK SOMETHING HAPPENING TO YOU AGAIN!** " His words took her by surprise as he looks down at his hands.

"I...I was finally able to move on, I was finally able to forgive myself for what I did to you...to Sensei...yet...if something were too happen to you again, how could I ever forgive myself?" Hearing that, Naruko looks down sadly yet tears appear in her eyes as she thought about that girl. As she turns away, heading for her room she spoke with disdain.

"Even after everything you've done, when did you become such a coward?" Her words hit Naruto in his heart as he watched his sister enter her room with the door being slammed behind her. All he could do was look down sadly as he thought about his sister ending up in the same condition again, or worse. After a few seconds he walked to the table in the center of the room which sat his mechanical suite case on the floor which he approached and sat down as he lifts it up in his hands.

( **Mei-** **I'VE BEEN WORKING ON YOUR ARMOR NONSTOP!** I've had trouble trying to fix my grandfather's armor. It's too large and not flexible enough, even if it does increase your power with less lightning and handle it, you still cannot use it to your full ability because of how it was made.)

( **Mei-** I've now reconstructed my Grandfather's armor to be more flexible and thin while being very strong. Heck, I even added the Raijin wheel as an attachment. The best news is that instead of a knight like armor, it's more ninja based since I heard you were working under Silver Samurai so this armor will help for the description of your apprenticeship, not too mention with the Raijin wheel you can actually be seen as the Raijin.)

( **Mei-** First you need to place it on the ground before placing your right hand on the center then say "Rajin Armor" and it will activate.)

As he remembered that, Naruto sighs as he puts it down.

"I can't leave my sister unprotected...if I do, someone may just kidnap her or..." He stops to look down in anger as he has two choices, leave her with a group of his friends while he goes by himself or her being with him and the others once they go to save Eri but also place her in danger. After a few seconds, he leans back into the couch now wondering what he should do before that look on Eri's face appeared in his thoughts, causing him to lean forward before standing up and walks to Naruko's door.

"Naruko, you may think I'm a coward, but...when it comes to your safety it is above everything else. I...just got you back, I can't afford to put my little sister in danger. It was my fault you ended up in that condition...so please, understand why—" Naruto stops all of a sudden as a few seconds go by and immediately grabs the doorknob and tries opening it but it was locked.

"Naruko, say something now!" He demanded yet no relay before he immediately turns to lightning and enters the knob, appearing on the other side to see the entire room was empty, despite him looking around a little it was obvious she was gone before he immediately enters the main room, heaving his phone and the suitcase while making a call as he jumps out the window, landing on the ground which surprises many civilians who were walking by.

[ _What do you want Naru—_ ]

" **I KNOW YOUR IN NIIGATA, CONTACT EVERYONE ASSOCIATED WITH OUR CURRANT ORGANIZATION THAT IS IN THIS CITY IMMEDIATELY!** " Naruto shouted while running out of the house.

[ _Why would I do that, we all saw what you a traitor could—(give me back my phone!) sorry bout that, Kaname's still not happy about what happened but we understood the situation, what's happened?_ ]

When Naruto heard that he showed somewhat surprise but got serious.

"Gather the others in this city immediately, I'll text you the location once I arrive, this is an emergency!" Was all he said before hanging up, but as he did so he had a confused look on his face.

"How did she just disappear like that? Does she have a quirk that I'm not aware of or..." He stops while thinking about something he's heard awhile back.

( **Kamui-** So, this is the half-breed child of the Queen's. Now that I have a good look at him, he does resemble her yet he doesn't seem to have fully converted his body to his Demon form, but that must be he is still just a twin, without having devoured his sister he cannot completely control or awaken his full power, maybe both.)

( **Kamui-** You are the son of the Queen of Magano, making you the Ninth Prince of Magano, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. From what I was told, you were born from a Human making you a half-breed yet you should still have your full power but that must be because you are only a twin.)

"Naruko must have it as well..." He thought to himself before having his fox tails and ears appear, increasing his sense of smell as he began tracking where his sister went. As he searched, he finally found the location where she went or where he presumed she was before calling the others.

* * *

 **ONE HOUR LATER, OUTSIDE THE RESIDENCE OF THE EIGHTFOLD CLEANSERS**

"Thanks for coming, I know this is sudden and all...but." As Naruto spoke, the group had gathered around him.

"Your weren't wrong, I can smell your sister, she's definitely in there tho I think she alerted everyone as I can hear alarms going off." Spoke a young-looking man with a blank and uninterested look on his face and dresses in a full-body dog suit with a red collar, with his face showing where the dog's mouth should be.

"Watchdog Man is correct, but the alarms were signaled not because of her but us, there currently communicating and it seems one of their members is currently behind the door, a large one from what I suspect." Came another voice, coming from a long black haired individual who wears a white mask. His mask has a single horizontal slit for the eyes, and a single red shining eye in the center of the slit. The mask has three small vertical slits where his mouth should be. His armor is rather simplistic, being similar to a medieval black knights' armor.

"When it comes too Naruto's family, trouble is almost guaranteed." Spoke the scarred King who was staring at the door, wanting to get home fast to play his dating sim game. It was than that the final one of this group, spoke.

"I can't believe I'm wasting my time helping you, after what you did. I now had to reschedule my dinner date because of you and your family." Said Kaname/Sweet Mask, he was a tall and lean-built young man with messy, shoulder-length light blue hair and yellow eyes. He wore a white jacket over his gray shirt with a green circle necklace and black trousers.

"Sweet Mask, we don't hold anything against Naruto after all his sister was used as a hostage. You've never liked Naruto." The masked one said to the blue-haired guy who looks away with annoyance.

"He's not wrong, yet even so you still joined him. Despite who he is, you agreed with his goal." King told the celebrity who looks away at remembering his a kid was able to convince him to join his goal, an organization to replace the current one that was flawed with many problems.

"Don't remind me." He said before his gaze shifts over to Naruto, clearly seeing he's changed in ways, more strong-willed and serious but also something else, unlike when he first met him that sulking part he's seen was gone. After a few seconds, Naruto walks towards the door as he raises a hand to press the doorbell when he immediately turns to lighting to get away just as the doors blast open to reveal a large and muscular man wearing a black tank-top with jeans and sneakers, he also wears a plague mask that covers all his head.

"What do you want?" He demands the group just as King steps forward as the large foe pulled Bach his right arm.

"I'm feeling a little more pumped...so tell meeeeeee~! **WHAT IS IT YOU—** " As he shouted that while he swung forward, he was met was something appearing in front of them, blocking the fist.

"I have an event to go to, so we need to make this quick." King said while in front of them was a massive, black, humanoid monstrosity. Its massive torso was connected by two large arms that end in demonic hands. In addition, it's large legs had spikes coming from them. It wore a Knight's helmet that had flames pouring out of it, like an inferno that was consuming it. Slowly it brought back its left arm much to his shock.

"What the—" He couldn't finish as his entire body was slammed into by that massive fist that sent him hard into the ground while the others ran past the three as they headed for the door in a hurry.

 **xxxxxCHAPTER ENDxxxxx**

 **NEXT TIME, PART 2 OF THE OVERHAUL ARC! THE RESCUE TEAM VERSUS THE EIGHT PRECEPTS OF DEATH.**


End file.
